


Rose

by Laienth



Category: Hercules (1997), Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: BAMF Joxer, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Mystery, Strife is alive, pas besoin d'avoir vu la série
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 97,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laienth/pseuds/Laienth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Que se passe-t-il quand Aphrodite a un petit problème de Rose ? On appelle Joxer le Magnifique à la rescousse, bien sûr ! Action, humour, suspens, romance... Venez découvrir la vie de l'Olympe comme vous ne l'avez jamais vue. Traduction.<br/>(à lire même si, comme moi, vous n'avez jamais vu la série Xéna ou Hercules : je vous jure que cette histoire vaut vraiment le coup !)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [PINK](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/171100) by ahappyjtm. 



> Ceci est une traduction d'une fic publiée par ahappyjtm. Elle a été originalement publiée quotidiennement sur un groupe de discussion yahoo, avant qu'elle ne soit mise sur fanfiction par son auteur. Je l'ai trouvée très originale, et assez drôle, j'ai donc décidé de la traduire. Je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle de l'auteur quand j'ai demandé sa permission, et je retirerai cette histoire si l'auteur m'en fait la demande.

**Prologue**

Aphrodite, Déesse de l'Amour, était assise dans son Temple principal de Thrace et Ruminait.

Pas ruminait, mais Ruminait, avec un R majuscule.

Quand la Déesse de l'Amour Ruminait, sa prêtresse s'inquiétait. Elle était en droit de s'inquiéter.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait Ruminé, une jeune princesse appelée Hélène s'était fait kidnappée, et son frère Arès Dieu de la Guerre avait tourné cette histoire en un véritable fiasco. Dix ans de Guerre entre deux citées qui en laissa une complètement en cendre.

Cette fois, ce serait pire, nota-t-elle.

Aphrodite soupira. Elle changea de position sur son trône, levant son menton de sa main droite pour l'appuyer sur sa main gauche, et continua de fixer le vide, perdue dans ses pensées.

Le silence régna sur le temple pendant quelques minutes. Puis un froissement se fit entendre et une jeune acolyte se précipita dans le temple. Elle s'avança précipitamment, s'inclinant profondément devant sa Déesse, et sans tourner le dos à la figure sur le trône, retourna près de la grande prêtresse pour lui murmurer avec inquiétude dans l'oreille.

Quand Aphrodite était apparue ce matin, son temple devint rose. Enfin, peut-être que ce n'était pas la bonne formulation. Tous ses temples étaient roses dès le départ, c'était juste que quand elle se trouvait dans l'un d'entre eux, il paraissait briller d'une lumière rose. C'était vraiment pratique pour ses prêtresses, elles pouvaient savoir quand leurs services étaient requis et qu'elles devaient se précipiter à son service.

Mais depuis son arrivée, chaque fois qu'elle soupirait, quelque chose devenait rose.

Quelque chose à l'Extérieur du Temple.

Au début, ce fut les plantes autour du Temple. Puis ce fut le cheval ou l'âne tirant un chariot passant devant l'entrée principale. La fontaine du square devint rose vers midi. Le poisson rouge était rose depuis au moins 3 bonnes longueurs de chandelle avant le changement de couleur du reste de la fontaine, c'était seulement un question de temps, remarquèrent les prêtresses.

L'acolyte rapporta la nouvelle à la Grande Prêtresse ; un autre cercle de rues entourant le temple était devenu rose.

Le temple d'Aphrodite était maintenant le centre d'un cercle toujours croissant de maisons, boutiques et bâtiments, roses, dont le diamètre englobait 5 rues. A ce rythme, la cité toute entière serait rose d'ici à la tombée de la nuit.

Aphrodite était assise et Ruminait.

* * *

 

**Chapitre 1**

La petite bataille se passait plutôt bien, pour les grecques, en tout cas. Comme les barbares venus du Nord le découvraient avec horreur, ils étaient en train de se faire massacrer.

Arès, Dieu de la Guerre, et Éris, Déesse de la Discorde, étaient en train d'observer la bataille en cours avec une intensité toute professionnelle.

La horde barbare dut battre en retraite. S'ils avaient remporté la victoire, ils auraient rayé de la carte trois villages des alentours. Ces villages étaient vitales pour le futur de la Grèce, Arès les avaient implantés lui-même. Ils se regrouperaient pour devenir une seule grande ville au cours du siècle prochain, et seraient ainsi la base d'opération de ses armées dans le Nord. Sans oublier leur mission d'origine, être la première ligne de défense contre d'autres invasions barbares venus du Nord qui reviendront dans le futur.

Il avait même manipulé les événements pour s'assurer que Hercule et Iolaus se trouveraient dans les parages quand la nouvelle de l'attaque parviendrait dans cette zone. Éris avait pressenti qu'ils auraient besoin d'un atout dans leur manche. Elle avait toujours eu un don pour savoir d'avance ce que ses armées, guerriers, ou dans ce cas, rassemblement de villages, auraient besoin pour une bataille ou une campagne. Une fois de plus, ses instincts ne s'étaient pas trompés.

Hercule et Iolaus menaient les troupes de l'un des villages contre les barbares. Le chef de ce village s'était cassé la jambe trois jours auparavant, et il n'y avait personne d'autre dans ce village capable de diriger une armée. Comme Arès n'arrêtait pas de le répéter à ses seigneurs de guerre les plus proches : « Éris, ne faîtes pas une guerre sans elle ! »

La bataille était presque gagnée lorsque la première volée de prières lui parvint. Ok, c'était plus comme si cette volée l'avait frappé de plein fouet. Il tourna son regard vers Éris, qui se tenait debout non loin. Elle était en train de calculer les dégâts humains et d'envoyer un rapport à Hadès et Asceleus. Arès pouvait déjà voir les ombres des morts être délicatement rassemblé par les minions d'Hadès. Il y en avait moins que ce qu'il avait prévu à l'origine.

Les guérisseurs commençaient le processus de tri sur les côtés. Il n'y avait plus que quelques combattants encore en train de se battre. Il vérifia que Hercule et Iolaus avaient presque fini.

« Éris, je dois y aller, quelque chose à Thrace, commenta calmement Arès. Tu t'occuperas du reste du nettoyage pour moi, s'il te plaît ? »

Elle lui sourit en retour.

« Bien sûr, » répondit-elle.

« Et n'oublie pas... »

Arès n'alla pas plus loin, car Éris finit la phrase à sa place.

« Vérifie les Vivants, Vérifie les Morts, Garde Herc et Iolaus en vie, parce que... » Elle s'interrompit et ils finirent tous les deux en cœur :

« Oncle Hadès déteste la paperasse. »

Ils rirent.

Une autre volée de prières le frappa.

« Dois y aller, je reviendrai vérifier tout ça plus tard. Merci, sœurette, » dit-il avant de disparaître.

Arès apparut dans son temple à Thrace assis sur son trône.

La vue qui lui sauta à la figure quand il arriva le laissa paralysé et secoué.

Quand il eut fini de trier les informations que son cerveaux avaient collecté, il commença à se sentir encore plus abasourdi.

D'abord, il y avait la couleur.

Rose.

Son beau temple noir était en fait rose.

Ok, ça, il pouvait gérer.

Ensuite, il y avait le fait que chacun de ses prêtres et prêtresses de Trace, accompagnés de chacun des guerriers et des apprentis qu'il avait à Trace, étaient agenouillés. En rangées militaires ordonnées au milieu de son temple, en train de le prier.

Normalement, ça serait une bonne chose.

Le fait qu'ils étaient aussi en rose, enfin, leurs cheveux surtout, était quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas tout à fait à assimiler.

Le fait qu'ils étaient en train de le prier de venir les sauver de la Déesse Aphrodite... ÇA, il pouvait le comprendre.

Ce fut le dernier morceau d'information que son cerveau lui hurlait avec plusieurs points d'exclamation qui le rendit vraiment inquiet.

Là, en première ligne devant les rangées interminables de guerriers, trois des prêtresses d'Aphrodite le priaient !

Priaient pour qu'il les aide. C'était l'ultime requête d'intercession. Les Hauts Prêtres ou Prêtresses n'allaient pas s'amuser à prier pour l'intervention d'autres dieux à moins qu'il n'y ait quelque chose qui n'aille vraiment, vraiment mal.

Il connaissait les signes, avait fait l'erreur de vouloir les utiliser pour son profit auparavant. Oncle Hadès l'avait prévenu, mais l'avait-il écouté ? Non. Il n'avait eu aucune idée que tout allait échapper à tout contrôle aussi vite.

Il frissonna.

Dite était en rogne.

Quelqu'un allait y passer !

Son Temple nouvellement redécoré de motifs roses était du côté opposé de la ville par rapport à celui de Dite.

Il conjura un miroir de vision et le régla pour lui montrer la vue de Thrace à 1 000 pieds de haut.

Tout ce qui se trouvait entre les deux temples étaient roses.

Ergo : Dite était vraiment contrariée.

Ergo : un divin quelqu'un allait y passer.

Il avait besoin d'aide. De beaucoup d'aide.

* * *

 

**Chapitre 2**

« Éris ! »

Le cri paniqué de son frère fit grincer la déesse des dents. La dernière fois que son frère avait crié son nom de cette façon, quelque chose de mauvais s'était passé. Sa petite dague avait été... Enfin, quelque chose de vraiment pas bon. Cette petite bataille ridicule était terminée maintenant, et bien qu'elle cela la peine de l'admettre, Hercule et Iolaus pouvaient gérer le reste sans avoir besoin d'une intervention divine.

Elle disparut dans un flash rejoindre le temple de son frère à Thrace.

C'était pas bon, vraiment pas bon. Même les humains savaient que c'était pas bon.

Tout était rose. Très rose. Murs, sols, armures, cheveux.

Elle s'arrêta pour rester les yeux fixés sur les cheveux.

Des cheveux roses, pas roux, mais ROSES, sur la tête de chacun des guerriers, prêtres ou prêtresses dans le temple, même les longues tresses des trois hautes prêtresses dédiées à la Déesse de l'Amour.

Elle se tourna dans un silence abasourdi vers Arès qui était assis sur un trône qui était sensé être noir avec des reflets argentés. Elle le savait, elle avait participé à sa création. C'était juste, et bien, un choc, de voir les différentes nuances de rose que le trône arborait à présent. Un crâne ne devrait jamais être d'un rose fluo comme ça.

Les vêtements d'Arès, normalement en cuir noir, avait tournés en une sorte de gris avec, et bien, des nuances roses dessus. Assis sur un trône rose, ça criait juste PAS NORMAL.

Elle frissonna un peu malgré elle.

« Donc, dit-elle en additionnant deux et deux et obtenant... Aphrodite est en rogne ? demanda-t-elle à son frère.

_ Ouaip, répondit Arès.

_ A-t-elle donné une raison pourquoi ? » demanda Éris sur un ton de conversation. Essayant de laisser les humains dans l'ignorance que les deux dieux se tenant devant eux était en fait en train de paniquer.

« Nan, dit Arès, et ça devient encore mieux, » indiqua-t-il d'un geste de la main le miroir de vision devant le trône.

Éris s'approcha et le regarda.

« C'est, c'est juste... bégaya-t-elle.

_ Le mot que tu cherches est Rose, répondit Arès.

_ As-tu demandé de l'aide ? » demanda Éris en levant les yeux de cette vision de la marée de rose qui continuait à prendre de l'ampleur dans le miroir devant elle.

Arès sourit à sa sœur d'un air carnassier.

Éris réalisa soudainement que la fameuse aide, c'était elle.

« Non, cria-t-elle à son frère. Je suis trop jeune pour mourir de rose ! » et elle s'évanouit.

* * *

 

**Chapitre 3  
**

Arès eut à peine le temps de s'élancer de son trône pour rattraper sa sœur avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

Il claqua des doigts, et un long fauteuil inclinable en position allongé apparut. Il laissa échapper un grognement en baissant Éris sur la surface douce et duveteuse. Sa sœur était en fait extrêmement légère. Cela ne lui posait aucun problème de la porter où n'importe où. C'était le fauteuil qui était la cause de ce commentaire sonore. Le sofa était arrivé dans un flash rose.

Il avait demandé un lit de camp militaire grecque. Ce qu'il avait obtenu était un sofa plein de fanfreluches pour dames de boudoir. Avec des armatures en bois sculptés d'or et d'argent et agrémenté de coussins qui étaient en fait de plusieurs teintes de roses différentes. Avec des pompons. Beaucoup de pompons. Dite l'aurait adoré. Il savait qu'Éris y jetterait un regard et aurait la nausée.

Ça empirait. Même ses pouvoirs étaient touchés, maintenant.

« Pitié, Seigneur Arès... commença une voix calme mais déterminée derrière lui. Quelque part au niveau du sol.

_ Quoi ! grogna-t-il à la haute prêtresse prostrée au sol.

_ Pourquoi notre déesse nous fait-elle ça ? Nous savons d'après les rouleaux anciens que quand cela arrive, nous devons courir dans le temple du dieu le plus près et prier pour notre délivrance, mais nous ne savons pas pourquoi ? Pitié, Seigneur Arès... » La prêtresse aînée était réellement prosternée obséquieusement sur le sol à présent, s'attendant à être expédiée d'un instant à l'autre dans le royaume d'Hadès dans un éclair de pouvoir rose.

« Hummm » commenta Arès en contemplant sa sœur inconsciente sur le sofa. Il s'occuperait de ça plus tard. D'abord, il devait débarrasser le temple et trouver quoi faire avec Aphrodite et son problème.

Il se tourna vers les adorateurs qui encombraient son temple. Tous en train de prier pour leur délivrance et une explication.

« La déesse Aphrodite n'est pas contente à propos de quelque chose, et tant que celle-ci ne sera pas résolu, ça, il fit un large geste du bras pour désigner le temple rose, continuera encore. Vous avez fait exactement ce qu'il fallait. Maintenant partez. Retournez chez vous et restez-y. »

Cela étant dit, il retourna sur son trône, et dans un effort super-divin ne vomit pas comme il se força à s'asseoir sur cette monstruosité rose.

Il y avait toujours des mortels dans son temple.

Des mortels roses.

« Vous croyez que je vous ai dit 'partez' comme une suggestion ? » s'enquit-il doucement comme des balles d'énergie commencèrent à se former dans ses mains.

Dix secondes plus tard le temple de la guerre était vide.

Il jeta un regard sur les balles d'énergie, et poussa un grognement puis les lança toutes les deux contre un mur, dans la direction approximative du temple de Dite.

Il grogna de nouveau et se prit la tête entre les mains.

Les balles d'énergie étaient roses.

* * *

 

**Chapitre 4  
**

Sur la route menant à Thrace, Xéna, Princesse Guerrière, qui n'avait jamais vraiment compris comment elle avait eu ce titre, voyageait avec sa fidèle compagne, Gabrielle, Reine des Amazones.

C'était un autre fait qu'elle se contentait d'accepter avec un soupire. Comment une reine pouvait-elle avoir la liberté de vagabonder là où ça lui prenait d'aller ? Elle haussa les épaules mentalement, le monde était bizarre, c'est tout. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa compagne de route.

« Xena ! Regarde ces jolies fleurs ! » dit la petite blonde, et courut hors de la route pour en ramasser quelques unes.

Elle revint rapidement avec des fleurs roses plein les mains.

« Je n'ai jamais vu des fleurs aussi roses, en fait, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des boutons d'or roses. »

Elle sourit à la princesse guerrière.

Xena lui retourna son sourire et porta son regard sur la route menant à Thrace. Il y avait beaucoup de fleurs sur le bord de la route. Mais bon, l'un des temples principaux d'Aphrodite était à Thrace, et Cupide et elle avaient toujours aimé les fleurs. Elle encourageait ses adorateurs à planter des fleurs et à les faire pousser. Ce qui, bien sûr, rendait Déméter et Perséphone très heureuses.

Elle regarda de plus près les fleurs sur le bas-côté. Il semblait y avoir beaucoup de fleurs roses. Et la route elle-même, maintenant qu'elle y prêtait un peu plus attention, était, elle regarda de nouveau, en train de changer de couleur pour prendre une teinte rosée. Très étrange.

Elle et Argo firent quelques centaines de mètres quand elle remarqua que les feuilles des arbres étaient en train de changer de couleur. Rose, pas rouge, ni orage, mais un rose bien prononcé. Les feuilles ne changeaient pas toutes en même temps, juste une ou deux par-ci par-là. Les arbres paraissaient... Elle frémit.

Elle força Argo à s'arrêter. Gabrielle s'arrêta à ses côtés.

« Xena ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu sais que si nous nous dépêchons, nous pourrons atteindre Thrace avant que les auberges n'a déjà loué toutes les meilleurs chambres. »

La princesse guerrière l'ignora pour se concentrer.

Des boutons d'or roses,

Des feuilles roses sur les arbres,

Une route rose,

Rose, elle regarda la route rose, les arbres roses, et l'herbe rose.

Qu'est-ce que c'était déjà, à propos du rose, qui titillait son esprit, qui l'inquiétait, non, qui lui fichait une frousse bleue comme si elle avait le Tartarus à ses trousses, et qui lui en avait parlé, déjà ? Ah oui. Arès.

Elle était dans l'une des tentes d'Arès, un après-midi, pour un cour de tactiques, quelque chose à propose de la guerre entre « quel était le nom des ces deux cités, déjà ? » C'était une leçon vraiment utile sur l'utilisation de la ruse et d'un plan totalement inattendu pour remporter la victoire. Sortir du cheval battu, qu'il appelait ça.

Puis il avait parlé du rose. Il haïssait le rose, qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit, déjà ? « _Je me suis retrouvé coincé dans cette fichue guerre à cause du Rose. Promets-moi, Xena, si jamais tu vois des choses roses qui ne sont pas supposées être roses, COURS, ne marche pas, mais COURS dans la direction opposée._ »

En riant, elle avait promis. Maintenant, elle voyait du rose partout.

« Gabrielle, je veux que tu prennes ma main droite et que tu montes sur Argo tout de suite. »

La petite blonde s'exécuta. En un coup sec, elle tira la femme légère sur le dos d'Argo, derrière elle. Puis, d'un coup de talon, Argo fut pointé dans la direction opposée à Thrace. Une seconde plus tard, le cheval avec ses deux passagères, étaient lancés à vive allure sur la route.

« Xena, attends, haleta la barde, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Nous étions censée retrouver Jox...

_ Il devra juste se débrouiller tout seul cette fois. Nous devons nous tirer d'ici ! Répondit Xena. Tiens-toi bien, je t'expliquerai quand nous serons loin, très loin d'ici. »

Ce soir-là, après 20 longs et poussiéreux kilomètres loin de Thrace, ce fut le coucher de soleil qui força les deux amies à s'arrêter pour la nuit.

Les deux compagnes montèrent le camp, allumèrent un feu, ramassèrent de l'eau et commencèrent à s'occuper d'un Argo très fatigué.

Elles ne se dirent pas grand chose quand elles brossaient son poil brun car elles étaient trop fatiguées pour faire grand chose d'autre.

Elles avaient encore moins à se dire quand elles découvrir que sa queue était maintenant rose.

* * *

 

**Chapitre 5**

C'était un Heureux Joxer le Magnifique qui flânait le long de la route de Thrace. Il avait rendez-vous avec ses chères amies Xéna et Gabrielle. Tandis que le rendez-vous le rendait joyeux, ce qu'il y avait à Thrace était encore mieux. Il sourit et s'arrêta brièvement quand un cerf rose traversa la route en direction de Komotini. Thrace avait deux temples principaux, celui d'Aphrodite et celui d'Arès. Il adorait pouvoir prier son dieux dans un vrai temple. Même si les prêtres ne le laissaient généralement pas rester longtemps. Après il pourrait faire un tour dans le temple d'Aphrodite avant d'aller à la rencontre de la Princesse Guerrière dans l'une des auberges de la ville.

Il était avant tout un fidèle d'Arès, mais il s'arrêtait toujours dans le temple d'Aphrodite pour y déposer des fleurs. Tiens, ça lui faisait penser, s'il s'arrêtait pour ramasser les très jolies fleurs roses qui poussaient le long de la route avant d'arriver à Thrace ? Il était observateur, pour un mortel ; les gens qui laissait du poisson sur son autel se retrouvaient bredouilles pour au moins un mois.

Ok, il n'arrivait quand même jamais à rien avec personne, mais cela ne faisait pas de mal d'être poli. Et vu qu'il allait retrouver Xéna et Gabby, il pourrait peut-être, éventuellement, profiter de la vue ; il soupira et leva les yeux. Les feuilles sur les arbres semblaient changer de couleur horriblement tôt, cette année, remarqua-t-il.

Enfin, un mortel pouvait toujours rêver, non ? se dit-il à lui-même en écoutant les oiseaux s'interpeller en volant devant lui en un flash de rose, sur la route menant au sud. Vraiment, c'était la seule raison pour laquelle il faisait semblant d'être amoureux de la blonde.

Il avait eu une longue discussion, ok, pas exactement une discussion, c'était plus qu'il s'était expliqué et qu'il espérait qu'Aphrodite l'écoutait (et qu'elle n'en riait pas s'en décrocher la mâchoire).

Expliquer comment, s'il restait aux côtés de la princesse guerrière et de sa barde assez longtemps, il finissait par voir... Et bien sûr, il avait besoin d'une couverture pour leur donner une raison pour laquelle il restait, donc il prétendait qu'il était amoureux de la blonde, pas de Xéna, parce que, je veux dire, personne n'y aurait cru et Xéna... Il était pathétique, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être amoureux d'Arès.

À cette pensée, il trébucha sur ses propres pieds et se retrouva face contre terre. Il rit doucement de lui-même, au moins il avait tendu sur le côté la main qui tenait les fleurs pour qu'elles ne soient pas écrasées. Voilà. Une seule pensée à propos du dieu dont il était amoureux et bam, il perdait le peu de coordination qu'il avait et tombait la tête la première. Il était sur le point de se relever quand il remarqua les pierres de la route étaient roses.

En y repensant, il avait vu beaucoup de fleurs roses, ces derniers temps, et les arbres, et les feuilles, et les oiseaux, et, le cerf qu'il avait vu tout à l'heure, n'était-il pas... naan. Doit être son imagination.

Il se leva et essuya la poussière qui était sur lui. La poussière était rose, elle aussi. Étrange.

« Je me demande si de la poussière rose, ça a le même goût que de la poussière marron ? » se demanda-t-il à voix haute, et il continua son chemin le long de la route rose menant à Thrace.

* * *

 

 

**Chapitre 6**

Il était midi passé quand Joxer entra finalement dans la calme cité de Thrace. Cela lui parut un peu étrange. Thrace était une cité de commerce majeur avec un bazar très bruyant et un marché journalier maraîcher peu discret. Le bruit normal des cris et des interpellations des marchants vendant leurs produits n'était plus là. C'était plutôt calme. Puis tout devint clair pour lui, les maisons, les boutiques, les rues, et les murs de la cité, maintenant qu'il y pensait, tout était rose.

Le Rose d'Aphrodite. Mince. Il savait ce que ça voulait dire. Il devait y avoir eu un festival en l'honneur de la Déesse de l'Amour, et il l'avait complètement oublié. Il claqua des doigts.

« Tout le monde est resté chez soi pour se remettre de l'orgie. Oh non, se morigéna-t-il, j'aurai dû me mettre en route plus tôt, mais cette bande de voleurs m'a vraiment fait faire un détour de deux jours pour les évit... euh, pour les traquer. Je vais devoir aller au temple d'Aphrodite pour m'excuser d'avoir manquer le, euh, machin qu'elle a organisé. »

L'étiquette religieuse était plutôt stricte sur ce point précis, cependant. Il ne pouvait pas aller payer ses respects au temple d'Aphrodite avant d'avoir d'abord prié dans celui du dieu auquel il s'était consacré. Cela rendait Joxer un peu triste, car il ne pourrait pas passer autant de temps dans le temple de la guerre qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

Il se dépêcha de monter les marches du temple de la guerre, et ralentit en passant sous l'arche de marbre rose qui menait dans un couloir sombre et caverneux jusqu'au hall principal d'Arès. Ce hall vaste et lumineux qui maintenant contenait de grands drapées roses et des colonnes blanches et des coussins éparpillés qui étouffaient l'écho de ses pas comme il s'approchait de l'autel principal.

Bizarre, il n'y avait pas d'autres adorateurs dans le hall aujourd'hui. Étrange décor, aussi. Aphrodite a dû avoir la permission d'Arès pour étendre son, euh... orgie jusqu'ici. Il marcha rapidement d'un pas assuré jusqu'au grand autel. En ne trébuchant qu'une seule fois sur un coussin rose avec une épée brodée dessus. Il ne voulait pas savoir.

Il s'approcha de l'autel principal et réalisa qu'Arès était venu ici dernièrement vu que son trône était maintenant placé sur le dais derrière l'autel. Ç'avait dû être une super fête, festival, chose, si Arès y avait participé. Retirant son sac qu'il avait sur le dos, il le posa par terre à côté de lui. Puis il plaça soigneusement les fleurs roses dessus. Il s'agenouilla, et fit le calme dans sa tête avant de commencer une rapide prière, sa numéro 83, pour son dieu. Comme il inspirait profondément, il entendit en dessous de lui deux petites voix flûtées.

« Avec le portail inter-dimensionnel ouvert, Arès occupé et Éris hors course, aujourd'hui est le bon jour pour agir, Minus ! s'exclama la voix numéro une.

_ Pourquoi, Cortex ? Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire, aujourd'hui ? s'enquit la seconde petite voix.

_ La même chose que nous faisons tous les jours, Minus, essayer de conquérir l'Olympe ! » répondit la voix ferme.

Secoué, Joxer ouvrit un œil et baissa le regard. Deux petites souris blanches marchaient sur leurs pattes arrières comme elles entrèrent dans un petite trou de souris rose dans un mur sur le côté. Le trou de souris disparut. Joxer referma sa paupière et commença sa prière :

_Gloire à Arès, Dieu de la Guerre !_

_Merci pour cette journée._

_Merci pour cette endroit._

_Merci pour ne pas m'avoir laisser être tué aujourd'hui._

_Merci de ne pas m'avoir fait tuer quelqu'un aujourd'hui._

_Merci pour cette opportunité de vous prier._

_Passez une bonne journée._

_Joxer de Corinthe._

Il venait juste de finir quand il entendit un léger grognement féminin sur sa droite. Il jeta un coup d'œil. Là, sur le côté droit de l'autel principal, se trouvait un divan bas et somptueusement décoré avec quelqu'un couché dessus. Il se remit sur ses pieds et s'avança vers la figure sur le lit.

' Probablement une prêtresse, restée là après la fête ', pensa-t-il en son for intérieur. ' Espérons que quelqu'un ait laissé une bassine.'

Il regarda en dessous du divan. Quelqu'un l'avait fait. Une bassine vide se trouvait là, ainsi qu'une autre bassine remplie d'eau claire et une louche ainsi qu'une serviette pour se nettoyer. Qui que ce soit, c'était une personne prévenante.

Il atteignit le divan juste à temps. La femme, qui était une très belle femme remarqua-t-il, ouvrit les yeux, murmura « Rose » et eut un air de surprise et d'horreur totale en réalisant qu'elle était sur le point de rendre le contenu de son estomac. Elle regarda frénétiquement de tous les côtés tout en portant la main à sa bouche.

Joxer, agissant sans réfléchir, fut en un instant au côté du lit, la bassine à la main, la dirigeant vers celle-ci. Quand elle eut fini, et qu'elle se rallongea avec un grognement sur le divan, Joxer posa la bassine maintenant utilisée sur le côté, mais à portée de main, et mouilla une des extrémités de la serviette pour lui essuyer la figure. Il prit ensuite la louche remplie d'eau clair.

« Tenez, lui dit-il, rincez-vous la bouche et crachez là-dedans. »

Il parla d'une voix douce, car il savait comment se sentait une personne avec une gueule de bois. Elle suivit ses suggestions, puis avec un autre grognement, se rallongea une fois encore sur le divan rose.

Joxer prit la bassine sale et se dépêcha de sortir du temple, en passant par la petite voûte qui menait vers une aile de bâtiment servant d'hôpital inter-temple. Il la laissa là et prit l'une des bassines propres roses sur une pile. Il s'arrêta au niveau de son sac pour en sortir un petit paquet et une petite boîte en bois, et se hâta de retourner vers la silhouette allongée.

C'était la Déesse Éris. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier la description que son frère lui en avait fait. Des cheveux noirs qui semblaient interminables, une peau blanche, des yeux verts comme des émeraudes, un corps à en mourir, et au moins 10 couteaux placés en permanence à des endroits facilement accessibles. Étrange, son frère lui avait dit qu'elle ne portait que du noir.

L'ensemble de cuir rose qu'elle portait en ce moment aurait pu faire mourir d'envie son frère Jace. Vraiment, mis à part les vêtements roses, elle ressemblaient vraiment à une version féminine d'Arès. Donc était belle aux yeux de Joxer ne serait-ce que pour cette raison seulement.

Il hésita. Il ne voulait pas l'offenser, parce que c'était une dame et une déesse. Il savait aussi que s'il l'offensait en quoi que ce soit, Arès le tuerait. Quelque chose comme quoi il était un grand frère mortellement sur-protecteur, d'après ce qu'avait dit Jett. Bien sûr, Arès devrait attendre que Jett en ait d'abord fini avec lui. Mais les gens sortant d'une fête d'Aphrodite avaient toujours besoin d'avoir quelque chose dans l'estomac.

« Tenez, dit-il calmement, en ouvrant le petit paquet pour en sortir un petit biscuit qu'il lui offrit. J'ai toujours trouvé que de manger un de ces biscuits aidait à calmer mon estomac. »

Éris ouvrit les yeux au son de sa voix et parut confuse. Il comprit pourquoi.

« Je suis Joxer, Ma'ame, » expliqua-t-il avec un sourire.

Sa confusion disparut, elle hocha la tête et prit l'un des biscuits roses offerts, le grignotant délicatement par petite bouchée. Il laissa le reste des biscuits sur le divan à sa portée.

Il ramassa la petite boîte en bois et lui tendit.

« C'est pour vous, » dit-il simplement. Elle le regarda d'un air suspicieux. Il sourit.

« Cela ne vient pas de moi, Ma'ame, c'est de la part de Jett. »

Elle sourit et prit la boîte. Elle l'ouvrit et en retira en petite bouteille verte. Elle l'examina un moment, puis porta son regard sur Joxer, son visage demandant clairement une explication sans avoir besoin de formuler la question à voix haute.

« C'est une potion appelée 'Essence d'Espièglerie'. Jett a dit que vous vouliez la récupérer. »

Éris acquiesça et eut un sourire ému, puis rangea la bouteille dans une poche. Elle s'appuya sur les coussins, ferma les yeux et se rendormit. Joxer était de toute évidence congédié.

Joxer s'éloigna silencieusement de la déesse endormie. Ramassant son sac, qui était maintenant rose, assorti à ses fleurs roses pensa-t-il, puis il haussa les épaules. Il s'inclina devant l'autel et quitta le temple.

* * *

_NdT : 'Minus' s'appelle en anglais 'Pinky', ce qui désigne à la fois la couleur rose, et est un surnom pour le petit doigt._

* * *

 

 

**Chapitre 7**

Joxer de Corinthe, ayant présenté ses respects à son dieu d'élection, se dépêcha de sortir du temple de la guerre avec un bouquet de fleurs roses à la main. Il y avait dix bonnes minutes de marche à pieds entre le temple d'Arès et celui d'Aphrodite, mais il était assoiffé, et il avait besoin de s'arrêter pour se laver à un puits à mi-chemin.

Arès ne se préoccupait jamais de votre odeur, du moment que vous saviez bien vous battre, mais Aphrodite... Cette pensée lui fit faire une pause. Il avait un oncle autrefois, mais c'était le point en question, il avait un oncle, _autrefois_.

Il arriva au puits et retira une nouvelle fois son sac, maintenant rose, de son dos et plaça dessus délicatement les fleurs roses qu'il avait ramasser au bord de la route. Il tira un seau d'eau du puits en pierre rose. Il retourna vers son sac et poussa les fleurs sur le côté, prit l'une de ses serviettes et un morceau de savon.

« Je ne ferais pas ça, à ta place, Joxer » dit une voix bien-aimée derrière lui.

Et voilà. Joxer se retourna rapidement en direction de la voix et trébucha sur son sac, se retrouva le nez dans l'herbe verte, il y regarda de plus près, non, correction, l'herbe rose.

Bon, au moins, ce n'était pas la poussière, cette fois, pensa-t-il. Puis cela le frappa. C'était la voix d'Arès. IL AVAIT OFFENSÉ ÉRIS. Il le savait. Il allait mourir.

Joxer, levant les yeux, se demanda de quelle manière innovante et originale Arès allait le tuer. D'abord, il vit les bottes roses, puis le cuir rose s'étirant sur les mollets et les cuisses de ces incroyables jambes. Ses yeux refusèrent de se porter plus haut de peur de voir un tutu rose, pour une raison mystérieuse.

« Besoin d'un coup de main pour te relever, vint la question quelque part au dessus de lui, ou tu compte rester allongé là toute la journée ? »

Joxer se remit debout. Très lentement, ne voulant pas trébucher à nouveau. Son cerveau fonctionnait à toute vitesse. Il regarda attentivement le visage du dieu en face de lui. Arès ressemblait exactement à Arès, à l'exception de ses vêtements qui étaient maintenant complètement roses. La barbe était là où elle devait être, les cheveux soignés, tout était à sa place. Nope, ce n'était pas Arès Dieu de l'Amour. Il se demanda vaguement s'il avait une pièce pour le passeur, puisqu'il allait vraiment mourir.

Il leva les yeux vers son dieu et sourit. Autant en profiter avant qu'Arès ne le fasse griller. Il regarda son dieu et son sourire s'élargit.

Arès portait vraiment un ensemble qui éclipsait celui de Dame Éris. Il ressemblait à son habituel ensemble sombre vert foncé en cuir, mais seulement celui-ci était rose avec des nuances de blanc et d'argent. Les

brassards avaient toujours une pierre rouge-sang et ses boucles d'oreille en argent avaient des reflets rosés. La couleur rose du cuir faisait rendaient le bronze de sa peau plus riche et plus sensuel que le cuir noir. Il ne savait comment, il paraissait encore plus masculin dans son ensemble rose que dans le vert/noir. Celui-ci criait : 'dit quelque chose et tu ne finiras jamais ta phrase'.

Jace serait prêt à tuer pour un ensemble comme, et il en serait capable, s'il le voulait.

Joxer, il le reconnaissait, était maladroit, mais Jace et Jett, ils avaient la coordination et le talent familial, les regarder bouger était presque aussi beau que de regarder Arès en mouvement. Si jamais Jace rejoignait Jett en tant qu'assassin, la Grèce tout entière ne serait plus en sécurité.

« Oh, salut, Arès ! Joxer sentait qu'il devait dire quelque chose, puis il se rappela la déclaration précédente d'Arès. Hummm, pourquoi je ne devrais pas me laver ? Sans vouloir vous offenser, mais je voulais me rendre au temple d'Aphrodite, et, et bien, je sens en quelque sorte mauvais. Vous savez qu'elle déteste ça » confia-t-il au dieu.

Arès sourit. Il accorderait son indulgence pour le mortel pour le moment. Il voulait voir ce qu'Aphrodite ferait quand Joxer se présenterait.

« L'eau de tous les puits de Thrace est pour le moment remplacée par de la limonade rose. »

* * *

 

 

**Chapitre 8**

Arès regarda le mortel et décida de répondre à sa question muette.

« C'est une boisson sucré citronnée. Faites avec des citrons. En route pour chez Aphrodite, hein ? Tiens. »

Arès leva la main et agita une balle rose d'énergie vers Joxer.

Joxer la vit venir et essaya de ne pas réagir. Ça y était. Il allait mourir. Et bien, la bonne nouvelle était que c'était un dieu, son dieu, qui allait s'en occuper personnellement. Combien de guerriers pouvaient dire ça ? L'énergie le traversa.

« Et voilà, Joxer, brillant comme un sou rose, pour ainsi dire. »

Arès s'appuya contre le puits en pierre.

« Comment se fait-il que tu ne soit pas rose ? commenta-t-il en caressant de sa main sa barbe et son menton.

_ Rose ? » demanda un Joxer confus en clignant des yeux, complètement choqué d'être encore en vie, sans parler d'être propre et prêt pour sa visite au temple d'Aphrodite. Peut-être qu'Arès n'allait pas le tuer ? Mieux valait vérifier pour être en sécurité... Son esprit se figea sur cette pensée... en sécurité et dieu de la guerre n'était des termes qu'il était naturel d'associer ensemble pour la plupart des gens, même pour Joxer.

Joxer jeta un regard là où se trouvait Arès, là où il _se trouvait_ étant les mots clefs. Le dieu de la guerre avait disparu aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu. Joxer soupira. Il était vraiment accro, et Arès était si, si... Joxer s'interrompit, pouvait-on décrire le dieu de la guerre comme étant sexy et est-ce que les dieux de l'amour serait en colère après vous si vous le faisiez ? Il secoua la tête, ramassa ses fleurs et son sacs. Il y avait des choses qu'il ne pouvait juste pas comprendre.

Arès, Dieu de la Guerre, était de retour dans son temple, regardant sa sœur endormie. Il savait que Joxer s'en occuperait pour lui. Étrange qu'il fasse confiance à cet étrange mortel pour prendre soin de sa sœur, songea-t-il. Il aurait pu avoir Asclepius, mais... Éris était à nouveau endormie. Mieux valait la laisser en dehors de ça, pensa-t-il, et il gronda d'une manière assez menaçante pour que les rares prêtres qui étaient encore dans le temple s'enfuirent tous en courant, puis il se rassit sur son trône.

Il avait essayé 7 dieux et déesses différents jusqu'ici pour essayer de trouver un peu d'aide avec Aphrodite.

Sans succès.

Zeus avait laissé une note sur son bureau. Fermée avec un petit ruban rose, en plus, _« Parti voir Poséidon, amusez-vous bien avec le Rose ! »_

Héra n'était pas là non plus. Elle avait en fait une bonne excuse. Le destin avait prévu l'accouchement difficile de plusieurs femmes.

Apollo avait laissé sa voix sur l'une de ses harpes.

#Ping# _« Désolée que je ne soit pas là en personne, les mecs et nanas, mais Dite est partie dans le Rose et je me suis cassé d'ici ! Laissez votre pétition après le Dong et je vous rappellerai. A plus ! »_ * Dong *

Cupidon et Héph étaient, bon, il pouvait comprendre les raisons de Cupidon, et en plus de ça, personne ne devrait avoir à faire face à sa mère en une overdose de rose. Héph n'avait pas été là quand Dite est partie en Rose la dernière fois. Donc, Héph resta dans sa forge à marteler avec des outils roses, des plaques de métal roses, des cheveux roses, des vêtements roses, des yeux roses, et construisant ce qu'il appelait une Cadillac rose. En murmurant dans sa barbe quelque chose à propos de marykay* encore et encore. Arès espérait juste que Dite ne l'entendrait pas, vu l'humeur dans laquelle elle se trouvait déjà.

Athéna et Artémis ne répondait même pas ; elles s'étaient barricadées dans le temple intérieur d'Artémis.

À partir de là, la nouvelle s'était répandue sur l'Olympe qu'Aphrodite était partie dans le Rose et qu'Arès cherchait de l'aide. Il fut bombardé de notes roses venant de tous les membres de sa famille, qui disaient tous des choses différentes, mais dont le contenu était clair. Ne nous appelle pas, tu es le dieu de la guerre, débrouille-toi.

Donc, avec Éris dans les vapes... il tourna les yeux vers sa sœur. Oui, toujours endormie, problème secondaire à résoudre quand ce bordel rose serait réglé. S'il arrivait à le régler. Par Gaïa, il l'espérait ; il eut un sourire triste en direction de sa sœur. Il se retrancha dans ses pensées et régla le miroir pour vérifier la position actuelle de Joxer. Presque arrivé au temple d'Aphrodite, qu'est-ce qui l'avait ralenti ? pensa Arès en y regardant de plus près.

Joxer descendait le long de l'avenue de la justice qui était la route principale menant au temple d'Aphrodite depuis le puits, et fut surpris de voir quelques personnes aux alentours. C'était jusque là si calme.

Deux hommes en portaient un troisième. Ce dernier était de toute évidence ivre, et se faisaient porté hors d'une taverne.

« Bon, Andy, où est-ce qu'on va laisser Otis cette fois ? demanda le plus petit.

_ Je connais l'endroit parfait, on va le porter jusque chez le marchant de chameaux. Trois éléphants sont arrivés hier, répondit le plus grand.

_ Quel est le rapport ? demanda le petit.

_ Attends, répliqua le plus grand avec un sourire, tu verras. »

Joxer sourit, un peu confus, aux deux hommes, tourna au carrefour suivant et arriva devant les marches du temple d'Aphrodite.

* * *

* _NdT_ : _Marykay est une enseigne américaine de produits cosmétiques genre Yves Rocher, mais c'est aussi un prénom féminin (d'où la panique d'Arès à l'idée qu'Aphrodite entende son mari répéter en boucle ce qu'elle pourrait interpréter comme étant le prénom d'une autre femme)_

* * *

 

 

**Chapitre 9**

Arès, Dieu de la Guerre, se tenait invisible juste devant la porte du temple d'Aphrodite. Vu l'humeur dans laquelle elle était, il ne se risquerait pas à entrer comme à son habitude, il devrait marcher pour ne pas être détecté ou pulvérisé. Il attendait aussi que Joxer arrive.

Il n'était normalement pas quelqu'un que l'on pouvait intriguer, mais il se trouva malgré lui, et bien, intrigué. Voici un mortel qui était dans la cité depuis quoi, ça faisait bien maintenant une heure ? Et qui avait réagi face au manque total de normalité dans la ville comme si cette anormalité était normale ; soignant et nettoyant une déesse assez malade, discutant avec un dieu, et il était toujours l'homme doux et souriant qu'il était en arrivant.

Ça, et aussi la petite voix au fond de son esprit qui criait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle lui criait, mais ça avait commencé quand Joxer lui avait adressé une prière juste quelques moments auparavant. Joxer était impliqué d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il en était sûre.

Quand cette petite voix lui disait quelque chose, il lui prêtait attention.

Non seulement il y avait ça, mais il était aussi évident que Joxer avait une espèce de résistance naturelle à la marée actuelle de rose. Les seuls objets sur lui qui avaient pris la couleur qu'Aphrodite aimait tant étaient ceux qui avaient touché le sol : les fleurs dans sa mains et le sac qu'il avait déposé quand il s'était occupé d'Éris. Même après sa chute devant le puits il n'était pas devenu rose.

Exceptées ses bottes, mais celles-ci ne comptaient pas vraiment... Elles n'avaient pas encore changé de couleur, mais commençaient à s'éclaircir un petit peu, si vous y regardiez de très près. Mais si vous remarquiez ça, on pouvait vous accuser d'avoir remarqué aussi le reste de sa personne, donc Arès changea rapidement le cours de ses pensées pour reporter son attention sur Éris.

En pensant à sa sœur, Arès fit une inspection mentale rapide de sa sœur jumelle, et la trouva enfin réveillée.

« _Ça va, sœurette ?_ demanda-t-il gentiment.

_ _Qu'est-ce qui m'est passé dessus ? Oh, ma Déesse, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces vêtements ? Oh ma Déesse, je me souviens..._ répondit Éris tout d'abord avec confusion, puis avec choc, et enfin avec une panique grandissante. _Oh Arès, qu'allons-nous_ … commença-t-elle d'un ton inquiet.

_ _Allons, Ris, ne t'inquiète pas. Presque tous les dieux et déesses ont cette réaction face au rose. Et si tu t'inquiètes pour Joxer, ce n'est pas la peine. Il ne dira rien à personne, tu le sais. En fait, je suis plutôt certain qu'il croit qu'il t'a, je ne sais pas trop, offensé d'une certaine manière et que je vais le faire griller pour ça._ » Arès informa sa sœur.

Éris rit tout haut à cette pensée et Arès perçut son hilarité à travers leur lien mental, et se détesta de devoir lui annoncer la suite car elle pourrait recommencer à s'inquiéter.

« _Je suis chez Dite et je m'en occupe. En fait, ça devrait devenir très intéressant très rapidement, Joxer est en train de monter les marches à l'instant._ »

Une hilarité muette fut transmisse sur leur lien.

« _Tu devrais rester là-bas et te reposer. Je ne t'aurais pas appelée si, enfin, je veux dire... Repose-toi, c'est tout, tout ira bien pour moi, je te raconterai TOUS les détails,_ » envoya fermement Arès, qui sourit quand sa sœur réalisa l'implication de ses mots et coupa la ligne.

Joxer venait juste d'atteindre le sommet des marches du temple d'Aphrodite quand Arès apparut près de lui dans un flash de lumière rose.

Joxer posa les yeux sur le dieu qui avait capturé son cœur, et la joie de le revoir si tôt le cloua sur place. Le problème était que l'une de ses jambes avait esquisser un pas en avant, et, comme on aurait pu le prévoir, Joxer commença à tomber en avant, encore. Mais cette fois-ci il ne toucha jamais le sol car une poigne solide attrapa son biceps et le maintint debout jusqu'à ce que son cerveau redémarre et replace ses deux pieds correctement sur le sol.

Le cerveau de Joxer commença à lui crier 'Dis quelque chose ! Tu peux le faire ! Je sais que tu peux le faire !'. Son cœur lui criait 'Quelque chose de gentil, quelque chose qui retienne son attention !' Tout ce qu'il réussi à sortir fut...

« Oh, salut, Arès. » d'une voix hors d'haleine.

Ce fut au tour d'Arès de soupirer et il lâcha son bras, et fit un pas en arrière. D'un geste du bras, il indiqua que Joxer pouvait continuer jusqu'au temple d'Aphrodite. C'était comme de mener un agneau à l'abattoir, mais Arès n'avait pas le choix. Il avait un pressentiment, et il avait appris depuis longtemps à suivre ses pressentiments, les conséquences la seule fois où il ne l'avait pas fait... et bien, ça avait fait très mal. Les pressentiments d'Arès étaient très forts cette fois-ci. Peut-être, juste peut-être, Joxer était l'atout dont ils avaient besoin pour faire sortir Aphrodite de sa crise de rose.

L'une des prêtresses du temple se précipita vers eux quand ils franchirent le seuil du temple. C'était la même prêtresse qui était venu prier Arès une heure auparavant.

« Oh, Dieu Arès, » dit-elle, en ignorant complètement Joxer et en lui marchant presque dessus dans sa précipitation à arriver auprès du Dieu de la Guerre. Arès la regarda faire avec agacement. Elle commença à parler au dieu de la guerre, mais Arès n'écoutait qu'à moitié, il regardait Joxer.

« … un musicien en visite venu de Lumdinium, Floyd le... »

Joxer se contenta de sourire poliment à la femme puis demanda d'un inclinaison de la tête la permission d'Arès pour les laisser, qui lui fut accordée, puis il se dirigea en direction du mur pour y appuyer son sac.

« ...prit la nourriture dans son plateau... »

Joxer, s'étant débarrassé de son sac, tira sur divers coins de son 'armure', puis saisit les fleurs et se dirigea vers l'autel principal.

« … marbre rose solide... »

Joxer était une contradiction ambulante, remarqua Arès. Complètement maladroit, et pourtant si poli, et si ardent dans son adoration pour le dieu guerrier.

« … l'ai mis dans le jardin du temple, à côté du mur près de la fontaine... »

Joxer avait atteint l'autel principal, et commença à s'incliner quand il remarqua qu'Aphrodite était présentement assise sur son trône. Il s'avança pour s'approcher de la Déesse de l'Amour, les fleurs toujours dans sa main.

« NON, vous devez l'arrêter, il va devenir rose comme tous les autre... »

Arès reporta toute son attention sur l'espèce de prêtresse idiote et la prit par le bras avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un pas.

« Non, dit le dieu d'un ton calme et pourtant mortel, vous n'interférerez pas, Joxer de Corinthe est peut-être la seule chose qui se tienne entre la Grèce et l'annihilation. »

* * *

 

**Chapitre 10**

Jett, l'Assassin, approchait de Thrace. Il devait retrouver son frère à Thrace. Joxer transportait quelque chose que sa déesse voulait. Ce que sa déesse voulait, sa déesse le recevait, si c'était dans le pouvoir de Jett de lui donner. C'était comme ça depuis que Jett avait eu 8 ou 9 ans. L'âge exact n'avait pas d'importance, dès la première fois qu'il posa les yeux sur sa déesse, il lui avait dédié sa vie. Il ferait tout ce qu'elle lui commande. Il soupira, si seulement il pouvait lui donner ce qu'elle voulait vraiment.

Il espérait que le petit cadeau qu'il avait ordonné à quelques … hum... nouveaux convertis à sa déesse de retrouver lui plairait. Il leur avait ensuite donner l'instruction de le remettre à son frère Joxer, ou ils entendraient de ses nouvelles. Il espérait juste que cela ramènerait un sourire dans ses yeux. Il retrouverait Joxer, récupérerait le cadeau et puis irait voir sa déesse. Cette seule pensée suffit à lui faire hâter le pas.

Il franchit les portes de la cité et commença à se sentir mal à l'aise. La cité était presque silencieuse. Silencieuse un jour de marché, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se fondit dans l'ombre et se dirigea vers le temple de la guerre. Il avait deux bonnes raisons pour cela. D'abord, son frère Joxer ne passerait jamais dans une ville où se trouvait un temple du dieu de la guerre sans s'y arrêter pour prier. Il pourrait vérifier auprès des prêtres s'ils ne l'avaient pas vu et découvrir de quel côté il était parti. On se souvenait toujours de lui et de ses frères.

La seconde raison était que sa déesse avait toujours un petit autel dans chacun des temples de son frère. Lui non plus ne pouvait pas laisser pas l'opportunité de vénérer sa déesse dans un vrai temple quand elle se présentait. Encore mieux, cela lui donnait aussi l'occasion de peut-être apercevoir ce visage bien-aimé.

Il entra dans le temple de la guerre et y promena son regard. Puis il ressortit et vérifia le nom au-dessus de la porte. Puis il rentra de nouveau. Le temple de la guerre ressemblait à … il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais c'était plutôt étrange. Il haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers l'autel principal. Comme c'était le temple d'Arès, il devait au moins s'incliner devant le Dieu de la Guerre avant de se tourner vers l'autel de sa déesse bien-aimée.

Il fit sa génuflexion devant le grand autel, se tourna vers celui de sa déesse, et se figea.

Sa déesse était allongée sur un canapé bas très joliment décoré, elle semblait endormie. Il bougea, avec cette économie de mouvement si nécessaire dans son métier, jusque sur le côté du divan et s'agenouilla devant la forme immobile. L'amour qui brillait dans ses yeux était visible pour quiconque pouvait les voir, immobile et se gorgeant à la vue de sa déesse, son cœur empli de tendresse pour elle.

Comme si elle avait senti sa présence, elle soupira profondément dans son sommeil, sa tête se tourna vers lui et elle ouvrit ses yeux d'émeraudes. Elle sourit à la forme immobile à ses côtés.

« Jett, » prononça-t-elle son nom en souriant, et leva la main.

Il la captura dans les siennes et y déposa un baiser.

« Mon cœur, déclara-t-il simplement.

_ J'ai rencontré ton frère, aujourd'hui. Il m'a remis un petit cadeau de ta part, insista-t-elle sur la dernière partie pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas contrariée ni avec la livraison de Joxer, ni avec le cadeau de Jett pour elle.

_ J'espère qu'il vous a plu, dit-il.

_ Immensément, répondit-elle.

_ Vous devenez de plus en plus belle à chaque fois que je vous vois. Je sais que le noir est plus approprié dans notre métier, mais ceci, dit-il en indiquant l'ensemble qu'elle portait, avec ceci vous éclipsez la lumière des étoiles. Si mon frère Jace vous voyait, il s'évanouirait de jalousie. Je ne vous avais jamais vu aussi radieuse. Je vous aime. Chaque fois que vous me faîtes la grâce de votre présence, ou de votre faveur, je prie pour que le temps s'arrête et que je reste toujours à vos côtés. »

Il lui embrassa de nouveau la main. Puis il la regarda dans les yeux.

Éris plongea profondément ses yeux dans les siens et rougit. Elle avait eu ce mortel comme adorateur, prêtre, homme de confiance et amant depuis un temps qui représentait presque les deux tiers de la vie de celui-ci, mais il continuait encore à l'impressionner. L'amour que Jett avait pour elle jaillissait de son âme au travers de ses yeux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Éris sentait qu'elle était vraiment aimée pour elle-même par quelqu'un qui n'était ni son frère, ni son fils. Et à sa grande surprise, elle découvrait qu'elle aimait ce mortel en retour aussi ardemment que lui l'aimait.

« Mon âme, dit doucement Jett à la déesse, comme si elle était en verre et se briserait à la moindre brise, pourquoi est-ce que tout ce qui se trouve à moins d'une demi-journée de marche de Thrace est devenu rose ? »

Éris regarda l'homme à ses côtés et prit une décision. La confiance n'était pas une chose qui venait facilement à la déesse de la discorde, mais quand c'était Jett, elle lui venait presque naturellement.

« Nous, les dieux, nous appelons aller dans le rose. Ça veut dire qu'Aphrodite ne contrôle plus les sentiments d'amour en Grèce. C'est très dangereux parce que, comme elle ne redirige plus les émotions des mortels, celles-ci commencent à s'accumuler. »

Éris s'interrompit, elle pouvait lire la confusion qui se formait dans les yeux de Jett.

« Ce que nous faisons, elle s'indiqua elle-même et Jett hocha sa compréhension, c'est que nous libérons les émotions négatives des mortels. La Guerre, c'est la libération et la redirection de l'agressivité en masse, à une échelle nationale. Compris ? » demanda-t-elle.

Jett acquiesça de nouveau.

« Ce dont de nombreuses personnes n'arrivent pas à réaliser, c'est que l'amour et les émotions qui s'y associent ont une puissance qui égale, si ce n'est dépasse, celle de la guerre. Parce que ça se produit à une échelle individuelle, pour une personne à la fois, voire deux, la plupart des mortels ne réalisent pas que ce pouvoir est relâché des centaines si ce n'est pas milliers de fois chaque jour en Grèce.

_ Le pouvoir collectif de tous ces couples, s'il n'est pas contrôlé, canalisé correctement... réalisa Jett avec un respect mêlé de crainte.

_ Exactement. Le chaos totale. Petit à petit. D'abord, les mortels réalisent que personne n'est, personne ne peux plus faire, enfin, ce que nous avons fait cette nuit-là, il y a trois semaines à Slaisus, à côté de ce bassin... »

Éris rougit de nouveau.

« Et après dans la piscine, puis dans le coin à côté de la piscine, puis à côté de cette jolie petite statue... continua Jett avec un sourire.

_ Chut ! » fit Éris en jetant un coup d'œil à la ronde pour vérifier que le personnel du temple n'était pas là. Il n'y avait personne. Elle continua :

« Oui, et bien, ils ne pourront plus. »

Éris parut amusée, en dépit de la situation.

Mais son visage changea quand elle raconta la suite des effets du Rose.

« Ensuite, ils perdront le peu de contrôle qu'ils ont sur le reste des émotions rattachées à l'amour, comme l'amitié, la dévotion, la loyauté, la passion, la jalousie. Le pouvoir va s'accumuler dans chaque mortel sans trouver d'échappatoire. La pression va monter, et monter. Le pouvoir va s'accumuler jusqu'à ce qu'il explose dans une guerre. Et cette guerre, mon chérie, sera différente de toutes celles qu'avait jamais connues la Grèce. »

Éris frissonna, et Jett s'assit avec elle sur le sofa, la prenant dans ses bras. Elle tremblait de peur.

« Parce que ça sera une guerre d'amour déclenchée par la passion de l'amour, et à cause de cela le dieu de la guerre ne pourra la contrôler. Elle se répandra à travers toute la Grèce de manière incontrôlable et détruira tout sur son passage, finit Jett au grand étonnement d'Éris.

_ Oui, dit Éris, se tournant dans ses bras de manière à pouvoir regarder ses yeux. Comment sais-tu tout ça ? Et, autre chose, comment cela se fait-il que tes vêtements ne sont pas devenus roses comme les miens ? » fit-elle en réalisant qu'il était toujours vêtu de cuir noir.

Jett haussa les épaules et serra Éris contre sa poitrine, appuyant son dos sur le dossier du divan et l'entraînant avec lui. Ses bras entouraient la déesse.

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être grâce à votre explication, ou peut-être parce que je vous aime. Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? demanda Jett.

_ Et bien, commença Éris, puis elle s'interrompit, réfléchit un moment et continua, Arès s'est rendu dans l'un des temples d'Aphrodite. Joxer aussi. Je pense que peut-être que toi et Joxer êtes immunisés contre le rose. Peut-être qu'Arès s'en est aussi rendu compte. De tout façon, Arès est en train d'essayer de trouver ce qui a tellement bouleversé Aphrodite qu'elle, et bien...

_ Qu'elle est partie dans le rose, » termina Jett à sa place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 11**

Aphrodite, Déesse de l'Amour, était assise dans son Temple principal de Thrace et Enrageait.

Pas enrageait, mais Enrageait, avec un E majuscule.

Quand la Déesse de l'Amour Enrageait, sa prêtresse appliquait le plan rose et évacuait le temple.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait Enragé, plusieurs Dieux de l'Olympe se sont enamourés de toutes les femelles mortelles qu'ils rencontraient. Ça avait duré plusieurs années.

Le fait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas courir après ces demoiselles sans éprouver une irrésistible compulsion de se transformer en taureau, oie, pluie de lumière, petit rongeur à fourrure, et, comme le temps passait, créatures de moins en moins 'mignonnes', n'échappèrent pas à leur attention. Ils restèrent chez eux le plus possible pendant ces années-là. Très peu avaient envie de quitter le sanctuaire de l'Olympe, au grand amusement de la Déesse.

Cette fois ce serait pire, remarqua-t-elle.

Aphrodite souffla, puis marmonna. Elle changea de position sur son trône. Elle se leva pour tourner autour mais changea d'avis et se rassit, toujours plongée dans une grande concentration et marmonnant.

Chaque fois qu'elle marmonnait, quelque chose explosait de rose.

Quelque chose à l'Intérieur ou à l'Extérieur du Temple.

Sur le seuil du temple, un mortel et un Dieu pénétrèrent à l'intérieur.

Ce ne fut pas un moment trop tôt. Une vague de pouvoir déferla dans le square à la sortie du temple d'Aphrodite. La fontaine, qui était devenue rose aux alentours de la mi-journée, envoya un jet intermittent d'eau rose qui atteignait jusqu'à plus de 20 mètres de haut. La base de la fontaine était à présent remplie d'étranges oiseaux roses avec de grandes pattes qui semblaient marcher à l'envers.

Le temple d'Aphrodite était maintenant le centre d'un cercle toujours croissant de lumière rose clignotante. La prêtresse s'était trompée. Elle avait estimé que la cité toute entière serait rose à la tombée de la nuit. Elle avait sous-estimé le pouvoir de sa déesse. Peu survivait assez longtemps pour deux fois cette même erreur.

Aphrodite était assise et Enrageait.

* * *

 

 

**Chapitre 12**

Joxer de Corinthe était heureux. Il avait vu le dieu qu'il aimait deux fois aujourd'hui. À chaque fois, Arès lui était venu en aide. Tout d'abord il l'avait nettoyé en vue de son entretien avec Aphrodite, et ensuite l'avait empêché de tomber à plat ventre, encore. Il pensa qu'il n'allait pas laver ce bras pendant au moins une semaine.

Joxer savait qu'il devait sortir sa tête des nuages et se concentrer sur ce qui se passait, mais il était juste si... heureux. Il soupira et marcha d'un pas décidé vers le trône où Aphrodite était assise. Il s'arrêta, s'inclina et leva les yeux sur la déesse.

Sa joie fit place à de l'inquiétude. Le jolie visage de la déesse était froncé, ses yeux, normalement bleu azur, étaient aussi gris que la mer un soir de tempête. Joxer pouvait jurer que s'il avait fait un peu plus froid, il aurait pu voir de la vapeur se former autour d'elle, non, encore faux, de la vapeur sortir d'elle. On avait là une personne, euh, une déesse, très mécontente.

« J'espère que votre fête s'est bien passée, je suis vraiment désolé de l'avoir ratée. Daignerez-vous accepter ces fleurs en excuses ? Je voulais vraiment en avoir un bouquet avec plein d'autres couleurs, mais il semble que les seules fleurs qu'on puisse trouver aujourd'hui sont roses, dit-il d'une voix assurée et il lui mit le bouquet sous les yeux, puis il se relança dans son discours. La Dame Déméter et la Dame Perséphone doivent avoir eu des graines en plus ou alors les marchants ont fait des soldes ou c'est autre chose. Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir manqué la fête, ou l'orgie, enfin le quoique ce soit que vous avez organisé. Vous allez accepter mes excuses, n'est-ce pas ? Ça a dû être une très grosse fête ; je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas en entendre parler. Et ce que vous avez fait avec le temple d'Arès est vraiment de très bon goût, pas le truc des frous-frous qu'on voit d'habitude. Très sympa. Je me suis demandé comment vous avez réussi à le convaincre de vous laisser redécorer son temple en rose, mais je me suis dit que ça devait vraiment être un argument super convaincant. Je me pose la question, cependant, à propos, pourquoi de la limonade rose ? La limonade normale ne suffit-elle pas, ou si vous alliez faire ça comme ça, pourquoi ne pas carrément avoir fait venir le Seigneur Bacchus pour transformer tous les puits d'eau en puits de vin rosée ? Je pense que ça aurait été plus amusant pour tout le monde à la fête, sans vouloir manquer aucunement de respect, bien sûr, je suis certain que quoi que vous ayez décidé, c'était ce qui était le mieux pour la fête. Je veux dire, même le Seigneur Arès et la Dame Éris se sont pris au jeu, ils ont changé leurs vêtements en cuir noirs habituels avec du cuir rose. Au fait, je dois absolument me rappeler de faire un dessin de l'ensemble que portait Dame Éris, Jace mourrait d'envie d'en avoir un comme ça. Je l'ai vu, la Dame Éris, pas Jace, elle était, la Dame Éris, je veux dire, au temple du Seigneur Arès. Et tout le monde a dû passer un bon moment parce qu'il n'y avait presque personne dehors aujourd'hui. Probablement en train de se reposer après tout le travail pour préparer la fête et la fête en elle-même. Mais la fontaine, c'était complètement votre œuvre, n'est-ce pas ? C'était très joli, se colorant en rose comme ça, où avez-vous eu cette idée ? Je réalise que vous êtes une déesse et tout, mais quand même, c'était une sacrée bonne idée... »

x

Aphrodite était assise et enrageait. Elle avait enfin rassemblé toutes les pièces du puzzle et maintenant elle ne savait pas quoi faire avec. Le pire était que ça affectait son travail, elle le savait.

Soudain, il y eut des fleurs roses sous ses yeux. Elle cligna des yeux. Toujours là. C'était de très jolies fleurs roses, elle ne savait pas que les boutons d'or pouvaient être roses. Qu'est-ce que c'est, se demanda-t-elle distraitement en tendant la main pour les rapprocher afin de les examiner de plus près, tout en continuant à marmonner constamment. Elle leva son regard du bouquet et trouva Joxer de Corinthe en face d'elle en train de parler de tout son saoul. Avec de grands gestes de la main, et des mouvements de tout son corps pour souligner quelque chose alors qu'il déversait un torrent de mots.

Pour la première fois de la journée, elle se concentra sur autre chose que ses propres problèmes.

Arès, Dieu de la Guerre, regarda avec une fascination horrifiée le mortel, à qui, s'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, il était un tout petit peu attaché, marcher droit sur Aphrodite, lui mettre un bouquet de fleurs devant la figure et commencer à parler.

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que ses pieds avaient commencé à bouger jusqu'au moment où il fut juste derrière Joxer. Il était prêt à le saisir pour l'éloigner en vitesse, mais quand il commença à l'écouter, non pas parler, Joxer était plutôt en train de déblatérer, de tenir des propos absolument décousus à Dite, il se rendit compte tout à coup de ce qu'était en train de faire Joxer.

Arès savait déjà que Dite était si concentrée sur quelque chose qu'elle ne se rendait même plus compte de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Joxer devait s'être, d'une façon ou d'une autre, rendu compte de ça. Donc, il était en train d'attirer son attention tout en la laissant sortir de sa concentration à son propre rythme.

Arès posa sur le mortel un regard abasourdi, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y avait jamais pensé ? Joxer était soit beaucoup plus malin qu'il ne le paraissait, ou plus courageux, voire les deux.

Aphrodite était assise sur son trône et se concentrait sur Joxer. Il continuait son impossible mélange d'informations et de commentaires.

« Joxer, » dit-elle.

Le monologue en cours s'arrêta.

« Dame Aphrodite, » répondit Joxer en s'inclinant profondément.

En posant le regard sur son visage, le mortel continua :

« Ma mère disait toujours : 'Un problème partagé est un problème diminué de moitié. Et un problème diminué de moitié est un problème à moitié réglé.' S'il vous plaît, puis-je vous aider ? Et si je ne peux pas, peut-être pouvez-vous en parler avec le Seigneur Arès ? Il peut tout faire, vous savez, il est le Dieu de la Guerre, » dit Joxer en pointant derrière lui.

Aphrodite porta son regard derrière Joxer. À sa grande surprise, elle réalisa qu'un Arès paraissant plutôt inquiet se tenait derrière lui, tout en rose. Elle y regarda à deux fois. Arès était dans son ensemble de cuir habituel, c'est juste qu'il était rose. Très rose.

Aphrodite gloussa.

* * *

 

 

**Chapitre 13**

Bliss, le plus jeune des dieux de l'Olympe, n'était pas content. Papa et Psychée s'était encore disputé ce matin. Maintenant, Papa était malheureux, et Psychée était encore partie, elle ne voulait jamais jouer. Quand elle revenait, elle sentait toujours pas bon, pas comme Papa. S'il voulais jouer, il devrait attendre que papa soit de meilleur humeur. Il n'en était pas sûr, mais il croyait que c'était peut-être de sa faute. Il était dans le pas bon du tout. Mamie Dite faisait un truc bizarre, tous les grands étaient partis se cacher.

Il voulait aller... Quelque Part.

Quelque Part où on voudrait de lui. Il voulait se sentir en sécurité. Il voulait quelqu'un avec qui il pouvait jouer. Il voulait, il se rappelait que quand il y avait le vraiment pas bon comme maintenant, s'il pleurait ou si Psychée lui criait après, quelqu'un qui se faufilerait auprès de lui la nuit et qui le prendrait dans ses bras et lui raconterait des histoires et tout allait mieux. Ce quelqu'un avait arrêté de venir. Peut-être qu'il avait été trop pas bon même pour son ami de nuit. Il s'assit au bord du bassin dans le temple de papa et réfléchit. Peut-être qu'il pouvait aller là où lui était. Il n'avait pas le droit de sortit sans une grande personne, mais s'il était dans le vraiment pas bon... peut-être que papa ne remarquerait pas, Bliss se concentra et disparut dans un flash.

x

Le poids sur la poitrine de Jett était plutôt léger, et des plumes lui caressait la joue. Des plumes ! Il savait qu'il tenait Éris dans ses bras pendant qu'elle dormait, heureux de rester allongé là et de juste la tenir.

Il ouvrit un œil et regarda. Il ouvrit les deux yeux et regarda encore.

Bliss était assis sur sa poitrine et paraissait incertain, triste, confus et inquiet.

« Pas Joxer, constata le petit dieu.

_ Nope, je suis Jett. Tu cherchais Joxer ? »

Bliss secoua la tête négativement.

Jett dit très doucement, en hochant la tête en direction de la déesse endormie :

« Elle dort.

_ Oh, ok, répondit Bliss très doucement pour un petit de trois ans.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Jett.

Des larmes commencèrent à se former dans les yeux du petit dieu. Jett se dégagea délicatement des bras de sa déesse et prit le petit être ailé dans ses bras d'un seul mouvement fluide. En une seconde, il était sortit par la porte du côté dans le jardin du temple. Bliss le regarda avec une surprise totale.

« Bon, continua Jett d'une voix normale maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les deux hors de la portée qui réveillerait la déesse endormie, j'en déduis que tu ne t'attendais pas à arriver à cette destination ni à trouver ceux que tu as trouvé à l'arrivée. »

Bliss plissa son visage de concentration. Jett sourit, il avait oublié qu'il s'adressait à une jeune personne.

« Arrivé ici et eu une 'petite surprise' ? »

La concentration diminua un peu.

« Hummm, dit Bliss, en hochant la tête de bas en haut puis de gauche à droite. Étais en train de chercher le gentil, a eu Tatie, pareil mais non.

_ Oh, » répondit Jett qui n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était censé vouloir dire.

Ce fut alors qu'il réalisa que Bliss était devenu aussi rose que tout le reste de Thrace.

« Regarde, Bliss, dit-il avec un sourire, tes vêtements sont devenus roses.

_ Uh, hu, » dit Bliss, qui n'était toujours pas content. C'était Mamie qui faisait le rose. Il était toujours seul, personne ne voulait de Bliss aujourd'hui.

« Alors, tu veux qu'on joue à quelque chose ? » demanda Jett.

Bliss leva les yeux, ce quelqu'un ressemblait à Joxer et voulait jouer à un jeu avec lui. Joxer jouait à de bons jeux, peut-être que celui-là, Jett, jouait à de bons jeux aussi ?

« Hé, c'est une fête privée ou tout le monde peut jouer ? » intervint une voix depuis le cloître.

Bliss, décollant comme un aigle, se jeta dans les bras de sa Tatie. Elle sentait comme le gentil. Elle était toujours prête à jouer avec Bliss, et elle ne l'appelait jamais « Petite Peste » à moins qu'elle ne soit en train de le chatouiller.

« Petite Peste ! dit Éris avec un grand sourire, qui lui fit un grand câlin, et commença à le chatouiller. Alors, ça veut dire que tu veux jouer ?

_ Jouer ! cria Bliss.

_ Ok, » dit Éris et elle lança en l'air le jeune dieu qui fut aisément rattrapé par l'assassin.

Le jeu de lancer le dieu ailé devint rapidement un chat, puis attrape-moi si tu peux, suivi par un cache-cache, puis lancer les balles roses à travers les anneaux que Tatie avait fait. Ensuite vint voleter autours de Jett et attraper les petites balles de mousse rose qu'il lançait.

Puis il y eut les histoires avec les boissons roses et les pommes roses comme Bliss les appelaient, sur des genoux accueillants sous les larges branches d'un arbre rose. Puis un doux battement de cœur comme le petit dieu très fatigué commença à s'endormir, se sentant en sécurité, et aimé, et heureux.

« Ris, marmonna le petit dieu.

_ Oui, mon petit ?

_ Pas inquiéter. Mamie réparer, Papie réparer. Joxer réparer. Tout réparer bientôt.

_ Tout à fait, mon cœur, » acquiesça-t-elle.

Éris caressa les plumes du petit dieu et le berça avec une douce mélodie. Jett le prit dans ses bras et le porta dans les chambres privées à l'intérieur du temple. Ils le bordèrent ensemble dans un lit rose, avec des draps roses et des coussins roses.

Jett souleva ensuite Éris dans ses bras et marcha vers une autre chambre rose avec un grand lit rose. Puis ils firent ce qu'ils avaient fait il y a trois semaines, à côté du bassin, puis dans le bassin, puis dans le coin près du bassin, puis à côté de cette jolie petite statue...

x

Pendant ce temps, Hadès, Dieu du Monde Souterrain, était assis dans son palais privé, et jouait aux échecs avec son défunt petit-neveu.

Aucun des deux n'aimaient vraiment les échecs. Pour Hadès, c'était juste une façon de faire passer le temps en été. Il patientait jusqu'à ce que Perséphone puisse lui revenir. Son petit-neveu jouait pour lui faire plaisir. Ils le savaient tous les deux.

Il prit une tour et la plaça trois cases plus loin.

Il s'arrêta pour regarder. Elle était noir quand il l'avait prise. Maintenant elle était rose. La seule pièce rose dans un jeu en noir et blanc.

« Et bien, Dite est en rogne, commenta Érin, l'ex-Dieu Strife de la Dissension et de l'Espièglerie.

_ Oui, » commenta le Dieu des morts.

Érin déplaça un pion blanc. Quand il retira sa main, le pion était rose.

« Me demande sur qui c'est tombé cette fois, se demanda Espièglerie à voix haute.

_ Et bien, si le Rose arrive jusqu'ici, j'ai vraiment pitié de ce pauvre diable, » répondit Hadès.

* * *

 

 

**Chapitre 14**

« Je vais la tuer, laisse-moi prendre mon épée ! cria Arès, son épée de pouvoir apparaissant dans sa main.

_ Non, répliqua Aphrodite, laisse-la tranquille.

_ Pourquoi ! Tu es dans le coup toi aussi ? gronda Arès.

_ Oui. Ma part est de 20%, » répondit Aphrodite d'une voix mielleuse et elle le frappa d'une balle de pouvoir rose si puissante qu'elle le projeta contre un mur de l'autre côté du temple.

Secouant des morceaux de poteries roses hors de ses cheveux, Arès se leva du sol et revint vers le trône, sur lequel Aphrodite était assise et inspectait ses ongles.

« Je crois que je me suis cassé un ongle, » commenta-t-elle.

Elle jeta un regard à Arès et pointa du doigt une place juste à côté de Joxer qui était assis sur les marches, près de son trône. Le dieu de la guerre bougonnant s'assit à côté de Joxer. Joxer paraissait inquiet et retira quelques autres morceaux de poterie roses des cheveux d'Arès. Arès se débarrassa du reste de la poussière rose qui couvrait ses épaules, et fit un sourire reconnaissant à Joxer. Qui lui sourit en retour.

Aphrodite s'éclaircit la gorge bruyamment. Les deux mâles dans la pièce se tournèrent vers elle, qui s'était assise de l'autre côté de Joxer.

« Merci. Maintenant que j'ai votre attention. Encore. SI j'avais une preuve, ne pensez-vous pas que j'aurais déjà FAIT quelque chose ? Pourquoi pensez-vous que ceci, et elle désigna du geste tout le rose, est en train d'arriver ? Et NON, tu ne peux pas la tuer. Si tu la tue, alors quoi ? Le problème sera toujours là et nos chances de le résoudre seront encore plus minces, sans parler d'avoir des preuves ou de faire justice. Personne, et tu sais bien de qui je veux parler quand je dis PERSONNE, ne croira la pauvre petite déesse de l'amour stupide.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda Joxer, coincé entre ces deux divinités. Je pense que vous êtes l'un des déesses les plus intelligentes, je veux dire, regardez toutes les fois où vous avez aidé Hercules ou Xéna. D'ailleurs, ça tombe sous le sens, dit un Joxer plutôt confus.

_ Parce que, répondit Arès pour Aphrodite, Athéna et Artémis ont déjà revendiqué presque... »

Aphrodite gronda, et Arès eut un sourire en coin, mais il savait ce que cela en coûtait de mentionner l'âge d'une dame, et continua avec tact :

« ...Erm, la totalité de cette histoire d'intellect, ça fait partie de leurs Attributs Divins. Et elles ne laissent personne l'oublier. Mais ce que elles, elles oublient, c'est que les autres Dieux et Déesses, ont autant, si ce n'est plus, d'intelligence et vraiment beaucoup plus de bon sens qu'elles. Les autres, telles que Mère ou Éris ou Aphrodite, et bien, c'est juste qu'elles ne se s'en vantent pas comme ces deux-là. Malheureusement, il y a des gens qui pensent que ceux à qui on a donné des Attributs Divins en rapport avec les émotions n'ont rien dans la tête. Les plus intelligents ne font pas cette erreur deux fois. »

Arès soupira, Joxer soupira, et Aphrodite soupira.

x

De l'autre côté de Thrace, une large panthère de compagnie, qui avait été appelée pour veiller sur un chérubin ailé pendant sa sieste, était devenue rose. Elle interrompit sa toilette et regarda sa fourrure changer de couleur. Elle agita la queue.  
Quelqu'un allait payer pour ça. Des rideaux allaient être déchiquetés, un tas de rideaux, et même peut-être des gens. Elle n'était pas sûre. Enfin, dans le doute, se laver. Elle recommença sa toilette.

x

Deux déités et un mortel étaient assis dans un temple de Thrace.

« Des idées, gentlemen ? demanda une voix féminine.

_ Démembrement ? gronda une voix pleine d'espoir, celle qui parmi les trois était la voix de basse.

_ Pas une option, » la voix de soprano rappela gentiment, et en entendant le second grondement, elle s'amenda avec un sourire, « pour le moment. »

Le grondement diminua.

« Et bien, remarque le clair baryton, c'est comme un puzzle, oh vous savez, l'un de ces jeux qu'ils font pour les enfants. Chaque partie s'emboîte dans une autre, qui à son tour s'emboîte dans la suivante, au point que vous ne savez plus la façon dont ils sont montés ensemble. C'est SI compliqué que les enfants ne savent plus comment les démonter. Alors ils passent des jours à essayer de défaire le truc, et ils se le passent de main en main parmi tous les gamins du quartier, jusqu'à ce que finalement ils se lassent, ou qu'une troupe ambulante arrive en ville. Ou que Hercules débarque pour trucider cette hydre dont votre maire lui a parlé dans une lettre il y a un an. Puis vous trébuchez dessus pendant des semaines, criant sur vos enfants de le ranger, mais ils sont toujours trop occupés pour le faire, puis vous le posez sur une étagère et vous l'oubliez complètement. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, vous faîtes les poussières et vous le retrouvez. Vous commencez à essayer de le démonter jusqu'à ce que ça vous mette les nerfs en boule. Alors vous le ramenez au charpentier pour qu'il vous montre à nouveau comment marche ce truc. Ce qui est vraiment embarrassant parce qu'il pose ses outils sur son banc et pousse ce soupir vraiment profond et s'avance vers vous, vous le prend des mains et se tient là, et tire juste sur une pièce et bam, tout le truc se défait juste comme ça. »

Joxer s'arrêta de parler pour reprendre sa respiration, et regarda les déités qui étaient de chaque côté de lui.

Ils avaient les yeux fixés devant eux.

« Ici, pas sur l'Olympe, nous avons l'avantage du terrain, gronda-t-il, et des témoins crédibles aussi. Je vais aller chercher mère.

_ Je fournirai le rose, Rose Très Chaud, je pense. Idéal pour brûler et griller. Je vais juste faire un peu diversion. Ça devrait nous donner la première pièce du puzzle et toutes les autres tomberont toutes seules, sortit-elle.

_ D'accord, dans un quart de chandelle ? s'enquit-il d'une voix faisant sentir qu'il était prêt à tuer quelque chose.

_ Plus de temps qu'il ne m'en faudra. À plus tard, » dit la voix légère mais déterminée.

Il y eut un flash rose, puis un flash rouge, et Joxer se retrouva seul.

« J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? » se demanda Joxer à voix haute, puis il partit en quête de nourriture.

* * *

 

 

**Chapitre 15**

Pour la première fois depuis ce matin, Aphrodite se sentit au contrôle de sa journée. Et vu que la journée était déjà bien entamée, qu'elle n'avait pas d'orgie à préparer, des amants à mettre ensemble, ou le sort de la vie amoureuse de la Grèce ou de l'Olympe entre ses mains, elle considérait que la situation était oki-doki.

Il y avait quelques minutes, son cher adorable étalon en peluche, une fois encore, était aveuglément tombé sur la solution, ou du moins avait montré à Arès et à elle-même la bonne direction pour y parvenir. Maintenant, tout ce dont elle avait besoin c'était ce rouleau, celui sur la gestion des pouvoirs dans une situation difficile.

Après sa dernière crise de Rose personnelle, elle avait passé plusieurs semaines dans son temps libre dans le hall des informations. Elle avait presque fait décampé toutes les muses durant cette période, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve la façon précise de gérer des quantités massives de pouvoir en même temps. Arès avait un travail vraiment pas facile, pensa-t-elle. Mais ce désastre avait duré plus de dix ans, et elle n'avait vraiment pas envie que ça recommence. Elle avait péniblement copié, comparé et vérifié les informations deux fois pour être sûre qu'elle avait tout écrit correctement avant de partir. Elle connaissait très bien le rouleau, mais pour une quantité aussi importante, mieux valait être sûre que Rose.

Elle alla à sa grand bureau. Elle mettait tous ses trucs dangereux dans un tiroir fermé que Héph avait fabriqué pour elle. Personne, même pas Héph, ne pouvait l'ouvrir à part elle. Elle posa sa main sur le triangle rose sur son bureau et se concentra. Le tiroir en bas à gauche s'ouvrit. Elle y plongea la main et ressortit plusieurs rouleaux du tréfonds de celui-ci.

« Contrôle totale de l'Olympe, nope. »

« Orgies, pour la Famille et pour les Amis, nope. »

« Gestion du Pouvoir : Notes, Avertissements, et Dangers. OUI, juste ce que... , elle fit une pause et regarda la ligne manuscrite en dessous de la première, 'Conseils et Astuces de Décorations en Rose pour Déesse Hors-de-Contrôle' ? »

Elle passa directement à la fin et commença à lire, puis se mit à rire.

« Je jure que c'est la dernière fois que je laisse Cupie et Érin tous seuls dans cette salle... »

Elle laissa mourir sa phrase sur ses lèvres.

Elle remit les trois autres rouleaux dans le tiroir et le ferma d'un coup sec.

Elle ouvrit le rouleau qu'elle avait à la main et l'étudia un moment.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, et bien, une petite visite à Héph devrait suffire, il doit avoir ce qu'il me faut. »

Elle eut un sourire.

Posant le dangereux rouleau, elle ouvrit ensuite le tiroir du milieu du bureau et en sortit une feuille de papier. Saisissant un stylus d'écriture, elle réfléchit un instant. Avec un petit sourire, elle écrit une note. Satisfaite, elle se leva et se dirigea à grands pas vers la chambre. Elle revint un instant plus tard, habillée d'un ensemble qui était, et bien, assez conservateur pour Aphrodite. Héra allait venir, et elle essayait toujours d'être polie. Elle se prépara à se téléporter, mais fit une pause.

Elle retourna à son bureau pour ramasser le rouleau sur la gestion des pouvoirs roses, et après une courte réflexion, détruit la note d'une petite décharge de son pouvoir.

Elle gloussa.

Dans un flash rose, elle se téléporta à la forge d'Héph, et s'enroula autour de son mari pour un très long baiser.

« Salut, tu m'as manqué ! ronronna-t-elle.

_ Tu m'as manqué aussi, lui ronronna-t-il en retour. J'étais en train de te fabriquer des trucs, » dit-il en se dégageant de sa femme et en retournant à sa table de travail. Là, il prit un petit collier rose qui étincela à la lumière du feu de la forge. Il lui fit signe d'avancer et lui plaça le collier autour du cou.

« Diamants roses, dit-il.

_ Oh, Héph, tu es trop bon pour moi, dit-elle avec sincérité, et l'embrassa de nouveau. Je suis tellement désolée pour ce matin...

_ Pas de problème, je savais que c'était une possibilité quand je t'ai épousée, mon amour. Je suis juste heureux que ce qui t'a tellement bouleversé est … »

Il s'interrompit quand il réalisa que les yeux de sa femmes ne resplendissaient pas encore de bonheur.

« ...pas encore réglé ? » questionna-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête négativement.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ? »

Son visage s'éclaircit immédiatement. Elle hocha la tête et pointa du doigt le gros rubis sur son étagère.

Il pointa du doigt le rubis son sur étagère à son tour, elle hocha de nouveau la tête, il haussa les épaules, leva le bras, s'en saisit et lui tendit. Elle l'accepta et l'embrassa de nouveau.

« Viens faire un tour dans mon Temple de Thrace dans, disons, un demi longueur de chandelle. Tu pourrais y apprendre quelques trucs, dit-elle d'un air suffisant.

_ Je pourrais bien faire ça, renvoya-t-il avec un sourire juste au moment où sa femme se téléporta ailleurs.

_ Marykay ? s'interrogea-t-il. À quoi je pensais ? »

De retour à Thrace, Aphrodite plaça le rubis rouge au centre de l'autel rose et fit un pas en arrière. Elle s'assit sur son trône pour quelques minutes et relut le rouleau qu'elle avait ramené de son bureau.

Joxer revint de sa quête de nourriture. Il n'en avait pas trouvé, mise à part de cette limonade rose. Il en avait un verre à la main. Donc il fut le seul témoin de ce qui se passa ensuite dans le temple.

Aphrodite se leva et se plaça devant l'autel, elle ne leva pas ses mains, ni ses bras, ne fit aucun mouvement spécial, elle se tint juste là et se concentra sur le gros rubis rouge.

Des vents violents soufflèrent dans le temple, et le rubis commença à briller, puis un rayon de lumière en sortit. La lumière sembla être attirée quelque part. Joxer n'était pas sûr où. Cela continua pour une éternité, et prit fin brutalement.

La lumière s'éteint et Aphrodite s'appuya sur l'autel en haletant comme si elle venait de courir un marathon. Joxer posa son verre et se dépêcha de lui venir en aide et de la ramener vers le trône. Puis il courut retourner son verre pour lui offrir. Elle le vida d'une seule traite.

« Joxer, tu avais raison, dit-elle quand elle eut repris son souffle.

_ A propos de quoi ? demanda-t-il.

_ Du vin rosé dans les puits aurait été encore mieux, » répondit-elle et eut un sourire très satisfait d'elle-même.

* * *

 

 

**Chapitre 16**

Arès retrouva la trace de sa mère dans un château de la vallée de Plyos où une femme très vocale était dans les derniers moments de l'accouchement.

Arès ne le savait pas quand il flasha dans la pièce. Pendant la seconde qu'il lui fallut pour arriver dans un flash, réaliser ce qu'il se passait, et prendre la décision de revenir dans cinq minutes, sa mère lui avait mis dans les bras un tout nouveau, plutôt bleu, et qui ne pleurait pas, nouveau-né, puis elle revint vers la femme.

Il réagit d'instinct. Il retourna le bébé de tel sorte qu'il le tienne dans la paume de l'une de ses mains. Avec son autre main, il dégagea du mucus la petite bouche à l'aide de son petit doigt. Il se pencha et couvrit le nez et la bouche du petit avec sa propre bouche, puis il laissa échapper une minuscule bouffée d'air dans les minuscules poumon du mortel.

Il fut presque immédiatement récompensé par un cri perçant comme le nouveau-né fit entendre et comprendre ses sentiments quand à cette action. Il regarda avec satisfaction le petit inspirer sans aucune aide avant de laisser sortir un autre cri. Après environ cinq de ces cris, la coloration bleue-violette laissa place à un rose très sain. Le plus beau rose qu'il ait vu de la journée.

Il conjura une bassine d'eau tiède, lava, s'occupa de l'enfant, et fut prêt à le rendre à sa mère au moment où celle-ci en avait fini avec la femme.

« Merci, mon cher cœur. Un peu d'aide en plus est toujours la bienvenue, dit Héra en reprenant le bébé des bras de son fils et en le blottissant dans les bras de la femme.

_ Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier tous les deux, » dit la femme, Sanras, avec une voix fatiguée mais heureuse. Arès capta la prière comme celle-ci l'atteint. Il sourit. Sa mère sourit. Il sourit à sa mère. Elle lui rendit son sourire. Ils sourirent tous les deux à la femme avec son bébé dans les bras.

Il n'avait pas souvent le droit à des prières comme ça. Il se corrigea, enfin, excepté venant de Joxer, bien sûr. Mais enfin, c'était quand même agréable.

La porte s'ouvrit bruyamment.

Marib de Plyos jaillit dans la pièce avec un « Hors de mon chemin ». Il bouscula Héra et ignora Arès pour se tenir au pied du lit.

« Alors ? demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Une fille, répondit la femme avec un tremblement de peur dans la voix.

_ Aucune utilité, déclara-t-il, puis il soupira comme s'il était puni. Je vais juste être obligé de m'en débarrasser. »

Il fit un mouvement pour prendre l'enfant maintenant endormi des bras de la mère.

La brusque inspiration de la mère ainsi que sa lutte pour se relever et se défendre fut assez.

Arès en eut assez. Marib était un seigneur de guerre mineur, très mineur. Il avait une large tendance à être violent, traitait ses guerriers de manière déplorable, ne faisait jamais ses prières, et ne gardait pas la côte entre Kalamanta et Pyrgos de manière très efficace, de toute manière. Son second Colchis, d'un autre côté, avait encore du potentiel. Et ce qui manquait à Marib en terme de capacité politique, Colchis en avait à revendre. Tout comme cette petite, et le fils de Colchis. Cela voulait dire un bon commandement maintenant, et deux guerriers entraînés plus tard. Il en parlerait à Dite plus tard. Il l'ajouta à sa liste mentale.

Arès s'interposa entre le seigneur de guerre et la femme sur le lit.

« Hors de mon chemin, gronda le bientôt mort seigneur de la guerre.

_ Oh non, je ne pense pas, Marib, » répliqua Arès et gela ses pieds sur le sol.

L'homme regarda avec confusion l'homme à la barbe rose, puis ses pieds qui ne voulaient plus bouger.

« Maintenant, qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec vous ? se demanda-t-il à voix haute. Des suggestions, Mère ? »

Héra réfléchit un moment.

« Athéna ? suggéra-t-elle.

_ Mère ! s'exclama Arès avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de sa mère. Tu es brillante.

_ Merci, mon cher, répondit-elle.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? rugit un Marib stupéfait.

_ Ça y est ! Vous avez réveillé le bébé, » dit Héra d'un ton furieux en se précipitant au côté de Sanras.

Elles essayèrent de calmer le bébé. Un hochet rose apparut dans les mains d'Arès et il le passa à sa mère.

Un large morceau de cuir apparut autour de la tête de Marib. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, beaucoup plus calmement cette fois et Colchis franchit le seuil, l'épée à la main. Il jeta un regard aux alentours et mit un genou à terre.

« Lord Arès, dit-il solennellement.

_ Ah enfin, quelqu'un qui fait les choses correctement, commenta Arès. Marib, même pour un guerrier aussi nul que toi, il ne t'est jamais venu à l'idée de te rendre au temple de temps en temps, pour aller voir les statues ? Bon, je n'aime pas gâcher un bon entraînement, même si le guerrier est mauvais. Je t'envoie à Athènes, et si ma SŒUR ATHÉNA, Déesse de la Tactique et de la GUERRE, est d'humeur généreuse, tu pourras éventuellement peut-être un jour devenir un soldat de seconde classe. Mais je ne pense pas, vu que je t'envoie vers ma SŒUR, c'est une fille tu sais, juste une remarque à propos de ce que tu penses sur les bébés féminins. Oh, et tu ferais mieux de te rappeler de prier ma mère chaque jour pour lui montrer ta gratitude d'être encore en vie. Je devrais te tuer maintenant pour l'avoir bousculer, mais je n'aime pas tuer des gens devant elle. N'est-ce pas, mère ?

_ C'est vrai, mon cher, tu as toujours été un fils très prévenant. »

Héra sourit à son aîné, puis s'avança pour être à ses côtés.

Les yeux de Marib roulaient dans ses orbites, il grognait et gémissait, Arès claqua des doigts. L'homme et le bruit disparut. Arès se tourna vers l'autre homme dans la pièce.

« Colchis, tu es maintenant le seigneur de guerre jusqu'à ce que j'en décide autrement. Règne avec sagesse, traite bien tes guerriers et cherche conseil auprès de Sanras. Sa sagesse a été ignorée et personne n'a jamais cherché ses conseils, et regarde ce qui est arrivé, » dit Arès à l'homme agenouillé.

Sur ce, lui et Héra flashèrent hors de la pièce.

Aphrodite était assise sur son trône quand elle vit Arès et Héra flasher dans son temple. Héra tournait le dos à son trône.

« Et bien, c'était une gentille surprise, Arès, mon cher. J'apprécie toujours d'avoir un peu d'aide, mais que faisons-nous à Thrace ? demanda Héra d'un air confus, elle fit une pause, promena son regard aux alentours, puis sur son fils.

_ Oh mon... ! Aphrodite est partie dans le Rose, n'est-ce pas? »

Arès se tourna vers sa mère.

« Oui, Mère. C'est la raison pour laquelle, et bien, si nous pouvons le prouver, nous avons besoin de toi comme juge et témoin. S'il te plaît, Mère, peux-tu rester ?

_ S'il vous plaît, Dame Héra ? Aphrodite répéta la question en se levant de son trône et rejoignant le duo.

_ Bien sûr, je vais rester comme juge et comme témoin, » répondit immédiatement Héra avant de se retourner pour saluer Aphrodite. Héra s'arrêta et fixa Aphrodite du regard.

Aphrodite s'arrêta et fixa Héra du regard. Puis gloussa, ou mieux encore, essaya de ne pas glousser.

_Deux robes identiques._

_Deux déesses différentes._

_Une seule couleur._

Arès savait qu'il valait mieux ne faire aucun commentaire. Joxer jeta un seul coup d'œil, et repartit tout de suite chercher de la nourriture.

* * *

 

 

 

**Chapitre 17**

Hadès

_Roi du Monde Souterrain,_

_Seigneur des Morts,_

_Contrôleur des Âmes,_

_Quatrième Cavalier de l'Apocalypse,*_

_Juge de Toutes les Âmes,_

_Pluton de l'Obscurité,_

_Empereur de Dis,_

_Prince des Ténèbres,_

_Duc du Désespoir,_

_Comte du Plan Astrale,_

_Chevalier de l'Ordre de la Misère_

était assis sur son tout nouveau, tout brillant, tout beau, trône en PVC rose.

Le pauvre diable.

Il aurait dû le savoir. Il aurait dû se douter dès le moment où le jeu d'échec était devenu rose que sa journée allait juste tourner de mal en pis à partir de là. Au début, ce ne fut qu'une ou deux pièces. Les joueurs avaient même fait quelques commentaires à ce propos.

Quand le jeu tout entier était devenu rose, son neveu et lui s'étaient adaptés. Ils passèrent au jeu de dames, et continuèrent à jouer avec des pièces rose légèrement foncé et des pièce rose légèrement claire.

Hadès avait déjà survécu à cette histoire de bazar rose une fois ou deux. Cela n'irait pas plus loin, a-t-il assuré à son neveu qui était devenu légèrement inquiet quand la table avait changé de couleur. Ils terminèrent le jeu rapidement, qui avait perdu son intérêt à leurs yeux. Ils devaient attendre que tout soit fini avant qu'ils ne puissent apprendre ce qui avait déclenché la crise d'Aphrodite et cela ne servait à rien de spéculer sans connaître les faits.

Hadès avait des âmes à juger, de toute manière, c'était une excuse toujours pratique, et ils quittèrent les appartements royaux. Les deux dieux, enfin, un dieu et un ex-dieu, retournèrent par les passages sombres et glauques jusqu'à la salle du trône.

Hadès passa la demi-heure suivante à juger les âmes qui étaient amenées devant lui. Une foule plutôt clairsemée pour cette période de l'année, mais pas de quoi vraiment s'inquiéter. C'est-à-dire jusqu'à ce que son neveu lui fit remarquer que le rose semblait les avoir suivit depuis ses appartements privés jusque la salle du trône.

Hadès ne s'inquiétait toujours pas outre mesure. Aphrodite était le problème de Zeus après tout. Ce fut le flash, et l'explosion qui les projetèrent tous les deux dix mètres plus loin, qui déclencha son inquiétude. Le palais tout entier était devenu rose.

Son neveu n'aidait pas.

Hadès jeta un regard au jeune ex-dieu sur son trône rose. Ou plus exactement, sur le sol rose de sa salle de trône.

Érin était en train de se tenir l'estomac et de se rouler par terre de rire. Il n'avait pas arrêté de rire depuis que les cheveux d'Hadès étaient devenus roses pendant l'explosion.

Enfin, ça pouvait être à cause de ça. Ou alors, et il espérait vraiment que ce n'était pas le cas, mais combien de fois pouvez-vous voir un chien à trois têtes recroquevillé et essayant de cacher le fait qu'il était devenu rose ? Pas un simple rose non plus. Rose à pois roses. Du diable s'il ne ressemblait pas à un Dalmatien à trois têtes avec une éruption.

« Si tu en as terminé, » dit-il à son neveu qui était à présent assis sur le sol en train de d'essuyer les larmes de ses yeux.

Érin sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, et pointa Cerbère du doigt, murmura « Rouleau » et se remit à rire en tapant du poing sur le sol.

Juste à ce moment-là, quelqu'un frappa de manière urgente à la porte de la salle du trône.

« Entrez ! » appela Hadès.

Une vague de rose jaillit depuis la porte et commença à se répandre dans la salle du trône, recouvrant le rose avec du rose.

Ce qui se déversa ensuite par sa porte fut son personnel d'état-major de minions morts au grand complet. Une marée d'âmes roses surgit du sol rose et une vague de bruit rose se précipita sur leur dieu et roi.

Le premier à l'atteindre fut le sombre Kères, dont les Ombres rassemblaient ceux qui étaient tombés dans la bataille. Elles avaient eu le job parce qu'elles étaient des Généraux qui étaient morts au combat. Ils pouvaient compatir avec les gars qu'ils aidaient, comme ça. Il ne les pensait pas capables de faire le moindre bruit, mais voilà qu'elles lui criaient dessus.

Au milieu de la foule et du fracas, il vit Rhadamanthe et Minos, les juges chargés du tri sur les rives du Styx. Ils séparaient les gens en groupes, Tartare ou Élysée, et mettaient de côté pour lui les cas spéciaux. Leur pré-tri n'était pas toujours efficace, mais il repérait toujours leurs erreurs (il n'y en avait pas tant que ça) et cela l'aidait énormément quand les chers disparus arrivaient au palais.

Éaque, gardien des clefs des Champs Élysées, et Pluton, son gardien des clefs du Tartare, étaient là aussi. Ils étaient de toute évidence en train de comparer leurs notes, mais ils semblaient de plus en plus stupéfaits et inquiets à mesure qu'ils continuaient leur conversation inaudible.

Directement en face de lui, il y avait Charon en train de crier. Charon, qui ne quittait jamais, au grand jamais, sa barque, était devant lui dans sa salle du trône. En train de crier. Le pire, c'était qu'il n'entendait pas un traître mot de ce que Charon disait avec le boucan de toutes ces âmes en train de parler, de hurler, et de se plaindre toutes en même temps.

« Silence, » dit-il d'une voix calme.

Le silence se fit instantanément.

« Si ce n'est pas bon d'être le roi ? » demanda Érin dans un sourire.

Hadès sourit à son neveu. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il avait vu le tutu rose très court que Kères était en train de porter. C'était dur de ne pas sourire devant une Ombre de 2 mètres de haut avec une jupe se dressant à mi-hauteur.

« Charon, questionna Hadès.

_ Je ne le ferai pas. Je ne retournerai pas là-bas comme ça, » s'exclama Charon en désignant ses nouveaux vêtements.

Il portait un pantalon moulant qui s'arrêtait à mi-mollet. Il était pieds-nus. Une large chemise de paysan dont les manches couvraient à peine ses épaules, ouverte sur le devant descendait jusqu'à sa taille. Sur sa tête, un chapeau plat avec des rubans sur le rebord. Des rubans roses. En gros, il ressemblait à un Gondolier Romain.

« Comment suis-je censé inspirer la terreur et la peur dans les âmes des morts dans ce costume ridicule ? pleura-t-il. Ce qui est pire, c'est que ma barque, ma magnifique barque, s'est transformée en une vulgaire gondole rose. Je ne le ferai pas ; je me moque de tout l'argent qu'ils peuvent avoir sous la langue. Je ne sortirai pas habillé comme ça. Je ne bougerai pas tant que ce Rose n'est pas réglé.

_ Compris, » commenta Hadès, tentant de garder un air calme et concerné.

Il fit signe à Éaque et à Pluton de s'approcher du trône. Ils s'avancèrent vers lui.

« Éaque ? » questionna-t-il.

Éaque, gardien des clefs des Champs Élysées, fit son rapport d'une voix calme.

« Les champs sont devenus rose, seigneur. Ça ne semble pas déranger les âmes des morts. Mais j'ai dû leur dire quelque chose, alors je leur ai expliqué que c'était un jour de célébration. Pour marquer les nombreuses années de votre règne, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils m'aient cru, mais après... »

Il saisit son courage à deux mains et continua.

« Le verger d'Obrimo que la Reine Perséphone a planté près du lac Avernes, et bien, les arbres sont devenus roses, mais ils semblent être animés, Seigneur, et ils ont aussi commencé à lancer de brillantes et roses... il flancha.

_ Continue, commanda Hadès.

_ Boules-de-Neige, finit-il misérablement.

_ De la neige ? s'exclama Hadès.

_ Oh non, Sire, pas de la neige, des Boules-de-Neige. Ce sont des desserts faits de...

_ Stop. Je ne veux pas savoir, commanda Hadès, puis il se tourna vers son autre gardien.

_ Pluton ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton malaisé.

Pluton, son gardien des clefs du Tartare, paraissait malheureux, et répondit :

« Le Flots de Feu du Pyriphlégéthon qui sont censés être noirs et qui forment le principal affluent du Styx sont roses. Je veux dire qu'ils sont bouillonnant avec des flammes qui en jaillissent. Des flammes roses dans de l'eau rose. Tout ce qui est en amont du Styx est devenu rose, et je pense que le reste doit aussi avoir complètement changé maintenant. »

Il regarda Hadès.

Hadès connaissait bien cette Ombre ; il y avait quelque chose de pire.

« Le lac de Lerne ? Celui sur lequel Dyonisos a placé sa bénédiction afin que ses vignes soient toujours abreuvées en eau ? L'eau est devenu du grog ou du vin, selon la profondeur à laquelle vous allez, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Monsieur, je suis désolé, la moitié du Tartare est ivre et l'autre moitié bien partie pour l'être, et des orgies sont se déclenchées un peu partout. Je n'ai pas pu le contenir, monsieur.

_ Ça n'est plus drôle, mon Oncle, si ça continue, tout Asphodèle va se révolter. Peut-être que vous devriez... »

Érin, ex-Dieu de la Dissension et de l'Espièglerie, se tourna vers son Oncle. Qui n'était plus là.

« Très bien, tout le monde ! fit-il d'un ton brusque. Tout le monde retourne à son poste. Sauf Charon. Gardez tout le monde là où ils doivent être. Tout le monde envoie leurs rapports à Charon ici, dans la salle du trône.  
Et commencez à mettre les morts récents en ligne sur les rivages. Dîtes-leur qu'ils sont, oh, au purgatoire, pré-Tartare, ou un truc dans le genre. Faîtes-le tri comme à l'habitude, gardez-les en rang et prêts à bouger. Je ne sais pas quand mon Oncle reviendra mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'il remettra tout en ordre. Ce n'est pas une requête, les gens, BOUGEZ. CHOP-CHOP kree ! » commanda Érin, prouvant aux Ombres la raison pour laquelle il avait été le lieutenant de son Oncle avant, et pourquoi il était le lieutenant de son autre Oncle maintenant.

Hadès apparut dans le bureau de Zeus. Il était sur le point de commencer à crier sur son frère, mais réalisa que la pièce était vide. Il regarda les alentours et repéra une note sur le bureau de son frère. Il s'avança et la prit.

« 'Parti voir Poséidon, amusez-vous bien avec le Rose !' lut-il à voix haute. Par toutes les... Bien, je m'en occuperai moi-même. »

Il flasha dans le bureau d'Aphrodite. Encore vide.

« Super. Une autre lettre d'information. » grommela-t-il en apercevant le parchemin rose sur le bureau. Il s'avança et le ramassa.

_Cher Oncle Hadès,_

_J'ai pensé que chez toi, ça avait besoin d'être un peu redécoré. C'est toujours teeeeeeeeellement glauque, là-bas. As-tu aimé les nouvelles fenêtres ? Et les motifs roses super cool près de la nouvelle aire de sport du Tartare, ou devrais-je dire le lit de 30 m² ? Trop ou pas assez ? Tu me le diras, n'est-ce pas ?_ _Je suis à mon temple de Thrace._

_Amour et Baisers_

_Aphrodite_

_PS : Ne cherche pas les autres ici, je suis partie dans le Rose, il sont partis se cacher et tu es le pauvre bâtard qui se retrouve à devoir s'en occuper._

Laissant tomber la lettre, et avec un cri de rage, Hadès se téléporta à Thrace.

Dès qu'il la laissa tomber, la lettre s'enroula dans un flash, un ruban rose se noua autour et le rouleau flotta par la fenêtre.

* * *

 

* _Les gens oubliaient toujours que Famine était une déesse, donc techniquement une Cavalière._

* * *

 

 

**Chapitre 18**

Joxer était heureux. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé de nourriture, mais son dieu était de retour, et, bon, il ne pouvait pas en être sûr, mais quelque chose allait se produire. Quelque chose d'énorme, juste là, et un tas de dieux et déesses allaient venir. Et il avait aidé. En tout cas, il pensait qu'il avait aidé.

« Je ne sais pas ! tempêta une voix.

_ Mais, ça devrait être là ! cria une autre voix.

_ J'y crois pas... » cria une dernière voix beaucoup plus grave.

Il se précipita dans la section principale du temple d'Aphrodite. Les trois dieux étaient en train de se hurler dessus à tue-tête.

« Excusez-moi ? » demanda-t-il calmement.

Comme un seul homme, ils se tournèrent vers lui. Il déglutit péniblement, puis sourit. Arès était là, et s'il allait mourir, et bien, c'était comme ça qu'il voulait partir.

« Et qui êtes-vous, jeune homme ? » demanda Héra.

Arès bougea pour faire face à sa mère, se plaçant inconsciemment entre le guerrier et la reine des dieux.

« C'est mon guerrier, mère, répondit fermement Arès à sa mère.

_ Joxer de Corinthe, au service de votre Majesté, répondit Joxer en s'inclinant formellement.

_ Enchantée, répondit Héra. Bon, comme j'étais en train de dire... »

Il semblait à Joxer que ces trois-là allaient recommencer à se disputer.

« Donc, il s'interposa avant que la déesse puisse continuer, ça va être un grand événement ? Avec pleins de dieux ? »

Les trois d'entre eux posèrent leur regard sur lui d'un air légèrement interloqué.

Aphrodite répondit :

« C'est vrai, mon chou, donc si tu pouvais...

_ Je suis heureux que vous soyez tous ici alors. Vous avez Arès, pour protéger l'endroit et de nous garder, nous les mortels, à l'extérieur. Je ne pense pas que vous vouliez que quelqu'un déambule à l'intérieur, par hasard. »

Il sourit avec une confiance et un amour totale pour son dieu.

« Et en tant qu'hôtesse, Aphrodite voudra être sûre de faire en sorte que tout le monde soit à son aise, » son regard entre les deux robes identiques puis Aphrodite fut si bref que si elle avait cligné des yeux, elle l'aurait manqué. C'était de toute évidence le cas d'Arès et de Héra. « avec un tas de boissons et, et bien, toutes les choses dont les dieux pourrait avoir envie, je suppose. Et s'ils restent, je sais que vous saurez tout ce qu'il faut à propos de l'étiquette et des procédures à suivre et tout le reste, Ma'ame, finit-il son discours en regardant la Reine avec une entière confiance.

_ Tout à fait vrai, Joxie, dit Aphrodite en se tournant vers Arès. Tu prendras mon petit Étalon en Peluche avec toi quand tu boucleras ce lieu, n'est-ce pas, Arès ?

_ Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, grogna Arès et il se tourna vers Joxer. Par ici. »

Il fit un geste du bras, et lui et Joxer s'en allèrent inspecter les points d'accès du temple.

Souriante, Aphrodite se tourna vers Héra.

« Pourriez-vous être assez aimable pour vous occuper de l'arrangement des sièges, ma Reine ? Je vais aller m'assurer que nous avons assez de sels contre les étourdissement et de boissons reconstituantes. Nous n'avons que quelques minutes avant l'arrivée des premiers invités, » demanda-t-elle d'un ton discret.

Héra se retourna et regarda son fils et le jeune mortel marcher vers la porte principale du temple.

« Combien, et à qui devons-nous nous attendre ? » demanda Héra, gardant les yeux sur son aîné.

Elle fit un ample geste du bras. Le Temple se transforma. L'autel principal n'était plus là, deux trônes de plus se trouvaient de part et d'autre de celui d'Aphrodite, l'un à la même hauteur et l'autre surélevé d'une demi-marche. Des chaises plus élaborées furent placées ça et là dans un vague demi-cercle.

« Commençons par Hadès, et voyons à partir de là. » répliqua Aphrodite, agitant la main. Il y avait maintenant des coussins confortables sur toutes les chaises. Et contre deux des murs, se trouvaient de longues tables étroites avec de la nourriture et du vin. Sa robe changea, elle était toujours assez conservatrice que ce qu'elle portait normalement, mais elle était complètement différente de celle de la reine.

Elle suivit le regard d'Héra et regarda les deux hommes disparaître de leur vue.

« Ne se doutent de rien, hein ? dit Héra à Aphrodite.

_ Nope, confirma Aphrodite.

_ Aucun des deux ? demanda Héra.

_ Oh non, Joxer est complètement amoureux, il l'est depuis ses, oh je ne sais pas, moi, 8 ou 9 ans, je dirais, insista la déesse de l'amour.

_ Vous être sûre que c'est lui ? demanda Héra d'un ton un peu incertain.

_ Certaine. N'avez-vous pas... »

Elle s'interrompit quand les deux hommes revinrent.

« Tout est prêt, mon cher ? demanda Héra.

_ Oui, mère, répondit Arès avec un sourire presque féroce. Rien, mis à part un dieu ou quelqu'un avec la puissance d'un dieu ne sera capable de rentrer, et une fois à l'intérieur, ils ne seront pas capables de ressortir.

_ Mais... commença à protester Héra.

_ Non, Dame Héra. C'est nécessaire que cela se passe comme ça. Je ne vais pas être capable de travailler à moins que ceci ne soit résolu. Si je ne peux travailler, alors toute la Grèce est en danger, fit Aphrodite en lançant un regard à Arès.

_ Elle a raison, Mère, répliqua Arès. Je veux la vérité, et je la veux aujourd'hui. Garder tout le monde ici nous aidera à l'avoir plus vite. Parce que si ce que nous soupçonnons est vrai, alors cela dure depuis si longtemps que cela affecte en ce moment le fondement de la gouvernance de l'Olympe. »

L'estomac de Joxer poussa un gargouillement.

« J'implore votre pardon, dit-il sur un ton solennel.

_ Arès, ne reste pas planté là, enfin, dit Héra en matérialisant une assiette de nourriture qu'elle lui mit dans les mains. Va nourrir ce garçon. »

Puis elle leur tourna le dos à tous les deux.

Arès regarda avec ébahissement l'assiette de nourriture. L'estomac de Joxer gargouilla encore. Arès alla vers l'un des bancs qui étaient apparu et s'assit. Joxer était absolument immobile, les yeux fixés sur lui, ou sur la nourriture. Arès soupira, et fit signe à Joxer de le rejoindre.

Joxer s'approcha du banc. Arès posa les yeux sur lui, puis sur la place libre à côté de lui. Joxer saisit l'allusion et s'assit à côté d'Arès. Arès lui tendit l'assiette.

Joxer la prit avec un sourire de reconnaissance. Il avait juste commencé à porter la viande à sa bouche quand il fit une pause.

« Arès ? demanda-t-il.

_ Oui, Joxer, dit le dieu à ses côtés, qui le regardait d'un air pensif.

_ Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? questionna-t-il avant d'enfourner la viande dans sa bouche et de commencer à mâcher.

_ Maintenant nous allons mener une enquête officielle sur l'affaire du Rose d'Aphrodite. Mère peut la rendre officielle car Papa a laissé une note disant qu'il ne s'occuperait pas du Rose. Nous savons pourquoi elle est si bouleversée, et nous allons commencer à poser des questions jusqu'à ce qu'on obtienne des preuves. Et après, on attends que le feux d'artifice commence. »

« Joxer, » dit Arès.

Le guerrier s'arrêta de manger et regarda le visage inquiet en face de lui.

« Quoiqu'il se passe, essaie de ne pas rire. »

Il y eut un flash rose et une forte odeur de souffre.

« APHRODITE ! »

Hadès était arrivé.

* * *

 

 

**Chapitre 19**

Hadès arriva dans un panache rose.

« APHRODITE !

_ Ici même. Merci d'être venu, Oncle Hadès. Voudrais-tu un verre ? » dit Aphrodite qui s'approcha depuis une des tables avec un plateau dans la main. Il y avait des gobelets roses dessus desquels semblait s'échapper un peu de vapeur.

« NON, JE VEUX QUE TU... lui hurla Hadès.

_ Hadès, si tu continues à hurler comme ça, on ne va arriver à rien, l'interrompit Héra.

_ Oncle Hadès, je te jure que ton effet 'Écraser, Tuer, Détruire' est parfaitement au point, mais n'oublie pas que nous sommes de la famille, ça ne va pas marcher sur nous, commenta Arès avec un sourire.

_ Hurle encore une fois et les cheveux roses pendouillants ne seront pas la seule chose rose pendouillante dont tu auras à t'inquiéter. Un verre ? » redemanda Aphrodite avec un sourire étincelant en levant légèrement le plateau.

Hadès prit par automatisme un des gobelets roses et en vida le contenu. Son cerveau était en ébullition. Il devait remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le temple comme Aphrodite finissait de servir les boissons à Héra, puis Arès, et finalement un mortel assis près d'Arès et qui était en train de manger. Enfin, pas exactement en train de manger, en train de s'étouffer avec sa nourriture pour essayer de ne pas rire serait une meilleur description. Arès se tourna pour lui taper dans le dos.

Voir Aphrodite, ça, il s'y attendait. Elle avait reposé le plateau et était retournée sur son trône. C'était son temple après tout.

Voir Héra, ça, il ne s'y attendait pas. Le fait qu'elle soit assise sur un trône de cérémonie placé selon l'angle exacte requis pour une enquête officielle était suffisamment alarmant pour qu'il fronce ses sourcils.

Le fait qu'Arès soit aussi présent était une source supplémentaire d'inquiétude. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'identité du mortel portant ces horribles vêtements, mais, au fait, pourquoi ce mortel n'était pas en rose ?

Ses propres vêtements étaient roses, ses cheveux aussi d'ailleurs. Il savait qu'Aphrodite disait la vérité, il pouvait sentir la différence. Il déglutit, une autre chose rose, elle avait dit. Les deux déesses et Arès étaient toutes roses. Mais les vêtements du mortel, son... 'armure ?' étaient bruns et gris. Il en prit note dans un coin de son cerveau pour y repenser plus tard.

Il voulait juste que la journée se passe aussi rapidement et le moins douloureusement possible. Il promena son regard aux alentours. Peut-être que c'était trop demander.

Le pire était qu'Aphrodite l'attendait. Cela voulait dire qu'il était mêlé au Rose d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais il ne voyait vraiment pas comment il était impliqué dans tout ce bazar. Il prit une profonde inspiration, exhala, et se tourna vers Héra. Elle montra du doigt le trône royale à côté du sien et de celui d'Aphrodite.

Il prit une autre respiration, et se tourna pour monter les marches et s'asseoir sur le trône. Au moins, le sien n'était pas en PVC rose fluo.

« Comment peut-on mener une enquête officielle, demanda Hadès, alors que Zeus n'est pas là ?

_ Très simple, répliqua Aphrodite, Zeus a laissé une note sur son bureau, tu ne l'as pas lu ?

_ Si, 'Parti voir Poséidon, amusez-vous bien avec le Rose !'. Et alors ? fit Hadès.

_ Alors, cela veut dire qu'en ce qui concerne cette affaire, le problème actuel d'Aphrodite, celui qui lui cause tant de soucis qu'elle a cessé de contrôler les émotions des mortels ...?, il a, en écrivant cette note, renoncé à son autorité pour juger cette affaire. En tant que seconde plus haute autorité…. expliqua Héra.

_ Tu peux exercer à sa place. Tu as seulement besoin d'un autre Souverain de l'un des deux autres Royaumes, ce qui veut dire, moi, finit Hadès.

_ Ce qui veut dire toi. Par la présente, je... »

bang, bang, Bang, BanG, BaNG, BaNG, BANG, BANG,

Un petit lapin rose tenant un double tambourin sortit d'un petit trou dans le mur. Avec deux larges baguettes de chaque côté, il tapait sur le tambour. Il s'arrêta au milieu du plancher et fit un tour sur lui-même. En tapant toujours sur le tambour. Puis il s'arrêta, tapant toujours sur le tambour, pour ensuite de diriger vers le mur d'en face de celui d'où il était apparut. Le mur miroita, et un trou dans le mur se forma. Le lapin et son tambour, toujours tapant, disparurent dans le trou.

BANG, BANG, BaNG, BaNG, BanG, Bang, bang, bang.

« Bon, on s'y met quand ? demanda Hadès à la ronde.

_ Je déclare formellement au nom de tout l'Olympe que les protocoles appropriés ont été respectés pour la mise en place d'une enquête royale, » annonça solennellement Héra.

Arès fit signe à Joxer de se tenir debout à ses côtés.

« Je requière formellement que tout ce qui a un lien avec l'état actuel des Pouvoirs Divins d'Aphrodite, que ce soit des informations, des témoignages ou des témoins, soit amené devant ce tribunal, et toute personne convoquée doit apparaître en chair et en os, afin qu'elle puisse apporter toute les explications nécessaires devant ce tribunal, fit Arès, qui termina son annonce formelle en s'inclinant d'abord devant sa mère, puis devant son oncle, et attendit.

_ J'accepte d'ouvrir cette enquête officielle sur l'état de, de, de Rose d'Aphrodite, dit Héra en regardant Hadès.

_ Oui, oui, j'approuve, passons à autre chose. Je voudrais juste savoir pourquoi le mortel est ici et pourquoi ses vêtements à LUI ne sont pas roses, bougonna un Hadès mécontent.

_ Il est ici parce que je veux qu'il soit ici, » gronda un Arès en colère, qui se rassit en entraînant Joxer par le bras afin qu'il s'assoit à ses côtés. Il eut un regard renfrogné pour son oncle, puis en direction de sa sœur et de sa mère qui avaient une ébauche de sourire.

« Euh, excusez-moi ? demanda Joxer à Arès en murmurant, car il ne voulait pas les interrompre.

_ Oui Joxer ? Tu as une question ? » s'enquit Héra depuis son trône.

Joxer fut surpris. Il était sur le point de poser la question à Arès, mais celui-ci lui fit signe de se lever et l'encouragea à parler. Joxer eut la nette impression qu'il avait intérêt à s'exprimer sans trop tarder, au vu du regard courroucé que lui lançait Hadès.

« Et bien, je me demandais si c'était une enquête officielle, devant le hochement de tête d'approbation de Héra il continua, n'avez-vous pas besoin d'un scribe ou autre pour tout mettre par écrit ? »

Il y eut un silence comme les dieux présents absorbaient cette suggestion.

« C'est la raison pour laquelle Joxer est ici, Oncle Hadès, affirma Aphrodite fermement.

_ HERMÈS ! » s'écria Héra.

Le dieu avec les chaussures et le casque en or ailés apparut dans un flash blanc. En un instant, son casque doré s'était terni en une sorte de rose crémeux. Il regarda les différentes personnes présentes. Il baissa les yeux sur ses pieds. Il retira son casque pour l'examiner.

« Mec, J'AIME le rose, pas de problème, j'aime bien. C'est juste que ça va vraaiiiment pas avec mon look.

_ Désolée, Hermie, mais ceci est une enquête officielle, et nous avons besoin de toi pour faire le greffier. Je te dédommagerai plus tard pour le rose, dit Aphrodite avec compassion depuis son trône.

_ Une Enquête Officielle ? fit Hermès d'une voix suraiguë. Cool, puis il se reprit. Je suis au service de ce tribunal. »

Il lorgna un peu Héra juste pour voir son regard d'amusement choqué.

Un bureau et du matériel d'écriture apparurent à côté du banc d'Arès et de Joxer. Hermès alla s'asseoir derrière le bureau. Puis il se leva du sol rose, claqua des doigts pour se faire apparaître une chaise, et s'assit sur la chaise.

Arès lui sourit et agita la main. Une cruche et un gobelet apparurent sur la table. Hermès renifla la cruche, du jus de fruit non fermenté, bien frais. Il fit un sourire de remerciement à Arès, se saisit du stylus, et dit :

« Je commence quand vous voulez.

_ Maintenant, peut-on commencer ? demanda Hadès avec irritation.

_ Mais bien sûr, Oncle Hadès, répliqua Aphrodite. J'appelle à comparaître la première partie de mon problème. En vie, animé, fonctionnant à 100%, ici, maintenant, en chair et en os... »

Elle marqua une pause.

« J'appelle Érin, Dieu Strife de la Dissension et de l'Espièglerie. »

Hadès fronça les sourcils devant sa nièce qui lui faisait un grand sourire.

« Non, dit-il.

_ Ok, » répondit-elle avec un sourire encore plus large.

Hadès commença à transpirer. Ça sentait vraiment pas bon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 20**

Jett de Corinthe était en dévotion devant les pieds de sa déesse.

Ok, Ok, il était en train de lacer les lacets de ses bottes en embrassant chaque morceau de sa peau qui allait être cachée de sa vue, pour le plus grand plaisir de la déesse.

« _Éris ?_ entendit-elle son frère questionner grâce à leur lien télépathique.

_ _Yo !_ répondit-elle, en lançant un sourire à l'homme qui l'aidait à enfiler sa veste en cuir rose.

_ _Es-tu...habillée ?_ demanda Arès avec amusement. Il pouvait sentir le sentiment de satiété sexuelle de la déesse à travers le lien.

_ _Juste fini. Quoi de neuf ?_ répliqua-t-elle, et d'un geste de la main, elle restaura la pièce à son état impeccable, et rose, d'origine.

_ _Nous sommes en train de mener une enquête officielle à propos du rose d'Aphrodite_. »

Elle sentit l'inquiétude qui émanait de son frère, qui continua :

« _Je veux juste te dire que lorsque tu viendras, n'oublie pas de prendre Jett avec toi. Une fois que tu seras à l'intérieur, tu ne pourras plus sortir. »_

Éris fut choquée, comment était-il au courant pour Jett, et elle était sur le point de lui poser la question quand il envoya :

« _Au fait, tu sais où sont Bliss et Cupidon ?_

__ Bliss est ici,_ lui envoya-t-elle, et vérifia télépathiquement que l'enfant allait bien, _et est sur le point de se réveiller de sa sieste,_ finit-elle.

_ _… !_ répondit-il.

_ _Il se sentait seul et il voulait trouver quelqu'un, donc il est venu ici_ , fit-elle.

_ _OÙ EST CETTE, CETTE... ?_ hurla-t-il si fort qu'elle grimaça, et Jett la prit dans ses bras.

_ _Je ne sais pas, et je m'en moque,_ répliqua-t-elle _, moins fort, tu veux._

_ _Je suis désolé, excuse-moi, j'avais oublié. Je ne devrais pas te crier dessus pour le moment. Garde Bliss ici jusqu'à ce qu'on l'appelle. Où est Cupidon ?_ renvoya Arès.

_ _Je sais pas non plus,_ répondit-elle, retenant les excuses confuses d'Arès dans un coin privé de son esprit.

_ _Doit y aller. Tiens-toi prête. »_

Arès coupa leur connexion. Elle resta assise là à s'inquiéter bien en sécurité dans les bras de Jett.

« Amour ? » demanda doucement Jett.

Elle savait ce qu'il voulait demander.

« Il y a une enquête officielle pour savoir pourquoi Aphrodite est si bouleversée. Arès dit que nous devrions rester ici jusqu'à ce que, et c'est là que ça devient inquiétant, moi, toi et Bliss soient appelés à témoigner, dit-elle à son bien-aimé. Bliss et moi, je peux comprendre, mais pourquoi toi, mon cœur ? »

Il resta silencieux un moment.

« Avez-vous... honte... »

La déesse lui mit la main sur la bouche.

« Jamais. Je t'aime. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Mais je ne vois pas comment nous, ou même Bliss, pourrions être impliqués dans tout ça, » répondit-elle avec une grimace d'appréhension.

Jett se pencha et embrassa ses rides d'anxiété sur son visage.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu te souviens de ce que Bliss a dit ? Mamie réparer, Papie réparer, Joxer réparer, tout réparer bientôt ? Je t'aime. »

Il l'embrassa gentiment. Elle eut un sourire, ce qui le fit sourire en réponse.

x

« Je ne peux pas ramener Érin, affirma résolument Hadès.

_ Bien, sourit Aphrodite à son oncle.

_ C'est interdit, insista-t-il à Héra.

_ Je comprends, répondit-elle avec un large sourire.

_ Je ne peux pas, » assura Hadès à Arès.

Arès matérialisa une pierre à affûter, et commença à aiguiser son épée. Il sourit lui aussi à Hadès :

« Compris. »

Hadès lança un regard désespéré à Joxer. Qui lui renvoya un regard compréhensif et commisératif.

Hadès frémit.

« Oh, ça va. Mais, mais je ne peux pas le ramener en tant que Dieu. En tant qu'Olympien, seul Zeus peut restaurer sa Divinité. Il sera mortel. Vous comprenez, dit-il aux dieux et déesses assemblés là.

_ Bien, sourit Aphrodite à son oncle.

_ Je comprends, » répondit Héra avec un large sourire.

Arès, qui venait juste de couper le contact avec sa sœur, s'arrêta d'affûter sa lame et sourit.

« Compris. Le mortel Érin sera sous la protection de la Maison de la Guerre, dit-il.

_ Et de la Maison de l'Amour, ajouta Aphrodite.

_ Et celle de la Déesse de la Fécondité, » rajouta encore Héra.

Hadès les regarda. Il s'était fait avoir. Il le savait. Ils le savaient aussi. Il savait qu'ils le savaient. Ils savaient qu'il le savait.

Pourquoi ce mortel chuchotait dans l'oreille d'Arès ? Il haussa les épaules, ce n'était pas son problème.

Hadès se concentra et relâcha une puissante vague d'énergie.

Érin, ex-Dieu de la Dissension et de l'Espièglerie, se dressa debout au milieu du temple, et une seconde plus tard il se couvrait les yeux avec les mains en laissant échapper un bruyant « Ouch. »

x

Joxer était époustouflé. Ils allaient ramener Érin. Il eut un sourire. Éris allait être si contente, cela rendrait Jett heureux. Arès allait être si heureux, cela allait le rendre heureux lui aussi.

Il perdit brusquement son sourire. Érin était parti depuis presque deux ans et demi. Dans le Monde Souterrain, pas de lumière ni rien, à moins qu'il ait été dans les Champs Élysée, peut-être. Et ils ont dit qu'il serait un simple mortel. Il leva les yeux vers les fenêtres qui laissaient passer le soleil. Et pas de pouvoirs divins pour contrôler la quantité de lumière sur ses yeux.

Il se tourna vers Arès et tira littéralement le dieu à lui, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Les yeux d'Érin ne vont pas pouvoir supporter la lumière du jour, comme il est mortel. Ça va lui faire mal, très mal. Ne pourriez-vous pas faire quelque chose pour ses yeux ? Vite ! »

Arès se tourna à moitié, et regarda Joxer d'un air admiratif, puis entra en action. Une seconde plus tard, une paire de lunettes protectrices pour les yeux était entre les mains de Joxer.  
Joxer se rendit compte qu'on lui avait donné quelque chose qui pouvait aider, se leva et courut vers un Érin tout nouvellement arrivé. Il regarda la chose, quelque ça puisse être. Arès emplit son esprit des explications nécessaires à leur utilisation. Joxer sourit, mais il ne regarda pas son dieu, et se concentra sur Érin. Il ouvrit le truc, les plaça gentiment sur le visage du nouveau mortel.

« Cela va mieux comme ça ? demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet.

_ Joxie ? » questionna Érin.

Le sourire de Joxer s'élargit, et il dit :

« Oui. Alors, cela va mieux comme ça ?

_ Ça peut aller, je crois, répliqua Érin.

_ Bien. À quoi est-ce que la pièce ressemble, alors ? demanda Joxer d'un ton soucieux en plaçant ses mains sur les bras d'Érin pour le maintenir debout.

_ Je sais pas. J'ai les yeux fermés, » répondit malicieusement Érin.

x

Érin se tenait près du trône de son Oncle Hadès. Cela faisait à peu près 45 min. Charon était très doué pour gérer les informations entrantes et les transmettre là où il fallait. Son cours éclair sur la gestion de crise pour Ombres Respectables était efficace, il n'était pas Oncle Hadès, mais après avoir passer les ¾ de l'éternité sur cette barque, il avait appris deux ou trois trucs. Érin était impatient de le dire à son oncle.

L'instant d'après il était aveugle. Et il avait mal. Il avait envie de crier. Son Oncle Arès lui avait toujours dit de ne jamais laisser voir sa douleur, mais il ne put s'empêcher de mettre la main devant les yeux et de laisser échapper un petit « Ouch. » Dite devait avoir fait un truc drôlement bizarre pour que cela l'aveugle même ici-bas.

Il entendit le bruit de pieds courant vers lui. Surement une des Ombres. Le bruit se stoppa, et des mains lui enlevèrent doucement les siennes de ces yeux, et lui mirent une sorte d'appareil sur le nez. La plus étrange des sensations l'envahit face à ce touché. Il avait confiance dans celui qui le touchait, qui que ce soit. Bizarre.

« Cela va mieux comme ça ? »

Il fut abasourdis. Il connaissait cette voix. Joxer.

« Joxie ? demanda-t-il, juste pour être sûr.

_ Oui. Alors, cela va mieux comme ça ? »

Érin pouvait entendre le sourire de Joxer dans sa voix, et l'inquiétude à propos de la chose sur son visage.

« Ça peut aller, je crois, répliqua Érin, après un instant de réflexion.

_ Bien. À quoi est-ce que la pièce ressemble, alors ? » demanda Joxer d'un ton soucieux en plaçant ses mains sur les bras d'Érin pour le maintenir debout.

Tentant, pensa Érin à part lui, très tentant, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je réponde sérieusement.

_ Je sais pas. J'ai les yeux fermés, » répondit malicieusement Érin.

Il entendit... glousser ? Un rire, cela ressemblait à un rire ; il déglutit. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. La chose sur son visage était une sorte de protection contre le soleil. Il pouvait voir Joxer devant lui, dans l'armure hideuse qu'ils avaient inventées tous les deux ensemble.

Il regarda autour de lui et ce qu'il vit le fit pâlir. Il n'était plus dans le Monde Souterrain ; il était dans le temple de Thrace de sa Tante Aphrodite. Grand-mère Héra était là, tout comme Oncle Hadès et son bien-aimé Oncle Arès. Les mains serrèrent ses bras plus fermement. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Joxer. Mais avant qu'il puisse commencer à poser des questions, sa grand-mère prit la parole.

« Merci, Joxer. » fit Héra d'un ton ferme.

Joxer était congédié, et il le comprit. Joxer lança un regard d'encouragement à Érin en souriant, serra brièvement son épaule en indiquant Arès d'un signe de tête, puis eut un hochement.

Érin comprit la déclaration tacite. 'Je serai juste là, à côté d'Arès, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.' Il sourit en réponse au guerrier en herbe et hocha la tête. Alors seulement les mains le relâchèrent et il fut debout tout seul au milieu de la pièce.

Il regarda Joxer retourner s'assoir auprès de son Oncle Arès qui souriait.

Héra eut un toussotement pour attirer son attention. Il reporta son regard sur elle. Quelque chose de pas nette se passait, ça c'est sûr.

« Érin, vous avez été ramené du Monde Souterrain pour répondre à des questions concernant la crise actuelle de l'Olympe causée par les pouvoirs de la Déesse Aphrodite. Même si cette commission d'enquête ne peut vous attribuer de nouveau votre divinité, vous avez été placé sous la protection combinée des Maisons de la Guerre, de l'Amour, et de la Déesse de la Fécondité. »

Érin prit un temps pour digérer tout ça.

« Je suis vivant, mais mortel ? demanda-t-il.

_ Oui, » répondit Héra.

Érin lança un regard à sa Tante, puis à son Oncle Hadès.

« Je vais rester ?

_ Tu restes avec nous, répondit Héra.

_ Cool. Alors, comment je peux vous aider ? Demandez-moi, officiellement et tout ça, hein ? » répondit avec une grande joie Érin, ex-Dieu de la Dissension et de l'Espièglerie, à la Déesse de l'Amour.

« Érin, quand est-ce que toi et Cupidon avez fait l'amour pour la dernière fois ? »

Érin écarquilla les yeux. Comment était-elle au courant ? Personne ne le savait. C'était vraiment, vraiment pas bon. Il allait mourir. Encore.

* * *

 

 

**Chapitre 21**

Érin baissa les yeux sur ses pieds roses, et commença à paniquer silencieusement.

Que savait-elle, et depuis quand ? Qui d'autre savait ? Oh, Arrière-Grand-Mère Gaïa, c'était une enquête officielle, ce qui voulait dire que tout le monde allait être au courant. Oh, miséricorde, il n'avait été ramené que pour se faire tuer, les pensées emplies de celui qu'il ne pouvait avoir.

Érin leva des yeux pleins de douleur vers sa tante et sa grand-mère, puis vers son Oncle Arès.

Arès le fixait avec attention, et hocha la tête. Cela lui fit marquer une pause. Son Oncle Arès lui hochait de la tête. Cela voulait dire que lui aussi savait. Son cerveau se réinitialisa. Quand son Oncle lui faisait un signe de tête comme ça, c'était pour lui dire de suivre le mouvement. Donc il prit une profonde inspiration, et fit comme si son cœur n'était pas en train de briser à l'idée de devoir en parler, puis il regarda sa Tante et dit :

« Euh, pouvez-vous répéter la question, s'il vous plaît ? »

Génial, pensa-t-il, maintenant j'ai la bouche sèche. Une petite table apparut près de lui avec un gobelet. Il but le gobelet qui contenait de l'eau fraîche.

« Érin, mon choux, j'ai bien peur que ce soit assez important : quelle est la dernière fois que toi et Cupidon avait fait l'amour ? » répéta Aphrodite.

Il respira un bon coup, et dit :

« La veille, non, le matin même où Cupidon s'est accidentellement blessé lui-même avec une flèche d'amour véritable et que lui et la Dame Psychée se sont, euh, rencontrés.

_ Merci. Combien de temps toi et Cupidon avaient été ensembles avant ça ? demanda-t-elle ensuite.

_ Environ 27 ans, je pense... C'était après mon 210ème anniversaire, au printemps, la guerre entre ces deux grandes cités venaient juste de finir, finit doucement Érin.

_ Étiez-vous fidèles ? Je veux dire, avant le jour de la rencontre entre Cupidon et Psychée?

_ Je n'ai jamais trompé Cupidon. Jamais. »

Érin commença à se sentir frustré. Qu'est-ce que cela avait avoir avec quoi que soit ?

« Après ce jour, vous êtes-vous remis ensemble, toi et Cupidon ? Fait la bête à deux dos une autre fois, en souvenir du bon vieux temps ? demanda Aphrodite.

_ Non ! Il était marié. Nous..., non. »

Il tourna son regard vers sa Grand-mère qui était assise sur son trône avec une aura de satisfaction et de fierté. Cette journée devenait de plus en plus étrange.

« Merci. Le jour où Callisto t'a tué... » commença Aphrodite.

Érin eut un air horrifié.

« Quoi, ce jour-là, que ? »

Même Aphrodite semblait mal à l'aise, mais elle persista néanmoins :

« Érin, mon chéri, je suis désolée. Je sais que tu préférerais ne pas revivre ça, mais j'ai besoin que ce que tu sais soit consigné. Est-ce que Callisto semblait être elle-même, ce jour-là ?

_ Hein ? »

Érin ferma les yeux et frissonna.

Arès se leva.

« Si le Conseil le permet, puis-je parler au témoin ? »

Héra regarda Hadès et Aphrodite. Devant leur hochement d'assentiment, elle répondit à Arès :

« Vous le pouvez. Mais souvenez-vous que vous ne devez PAS influencer son témoignage. »

Arès acquiesça, réfléchit un moment, et dit :

« Érin, ce qu'Aphrodite veut savoir c'est : en te basant sur tes précédentes confrontations avec la déesse hors-la-loi Callisto, et en comparant son état avec celui du jour où elle t'a tué, quelles sont tes observations et tes réactions ? » demanda Arès depuis sa place.

Arès tourna les yeux vers sa mère et son oncle. Ils hochèrent la tête pour signifier leur approbation face à sa question, qui était plus précise sans pour autant forcer la réponse ou influencer le témoin.

Arès se rassit, Joxer lui tendit un autre gobelet. Il le vida et tourna à nouveaux ses yeux vers Érin, si seul au milieu du temple.

Érin comprit les paroles de son oncles, et la complexité de la question réellement posée. Cela était important pour une certaine raison. Mince, si seulement ils pouvaient lui donner un indice. Enfin, il n'avait plus qu'à avoir être un bon témoin. Il ferma les yeux et se souvint. Pour la première fois, il y repensa vraiment. Il se souvint des fois où il avait rencontré Callisto, avant la divinisation de celle-ci, après la divinisation, et enfin le jour de sa mort.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

« Elle était hors de contrôle. C'est quelque chose qui m'a toujours gêné. Avant et après qu'elle soit devenue une déesse, elle avait la maîtrise d'elle-même. Elle était folle, comprenez bien, je veux dire, elle était carrément trop déséquilibrée pour que Grand-père la ramène sur l'Olympe et lui donne du travail, vous voyez mais, elle était toujours au contrôle d'elle-même.

Elle complotait une immense quantité de plans à court terme et d'intrigues qui ne valaient pas un clou, mais elle était implacable dans la mise en application de chacun de ses moindres petits plans. J'avais l'habitude de temps en temps de passer une journée ou deux à la regarder s'éparpiller dans tous les sens. Sans vraiment aucun but finale ni aucune objectif défini. »

Il marqua une pause, et prit une autre gorgée d'eau.

« Mais ce jour-là, continua-t-il en prenant une grande inspiration, elle, à mon avis, elle ne se maîtrisait pas. Elle voulait juste tuer un dieu. NON, elle voulait juste me tuer. Elle s'en est peut-être servi ensuite pour faire avancer l'un de ses petits plans, mais m'attaquer de cette manière allait totalement à l'encontre de son caractère. Sans rime ni raison, comme si elle n'avait aucune autre idée dans sa tête. Juste de me tuer. »

Il s'arrêta et ouvrit les yeux. Il avait quelque chose d'humide sur le visage. Il leva la main et toucha sa joue. Il était en train de pleurer. Il n'avait pas pleurer, depuis, quand ça, déjà ? La nuit où on lui avait pris quelque chose ?

« Merci. Même si je congédie le témoin pour l'instant, je réserve le droit de le rappeler plus tard pour apporter d'autres précisions à son témoignage, déclara Aphrodite.

_ Approuvé, répondit Héra et Hadès lui fit écho.

_ Approuvé. »

x

Dans un autre temple à Thrace, un petit chérubin ailé se réveilla. Il avait fait une belle sieste, où était-il ? Ah oui, le tempe de granpa quelque part, avec Tatie et Jett gentil comme Joxer. Il s'étira. Il toucha de la fourure.

Il leva les yeux. Une énorme gueule avec des crocs lui faisait face. L'énorme visage de fourrure s'abaissa pour lui lécher la figure. Il gloussa. Bisous de réveille de Kitty Kat.

« Et bien, je suppose que ça veut dire que tu es réveillé, mon petit, » fit une voix grave près de la porte. Bliss regarda. Là, il y avait Tatie et Jett près de la porte.

Tatie regarda le chaton.

« Merci, Bathshéba. »

La grande panthère rose gronda puis se mit debout et s'étira à son tour. Puis, dans un mouvement fluide qui rappelait Jett à Bliss, elle sauta du lit, alla quémander une caresse à Tatie et disparut, sa longue queue rose s'agitant derrière elle.

« Kitty à la maison ? demanda Bliss.

_ Tout juste, mon petit. Allez viens, nous avons pleins d'histoires à te raconter et encore plus de jeux à essayer.

_ Bon ça ! » dit Bliss.

Il vola dans les bras de Tatie. Il se blottit contre elle comme elle se tourna et retourna dans la partie principale du temple de Granpa.

Tatie sentit bon. Comme l'Autre. L'Autre lui manquait manquait aussi. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Jett. Ressemblait comme Joxer. Jouer bien aussi, comme Joxer. Il aimait Jett. Il lui fit un grand sourire. Jett lui sourit à son tour.

« Où est son père ? demanda Jett.

_ Crète, je crois, à un festival, lui répondit Éris.

_ Et... » commença Jett. Éris lui lança un regard d'avertissement. Il comprit le message et continua d'un ton naturel, comme si de rien n'était :

« … à quels jeux allons-nous jouer cet après-midi ? finit-il.

_ Et bien, dit Éris, j'ai bien aimé celui où on lançait les balles. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Bliss ? »

Mais Bliss n'écoutait pas. Il regarda avec ses pouvoirs du cœur. Quelqu'un était tout proche. Quelqu'un était tout proche et son cœur avait mal. Triste, seul, GENTIL. Bliss se transporta directement depuis les bras de sa Tatie jusque dans le templede sa Granma à l'autre bout de la ville.

Éris et Jett se regardèrent.

Oh, oh.

Éris commença à chercher le chérubin ailé avec ses pouvoirs divins. Elle ne le trouva pas plus loin que le temple d'Aphrodite de l'autre côté de la ville. Elle agrippa le bras de Jett.

« Mon Tout Petit ? » posa-t-elle la question d'un ton émerveillé avant de les transporter tous les deux au temple d'Aphrodite.

x

Érin n'était pas rassuré. 'Que faire, maintenant ?' s'inquiétait-il en jetant des regards anxieux autour de lui.

Un instant plus tard, il y eut un petit pop et une voix très jeune cria :

« MIEN. »

Il leva les yeux et un sourire jaillit instantanément sur son visage. Cela faisait deux ans et demi, mais son cœur reconnaissait cette voix.

« BLISS ! » s'exclama-t-il et il ouvrit les bras. Un instant plus tard, un petit chérubin ailé se serrait très fort contre lui. Il murmura 'Bébé, mon bébé' encore et encore, et déposa un baiser sur le petit visage devant lui. Sentir à nouveau des plumes sur sa peau. C'était si bon.

Il y eut un autre flash. Avec Bliss dans les bras, il ne pouvait pas voir qui venait d'arriver, mais qu'importe, inexplicablement, il savait.

« ÉRIN ! » jaillit le cri.

« MÈRE ! » s'étrangla-t-il.

Des bras musclés lui prirent le petit Bliss des bras, mais le gardèrent à proximité. Il leva les yeux vers les yeux émeraudes de sa mère pour la première fois depuis sa mort. Elle n'avait pas eu le droit de lui rendre visite. Personne n'en avait eu le droit. Ils pleuraient tous les deux à chaudes larmes.

D'autres bras le prirent lui et Éris et les conduisirent gentiment vers un banc. Il s'assit près de sa mère et lui mit sa main dans la sienne. Il sentit Bliss revenir sur ses genoux. Il le serra avec son bras libre. Quelqu'un s'assit à son côté. Il se tourna pour voir qui.

Jett avait les yeux sur le mort nouvellement restauré, il avait les larmes aux ses yeux, lui aussi.

« Bienvenue. Tu m'as manqué, dit Jett avec un sourire larmoyant. Ne refais jamais ça, où je te tuerais moi-même, le menaça-t-il.

_ Cool, » répondit Strife.

x

Six cent kilomètres plus loin, en Crète, un festival dédié au Dieu de l'Amour battait son plein depuis midi.

La fête était l'occasion exceptionnelle une fois par an pour tous les habitants de l'île de se rassembler tous en même temps au même endroit pour faire la fête comme si la fin du monde était pour le jour suivant.

Cupidon était assis sur son trône au temple que lui et sa mère se partageait dans cette ville, et il s'ennuyait ferme. Lui et Psychée s'était encore disputés ce matin. La dispute portait sur Bliss. Encore. Même s'il avait respecté toutes les règles à suivre, rappelant à Psychée la date du festival toutes les semaines pendant les 4 semaines précédentes, elle lui avait quand même fait une scène ce matin quand il lui avait redit encore une fois qu'elle devrait garder Bliss aujourd'hui.

Il ne voulait pas laisser Bliss, mais il était beaucoup trop jeune pour assister à ce genre de fête. Hé, même sa mère et son père s'était sérieusement querellés à ce propos quand il avait 180 ans. Pour décider s'ils devaient l'autoriser à participer à ce genre de festival ou non. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi en faire tout un plat, à l'époque, mais maintenant, il savait. Il était content qu'ils l'aient obligé à attendre ses 210 ans. Maintenant, il était d'accord avec eux. En aucune façon Bliss ne viendrait à ce genre de chose avant qu'il n'ait lui aussi atteint ses 210 ans.

Il ne comprenait pas sa femme. Il aimait son fils au delà de toute raison. Il passait chaque minute de son temps avec lui dès que cela lui était possible. Ce n'était pas comme si il voulait être là. C'était son boulot. Pourquoi Psychée ne pouvait pas aimer son fils comme lui l'aimait ?

Et pourquoi quand il se retrouvait au lit avec elle, cela lui donner envie de s'enfuir en hurlant ? Il se lavait plus souvent ces derniers temps pour essayer d'enlever son odeur de sa peau. Même quand il ne couchait pas avec elle, il avait l'impression d'être sale.

Il était si malheureux qu'il assombrissait l'ambiance du festival. S'il n'avait pas eu Bliss, il serait devenu cinglé. Peut-être qu'il devrait en parler à sa mère. Il n'avait jamais trompé Psychée, mais là, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Cela affectait son travail. Si cela continuait, il allait partir dans le Rose, comme sa mère le faisait parfois.

Quelque chose titillait un coin de son esprit. Quelque chose d'important avait changé dans le monde.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au festival. Il battait son plein, et même avec son humeur légèrement dépressive, c'était quelque chose d'impressionnant à voir. Il soupira . Puis resta bouche bée. La colonne à sa droite était devenue rose. Il tourna la tête pour voir celle à sa gauche. Elle était rose aussi. Par Gaïa, il était _vraiment_ en train de partir dans le Rose comme sa mère.

La petite alarme au fond de son esprit retentit une nouvelle fois. Quelque chose demandait son attention. Il vérifia automatiquement comment allait Bliss.

JOIE, BONHEUR, MIEN, BAISERS DANS LA NUIT, MIEN CHEVEUX NOIRS, MIEN, HEUREUX, MIEN.

« ÉRIN ! » s'écria Cupidon dans sa tête et se téléporta dans un flash hors du festival.

* * *

 

 

**Chapitre 22**

Joxer de Corinthe était heureux. Érin, le Dieu Strife de la Dissension et de l'Espièglerie, était de retour, et dans les bras de sa mère. Bliss, le petit être ailé, était apparut et leurs retrouvailles venaient juste d'avoir lieu. Et son frère Jett était là lui aussi. Il jeta un bref regard à Arès qui ne semblait pas content. Oups. Oh, ça devait être parce qu'ils étaient arrivés avant le moment prévu. Mais, hé, c'était ok, s'éclaircit-il, Arès était le Dieu de la Guerre, à la guerre, les plans ne survivait jamais au premier contact avec l'ennemi, et après c'était juste une question de rapidité de pensée stratégique.

Il fronça les sourcils en lui-même. Ennemi ? Quel ennemi pouvait bien combattre Arès en ce moment ? Et comment pouvait-il aider ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Procédons par ordre.

Il s'avança vers le centre du temple et, après s'être incliné devant les trois dieux présidant sur leur trône, il guida gentiment Érin et Éris vers le banc à côté d'Arès. Jett suivit de près avec Bliss dans les bras. Il les aida à s'installer, Éris d'un côté de son vieil ami, et son frère Jett de l'autre. Bliss, et bien, était assis avec un air de béatitude* sur les genoux de Strife. Il sourit en entendant le commentaire de son frère. Il éclata presque de rire en entendant la réponse de Strife, mais se retint. Arès lui lança un regard sérieux. Ne ris pas, lui disait son air indulgent. Il sourit à son amour qui ne savait qu'il était son amour.

Le flash rose qui suivit le surprit un peu. Il se retourna vers le centre du temple. Cupidon se tenait là, se tenait juste là, debout, cloué sur place à la vue d'Érin. Joxer jeta un regar à Arès. Encore des ennuis. Il n'était pas vraiment censé être déjà là. Arès soupira. Il regarda Joxer. Joxer sentit son cœur fondre, ce regard disait 'Ne reste pas planté là, FAIT quelque chose.' Donc, il fit quelque chose.

x

Cupidon flasha dans le temple de sa mère à Thrace. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, c'était Érin, le Dieu Strife de l'Espièglerie, assis sur un banc, avec Bliss dans les bras, Éris d'un côté et Jett de Corinthe de l'autre. Il avait vaguement conscience que d'autres personnes étaient présentes dans la pièce. Il esquissa un mouvement, mais s'arrêta. Il n'avait pas le droit. Il était marié. Il ravala les larmes qui menaçaient de jaillir.

« Salut, Strife, » dit-il.

Érin leva les yeux vers le dieu ailé devant lui. Le reste de la pièce sembla s'effacer ; rien n'était réel, mis à part peut-être Bliss dans ses bras.

« Salut, Cupidon, » répondit Strife. Cupidon était magnifique. En cet instant précis, Érin ne désirait rien de plus que de se lever et de le serrer contre lui, de caresser ces plumes, juste une fois encore. Mais Cupidon était marié, et pas avec lui, donc tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de rester assis là et d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de Bliss.

Aphrodite échangea un regard avec Héra.

« Trois, dit-elle à la Reine des Dieux.

_ Trois, » acquiesça Héra avec un soupir satisfait.

x

Joxer, qui venait juste de se détourner du regard d'Arès, entra en action. En un instant, il prit une chaise et la plaça près du banc où Éris, Érin, Bliss sur les genoux, et Jett, étaient assis. Près, mais pas trop près. Il s'avança vers Cupidon, s'inclinant de nouveau devant les trois sur leur trône, puis conduisit un Cupidon distrait jusqu'à la chaise où il le fit asseoir. Cupidon continua dévorer des yeux l'ex dieu de l'espièglerie.

Joxer se tourna ensuite vers les trois dieux qui dirigeaient cet événement. Hadès ne paraissait pas content. Les deux autres ne paraissaient pas de si mauvaise humeur, mais on ne sait jamais. Il devait faire quelque chose.

Il se redressa et dit timidement :

« Euh, excusez-moi, Dame Héra ? »

Héra reporta son attention sur le mortel avec une pointe de soulagement au fond des yeux.

« Oui, Joxer. Tu peux parler, dit-elle.

_ Et bien, je sais que personne n'a appelé... euuh Dame Éris, ou le Seigneur Bliss, ou Jett, ils sont juste en quelque sorte venus et ce n'est pas terrible. Je me rends compte que vous devez les appeler avant qu'ils viennent, pour que ça soit officiel et tout ça, alors je me demandais juste s'ils pouvaient être en quelque sorte mis sur une liste d'attente de personnes que vous seriez susceptible d'appeler ? Comme ce que vous avez fait avec le Seigneur Érin ? Comme ça, ils sont ici officiellement et personne n'a de problèmes, et après si vous avez besoin de les appeler, vous pouvez toujours les appeler, parce qu'ils sont en quelque sorte venus pas au moment où ils étaient supposés... » laissa-t-il sa phrase en suspens.

Héra interrogea Hadès du regard, elle savait qu'Aphrodite n'aurait aucun problème avec cette suggestion. C'était Hadès qu'il fallait convaincre.

Hadès considéra la proposition. Aucun mal à les laisser rester, en plus, il était contre l'interdiction de son frère à quiconque de visiter Érin. Celui-ci avait été une Ombre très solitaire. Et ordonner à Éris de partir maintenant serait tout simplement cruel. Et on dirait bien qu'il faudrait un levier pour séparer de Strife ce petit diablotin de Bliss. Il n'était pas, malgré ce que les gens pouvaient raconter, un dieu cruel.

Oui, le petit mortel, qui n'était pas rose, semblait avoir le chic pour leur faire remarquer ce qu'ils ne voyaient pas. Il porta son regard sur le mortel debout à côté de Cupidon. Il était aussi assis à côté d'Éris. Il était en double, maintenant ? Comment par les neufs cercles des profondeurs cela était-il arrivé ? L'autre n'était pas en rose non plus. Hadès se tourna vers Héra.

« Oui, c'est un bon plan. Je suis d'accord, mais seulement si vous me dîtes comment ce mortel a fait pour se dédoubler ! » cria-t-il, perdant patience.

Aphrodite gloussa. Ses gloussements se répandirent à travers la pièce.

Héra laissa aussi échapper un petit rire, et déclara :

« Les Dieux Bliss et Cupidon, et la Déesse Éris, bien que n'ayant pas été appelés par ce tribunal, mais amenés ici par le retour de l'ex dieu de l'Espièglerie et de la Dissension, sont placés en attente jusqu'à nouvel ordre, à la disposition de ce tribunal qui se réserve le droit de les appeler afin d'entendre leur témoignage sur la situation actuelle concernant la Déesse Aphrodite. Vous resterez ici jusqu'à ce que vous soyez appelés ou que le tribunal ait terminé son enquête. »

Elle regarda Hermès écrire à toute vitesse. Ok, son stylo était en d'écrire à toute vitesse, lui avait les pieds sur le bureau rose et se faisait les ongles.

Héra secoua la tête.

« Bien que non encore reconnus par ce tribunal, au vue de la question posée par l'un de ses membres, nous reconnaissons officiellement Jett de Corinthe, Roi des Assassins, Haut-Prêtre d'Éris, Déesse de la Discorde, et son frère jumeaux Joxer, de Corinthe, etc. Vous êtes tous les deux placés en attente jusqu'à ce que le tribunal vous appelle à témoigner sur la situation actuelle concernant la Déesse Aphrodite. Vous resterez ici jusqu'à ce que vous soyez appelés ou que le tribunal ait terminé son enquête. »

Hadès fut stupéfait.

« Vous voulez dire qu'il y en a deux comme ça ? demanda-t-il à Héra.

_ Non, répondit Héra, il n'y en a pas 'deux' comme ça, il y en a trois. Je veux dire qu'il y en a là deux sur un jeux de triplés.

_ Trois ! s'exclama le Seigneur du Monde Souterrain. L'autre va aussi débarquer ici ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

_ Au train où vont les choses, c'est archi-méga-sûr, répliqua Héra, en lançant un sourire déclarant clairement 'allez, la suite' à Aphrodite.

_ J'appelle Hélios, dieu du Soleil, » proclama gaîment Aphrodite.

* * *

 

* _NdT : Ceci est en fait un jeux de mot de l'auteur, Bliss signifiant Béatitude en anglais. J'ai cependant choisi de ne pas traduire le nom de Bliss, car je trouvais que Béatitude sonnait vraiment trop bizarre pour un garçon._

* * *

 

 

 

**Chapitre 23**

« J'appelle Hélios, Dieu du Soleil, proclama gaîment Aphrodite.

_ Ben on a le temps, alors, » commenta Hermès, qui se leva, s'étira un peu et se servit à boire.

Les autres dans la pièce, réalisant la justesse de cette déclaration, commencèrent tous à faire de même. Joxer se rendit compte que son armure jurait avec l'ambiance du lieu, et commença à l'enlever.

Bliss, qui à ce point était très rose et très agité, et qui avait été un gentil, mais commençant à s'ennuyer, petit dieu, (hé, le gosse n'avait que trois et demi, vous savez) prit l'accalmie comme un signe qu'il pouvait bouger et se servir un peu de ses ailes. Avec un rapide bisous pour « MIEN », il partit dans une course semi-contrôlée à travers la pièce au grand amusement de tout le monde.

D'abord, il se précipita pour faire un bisous et un câlin à Papa Cupidon, puis à Arès, « Granpa. Répare. » fit-il d'un ton assuré, avec de gros baisers mouillés. Joxer, qui était toujours en train d'essayer de sortir de son armure, fut pris par derrière et enlacé si fort qu'il ne pouvait presque plus respirer. Mais un instant plus tard, l'enfant était parti.

Puis il vola faire un câlin à « Grammie, REPARE, » chantonna-t-il, puis fit un coucou à Hadès et Héra depuis les genoux d'Aphrodite, puis décolla pour voleter autour de l'atrium pour se dégourdir les ailes.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda un Hadès assez confus.

Des gloussements retentirent de nouveau dans la pièce.

Hermès se fit apparaître en zappant un plateau de fruit et répondit :

« C'est Hélios, mec. »

Devant le regard vide d'Hadès, il précisa :

« Ce gars est totalement ponctuel pour son numéro de dieu, mais le reste de sa vie n'est qu'un gigantesque amusement. Il va répondre à la convocation, assura-t-il au roi du Monde Souterrain qui le regardait d'un air stupéfait, mais il le fera dans, disons, 10 à 15 minutes. Donc, relaxe, grignote quelque chose, traîne avec les autres, conclut Hermès.

_ J'appelle Héphaïstos ! chantonna Aphrodite.

_ Pourquoi ? Pour quelle raison le veux-tu ici ? » demanda un Hadès confus et contrarié.

Héra et Éris échangèrent un regard et essayèrent de ne pas rire.

« Pour que je puisse embrasser mon mari, bien sûr, répondit une Aphrodite sans le moindre repentir.

_ Toujours à votre service, » fit une voix douce derrière elle.

Aphrodite, d'un seule mouvement, se leva, se tourna vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix et cria :

« Héphie ! »

D'un bond, elle fut dans les bras du Dieu de la Forge. Le géant aux yeux verts et cheveux noirs, et aux bras musclés par des heures de travail manuel, paraissait gigantesque lorsqu'il serrait contre lui la menue déesse de l'amour blonde aux yeux bleus. Ignorant le reste de la pièce, qui était respectivement en train de : glousser, les ignorer, ou les charrier, le couple se perdit dans un long baiser. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, depuis le petit-déjeuner, et ils avaient faim l'un de l'autre.

Hadès restait juste assis là, les yeux brûlants. Compter. Ce qu'il lui fallait. Peut-être que s'il comptait toutes les âmes du Tartare, il pourrait contrôler son envie de tuer toutes les personnes dans cette pièce.

Cette enquête était en train de tourner au désastre. Un énorme désastre. Il avait quitté le Monde Souterrain pour ça ? Il arrivait tout juste à contenir sa colère, et Aphrodite avait l'audace d'appeler son mari pour, pour...

Il ne se focaliserait pas sur le fait qu'il avait encore 120 jours à attendre avant de la revoir. Nan, compter, c'est ce qu'il lui fallait.

« Oh, Hadès ! gourmanda Héra. Arrête de grincer des dents, je peux t'entendre de là où je suis. J'appelle Perséphone. »

Surpris et confus, Hadès fit des yeux ronds à Héra.

Un instant plus tard, Perséphone flasha dans la pièce.

Hadès regarda la déesse examiner le temple, et au moment précis où leur regard se croisèrent, ils furent incapables de détourner les yeux l'un de l'autre.

Le cœur d'Hadès se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine. C'était une enquête officielle. La personne appelant le témoin contrôlait ce qui était autorisé. Perséphone avait été appelée par Héra, donc seule Héra pouvait décider de ce qu'Héra pouvait faire ici, et il ne pouvait rien dire. Héra pouvait la faire partir aussi facilement qu'elle l'avait appelée, ou la faire sortir de la pièce. Ne sachant pas combien de temps il aurait, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de l'adorer de ses yeux noirs, et il exprima tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle par son seul regard. Avec une lueur d'espoir, il réalisa qu'elle aussi connaissait la situation. Que son amour pour lui était toujours aussi fort et brillait pour lui au fond de ses yeux à elle. Toujours perdu dans les yeux de son mari, Perséphone s'adressa à la Reine Héra :

« Vous avez appelé, ma Reine ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Toi et Héphaïstos êtes officiellement appelés pour témoigner devant ce tribunal, maintenant, si tu voulais bien aller embrasser ton mari, répondit Héra.

_ Toujours à votre service, » vint la réponse dans un grognement grave et presque sauvage jaillissant de la gorge de Perséphone qui se tourna et courant presque jusqu'au trône de son mari, se pencha vers le Roi du Monde Souterrain très confus, et l'embrassa.

La confusion de celui-ci ne dura pas très longtemps, il l'attira sur ses genoux et ne la lâcha plus. Soixante-six jours, quatre heures, dix-sept minutes de solitude furent oubliés en un instant.

Il approfondit le baiser, prenant tout ce qu'elle lui donnait, et donnant tout ce qu'elle voulait. Il se demanda distraitement pour qui était ces applaudissements.

x

Hélios, Dieu du Soleil, passait une super journée. Assis sur ce que l'on appellerait plus tard une chaise longue, sous ce qui serait connu plus tard comme un parasol, il buvait des Maï-Taïs roses sur la plage. Il prenait un bain de la boule dont il avait la charge. C'était du gâteau, ce boulot, vraiment. Apollon était en charge de l'horaire du matin, à moins qu'il ne prenne des vacances et il prévenait toujours Hélios à l'avance. Hélios n'était pas du matin, accueillir le point du jour une fois de temps en temps, ça allait, mais les Coucher de Soleil, ça, c'était sa spécialité.

« J'appelle Hélios, Dieu du Soleil. »

Il pensa vaguement qu'il 'faudrait qu'il fasse quelque chose à ce propos' et regarda sur sa droite. Ses Oncles Zeus et Poséidon étaient assis sur des chaises longues similaires l'un à côté de l'autre, et se soûlaient lentement mais sûrement au Champagne Rose. Ils étaient venus, comme il appelait ça, 'juste traîner avec toi, mec'. Un truc à propos de se cacher du Rose. Ce qui était marrant, quand il repensait. Vu que son parasol, sa chaise longue, tiens, même son Maï-Taï et le Champagne avaient été jaune il n'y a même pas une minute ou deux. Maintenant, ils étaient roses. Cool.

Il contempla les vagues pendant quelques minutes. Dommage qu'on l'ait appelé. Il pourrait rester assis là à regarder les vagues toute la journée, c'était la meilleur création de son oncle à son avis.

« Hélios, » vint l'appel sur un ton plus ferme.

Et bien, ça voulait dire que la personne qui l'appelait commençait à devenir sérieux. Il fallait sérieusement qu'il pense à faire quelque chose à ce propos.

« TOUT DE SUITE, HÉLIOS! » vint le rugissement d'Arès.

« Et bien les mecs, c'était marrant, mais j'dois y aller, » lança Hélios à ses deux oncles et flasha pour répondre à la convocation.

L'instant d'après, il souhaita vraiment ne pas être venu. Quelqu'un avait carrément trop abusé sur les décorations roses, ça, et aussi tout le monde sauf lui semblait en train de se bécoter. Aphrodite avait les lèvres soudées à celles d'Héphaïstos, Hadès s'y était mis avec Perséphone, ouah, c'était aussi loin qu'ils pouvaient aller sans franchir le pas en public, ricana-t-il. Ce qu'il voulait être là pour voir la tête de Déméter quand elle l'apprendrait !

Héra était en train de parler avec Hermès. Et qu'elle était belle en rose. Où donc son oncle avait la tête d'ignorer une femme pareille ? Humm. Il regarda derrière lui pour observer l'autre côté du temple dans lequel il se trouvait.

OUAH, Strife était de retour et il était collé à sa mère et à un mec en noir. Cupidon avait posé ses fesses avec son père et un autre mec en cuir marron et blanc. Il y regarda de plus près, des jumeaux, excellents, il se demanda avec un sourire prédateur ce qu'il lui faudrait pour les avoir tous les deux en même temps dans son lit.

Soudain, il fut attaqué par au-dessus. Il esquiva comme un chérubin ailé fila juste devant lui.

« Sent Mauvais, » vint une voix depuis le plafond.

Il leva les yeux pour voir Bliss assis dans le vide en train de l'observer.

« Bliss, mon chéri. Descend t'asseoir, maintenant, » dit gentiment Aphrodite.

Elle tenait la main d'Héphaïstos qui était assis à côté d'elle sur son trône élargi. Hélios regarda le petit dieu ailé voler, non pas vers Cupidon, mais vers Érin, pour s'intaller confortablement sur ses genoux. Il reporta son attention vers Hadès et Perséphone, qui étaient eux aussi sur un trône à deux places et qui se tenaient la main. Il regarda Hermès marcher vers un petit bureau et, d'un geste de sa main, un stylus se redressa et se mit en place, prêt à écrire sur le parchemin.

« SI nous sommes tous prêts à continuer ? demanda la Reine des Dieux, qui continua voyant qu'il n'y avait aucune protestation. L'enquête officielle sur l'état actuel de la perturbation des pouvoirs d'Aphrodite va maintenant continuer. Aphrodite. » conclut-elle en donnant la parole à Aphrodite.

« Alors, Hélios, depuis combien de temps toi et Psychée entretenez une liaison ? » demanda Aphrodite avec une exquise politesse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 24**

« Alors, Hélios, depuis combien de temps toi et Psychée avez une liaison ? demanda Aphrodite avec une exquise politesse.

_ Quoi ? » cria un Cupidon enragé.

Arès et Joxer réagirent automatiquement pour empêcher le dieu ailé de s'éjecter du banc où ils étaient assis.

Héra ne voulait pas de ça.

« Je dois te rappeler, Cupidon, que tu es ici à la discrétion de cette cour. Si tu ne peux pas rester en dehors de ça, c'est moi qui te jette dehors, » fit-elle avec colère.

Cupidon considéra ce qu'il savait. D'un, il se passait ici quelque chose d'important. De deux, son fils était ici, et aussi... enfin... Il détourna le regard. Il s'aperçut que tous ceux qu'il aimait, tous ceux qui l'aimaient, étaient dans ce temple. Il regarda Éris qui était en train de bercer Bliss, son père qui le tenait d'une main sûre et ferme, et enfin sa mère. Leurs yeux bleues se croisèrent, et il pouvait lire dans les siens 'attends, patience, ce n'est pas encore le bon moment'.

« Mes excuses à la cour, » dit Cupidon, prenant sa décision, puis il se rassit entre le guerrier et son père.

Il attendrait le bon moment.

« La cour fermera sur les yeux sur cet éclat pour cette fois. Hélios, répondez s'il vous plaît à la question qui vous a été posée. »

Pour l'instant, Héra n'avait aucune idée d'où Aphrodite voulait venir. Mais, en dépit de tout, elle avait confiance en la déesse blonde.

Elle réfléchit à ça un moment. Et considéra Aphrodite. Oui, elle lui faisait confiance. Après sa dernière crise de rose. Cela la faisait encore sourire chaque fois qu'elle se rappelait comment son mari s'était retrouvé coincé entre aller vers sa femme, ou chasser des mortelles transformé en taureau, bouc, et autres.

Elle reporta son attention sur Hélios.

« Question facile, chérie, réponse facile, je n'ai jamais eu de liaison avec Psychée, » répondit Hélios d'un air suffisant.

Aphrodite hoqueta de surprise.

« Et lui parler d'Hadès et Perséphone ? demanda une déesse de l'amour incrédule.

_ Désole, baby, aucune idée de quoi tu parles. » lui fit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Aphrodite en eut le souffle coupé, et chercha nerveusement de l'aide du regard auprès d'Arès, mais n'en trouva pas. Il semblait aussi choqué qu'Aphrodite.

« Peux-tu expliquer à la cour comment elle a rencontré Callisto ? insista Aphrodite.

_ Chérie, je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'indique ta boussole, mais ce n'est certainement pas le Nord, » répondit Hélios d'un ton désintéressé.

Aphrodite commençait à devenir furieuse. Héra pouvait le voir, les vêtements d'Hélios avaient à présent changé de teintes de rose trois fois dans les quelques minutes depuis le début ce cet interrogatoire.

« Tu mens ! déclara Aphrodite.

_ Ma douce, je ne mens pas, et je n'y peux rien si tu n'aimes pas la vérité, répondit Hélios d'un ton mielleux.

_ Il ment, » insista Aphrodite auprès d'Héra.

 

Aphrodite semblait être sur le point d'invoquer une boule de feu d'une seconde à l'autre Héra était sur le point d'intervenir, quand Hadès la prit de vitesse.

« Aphrodite ! dit Hadès avec toute l'autorité qu'il avait en tant que, et bien, en tant que le Roi, ce qu'il était. Je juge des âmes tous les jours. Je sais quand on me ment, ou quand on essaie de me mentir. Hélios ne ment pas. Maintenant, continue à poser tes questions, ou alors je propose qu'on passe à un autre témoin. »

Héra regarda Aphrodite avec excuse.

« Je suis d'accord avec le jugement d'Hadès sur ce point, soit tu continues tes questions, soit Hélios est congédié, déclara Héra.

_ Euuh, excusez-moi ? Désolée, je réalise que j'interromps une répétition, là, et tout, mais je suis un peu perdue ? » dit une voix de soprano claire et légère.

L'assemblée se tourna pour voir une jeune femme se tenant près de la longue table de nourriture qu'Aphrodite avait installée.

La jeune femme portait un pantalon bleu, et une courte chemise blanche qui laissait voir son ventre. Il y avait une sorte d'anneau métallique sortant de son nombril. Ses cheveux étaient blonds avec une mèche d'un rose électrique. Elle portait sur l'épaule une sorte de luth allongé.

« Trop cool, l'anneau, Maman, je peux ? fit une voix nouvellement restaurée.

_ NON, ÉRIN ! jaillit immédiatement en cœur plusieurs voix féminines et une voix grave masculine.

_ Ouaah, si on peut même plus s'amuser ? » geignit une voix par dessus les gloussements de Bliss.

La jeune femme attrapa une grappe de la corbeille de fruit, et poursuivit.

« Je cherche le Conan Show, la salle verte ? Je fais la partie musicale, ce soir. Je démarre avec 'Get The Party Started'. Devrait rendre super bien, donc, si vous pouviez juste m'indiquer ? »

Arès soupira et montra du doigt le mur, il y avait une porte là où ne se trouvait qu'un mur de marbre rose quelques secondes auparavant. La porte grise portait la mention 'NBC Studios'.

« Merci, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. J'adore la répét', vous savez, ce que j'en ai vu jusque là, j'suis impatiente de le voir diffuser, TaratataPourL'Instant, à plus. »

La jeune femme passa la porte qui se ferma derrière elle et disparut.

 

Arès se rassit. Il était contrarié. Il savait qu'Hélios mentait, mais ce n'était pas possible, les dieux ne pouvait pas mentir devant un tribunal officiel. Même s'ils le pouvaient, ce qui n'était pas le cas, s'ils essayaient, la sanction était un bannissement d'un an pour chaque mensonge proféré. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Tout reposait sur leur capacité à démêler les fils de la toile, et Hélios était le seul qui pouvait avoir fait ce qu'Aphrodite avait déduit. Le seul.

Il regarda son fils. Il remarqua que Cupidon n'avait d'yeux que pour Bliss et Érin. Cela le fit sourire d'un sourire un peu sombre. Si jamais ils n'arrivaient pas à faire parler Hélios très vite, Hadès et Héra le congédierait, et alors tout serait perdu. Peut-être... et bien, Joxer semblait toujours avoir une bonne idée.

Joxer était assis avec un visage aussi inquiet que celui d'Arès. Le cœur d'Arès se serra, il savait ce que cela voulait dire, Joxer n'avait encore rien trouvé.

Twang. Il y avait maintenant une petite dague fichée dans le marbre rose du sol entre les bottes marrons de Joxer. Elle vibra encore sous la force de l'impact. Arès fut immédiatement furieux, qui osait blesser son Joxer ? Quelqu'un qui avait accès à des couteaux. Cela voulait dire Jett ou Éris. Il chercha du regard avec une promesse de mort au fond des yeux.

Jett regardait Joxer et articulait silencieusement 'Fais quelque chose, n'importe quoi, gagne du temps, fais diversion'. La colère d'Arès s'évapora comme il reporta son regard sur le mortel à côté de lui.

x

Joxer était choqué. Ils allaient laisser partir Hélios, mais ils avaient besoin de lui ! Il pouvait voir la colère et la frustration sur le visage d'Arès. Les trois changements de couleur et la fumée s'échappant d'Aphrodite étaient aussi des indices assez évidents. Il devait faire quelque chose.

Twang.

Une des dagues de Jett, pensa-t-il distraitement, en rangeant rapidement et silencieusement la dague dans sa botte.

Il leva les yeux vers Jett. 'Fais quelque chose, n'importe quoi, gagne du temps, fais diversion', articulait muettement Jett. Oh oui, il pouvait gagner du temps. Il était très doué pour faire diversion.

« Si la cour le permets, » dit-il avec conviction, comme s'il avait la moindre idée de ce qui allait sortir de sa bouche, et se leva.

Ce fut Hadès qui répondit, cette fois.

« Oh oui, s'il vous plaît. Laissons le mortel revenir encore une fois nous pointer ce que nous avons bien pu rater cette fois.

_ Hadès, réprimanda Perséphone, haletant légèrement d'un ton choqué.

_ Désolé, mon amour, répondit Hadès, mais ce triplé ne fait rien d'autre que de me faire perdre patience depuis tout à l'heure.

_ C'est parce que tu n'as aucune patience, cher cœur, tu ne vois les choses que d'un côté ou de l'autre. Bien sûr, je ne t'en aime que d'avantage pour ça, » fut la réponse de Perséphone qui se pencha vers son mari et recommença à l'embrasser. Hadès était trop occupé pour entendre le commentaire d'Hélios.

« Des triplés ! dansa presque de joie Hélios. Tante Fortune me fait un sacré cadeau, maintenant qu'est-ce que je vais FAIRE pour les avoir dans mon lit tous en même temps. Enfin, on s'en fiche, je vais juste commencer par toi, mon joli, n'est-ce pas ? lorgna-t-il Joxer, qui se sentit nauséeux.

_ Touche mon frère et je te donnerai une mort lente et douloureuse, déclara Jett.

_ Un pas de plus, Hélios, et je ferai briller le soleil là où il n'est pas censé briller, intervint Éris.

Arès se contenta de se lever et de s'avancer pour se tenir derrière Joxer. Il croisa les bras.

Son visage n'avait absolument aucune expression.

Personne sur l'Olympe ou dans toute la Grèce n'était capable de faire face à cette expression. Elle promettait la mort dans toute sa pleine mesure.

Arès n'avait ce visage que lorsqu'il était complètement enragé, quand il était à un cheveux de déclarer la guerre. À l'instant où il était encore en train de peser le pour et le contre de chaque possibilité. Ce visage était la raison pour laquelle beaucoup, dans l'Olympe, ne l'appelait jamais Arès, car ils ne voyaient pas plus loin que cette expression, ils l'appelaient uniquement Guerre.

Bien que Joxer ne pouvait pas voir ce qui se passait derrière lui, il en observa la conséquence. Le visage d'Hélios devint blanc de peur et d'horreur. Inquiet, Joxer regarda derrière lui, et vit Arès qui se tenait là. Joxer sourit. Arès était si beau, il ne pourrait jamais se lasser de l'admirer. Mais il ne comprenais pas pourquoi Hélios avait réagit comme ça. Ne voyait-il pas à quel point ce dieu était merveilleux ? Bon, il supposait que certains dieux n'avaient jamais appris à apprécier la beauté.

Joxer se tourna vers la cour, et attendit qu'Hadès finisse d'embrasser Perséphone. Ou était-ce le contraire ? Il pencha la tête, et allait considérer la question, quand son esprit buta sur deux mots, mentir et triplés. Alors triplés voulait dire Jett, Jace et Joxer. Jett et lui étaient là, il restait donc Jace. JACE ! C'était ça ! C'était la diversion qu'il lui fallait.

Bien sûr, il n'allait rien faire pour arrêter la diversion que Dame Perséphone était pour le moment en train de fournir au Seigneur Hadès, mais au moins, il se sentait plus confiant maintenant qu'il avait une idée d'où il allait.

Le baiser fut interrompu par la nécessité pour Hadès de respirer.

« Continue, mortel, entonna Hadès, bien qu'il n'ait pas vraiment envie d'arrêter d'embrasser sa femme.

_ Si la cour le permet, je pensais justement à mon frère Jace, » commença-t-il.

Aphrodite gloussa et Jett poussa un grognement. Joxer continua :

« Mon frère Jace dit que les hommes, et bien, je suppose que je devrais dire les mortels, parlent ou plutôt disent quelque chose de trois, ou bien, je suppose que ça fait plutôt quatre, manières possibles. La première est de dire la vérité, c'est la plus facile, parce que vous n'avez rien à vous rappelez, parce que, et bien, ce que vous dîtes exactement n'a pas d'importance puisque vous dîtes la vérité. Vous pouvez parler toute la journée, parce que c'est la vérité, vous voyez ? Après, la deuxième manière est de mentir franchement, juste pour vous amuser en mentant. Mon frère Jace est un, et bien, vous pourriez le considérer comme un acteur, mais plutôt peut-être comme un amuseur en quelque sorte. Et bien, après, il ment tous les jours toute la journée et on le paie pour ça. C'est parce que tout le monde sait qu'il ment, et que ses mensonges sont amusants, ou et bien, ils sont ce qu'ils sont. Ce qui nous amène à la troisième manière dont les mortels mentent. Ils mentent pour cacher la vérité ? Après, vous voyez, vous pouvez voir ça de deux façons. D'une façon positive, vous pouvez voir ça comme par exemple le travail de Jett qui, et bien, qui ne peut pas dire la vérité ou son utilité auprès de la Dame Éris serait ruinée, et je suppose qu'il pourrait y avoir d'autres circonstances où mentir pour cacher la vérité comme ça serait pratique. L'envers de ça serait de mentir pour cacher la vérité parce que vous avez fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. » À ce moment, il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermès qui ne suivait pas ce qu'il disait et qui était en train de lire un rouleau à la place, mais il décida qu'il était idiot, mais pas stupide. « Ceci se passe quand... Et bien, j'ai un ami à moi qui prend des choses, et bien il ment pour cacher la vérité sur où il était quand les choses disparaissent. Vous voyez ? Alors, mon frère, Jace ? Il dit qu'il y a encore une autre façon de mentir, c'est de ne pas savoir que l'on ment. Mais il ne connaît personne à qui c'est arrivé, et s'est dit que peut-être seul un dieu pourrait faire ça à cette personne. »

Joxer s'arrêta lentement de déblatérer quand il se rendit compte qu'Hadès, Héra et Aphrodite le fixa des yeux d'un air choqué. Ça y est, il avait réussi cette fois, ils allaient le tuer.

Il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête. Arès était là avec ce doux sourire qu'il avait quand quelque chose de bien venait tout juste de se passer.

Joxer était heureux. Sa personne préférée avait le sourire, et peut-être qu'il avait réussi à faire quelque chose de bien, pour une fois. Arès lui touchait l'épaule. Une légère pression lui indiqua de le suivre, ce qu'il fit, et Arès le ramena sur le banc. Cette fois, quand Joxer s'assit, il était celui qui se trouvait entre deux dieux. Cupidon avait changé de place pour que Joxer soit assis juste à côté d'Arès. Il était assis à côté d'Arès, Joxer était si Heureux !

 

« Ce n'est pas possible, dit Hélios, les dents serrées.

_ Peut-être, peut-être pas. Cependant, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen d'en être certain, répliqua Héra qui était toujours sous le choc de ce concept entièrement nouveau que leur avait dévoilé le petit mortel. J'appelle Asclépios, Dieu de la Médecine. »

Une seconde plus tard, et dans un flash rose, Asclépios arriva.

« Ace, tu es ici pour agir pour le compte d'un tribunal sur une enquête officielle. Pourrais-tu s'il te plaît examiner Hélios et présenter tes conclusions à la cour ? » demanda une Aphrodite très satisfaite.

Asclépios s'inclina devant les deux autres membres du tribunal.

« Je suis au service de cette cour, » dit-il, et s'avança pour examiner Hélios.

« Ceci est ridicule, je vais bien et je ne MENS PAS, » cria presque Hélios.

Personne ne l'écoutait. Ils regardaient tous Asclépios.

* * *

 

 

**Chapitre 25**

Tout le monde regardait Asclépios, enfin, tout le monde sauf Bliss.

« Aller Joxie ! » chuchota-t-il à Mien, et il gigota dans les bras du dieu nouvellement restauré.

Érin, sa concentration brisée par ce mouvement, pencha le regard sur le petit dieu qui essayait de se libérer de ses bras, avec une question au fond de ses yeux émeraudes : 'Quoi ? Désolé je regardais par là-bas'.

« Aller Joxie ! » chuchota de nouveau le petit.

Érin eut un sourire indulgent et relâcha aussitôt le petit chérubin. Mais le petit dieu ne s'en alla pas tout de suite, il se leva et le serra très fort, murmurant « MIEN de retour. » Puis il vola tranquillement vers Joxer.

Asclépios ignora le dieu fulminant en face de lui. Enfin, ce n'était pas exacte. Il ignora les fulminations, pas le dieu lui-même.

Comme d'habitude, il commença par un scanner préliminaire des tous les systèmes divins. Tout ok. Un petit peu de bronzage, peut-être, mais, hé, il avait affaire au dieu du soleil après tout.

Après venait la distribution du pouvoir dans la forme corporelle. Encore une fois, il n'y avait rien. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux trois juges, et à l'intensité avec laquelle ils le regardaient. Et bien, il n'y avait pas grand chose d'autre qu'il puisse faire, sauf peut-être vérifier les fluctuations de pouvoirs. Il commença à scanner. À nouveau, tout changeait correctement. Il était sur le point de se désengager, quand il remarqua quelque chose. Il fronça les sourcils, quelque chose clochait dans cette image. Il regarda encore. Là, une sorte de mollesse dans le huitième quadrant. Il creusa plus profondément. Ah, c'était là. Vicieux. La personne qui avait fait ça savait ce qu'elle faisait. S'il n'avait pas fait une analyse poussée, il n'aurait rien remarqué.

« Voulez-vous que je fasse un rapport sur ce que j'ai trouvé ou juste que je le soigne ? demanda-t-il pour clarification.

_ Soigne ça maintenant, explique après. S'il te plaît, Ace, répondit Aphrodite dans un sourire triomphant.

_ Soigner quoi ! demanda Hélios. Il n'y a rien qui cloche chez moi. J'ai eu un check up complet avec Apollon il n'y a même pas trois mois, insista le dieu soleil.

'Comment Père a-t-il pu manquer ça, alors ?' se demanda Ace à part lui. Il se tourna vers Héphaïstos.

« Pourrais-tu me faire apparaître l'un de tes pots ? Ceux dont tu peux sceller le couvercle ? » demanda-t-il au dieu forgeron, tout en faisant un geste de la main pour faire apparaître une chaise en face de l'estrade des juges.

« Assieds-toi, Hélios, fit-il d'une voix pleine de douceur à son patient.

_ Non, il n'y a RIEN QUI CLOCHE CHEZ MOI ! »

Sur ce, Hélios essaya de se téléporter hors de la pièce.

x

 

Joxer le Magnifique était content. Terrifié mais content. Il était assis à côté de l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur qui émanait du dieu derrière lui, c'était extraordinaire. Il ne voulait pas bouger. Il resta assis là, figé comme une statue, s'il ne bougeait pas, peut-être alors Arès resterait plus longtemps.

Il était conscient que c'était une idée complètement folle, que rien de ce qu'il ferait, ou ne ferait pas, ne pourrait faire rester le dieu, mais il ne pouvait quand pas en convaincre ses muscles. Ils étaient figés sur place. Donc, il resta juste assis là.

Jusqu'à ce que Bliss vole jusqu'à lui en vrombissant, tel un moustique hyperactif, et ne se laisse tomber sans plus de cérémonie sur les genoux de Joxer. L'inspiration que retenait Joxer fut brusquement relâchée dans un 'oufff' et il devint bien moins rigide, car il avait le petit à tenir et câliner.

Le petit dieu passa d'un homme à l'autre, serrant d'abord dans ses bras Joxer, puis s'installant sur les genoux de son père.

« Salut, toi, petit faiseur d'espièglerie, » commenta Cupidon, sur un ton très indulgent.

Puis Bliss passa, écrasant presque Joxer, pour atteindre son grand-père bien aimé et lui faire des câlins et des bisous, puis il se retourna vers Joxer pour encore plus de câlins et se pelotonner contre lui.

Arès eut un sourire bienveillant pour son petit-fils. En même temps, il se tourna légèrement et déplaça le reste de son corps pour être en contact avec Joxer de l'épaule à la hanche. Son bras se plaça derrière Joxer et en travers de son dos pour s'appuyer sur le banc. Son bras touchait complètement le dos de Joxer. Il plaça son autre main sur le dos de Bliss, qui était assis sur les genoux de Joxer, afin de l'empêcher de tomber en arrière.

Arès réalisa que c'était ridicule, il se servait de l'arrivée de son petit-fils comme excuse pour toucher un mortel. C'était de la folie, il le savait. Pourtant, le Dieu de la Guerre découvrit qu'il ne voulait pas changer de position, même s'il savait qu'il allait être obligé de le faire.

Arès se renfrogna intérieurement. Hélios allait poser problème pour cette examen. Il allait devoir faire quelque chose à ce propos.

« Joxie foif ? demanda Bliss en voyant Joxer lorgner les cruches de quoi que ce soit qu'Aphrodite y ait laissé.

_ Oui, murmura le guerrier.

_ Et bien, pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? » gronda le Dieu de la Guerre.

Arès leva sa main libre, mais il fut stoppé par le petit dieu.

« Non, MOI FAIRE, » dit-il avec insistance à son grand-père.

Son grand-père lui sourit en réponse.

Bliss se concentra, et fit apparaître un verre de quelque chose dans sa main, puis le passa à Joxer avec un ferme :

« Là.

_ Merci, » dit très doucement Joxer, et il commença à siroter le jus.

Il était plus assoiffé qu'il ne le pensait, s'aperçut-il en buvant.

« Tout fini ? » demanda Bliss.

Joxer se rendit compte qu'il était observé très soigneusement, et comme il ne voulait pas offenser le petit dieu très spécial en face de lui, il sourit et finit le verre, puis retourna le gobelet pour montrer qu'il avait effectivement bu la totalité du rafraîchissement liquide.

Bliss fit un sourire à Joxer. Joxer lui sourit en retour. La coupe disparut.

Arès eut un sourire en les regardant tous les deux, ils étaient presque, d'une façon cruellement tentante, tous les deux dans ses bras, puis Bliss se tourna vers son grand-père.

« Granpa répare. »

Et il montra du doigt le dieu de la médecine, et le dieu du soleil qui était en train de hurler qu'il n'était pas malade.

Arès, qui s'attendait à ce comportement de la part du dieu soleil, se leva du banc qu'il partageait avec son fils et Joxer, et se téléporta dans un flash au moment où le dieu soleil s'apprêtait à se téléporter hors de là.

« On va quelque part ? » menaça-t-il dans l'oreille du dieu.

Asclépios commençait à être agacé. Son patient lui criait dessus, et se préparait à se téléporter au loin. Soudain, Arès fut là et prit le dieu soleil à bras le corps.

« Ah, bien. Merci, Arès. Si tu pouvais juste le faire asseoir juste là. C'est parfait. Maintenant, maintiens-le comme ça. Hélios, ça ne va pas faire mal, pas même une sensation de piqûre, mais tu devrais essayer de garder les yeux droit devant toi pendant que je m'occupe de ça, » commenta-t-il.

 

x

 

Sur une plage rose baignée de soleil fort, fort lointaine, deux dieux profitaient du soleil de l'après-midi. Ils s'étaient réinstallés plus loin sur la plage trois fois de suite, mais le sable rose semblait les suivre. Ils avaient laissé tomber quand le sable rose se précipita au devant d'eux en faisant un grand cercle rose sur la plage. Le champagne coulait à flots, et les maï-taïs étaient roses et frais.

« Alors, comment tu penses que ça se passe ? » questionna une voix salée.

Il était en train d'écouter un coquillage rose d'où sortait de la musique : 'little pink house, for you and me, Hey ain't that...' *

« Aucune idée, on a besoin d'un verre, » tonna une seconde voix.

Instantanément, un grand gentleman dans une veste de sport blanche avec un crustacé rose** apparut. Il avait un plateau dans les mains.

« Sloe Gin Fizz ?*** » s'enquit l'homme, abaissant le plateau. Les deux dieu prirent un verre et l'homme disparut.

 

x

 

Asclépios vit qu'Arès tenait fermement Hélios, mais le dieu continuait à chercher à s'échapper. Il se concentra sur ses mains. L'énergie qui s'y trouvait fut changée et façonnée. Alors, créer un tamis si fin à partir d'un très délicat mélange de rayons d'énergie croisés que pas la moindre petite particule de matière ne pourrait passer au travers. Puis, faire très légèrement passer le pouvoir de doré à bronze. Là, ça devrait aller comme ça.

Asclépios bougea ses mains retravaillées vers la tête d'Hélios et, mettant chaque main devant une oreille, il passa les main au travers de la tête du dieu soleil. D'abord d'un côté, puis de l'autre, de bas en haut, de gauche à droite, et en diagonale. Lentement, délicatement, il ne voulait pas avoir à recommencer. Attendant d'avoir tout en une seule fois. Il dépensait une grande partie de ses réserves de pouvoirs en faisant ça. Là, presque fini.

« Héphaïstos, si tu pouvais tenir prêt ce pot, » lança-t-il.

Un moment plus tard, il retira ses mains de la tête d'Hélios, le dieu de la forge avait le pot prêt et à portée de main. Il mit le truc dedans, puis le scella complètement. Terminé. Il se tourna vers son patient. Hélios était sur le point de tomber dans les pommes.

« Merci, Arès, » dit-il au dieu guerrier, et il sourit comme le dieu vêtu de cuir se dépêchait de retourner vers sa chaise. Arès se réinstalla tout près de Joxer, et Bliss se faufila sur ses genoux pour un rapide câlin.

« Je te l'avais dit, tu aurais dû regarder droit devant toi, » fit le guérisseur à Hélios, reportant son attention sur son patient.

Il matérialisa un verre d'eau fraîche et força le dieu désorienté à en prendre une longue gorgée. Le dieu lui prit ensuite l'eau des mains, et continua à boire.

Asclépios créa une petite bassine rose qui flottait mi-air, et se lava les mains.

« Voilà, c'est fini, dit-il, il ira bien maintenant, juste boire un peu plus d'eau pour un jour ou deux, une ration supplémentaire d'Ambroisie si les vertiges continuent après le premier jour.

_ Ace ? C'est quoi cette chose ? demanda un Hadès très confus, en regardant dans le pot la masse boueuse de gris, orange, pourpre, qui tournait sur elle-même d'un bout à l'autre de la fiole.

_ Brouillard Cervical, un sacrément vicieux en plus. Celui-là doit avoir, oh, meilleur estimation, au moins quatre ans, » répondit le Dieu de la Médecine.

Hadès essaya de ne pas tuer le dieu en face de lui. La seule chose qui le retenait était la pensée que s'il le tuait, alors Hadès serait coincé avec lui pour l'éternité, au lieu de juste aujourd'hui.

« Asclépios ? Qu'est-ce qu'un Brouillard Cervical ? demanda-t-il aussi poliment qu'il le put.

_ Humm, fit Asclépios distraitement. Oh, c'est une couche de nouveaux souvenirs, placés par-dessus des souvenirs réels, qui brouille le cerveau. Fait correctement, comme ce fut le cas pour celui-ci, la personne ou le dieu infecté ne peuvent même pas remarquer sa présence ni ses effets, finit-il comme il examinait la réactivité des yeux d'Hélios.

_ Et alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait de ça ? demanda Héphaïstos, levant le tube de truc en fiole.

_ Aucune idée, répliqua Asclépios en le prenant des mains du dieu de la forge et en le regardant rejoindre sa femme. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez en faire ? »

Hadès était sur le point de lancer une boule de feu, quand sa femme lui prit le bras, le tira à moitié sur le trône, et l'embrassa vigoureusement. Il haleta quand elle le laissa enfin partir.

« Non, tu ne peux pas tuer Ace, » lui dit-elle un peu hors d'haleine.

Aphrodite eut un sourire en regardant le couple sur le trône de l'autre côté du sien, et eut un regard entendu à Héra qui leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

« Pouvons-nous poser des questions à Hélios ? vint la question d'Aphrodite, presque dans un ronronnement.

_ Bien sûr. Il est juste un peu déshydraté, » répondit Ace en levant les yeux, remarquant Arès qui lui faisait signe de venir s'asseoir sur une nouvelle chaise qu'il avait fait apparaître pour lui. Ace envoya la fiole contenant la masse s'agitant continuellement sur une petite table près d'un mur. Puis, soulagé que son rôle soit terminé et qu'on lui ait fourni une sortie de secours, il se hâta d'aller s'asseoir hors de la ligne de feu.

 

x

 

Hermès passait un merveilleux jour de repos. Il ADORAIT travailler sur des enquêtes officielles. Cela lui donnait le temps de souffler, de sentir les roses, des roses roses aujourd'hui semblait-il. Il sourit devant le vase remplit de ces fleurs qui se trouvait en face de lui sur son bureau. Le temps de se faire les ongles, de s'occuper de ses cheveux, de lire le dernier poème des muses. Tout ce que cette histoire de messager des dieux ne lui laissait pas assez de temps pour faire. Tout ce qu'il pouvait à présent faire grâce à cette enquête officielle, et à ce magnifique petit stylus qu'il avait demandé à Héphaïstos de faire pour lui, il y a quoi, 1000 ans à peu près.

La plume automatique faisait presque tout le travail à sa place, et tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de s'asseoir et d'y jeter un coup d'œil de temps à autre. Il devait garder un œil dessus afin de lui donner quelques ordres de temps en temps, mais sinon il était libre de rester assis et de, et bien, pour aujourd'hui, de se faire les ongles.

Hermès venait juste de finir de se vernir les ongles avec du vernis rose (il l'avait fait apparaître, et c'est celui-ci qui s'était montré, il aurait dû s'en douter !) quand il leva les yeux et s'aperçut soudain que son stylus était affecté par le Rose.

Il y avait des étincelles roses qui sortait du stylus... attends un peu, ce n'était pas des étincelles. C'était une fumée de mots écrits, en calligraphie rose.

 _« Pouvons-nous poser des questions à Hélios ? »_ flotta hors du stylo, suivit de près par :

_« Bien sûr. Il est juste un peu déshydraté. »_

Plutôt amusé, Hermès essayer d'attraper les mots dans l'air, mais ils flottèrent au loin. Oh non. Hadès venait de le remarquer. Hermès n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Laissons le Dieu du Monde Souterrain découvrir tout seul ce qui allait se passer.

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Hermès ? »_ cria Hadès, qui se mit la main devant la bouche lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'aucun son n'en sortait.

Ce qui était apparut était une fumée de calligraphie rose formant sa phrase en grec. Son horreur s'aggrava en voyant ses mots suspendus dans les airs, qui se figèrent pour un moment avant de tomber dans un 'ping' sur le sol, éparpillés sur le marbre rose.

Aphrodite regarda de ce côté, et gloussa. Le son apparut de nulle part dans un flot de _« héhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhé »_ en grec.

 _« Héphie, pourrais-tu aider Hermès s'il te plaît ? »_ rejoignit le flot de mots écrits flottant au-dessus de sa tête avant de se figer et de tomber sur le sol dans un 'ping'.

Le reste de la pièce essaya de ne pas faire de bruit, mais ils finirent tous par éclater de rire, et il y eut soudainement divers déclarations en rose flottant aux alentours.

_« Vous savez bien sûr que ceci est une déclaration de Guerre. »_

_« Un chasseur ne sachant pas chasser sans son chien. Et bien, je pense que ça marche comme ça. »_

_« Vous devriez voir de quoi a l'air Charon en Gondolier Romaine. »_

_« Il y a bien trop de rose pour moi. »_

_« Tu es encore plus belle que le jour où je t'ai vue pour la première fois. »_

_« Oh Hadès ! **BRUIT DE BAISERS** ! »_

_« Je souhaiterais pour ma Dame d'avoir penser à le dire en premier, mais vous savez, si vous... »_

_« Jett. **RONRRRRRRRRRRRRRONNE** »_

_« Il faut que je fasse quelque chose à ce propos. »_

_« Pourquoi ? Ça fait des années qu'ils sont comme ça. »_

_« QUOI ! Je vais les, ah non, je peux pas faire ça, mais ça te dérange pas si je le fais souffrir un peu, même beaucoup ? »_

_« Si, mais je pense que c'est surtout elle que ça dérangera le plus. »_

_« **GROGNE.** Oh ma tête. **GROGNE.** »_

_« La prochaine fois, écoute quand je te dis de ne pas bouger. »_

_« Joli ! **ZOUM**. Goût BON. ESSAIE MIEN ! **ZOUM.** »_

_« Miam. Très bon, comme de petites friandises roses. Va en donner à Papa. »_

_« OKAY ! **ZOUM**. »_

_« Papa, Essaie. »_

_« Miammm, très léger et très sucré. »_

_« Mot rigolo, regarde ! »_

Héphaïstos, qui s'était sagement contenter de hocher la tête avant de se lever et d'aller vers Hermès, était à présent en train de se débattre avec le stylus.

Le Stylus commençait à émettre encore plus d'étincelles quand Héphaïstos le prit des mains du dieu messager. Les étincelles redoublèrent, et le stylus commença à cracher :

_« Et après, pour passer le temps,_

_Si Juin refluait_

_Par vagues vers son accomplissement,_

_Tout en pétales, sans épines,_

_Aussi délicieux que des gouttes_

_De vin répandues à l'heure de la messe,~_

_Et préférant l'indulgence_

_De la rougeur et la douceur :_

_Ou si, avec l'expérience de l'homme et de l'araignée,_

_Juin utilisait mon Éclair-de-Juin, le vigoureux monteur d'insectes,_

_Pour stopper l'action de cette fraîche rosée – pourquoi Juin y penserait » ****_

_« Qui a écrit ce radotage ? »_ demanda Aphrodite.

Héphaïstos lança un rayon d'énergie rose dans le stylus. Celui-ci s'arrêta de faire des étincelles.

 

« Essai, essai, Un, Deux, Trois, » vint la voix grave d'Héphaïstos.

Les mots n'étaient plus écrits dans les airs.

« Fais-moi savoir s'il te cause encore des problèmes, Herm. _  
__ Merci Héph. »

Hermès baissa les yeux vers les mots que le stylus écrivait sur la page. Ou plus exactement, les mots que le stylus n'écrivait pas. Il leva les yeux et demanda à l'assistance :

« Hé, les gens, comment je décris ça dans le greffe ? fit Hermès d'une voix forte. Le stylus tourne en rond, là.

_ Marque ça comme...il fut découvert que le dieu Hélios était infecté par un brouillardus cervicalis. Qu'à cette découverte, Ace a effectué avec succès une, une... brouillarocervicalisectomie. Ça vaut bien ce que j'ai pu entendre d'autre aujourd'hui, » grommela Hadès.

Perséphone l'attira immédiatement dans un autre baiser. 'Ah, pensa-t-il en lui-même, c'est bon d'être le roi.'

« Quel désordre, » commenta Héra, et elle agita la main.

Un petit démon rose, avec un petit tablier rose et un chapeau, avec un balais et une pelle, commença à balayer toute la masse de mots tombés au sol. Un instant plus tard, un petit dragon rose apparut et il cracha des flammes roses pour incinérer la pile rose que le démon rose était en train de faire. Cela ne leur prit que quelques instants.

 

Bliss embrassa son père puis retourna en volant vers Érin. Cupidon les regarda et sourit. Puis il tourna son regard vers son père et Joxer qui essayaient très fort de ne pas être assis trop près l'un de l'autre, mais qui étaient en effet assis très près quand même. Sa Tante Éris étaient alanguie dans les bras de son mortel préféré. Étrange, elle semblait un peu malade.

Cupidon réalisa dans un sursaut qu'il y avait en fait quatre couples plus ou moins en train de se bécoter dans la pièce. Il reporta son regard vers Érin. Les yeux verts d'Érin étaient fixés sur lui. Si proche, seulement 90 centimètres les séparaient. Aucun des deux ne bougea. Ils restèrent là à se fixer des yeux.

Un moment ou deux plus tard, le petit démon rose donna un coup de pied au dragon et ils disparurent tous les deux dans une fumée rose.

Héra toussa et fit disparaître la fumée.

« Enfin. Hélios ! Aphrodite a quelques questions à te poser. »

* * *

 

* _extrait_ _d'une chanson de John Mellencamp, Pink House : 'petite maison rose, pour toi et moi, n'est-ce pas...'_

_** jeu de mot qui reprend le nom d'un album de Jimmy Buffett, A White Sport Coat and a Pink Crustacean, et dont l'une des chansons s'appelle 'Gentleman of Leisure'_

_*** cocktail alcoolisé de couleur rose_

_**** Extrait d'un poème de Robert Browning, If Love Somebody Set Him Free, qui, si j'ai bien compris, parle d'une rose (mais la poésie, déjà en français j'ai du mal, alors...). _

* * *

 

 

 

**Chapitre 26**

« Tout ce que vous voulez ! répondit Hélios. Seulement, s'il vous plaît, arrêtez de crier.

_ Ok, fit doucement Aphrodite. Hélios, ça fait combien de temps que toi et Psychée avez batifolé ensemble ? »

Hélios répondit :

« Depuis, oh, ça doit bien faire quatre ans à peu près. Au début, on prenait juste le thé. De manière très intense, ce qui était bizarre, mais après, et bien, un jour, elle m'a juste sauté dessus. Je ne me souviens plus aujourd'hui pourquoi je me suis laissé faire. Vous savez bien que je ne joue jamais avec les gens mariés. C'est juste que là, pour une raison que j'ignore, ça m'avait semblé une bonne idée à l'époque. »

Hadès était confus. Il demanda de l'aide du regard à Perséphone. Sa femme comprit immédiatement la raison de sa confusion. Il s'était trompé. Hélios avait menti, et il n'avait pas su qu'il mentait. Ce genre de chose n'était jamais arrivée à son mari avant. Elle se pencha et lui pressa légèrement la main.

« Je t'aime. » lui murmura-t-elle.

Hadès prit une profonde inspiration.

« De quoi discutiez-vous, quand vous n'étiez pas en train de, euh, vous savez ? demanda Hadès en serrant la main de sa femme en réponse.

_ Plein de trucs. En tant que Dieu-Soleil, si quelque chose se passe durant la journée, je le vois. Ou j'ai accès à ce qui se passe. La plupart du temps, elle voulait savoir qui était qui, qui allait où, ce genre de chose. Puis ça a commencé à devenir vraiment bizarre, elle voulait savoir qui le faisait avec qui. Elle voulait aussi savoir qui serait susceptible de vouloir le faire avec qui. M'a fait garder un œil de très près sur Érin pour je ne sais quelle raison. Devenait vraiment furieuse quand le mec se glissait discrètement pour aller voir le Blissmeister. L'était vraiment susceptible sur ce point. L'est devenue encore plus furax quand je lui ai dit que c'était ridicule, Strife aimait juste le gamin.

_ A-t-elle jamais dit 'pourquoi' elle voulait ces informations ? questionna Héra.

_ Nan, enfin, une fois elle a marmonné quelque chose à propos de l'écarter de son chemin, mais franchement, à ce moment ça aurait pu être à peu près n'importe qui, les informa un Hélios à moitié dans les vapes.

_ Pourquoi 'à peu près n'importe qui' ? demanda Hadès en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Et bien, dit Hélios d'un ton qui était plus pensif que choqué, elle se tapait, voyons voir, Apollon, plusieurs centaures, je crois, désolée Ma'ame, s'adressa-t-il à la Reine Héra, je crois qu'elle a eut le grand chef une fois ou deux, et Poséidon aussi. Excepté Hadès, je sais qu'elle a essayé de se faire tous les dieux de l'Olympe.

_ Héphie ! » dit sur un ton dangereusement calme une déesse complètement furieuse à côté de lui.

Joxer le Magnifique n'était pas content. Au début de l'interrogatoire, il s'était rendu compte que quelqu'un allait être blessé quand la vérité serait dévoilée. Il ne savait pas que ça allait être lui, même s'il n'avait pas vraiment le droit d'être blessé, ça lui faisait mal quand même. Il regarda Arès qui dégageait à cet instant une aura très, très sombre et très dangereuse. Il porta son regard vers Cupidon. Qui semblait sur le point d'être violemment malade.

Cupidon tourna son regard vers son père avec de la colère et une question au fond des yeux. Il ne pouvait pas regarder Érin, cela lui faisait trop mal, mais si son père avait...

Mais en voyant les réactions provoquées par son déclaration, Hélios s'empressa de calmer la colère des personnes présentes dans la pièce.

« Hé, j'ai pas dit qu'elle se les était tous fait, seulement qu'elle avait essayé. Vous auriez dû voir ce qui lui est arrivé quand elle a tenté sa chance auprès de Grand, Sombre et Mortel, désigna-t-il Arès de la tête. S'est faîte descendre en flammes. Je ne savais même pas qu'il pouvait jurer en Chinois ou en Asgardien. Elle est repartie avec des brûlures majeures, tout comme avec Héph. »

Il y eut un soupir de soulagement collectif.

« Merci, Hélios. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te tiens pas responsable des actions de mon mari volage, commenta Héra.

_ A-t-elle jamais poser des questions sur Hadès et Perséphone ? demanda Aphrodite en se blottissant dans les bras de son mari.

_ Pour sûr, elle voulait entendre toute l'histoire. Comment Hadès l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, quand elle n'était encore qu'une petite fille de 50 ans et quelques, et comment il essayait toujours de l'apercevoir quand il visitait l'Olympe.

Puis il y eut la fois où, oh, je pense qu'elle devait bien avoir 170 ou 180 ans, et que Cerbère s'est échappé, ou que quelqu'un l'a laissé s'échapper. »

En disant ses mots, Hélios tourna brièvement le regard vers Strife qui se contenta de laisser échapper un petit sourire.

« Et bien, cette fois-là, Hadès retourna tout le Monde Souterrain à la recherche de la bête, quand il s'aperçut que le monstre se baladait en liberté dans la vallée où habitait Déméter. J'parie qu'il croyait trouver mort, démembrement, et terreur totale. Mais voilà qu'il trouve Cerbère, en train de faire le chiot et toute la totale, se roulant sur le dos avec le pleurnichement 'carresse-moi s'il te plaît' et Perséphone qui jouait avec lui qui était aussi doux qu'un agneau. Ils se parlèrent pour la première fois ce jour-là, je crois.

_ Sais-tu la raison pour laquelle elle voulait ces informations ? demanda un Hadès interloqué.

_ Nope, mais ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'après avoir découvert ça, elle a commencé à prendre le thé avec Déméter, et dans les deux mois qui suivirent, shabam, vous deux vous retrouvez séparés pour la moitié de l'année, répondit Hélios d'une voix douloureuse.

_ Donc, tu crois que Psychée a quelque chose avoir avec le décret actuel qui force la séparation entre un mari et sa femme pendant la moitié de l'année ? demanda Héra d'un ton outragé.

_ J'en suis pas sûr, répliqua Hélios. Mais c'est une interprétation possible.

_ Pourrais-tu expliquer à cette cour comment elle a rencontré Callisto ? » demanda d'un ton extrêmement pressant Aphrodite avant qu'Héra ne laisse éclater sa colère. Elle tentait aussi d'empêcher Hadès et Perséphone de faire de même, car ils semblaient tous les deux prêts à commettre un meurtre.

_ Sûr, à peu près à la même période qu'elle a commencé à prendre le thé avec Déméter, elle m'a demandé de la tenir au courant du lieu où se trouvait Callisto. À peu près un mois plus tard, elle rendait une rapide visite à Melle Blonde et Tarée, puis une autre, puis une autre. Et ça a continué pendant environ six mois, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête d'aller la voir.

_ Pourquoi s'arrêter au bout de six mois ?

_ Et bien, c'était juste après que Strife ait été... »

Il déglutit péniblement et jeta un regard vers l'ex-dieu assis près de sa mère avec un petit chérubin sur les genoux. Il ne voulait pas bouleverser le petit gars.

« Nous comprenons, intervint Aphrodite.

_ Croyez-vous que Psychée ait quelque chose avoir avec… fit Hadès en indiquant Érin d'un signe de tête.

_ Possible. Mais, en fait, elle ne me tenait pas au courant de ses plans, elle me disait juste de la tenir au courant sur le qui était où et quand, vous savez.

_ Merci. J'en ai fini avec ce témoin pour le moment, mais je réserve le droit de le rappeler plus tard, déclara fermement Aphrodite.

_ Tout ce que vous voulez, juste, par pitié, laissez-moi m'allonger quelque part, j'ai un de ces mal de crâne, supplia le dieu-soleil.

_ Ce témoin est excusé, annonça Héra. J'appelle... »

 

x

 

Joxer le Magnifique était content. Son dieu n'avait pas blessé Cupidon. Et on dirait que tout le monde essayait d'être très gentil avec Bliss en ne parlant pas de ce qu'Érin avait fait pour protéger Bliss. C'était adorable, vraiment.

Le fait qu'Arès avait immédiatement tendu le bras derrière son dos pour poser la main sur l'épaule de Cupidon quand on avait appris que Psychée le trompait était très révélateur sur la façon dont le Dieu de la Guerre traitait sa famille. Et le fait qu'il avait laissé son bras en place, qui était ainsi presque autour de lui, comme une étreinte, n'avait rien avoir avec la joie qu'éprouvait actuellement Joxer. Rien avoir du tout.

Il écouta le témoignage, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange sur les raisons pour lesquels Psychée s'était tant intéressée à Hadès et Perséphone, et pourquoi elle visitait Déméter. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait trouver de mal à ce que Érin rende visite à Bliss, il adorait complètement le gamin, et le petit lui rendait bien.

Ils n'allaient pas appeler Callisto, on dirait plutôt qu'ils s'apprêtaient à convoquer Déméter. Ils voulaient l'appeler comme témoin suivant, il en était certain. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'appeler, pas encore... Il regarda avec horreur Héra commencer :

« J'appelle...

_ Attendez ! intervint urgemment le guerrier en bondissant de son siège.

* * *

 

 

 

**Chapitre 27**

Hadès grogna. Le mortel allait encore dire quelque chose, et bien, il ne dirait pas exactement brillant, juste un éclair de bons sens. Ce qui était à sa façon une certaine forme de génie. Mais vraiment, ça devenait répétitif et irritant. Perséphone le fit taire en l'embrassant gentiment. 'Et bien, si j'en retire un baiser à chaque fois, ça me va,' pensa-t-il intérieurement.

Héra jeta un coup d'œil au couple enlacé, retenant un sourire, et reporta le regard avec un visage plus sérieux sur le guerrier qui attendait patiemment d'être reconnu. Elle soupira.

« La cour reconnaît Joxer de Corinthe. Oui ? s'enquit-elle.

_ Et bien, d'abord, je m'excuse d'avoir crier comme ça. Mais, c'est que, et bien, j'ai pensé que, si j'ai raison, vous alliez appeler Dame Déméter ? fit-il d'un ton interrogatif.

_ Oui, j'allais le faire, répondit une Héra assez confuse et irritée.

_ Et bien... commença Joxer en lançant un regard lourd de sens vers le couple enlacé, puis vers la Reine Héra.

_ Ah, fit la Reine des Dieux. Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Perséphone ? »

Elle dut attendre que le couple se sépare d'un air un peu coupable.

« Je suis désolée, ma chérie, mais pourrais-tu aller t'asseoir avec les autres pendant que ta mère sera là ? J'ai bien peur qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose d'inconsidéré si elle te voit avec Hadès. »

Hadès et Perséphone se regardèrent d'un air stupéfait. Ils n'avaient de toute évidence pas penser à ça. Perséphone embrassa rapidement son mari une dernière fois, puis se dépêcha de descendre les trois marches pour aller s'installer sur la chaise qu'Arès avait créer à côté de celles d'Asclépios et d'Hélios.

Héra hocha la tête d'un air satisfait, et prit une profonde inspiration pour appeler Déméter, quand elle s'aperçut que le jeune guerrier se tenait toujours debout devant le triumvirat et paraissait inquiet.

« Oui Joxer de Corinthe ? Y avait-il quelque chose d'autre ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Oui, M'dame. »

Joxer s'arrêta comme s'il ne savait pas vraiment comment continuer. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se lança malgré tout :

« Si Dame Déméter vient, et qu'elle a pris le thé avec la Dame Psychée, et que les effets de prendre le thé avec Dame Psychée, ce n'est pas prendre le thé en lui-même, vous comprenez, mais prendre le thé avec Dame Psychée ? Et bien, si prendre le thé avec elle est suffisant pour, ce que je veux dire c'est que, peut-être, si elle a quelque chose à voir avec le fait que le Seigneur Hélios avait, un, un, brouillard cervical ? Ça pourrait, bien sûr, ne rien avoir à voir avec Dame Psychée ! Mais, c'est juste que SI c'était le cas, peut-être que vous devriez, et bien, la faire soigner, pas dans le sens de lui faire du mal, ce qui ne serait pas une bonne chose pour Dame Perséphone NI Dame Déméter. Euh, si vous pouviez, mais peut-être que si le Seigneur Asclépios pouvait vérifier qu'elle n'a pas l'un de ces brouillard cervical machin-chose avant que vous... lui posiez des questions, les chose iraient beaucoup plus vite et vous pourriez faire ce qu'il faut plus facilement... » le débit rapide de sa voix s'éteignit.

 

Ça y était ! Il allait mourir. Joxer savait qu'il avait dépassé les limites cette fois-ci. Faire une suggestion. Il ferma les yeux et attendit la boule de feu.

Et attendit.

Et attendit.

Il ouvrit lentement une paupière. Héra le regardait d'un air pensif. Il ouvrit l'autre paupière.

Héra le regardait toujours d'un air pensif. Peut-être qu'il n'allait pas mourir aujourd'hui. Héra hocha la tête comme pour signifier qu'elle avait pris une décision, puis agita la main vers lui, comme pour le chasser vers son siège. Il saisit l'ordre implicite, et se dépêcha de retourner près d'Arès.

Il allait si vite qu'il n'arriva presque pas à s'arrêter, et Arès dut le prendre par le bras avant qu'il ne dégringole par dessus le banc de marbre rose. Arès eut un petit sourire, et redressa le mortel avant de le retourner et de le faire s'asseoir.

Puis Arès garda son bras autour des épaules du guerrier.

Joxer le Magnifique était heureux. Soupire.

Héra regarda Hadès.

Hadès regarda Aphrodite.

Aphrodite regarda Héra.

« Il marque un point.

_ Je dois avouer.

_ Scrogneugneu, ok.

_ Asclépios, si tu pouvais avoir l'obligeance ? » s'enquit poliment la Reine des Dieux.

Le guérisseur regarda la grappe de fruit rose qu'il était en train de manger, haussa les épaules, la fit disparaître et s'avança.

« Héphaïstos ? fit-elle avant de marquer une pause le temps qu'Aphrodite se décolle de lui. Si tu pouvait créer une autre de ces fioles pour Asclépios ? »

Héphaïstos attendit, souriant à pleines dents, que sa femme se détache de lui. Puis il allait se placer en toute hâte au côté d'Ace, créant une fiole au passage.

Arès, qui savait à quoi s'attendre, serra légèrement l'épaule du guerrier, et en profita pour les rapprocher leur corps encore plus. Puis il relâcha Joxer et se leva quand Héra appela « Arès, mon cher ? » et se dépêcha de rejoindre les deux autres dieux qui l'attendaient.

Les trois hommes se concertèrent silencieusement. Il décidèrent que oui, peut-être qu'il était mieux de suivre les suggestions d'Arès. Ils se tournèrent tous ensembles vers Héra.

« Bien. Ce Tribunal appelle Déméter, Déesse des Fruits, des Récoltes et de la Végétation. »

Toute la salle retint son souffle.

x

 

Deux dieux étaient tranquillement assis sur la plage.

Au beau milieu de ce bel après-midi, une femme très belle, très en colère, et très rose apparut au milieu de la mer.

Elle fit irruption au milieu d'une vague avec une lueur furieuse au fond du regard.

« Oh, 'lut, Ariel, dit une voix salée.

_ Ne me fais un 'lut Ariel, espèce de, de, de... Regarde mes cheveux ! » cria-t-elle.

Donc ils regardèrent.

« Et ? demanda une voix pâteuse.

_ ILS SONT ROSES ! hurla-t-elle. Je ressemble à un personnage de dessin animé !

_ Très joli, est-ce qu'ils sont assortis à tes hummm ? demanda-t-il d'un ton suggestif.

Les deux dieux semblèrent trouver ça très drôle, et éclatèrent de rire, mais ça aurait tout aussi pu bien être à cause de l'alcool.

« Tu penses que c'est drôle ? demanda-t-elle. Très bien, tiens ! »

Elle leur balança un rouleau, fit demi-tour et retourna rageusement dans la mer en marmonnant des imprécations.

« Qu'est-ce c'est ? dit la voix salée.

_ 'Éléments maintenant roses : Coraux, Œufs, Saumons, Huîtres, Plusieurs espèces de poissons, Perles, Dauphins, » lut la voix de tonnerre.

Dans la mer, une très large queue rose en colère frappa furieusement l'eau.

Le déluge qui en résulta trempa complètement les deux personnes sur la plage.

« Tu sais, questionna une voix dégoulinante, peut-être que nous devrions rentrez pour paître, mettre, secs, hic, vêtements ?

_ Me semble être un problème personnel à moi, » fut la réponse et dans un flash très rose, la plage fut déserte.

* * *

 

 

**Chapitre 28**

Déméter arriva dans un flash. La première personne qu'elle vit fut Hadès. Elle devint immédiatement rose de colère, et s'apprêta à crier quand des bras doux mais forts l'encerclèrent.

« Salut, Tatie Déméter, vint un doux grondement grave dans son oreille, désolé pour la clé de bras de lutteur. »

Encore plus furieuse, Déméter tordit le coup de gauche et droite, et aperçut Héphaïstos qui la regardait d'un air désolé, et Asclépios qui lui, paraissait déterminé. Le grognement et le brassard signifiait que ça ne pouvait être qu'Arès.

« LAISSEZ-MOI PARTIR SUR LE CHAMP ! » hurla-t-elle.

Toutes les personnes présentes grimacèrent.

Sauf Bliss, dont les oreilles étaient couvertes. Érin avait lui mit les mains sur les oreilles au moment où la déesse était arrivée. Il n'avait pas été le Dieu de l'Espièglerie pour rien, donc Bliss n'entendit que des sons étouffés et gloussa joyeusement.

« Pas possible, Tatie, mais si tu es sage, Ace te donnera une sucette rose quand ce sera fini, » répondit Arès.

Il s'arrêta pour repenser à ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Est-ce que je viens juste de parler de sucette rose ? demanda Arès.

_ Oui, Papa, ouaip, tupeuxleparier, » vint la réponse de Cupidon, et d'autres voix acquiescèrent de part et d'autre de la pièce.

Arès grogna, mais refusa de laisser partir sa tante qui se débattait dans ses bras.

« Là, Tante Déméter, si tu pouvais garder les yeux droits devant sur Héra, ça ira beaucoup plus vite, » dit Ace en démarrant la procédure.

Déméter, quand à elle, se débattait comme, et bien, comme la folle qu'elle semblait être en ce moment. Ace ne savait pas vraiment si c'était dû au Rose ou à la présence d'Hadès. Il n'y réfléchit pas plus longtemps, car sa main rencontra encore plus de résistance qu'avec Hélios. Il se concentra simplement sur son patient. Plus il retira de cette masse gris-vert-orangé qu'il collectait dans la tête de la déesse, plus sa lutte s'affaiblissait.

Il y en avait plein. Ace dut s'arrêter quand ses mains furent pleines. Il se tourna vers Héphaïstos.

« Je vais retirer ma main, je veux que tu tienne ce pot prêt, que tu le scelles immédiatement et que tu le mettes à côté de celui d'Hélios. Puis revenait ici avec un autre pot, compris. Arès, ne la lâche pas, je n'ai fini, ordonna Ace d'un ton concis.

_ Et si je... commença Héph, mais il fut violemment couper par le guérisseur.

_ Non ! Ça ne marchera pas. Explication plus tard, » laissa presque échapper Ace dans un juron.

Héphaïstos et Arès acquiescèrent tous les deux, et Déméter gémissait de douleur ou de soulagement, personne n'est vraiment sûr.

« Tenez-vous prêt. On y est presque, maintenant ! » cria Ace.

Avec un mouvement rapide et précis, Ace versa l'espèce de boue dans la fiole, et un instant après, il était déjà en train de repartir à l'assaut de la boue infestant tête de la déesse.

Héphaïstos maintient le pot d'une main ferme tandis que Ace y déversait la masse vert-gris-orangée, et fut prêt à l'apporter sur la table sur le côté, mais il trouva Joxer à ses côtés, prêt à le lui prendre des mains. Il tendit la vile substance au mortel et s'en retourna vers le guérisseur et la déesse, créant le second pot qu'avait demandé Ace.

Le dieu guérisseur travaillait encore plus lentement. D'avoir retiré la main avait permis au vil mélange à se répandre hors de sa zone de contrôle, et il devait lutter comme un fou pour reprendre le territoire perdu. Un petit peu par-ci, un petit peu par-là, puis là, puis encore par là un peu plus. Vingt minutes passèrent avant que le guérisseur ne parvienne enfin à ses fins. La pièce était totalement silencieuse. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Héph. Quand il fut prêt, il fit un léger signe de tête au dieu de la forge. Ace retira sa main et déversa le reste de la vile infection dans le pot qui fut immédiatement scellé.

Déméter tourna la regard vers Ace.

« Merci, mon cher, » dit-elle doucement.

Arès relâcha son étreinte, mais dut rapidement la reprendre comme sa Tante s'évanouit.

Ace, qui était complètement épuisé par son combat pour nettoyer le corps de sa Tante de l'horrible infection, commença à s'écrouler lui aussi, mais il trouva le robuste mortel à ses côtés. Le cuir brun dans une mer de vêtements roses apparut soudain devant lui, son bras fut passé sur des épaules vêtues de cuit, et Joxer l'aida à retourner à son siège.

 

« Mère ! » s'écria une Perséphone très agitée, qui se leva et se précipita vers Arès qui la tenait.

Elle venait juste d'atteindre Arès, pleurant « Tu dois faire quelque chose ! » quand elle aussi, elle s'évanouit.

« PERSÉPHONE ! » cria Hadès, affolé.

Il se téléporta dans un flash au côté de sa femme et l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

« Super. Vraiment Super. Maintenant, je fais quoi ? » demanda un Arès vexé qui tenait toujours sa tante dans ses bras, en s'adressant au reste de la pièce.

« Pourquoi ne rappelleriez-vous pas le joli divan rose que sur lequel Dame Éris se reposait tout à l'heure, et vous pourriez en faire un autre pour Dame Perséphone ? » suggéra Joxer depuis l'endroit où il aidait Ace en lui rapportant une ration supplémentaire de liquide rose trouvé dans les cruches sur les tables de nourriture. Puis il eut l'air horrifié quand il s'aperçut qu'il avait exprimé ses pensées à voix haute.

« Excellente suggestion, jeune Joxer, » répondit Héra, appelant non seulement le divan depuis le temple d'Arès, mais aussi en créant un autre pour Perséphone.

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux déesses inconscientes étaient confortablement installées sur les divan.

« Je déclare une suspension de séance le temps que les deux déesses soient réveillées et prêtes pour la reprise de cette enquête, » déclara Héra.

Se levant de son trône, elle descendit légèrement vers Hadès qui tenait Perséphone. Elle fit un rapide examen de la forme immobile devant elle, et puis de l'autre forme immobile près qu'Arès était en train d'installer sur un des divans, puis elle sourit avant de partir flâner dans la pièce. Comme la plupart des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Arès regarda d'abord Perséphone, puis porta son regard vers sa mère, et lui sourit. Puis il tourna les yeux vers Déméter et secoua la tête. Il porta ensuite son attention vers sa sœur, qui à ce moment était en train d'attendre que son triplé personnel lui rapporte un verre et un plateau de fruit. Il soupira il devait toujours faire quelque chose à propos de ça. Il retourna à sa place. Joxer était en train d'aider Ace.

Ce qui, pour une étrange raison, le faisait grincer des dents. Il regarda son triplé retourner vers la table qui se

remplissait automatiquement de nourriture, puis rassembla plus de nourriture à ramener au guérisseur. De mauvaise humeur, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi, il traîna des pieds vers son siège et s'assit.

Il fixa des yeux le sol de marbre rose et envisagea s'il devait faire exploser quelque chose ou tuer Ace très lentement, quand un instant plus tard une assiette de nourriture et un verre flottèrent dans sa ligne de mire. Il leva les yeux.

« Tenez, vous n'avez rien mangé de la journée, » dit le guerrier avec une lueur inquiète au fond de ses grands yeux bruns. Les yeux verts sombres d'Arès brillèrent et il prit l'assiette. Le guerrier s'assit à côté de lui. Les choses s'amélioraient. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas à tuer Ace, aprè

après tout.

x

 

Dans une très large salle de bain qui était maintenant décorée avec des nuages roses et des éclairs roses, jaillissant de la vapeur venant d'un très large douche avec de très larges serviettes roses vint le Roi de la Mer.

« Donc, Grand Frère, on a fait un peu de redécoration ? Ça ressemble à un croisement entre la demeure de Barbara Cartland et la maison de rêve de Barbie, ricana le dieu de la mer.

_ Arrête, grogna Zeus, gobant cul-sec une coupe d'Alka-Seltzer* pétillante et fumante d'une seule gorgée. Tu devrais voir les jardins d'Héra. Elle va me tuer. »

Sur ce, Zeus fit un pas dans la douche brûlante que son frère venait juste de quitter.

Toujours ricanant, le dieu de la mer se conjura de nouveaux vêtements, qui étaient toujours roses, et flânait hors de la salle de bain le long du couloir.

Il ne venait pas souvent sur l'Olympe, mais il s'amusait toujours quand il le faisait. Il allait faire un tour voir toutes les nouvelles améliorations, les changements que les gens avaient fait, en faisait quelques uns lui-même. Le temps qu'on s'en rende compte, il était loin et on ne pouvait plus l'atteindre. Il sourit, c'était sympa de voir Zeus se faire avoir de temps en temps, en quelque sorte.

Il s'arrêta quand il arriva au passage voûté menant aux jardins d'Héra. Il flâna un peu avant de s'asseoir sur l'un des mignons petits bancs roses. Il laissa échapper de petites rires rose quand il regarda autour de lui. Les petits Cacatoès Rosalbins, ces jolis oiseaux blancs qu'il aimait tant, étaient maintenant de couleur rose eux aussi**. Puis il capta le reflet de quelque chose à la surface de la mare toute proche.

Zeus pouvait entendre les rires de son frère depuis le jardin jusque dans sa douche.

Héra allait le tuer.

x

 

La plupart des Dieux et Déesses présents dans le temple d'Aphrodite s'étaient dirigés vers le buffet, grignotant des bananes roses et divers autres en-cas qui ne devraient pas être roses mais qui l'étaient quand même.

Deux visages identiques regardèrent avec le même degré d'inquiétude la déesse inconsciente dont personne ne s'occupait.

« Jace ne va pas du tout être content à propos de ça. Excusez-moi, ma Dame, » marmonna un Jett mécontent à sa déesse comme il se leva et commença à se diriger vers la silhouette immobile. Éris tourna un visage interrogateur vers la silhouette qui s'éloignait. « Jace ? » s'interrogea-t-elle.

« Jace ne va pas du tout être content à propos de ça. Excusez-moi, mon Seigneur, » marmonna un Joxer mécontent à sa déesse comme il se leva et commença à se diriger vers la silhouette immobile. Arès tourna un visage interrogateur vers la silhouette qui s'éloignait. « Jace ? » s'interrogea-t-il.

Mais à présent, les deux hommes avaient rejoint la déesse pas très réveillée, et sans dire un mots, commencèrent à lui tamponner les tempes et appliquer des compresses froides sur les poignets.

Le Dieu de la Guerre et la Déesse de la Discorde échangèrent un regard, puis se tournèrent vers leur fils respectif qui parvenait à peine à s'empêcher de rire.

« Ooh, Zolies ! » cria Bliss, et il jaillit des bras d' Érin pour pourchasser ce qui semblait être des petites fées roses voletant près du plafond du temple.

« Ace dut pratiquer une seconde brouillarocervicalisectomie sur Déméter. Déméter s'est évanouit. Perséphone s'est évanouit. Une suspension fut décidée suite à l'évanouissement des deux déesses, » finit Hermès à l'intention du stylo sur son bureau.

Il agita la main, et une bouteille apparut. On pouvait y lire 'Lizard Fuel'***. Il haussa les épaules et l'ouvrit, la renifla et en but une longue gorgée.

« Mince alors, pas une goutte d'alcool dans ce machin, » grommela-t-il rageusement et il la mit de côté.

Il jeta un regard vers Bliss qui avait commencé à voleter dans la pièce.

« Bliss nous fournit un presque spectacle, » dicta-t-il au stylo qui le nota consciencieusement.

Les acrobaties aériennes de Bliss attirèrent l'attention de la plupart de l'assistance qui regardait le petit être ailé. Par conséquent, personne ne remarqua le moment où Perséphone se réveilla dans les bras de son époux.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? la réprimanda-t-il d'un ton affectueux.

_ Parce je ne le savais pas jusqu'à hier, et je, je, je cherchais juste un moyen de te le dire, je veux dire de te faire passer un message pour te le dire, sans que ma mère le sache, quand tout ceci, » elle fit un geste de la main, « est arrivé. Ça... et qu'est-ce qu'on va dire à ma mère, et, et bien, on en a pas vraiment parlé, et je ne savais pas si tu voulais... »

Elle regarda son mari avec ses grands yeux gris plein de peur.

Hadès sourit simplement et l'embrassa. Ce qui semblait mettre fin à cette polémique, si tant est que c'en était vraiment une.

Tout près de là, grâce aux soins administrés par deux des triplés, une déesse épuisée se réveillait lentement. Les paupières papillonnèrent pour s'ouvrir sur des yeux gris-acier. Elle sembla incapable de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle voyait pendant un moment, puis sa vue s'éclaircit, et son regard passa de l'un à l'autre des deux visages devant elle.

« Jace ? » laissa-t-elle échapper dans un murmure avec une discrète trace d'espoir, ses yeux passant toujours de l'un à l'autre.

« Non, M'dame, » répondirent-ils ensemble, et sourirent en se lançant un coup d'œil complice devant leur réplique à l'unisson.

« Je suis Jett, ma Dame, et à votre service, » dit Jett en premier et quand il termina sa phrase, Joxer la continua presque d'une seule traite :

« Je suis Joxer, ma Dame, toujours prêt à vous servir.

_ Oh, fit la déesse légèrement désappointée, j'avais espéré... »

 

Héra se rendant compte que la déesse s'était réveillée, s'approcha avec une coupe de quelque chose dans la main. Les deux hommes à ses côtés aidèrent Déméter à se relever en position assise pour qu'elle puisse boire à petites gorgées le gobelet que lui tendait Héra. Déméter le prit avec gratitude et en avala une bonne moitié du contenu.

« Hmm... »

Déméter se passa la langue sur les lèvres en levant un regar interrogateur vers Héra.

« C'est une boisson que j'ai trouvé dans une des bouteilles sur la table, quelque chose appélé 'Lizard Fuel', l'informa Héra.

_ Et bien, c'est rose... ça a un goût de framboise-fraise, répondit Déméter avant de finir le reste de son verre.

_ Merci, les garçons, je pense que nous allons prendre le relais maintenant, » dit Héra aux deux hommes toujours debout à côté de Déméter.

Ils n'avaient pas l'air content, mais partirent devant le regard sévère que leur lança la Reine des Dieux.

« Ils ressemblent tellement à Jace, et en même temps, ils ne sont pas du tout comme lui, murmura Déméter.

_ Oh, tu connais le troisième ? demanda Héra dans un sourire.

_ Oui, répondit la déesse en rougissant. Comment sais-tu que... désolée, ma chère. Pendant une seconde, j'avais oublié, tu assistes toujours aux naissances multiples, n'est-ce pas ? »

Héra sourit.

« Tout à fait. Ça, et puis Jocasta était une des mes hautes-prêtresses, une adoratrice très dévouée. Maintenant que j'y repense, je ne me souviens pas avoir assister à la leur. Étrange. Cependant, je dois vraiment poursuivre cette enquête officielle. Avant que ce gros plein de vents ne débarque et ne ruine tout notre travail. Tu te sens prête ? »

Elle fit un sourire entendu à sa sœur.

Déméter lui rendit la pareil. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait l'impression qu'un grand poid c'était envolé de ses épaules.

« Oui, bien sûr. Je me sens en pleine forme, là. Je ne me suis pas sentie aussi bien depuis je ne me rappelle même plus, depuis trois ou quatre ans au moins. Depuis la dernière fois que j'ai vu... »

Elle interrompit brusquement sa phrase et regarda sa sœur. 

« Ça ne te dérangerait pas si je restais là ? C'est un divan tellement confortable.

_ Pas du tout, répondit Héra avant de poursuivre d'une voix forte. La session de ce tribunal va reprendre. »

À cette annonce, les personnes présentes se dirigèrent vers leur siège. Ce qui voulait dire, Hadès alla sur son trône et Perséphone retourna sur la chaise à côté d'Arès et de Cupidon. Et Joxer lui donnait le bras.

Joxer s'était en effet éloigné de Déméter pour aller vers Perséphone quand Jett était retourné auprès d'Éris.

S'étant rendu compte dès le moment où Déméter s'était réveillée que l'enquête allait reprendre, et qu'il valait mieux pour tout le monde que le Roi et la Reine du Monde Souterrain soient de part et d'autre de la pièce quand Déméter aurait recouvrer ses esprits.

Il avait offert son bras à Perséphone juste après qu'elle ait échangé un dernier baiser avec son mari, et l'avait accompagné prudemment jusqu'à sa chaise. Hadès l'avait fixé d'un air maussade, mais l'avait laissé faire avant de retourner à son trône.

Au bout de quelques minutes, tout le monde était assis à sa place.

Joxer s'assit à côté d'Arès.

Arès mit son bras autour du guerrier vêtu de brun.

Joxer était heureux.

* * *

 

* _comprimés antalgiques effervescents qui deviennent... roses en se dissolvant._

_** les Cacatoès Rosalbins sont des Cacatoès à la tête blanche et la poitrine d'un rose soutenu._

_*** Lizard Fuel est une boisson énergétique et devinez quoi ... hé oui, elle est rose !_

* * *

 

 

 

**Chapitre 29**

Bien qu'Héra avait déclaré la reprise de la séance, personne ne faisait vraiment d'efforts pour se préparer à reprendre la session.

Héph venait juste de revenir s'asseoir avec, empilée dans une assiette, la nourriture préférée de sa femme, et la nourrissait à la main.

Ace et Hélios avaient à la main une boisson énergisante, et s'étaient tous les deux rapprocher d'Hermès pour lui parler de quelque chose.

Joxer et Arès parlaient tranquillement, tout comme Jett et Éris. Cupidon regardait Érin, et partageait son attention entre les plongeons acrobatiques de Bliss, et se repaître de la vue d'Érin. Érin faisait la même chose.

Perséphone avait les yeux fixés sur Hadès et vice-versa. Aucun des deux ne semblait pouvoir s'arrêter de sourire.

Déméter s'était rallongée sur le divan, les yeux fermés, elle ne s'était même pas encore rendu compte de la présence de sa fille dans la pièce.

Bliss, d'un autre côté, ignorait tout le monde et jouait avec six ou sept petites fées roses qui voletaient autour de sa tête. Les tours sur lui-même semblaient particulièrement l'amuser.

Le chaos général continuait.

Héra commençait à perdre patience.

Passant par une porte qui n'existait pas quelques secondes auparavant, cinq jeunes femmes très assurées entrèrent. Elles portaient des pantalons moulant roses paillettes, et des vestes de velours roses assorties.

Soudain, de la musique emplit les airs et les filles se mirent à chanter.

Tout en dansant depuis la porte jusqu'au divan où se trouvait Déméter.

Marty : _« Its so pink, got a love it » (Cdim puis Db)_ / **_C'est si rose, on ne peut que l'aimer (Do diminué puis Ré bémol)_**

Elle agita la main vers Frenchy.

Frenchy entra (du côté droit de la scène), et traversa jusque devant Héra, se tourna et se pointa du doigt.

Frenchy : « _I could do all their hair in a shade to match! Learned to do it in, with a die job, it's a beauty school mash. »_ _(F# puis B)/ **Je pourrais teindre leurs cheveux d'une couleur assortie ! J'ai appris à le faire, avec une teinture, c'est une école de beauté qui déchire. (Fa # puis Si)**_

Jane entra par la porte. Elle se glissa jusques Cupidon et lui caressa les plumes.

Jane : « _I'll take this one, if his willing, a little bird should be free._ » _(F M puis C#)_ / **_Je choisis celui-là, s'il le veut, un petit oiseau comme lui devrait être libre. (Fa Majeur puis Do#)_**

Jane se dirigeait vers Frenchy quand une petite dague acérée se planta dans le mur à quelques cheveux de son visage. Érin croisa les bras d'un air fier de lui.

Betty Rizzo apparut et traversa la scène pour se diriger vers la porte apparue sur le mur d'en face (du côté droit de la scène).

Betty Rizzo : _«_ _I wouldn't touch him if I were you hon, he looks taken to me. »_ _(A puis C aug)/ **Je ne le toucherais pas si j'étais toi, chérie, il m'a l'air pris. (La puis Do augmenté)**_

Betty rejoignit les autres qui l'attendait.

Elles dirent à l'unisson :

« Partons de cette boîte, c'est juste trop rose, même pour une dame en rose. »

La musique ralentit, les jeunes femmes formèrent une ligne et bougèrent toutes ensembles.

Le rythme s'accéléra. Leurs pieds suivirent un pas de danse très rapide avec des mouvements de mains exagérés, suivant la musique.

_« If it' pink, gotta a love it, / **Si c'est rose, on ne peut que l'aimer.**_

_Can't do a, another shade. / **peut pas avoir une autre couleur.**_

_But all this, it is madness, / **Mais tout ça, c'est de la folie,**_

_If you fix Dite's little problem / **si vous réparez le petit problème de Dite,**_

_It will all just fade away. / **cela va juste disparaître.**_

_We'll leave you to your pinkness, / **Nous vous laissons à votre rositude,**_

_Can't you see , We outta here, / **ne le voyez-vous pas, nous devons nous casser d'ici,**_

_NOW People. » / **TOUT DE SUITE, les gens.**_

Elles partirent en dansant par la nouvelle porte, Betty envoya un baiser à Cupidon comme les portes se fermèrent et que la musique se coupa, plongeant la pièce dans le silence. Tout ce que l'on put entendre fut un 'woup, woup, woup, schting' venant d'une autre dague se fichant dans le mur. *

Héra soupira.

« Un peu d'ordre dans la salle ! » répéta-t-elle.

x

« Alors Ace, » demanda le Dieu de la Forge, une assiette des plats préférés de sa femme dans la main, qu'il s'apprêtait à lui rapporter, mais il s'était arrêté pour poser la question, « pourquoi je ne pouvais pas tout simplement faire un pot plus grand ? »

Ace finit le verre qu'il avait à la main avant de répondre :

« Ce truc est vraiment vicieux. Mais il peut être retiré et contenu en petites quantité. »

Il tourna les yeux vers la table sur laquelle reposait les trois pots scellés.

La masse grise boueuse s'agitait follement dans les fioles. Il frisssonna.

« Mais, continua-t-il, si tu en mets trop en un seul endroit, ça peut sortir et attaquer quelqu'un. Tu as vu ce que ça a fait à Hélios, et ce que ça a aussi sûrement fait à Déméter ? » demanda-t-il au Dieu de la Forge.

Héph hocha la tête.

« Et bien, ça s'était quand on l'applique avec précaution, savoir-faire et précision. Maintenant, imagine que ça attaque quelqu'un aveuglément d'un seul coup. Ça serait la folie complète, pas juste le truc contrôlé dont nous avons sûrement à faire. »

* * *

 

* _Ces filles sont les Pink Ladies (Dames en Rose) qu'on peut voir dans le film Grease. La chanson qui est chantée ici est une parodie de celle qu'elles chantent dans le film._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 30**

Sur la route menant à Thrace, un homme dans un chariot couvert faisait pressait ses cheveux en avant. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il pouvait le sentir dans ses os. Le monde devenait rose, tout ce qu'il voyait était rose. Ça, ça ne sentait pas bon. Hé, il aimait cette couleur, avec le rôle qu'il jouait, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'aimer cette couleur, mais de se tourner vers les meilleurs créations de sa déesse, celles dans lesquelles elle avait mis tant d'efforts, pour les trouver en rose, c'était trop, même pour lui.

Il parvint à la herse d'entrée de Thrace. Il avait rendez-vous avec ses frères en ville, et il voulait arriver à l'heure. Il pouvait toujours dormir dans le chariot, mais il était fatigué, et voulait passer la nuit dans une auberge. Son malaise grandit. Il n'y avait pas de gardes aux portes de la cité. Les rues étaient vides. Il se dirigea vers le temple d'Arès. Ses deux frères y seraient, ou y auraient laisser un message indiquant où ils étaient allé. D'accord, l'un d'eux laisserait un message, les prêtres lui diraient par quelle porte ils avaient jeté dehors le second. Il eut un petit sourire en pensant à son plus jeune frère, si seulement les gens savaient ou s'ils faisaient attention !

Il s'arrêta devant le temple, rangea le chariot sur le côté, et se hâta d'entrer. Personne n'était là, c'était étrangement vide. La seule chose qu'il vit fut un très beau divan rose en face de l'autel de la déesse de son frère aîné. Il alla dans l'aile d'hôpital pour les guerriers blessés. Toujours personne. Il alla dans le hall principal. Personne non plus dans le temple principale. Son inquiétude grandit.

On était en pleine saison des campagnes estivales, le temple devrait être rempli de guerriers s'entraînant, ou au moins priant pour la victoire, mais le bruit de ses pas résonnaient dans l'immense hall vide.

Il jeta un fois de plus un coup d'œil aux alentours, et était sur le point de partir quand, sous ses yeux, le divan près de l'autel de la déesse de son frère aîné disparut. Il entendit un bruit et se tourna aussitôt dans cette direction. En trois enjambées, il avait soulevé le prêtre contre le mur du temple avec une main autour de sa gorge, le maintenant à huit bons centimètres du sol. Dans l'autre main, il tenait une dague juste entre les deux yeux de l'homme. La passant délicatement le long des sourcils.

« Là, dit-il doucement, tu vas me dire où est passé tous le monde, » la dague trancha un bout du sourcil qui tomba du visage de l'homme, « et si je n'aime pas ta réponse, des parties bien plus importantes de ton anatomie reposeront sur le sol à côté de ce bout inutile de tes poils faciaux. »

 

Le prêtre du temple suait à grosses gouttes. C'était le frère de Jett l'Assassin. L'autre frère, celui dont il fallait s'inquiéter. Qui lui ressemblait exactement, mais qui était vêtu de vêtements efféminés, qu'il avait agrémenté de lacets et de dentelles. Il avait entendu les rumeurs par une des prêtresses d'Éris, l'homme en face de lui était tout aussi létal, si ce n'est plus, que son frère, et depuis trois ou quatre ans, complètement dingue.

Il déglutit et vit un peu plus de ses sourcils tomber sur le sol. Il n'avait même pas vu la main de l'homme bouger.

« La Déesse Aphrodite est partie dans le Rose. Nous ne comprenons pas pourquoi, juste que c'est extrêmement dangereux, couina-t-il. Le Seigneur Arès a ordonné que tout le monde rentre chez soi, un peu après l'heure du midi, mais presque tout le monde avait déjà évacué la cité. Je crois qu'il s'est rendu au temple de Dame Aphrodite, mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Je sais que son temple à elle fut vidé juste après que le Seigneur Arès est parti d'ici, et que personne ne peut entrer dans le temple de la Déesse de l'Amour depuis.

_ Bien, clair, concis, seulement des faits et des hypothèses parfaitement logiques. Le Dieu de mon frère a fait un bon choix en vous prenant comme prêtre du temple. Maintenant, as-tu vu l'un de mes frères, tu ne peux pas les rater, ils sont exactement comme moi ? dit l'homme vêtu de frou-frous bleus foncés et de lacets.

_ Je sais qu'un guerrier en brun (comme il tenait à la vie, il ne se hasarda pas à émettre une opinion sur l'armure) était ici. Il s'est occupé de la Dame Éris quand personne n'osait s'approcher. Il fut congédié, je ne sais pas où il est allé, mais il portait un bouquet de fleurs rose. Je sais qu'un homme en noir était là après, il s'est occupé aussi de Dame Éris, puis lui et la Déesse ont joué avec un petit Dieu avec des ailes. Ils sont restés là environ deux heures, mais il semble qu'ils soient partis depuis une heure à peu près. Je ne sais pas où... »

Mais le temps que le prêtre finisse sa dernière phrase, il se retrouva en train de tomber sur le sol de marbre rose en train de s'adresser au vent. Il leva les yeux pour voir un bref flash de bleu dans un monde de rose disparaître par l'une des portes du temple.

x

 

Le temple d'Aphrodite se trouvait à un bon quart de chandelle de là. Il ne mit que tiers de ce temps.

x

 

Dans le temple d'Aphrodite, la session venait de se faire interrompre par un numéro de comédie musicale, entre toutes les choses possibles, et était enfin sur le point de pouvoir reprendre. En quelque sorte. Ils avaient des difficultés à ce que Bliss arrête de jouer avec les fées et de faire des plongeons vers la tête des témoins. Le spectacle aérien arriva finalement à sa fin après cinq minutes de course-poursuite avec son père : Érin s'arrêta enfin de rire et appela l'enfant. Bliss s'arrêta aussitôt de jouer et se glissa dans les bras d'Érin pour y être câliné et aimé.

Cupidon parut perplexe, et descendit vers l'endroit où son père et le premier des adorateurs de son père étaient en train de, et bien, pas vraiment de se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, mais ils étaient en train de tâter le terrain, pour ainsi dire. Ils discutaient à voix basses. Tout comme Tante Éris et Jett. Il se demanda quel était le sujet de ces discussions.

x

 

« Pourquoi Jace serait-il en colère pour Déméter ? » demanda Arès au guerrier assis à côté de lui en fronçant les sourcils.

La question fit sourire Joxer.

« Jace s'est consacré à Déméter, » répondit-il.

Il était sur le point de développer sa déclaration, quand Héra commença à questionner Déméter, et il s'arrêta de parler.

« Si nous sommes tous prêts à reprendre ? Aphrodite. »

Héra fit un signe de tête à la Déesse de l'Amour.

Aphrodite se redressa sur son siège et tira un peu sur sa robe avant de regarder la déesse des récoltes à moitié endormie.

« Déméter. Déméter. DÉMÉTER ! fit Aphrodite avec exaspération.

_ Hum, oui, euh, quoi ? » répondit Déméter en se réveillant en sursaut.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en face d'Aphrodite, Héra et Hadès.

Hadès, pensa-t-elle, quelque chose à propos d'Hadès. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Hadès, mon cher, je voulais te parler de quelque chose. Mais de quoi, déjà ? Pas ça, pas ça... dit-elle en levant la main quand elle vit qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre la parole. Ça va bien finir par me revenir si tu me laisses y réfléchir un peu. Oh, comme je voudrais... » finit-elle dans un triste petit soupir.

Bliss regarda la déesse sur le divan rose. Elle ne semblait pas heureuse. Il tira un peu sur ses pouvoirs de cœur, et la regarda à travers eux. Elle n'était pas heureuse. Elle voulait quelque chose, non, quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui la rendrait heureuse.

Bliss passait une journée très heureuse, il serra Mien un peu plus fort dans ses bras, il voulait qu'elle ait un jour heureux elle aussi. Il regarda plus fort la déesse malheureuse. Elle voulait... ressemblait à... Bliss sourit et porta sa vision vers l'extérieur. Oh, bien, juste à côté, pas si dur, alors, et il ferma les yeux, tira la langue un petit peu et tira avec son pouvoir.

Il y eut un pop, et un homme vêtu de frou-frous bleus et de lacets apparut près de la déesse malheureuse. Une seconde plus tard, il tomba à genoux devant la Déesse et la Déesse était heureuse.

Bien. Bliss voulait une journée heureuse pour tout le monde. Il se pelotonna dans les bras de Mien et s'endormit. C'était fatiguant de réparer le bonheur.

x

 

Jace s'inquiétait pour ses frères. Il sentait au fond de son cœur qu'ils étaient d'une manière ou d'une autre impliqués dans ce Rose, mais il avait vérifié toutes les entrées du temple d'Aphrodite. Aucune ouverture possible. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon. Ses frères avaient besoin de lui. Il savait toujours quand c'était le cas, et en ce moment, leur connexion vibrait de ce besoin.

L'instant d'après, le monde disparut dans un pop, et il se retrouva au milieu du temple d'Aphrodite. Tout était rose, et ses frères étaient aux côtés de leur divinité de prédilection. Mais tout cela n'avait pas d'importance. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était la Déesse reposant sur un divan rose, avec un visage un peu triste, juste en face de lui.

Jace ignora tout et tout le monde dans le pièce. Il était aux côtés de sa Déesse pour la première fois depuis plus de quatre ans. Il pria pour qu'elle ne le renvoie pas au loin encore une fois.

Il tomba à genoux, prit gentiment sa main, et la baisa. Il ne caressa pas sa main de la sienne, il se contenta de la tenir entre ses deux mains, la tête baissée, attendant son sort.

« Ma Dame... »

* * *

 

 

 

**Chapitre 31**

« Génial, ils sont trois, maintenant. Juste ce qu'il nous fallait. Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire comment ou peut-être pourquoi le troisième est ici ? Et pourquoi il n'est pas en rose non plus ? Je veux dire, je n'ai rien contre le rose, mais franchement, si je dois être en rose, alors pourquoi eux... Allô, quelqu'un m'écoute, quelqu'un, n'importe qui ? ronchonna Hadès.

_ Chhhut, » le fit taire Aphrodite qui regardait Déméter sourire au mortel, lui redresser le menton, et l'embrasser.

La réponse du mortel fut immédiate. Il passa les bras autour de la Déesse et lui retourna son baiser avec la force du désespoir d'un homme qui n'avait pas respiré depuis près de quatre ans. Ce qui, pensa une infinitésimal partie de son cerveau qui parvenait encore à fonctionner, était le cas.

Deux hommes identiques le regardèrent et trouvèrent que c'était une bonne idée. Jett se retourna et embrassa Éris comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce qui, dans son esprit, était le cas.

Joxer, hésitant mais très déterminé, se tourna et eut le plus beau choc de sa vie quand Arès se pencha et frôla délicatement ses lèvres avec les siennes, pendant un instant Joxer pensa qu'Arès allait l'embrasser sur la bouche, mais il en effleura seulement son front.

« Plus tard, » lui chuchota le Dieu de la Guerre, ses yeux noirs plongeant dans les yeux bruns de Joxer. Ils se sourirent.

Joxer le Magnifique était heureux.

Jace s'arrêta seulement à cause de la nécessité de respirer, et était sur le point de reprendre le baiser, quand Déméter posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour stopper leur approche. Puisqu'il ne pouvait à ce moment-là atteindre ses lèvres, il embrassa les doigts en face de lui à la place. Toujours sur ses genoux, et embrassant la main qu'il tenait, il commença :

« J'ignore ce que j'ai fait pour vous offenser, mais je vous prie et vous en supplie, vous devez me le dire, et je ne le referais jamais. S'il y a quelque chose à mon propos que vous n'approuvez pas, vous n'avez qu'un mot à dire, et je... »

Il ne peut aller plus loin avant qu'elle ne le fasse tard.

« Non, non, ce n'était pas toi, c'était... c'était...

_ Oui, Déméter, qui ou quoi a bien pu te faire renvoyer ton Haut-Prêtre loin de toi ? demanda calmement Aphrodite.

_ Je ne suis pas sûre... Je me souviens juste que j'ai commencé à me sentir étrange à propos des hommes... ne n'importe quel homme, » répondit Déméter d'un ton mal-assuré en souriant brièvement à Jace pour le rassurer.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi, j'ai juste, et bien, pour une certaine raison, je ne pouvais plus supporter les hommes... »

Elle s'interrompit un moment et étudia Jace. Dans ses frou-frous et ses lacets. But elle éclata de rire.

« C'est pour ÇA que j'ai eu la plus étrange cohorte de 'ladies' m'adorant dans mes temples ? commença-t-elle à demander dans un gloussement.

_ Oui, répondit un Jace très ému. Oh, par pitié, Ma Dame, pardonnez-moi. D'abord, vous m'avez envoyé loin de vous. Ce fut... une torture, je crois que j'ai un peu perdu la tête. Mais après, vous avez donné des ordres, aucun homme dans vos temples. Et si je ne pouvais plus vous prier, je savais que je... Donc, si je ne pouvais y entrer en tant que... que... qu'homme, alors... commença à s'excuser Jace.

_ Alors tu pourrais le faire en tant que femme. Mais pourquoi je ne me souviens pas...

_ Parce que, expliqua Jace avec ferveur, j'ai utilisé mon spectacle ambulant comme couverture. Cela signifiait que je pouvais visiter TOUS vos temples. C'est comme ça que j'ai trouvé les autres, les autres prêtres qui étaient interdits d'entrer dans vos temples. Nous, vos autres prêtres et moi, sommes restés en mouvement. Je, nous, ne nous sommes jamais arrêtés deux fois dans le même temple. J'avais commencé à concevoir quelques inquiétudes, vous n'avez pas autant de temples que... et bien... et j'étais sur le point de devoir les revisiter. S'il vous plaît, je vous en supplie, ne m'envoyez pas encore loin de vous. »

Il posa la tête sur son giron, et elle roucoula et lui caressa les cheveux et le cou.

« Jamais, répondit-elle.

_ Quand cela a commencé ? demanda Dite à la déesse distraite.

_ Il y environ quatre ans, juste après que j'ai commencé à prendre le thé avec Psychée et Apollon. D'abord, je ne supportais plus Apollon, donc je ne le laissais plus venir. Puis je ne supportais plus Jace, puis aucun homme. Je sais que j'ai réussi à surmonter ma révulsion pour aller voir Apollon et lui demander ce qui n'allait pas avec moi, mais il m'a dit qu'il n'y avait rien. Je voulais rendre visite à Ace pour avoir un deuxième avis, mais tout d'un coup c'est devenu pire. Et soudainement, je ne pouvais pas supporter de laisser ma fille près d'Hadès... Hadès... »

Elle s'interrompit et réfléchit un moment.

« Oui, quelque chose à propos d'Hadès... elle a dit quelque chose à propos de le garder isolé et malheureux. Sais pas pourquoi. Ne me rappelle pas pourquoi. » réfléchit Déméter.

Déméter sembla inquiète et malheureuse, et Jace, qui lui tenait toujours la main, se rapprocha aussitôt et lui déposa gentiment un baiser sur la joue.

« Vous vous en souviendrez, attendez une minute ou deux... » murmura-t-il.

Déméter sourit et regarda par dessus son épaule, pour apercevoir sa fille assise calmement à côté d'Arès et de l'un des frères de Jace. Elle prit un temps pour réfléchir un moment, et tourna la tête pour regarder Hadès, qui se trouva tout à coup fasciné par le plafond.

Déméter passa les yeux de l'un à l'autre plusieurs fois, puis son regard s'arrêta sur sa fille une fois de plus.

« Perséphone. Viens par là, » dit-elle.

Perséphone s'avança d'un pas malaisé vers sa mère qui lui souriait. Sa mère n'avait pas sourit depuis plus de trois ans. Ce n'était pas bon signe.

« Stephie, ma chérie, je... Pourquoi tu n'es pas assise à côté d'Hadès ? » demanda la Déesse d'un ton perplexe.

Perséphone fut choquée. Sa mère, qui avait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour la tenir éloignée de l'amour de sa vie, lui demandait pourquoi elle n'était pas assise à côté de lui ?

« Euuh, répondit-elle.

_ Je veux dire, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous mettre ensemble tous les deux, et ne penses pas que je n'ai pas remarqué à quel point tu l'aimes !

_ Que vous avez fait ? demanda un Hadès très confus depuis son trône.

_ Mère ? demanda une Perséphone encore plus confuse.

_ Pourquoi ne vous assiériez-vous pas près de Sa Majesté, et elle vous expliquera ? fit Jace qui était occupé à embrasser le bras de Déméter.

_ Jace... » le réprimanda-t-elle doucement.

Toujours en train d'embrasser son bras.

« Tout ce que vous voulez, parlez, Gaul...

_ Boobala.

_ Démi, c'est Gaul... » et il continua à remonter le long de son bras en le couvrant de baisers.

Perséphone reconnaissant que sa mère pourrait éventuellement, peut-être, être revenue à la normal (enfin, pour une Déesse), ne prit aucun risque et courut serrer son mari dans ses bras avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Hadès était sans voix, et serra très fort sa femme contre lui, se demandant quand est-ce qu'on allait encore la lui arracher.

« Démi, chérie, qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire quand tu as dit que 'tu' les a mis ensemble ? demanda Héra d'un ton indulgent, quand elle se rendit compte qu'Hadès et Aphrodite était trop choqués pour parler.

_ Enquête maintenant, boobala, gaul plus tard... » murmura Déméter.

Jace fit la moue, mais avait manœuvré pour faire en sorte d'être à présent assis derrière elle et de la tenir dans ses bras.

D'une façon très similaire à la façon dont Jett tenait Éris, mais ressemblant moins à celle dont Arès tenait Joxer étroitement à ses côtés.

« Oh, et bien, si vous tenez à le savoir... J'ai réalisé qu'Hadès était tombé amoureux de Stéphie quand elle avait 47 ans, je me souviens très clairement de ce jour. Il venait juste de finir de crier sur Zeus pour une raison ou pour une autre, et il était sorti comme un ouragan dans mes jardins... Vraiment, mon cher, s'adressa-t-elle à Hadès, tu étais si contrarié à propos de quelque chose que tu ne regardais même pas où tu allais. »

Déméter marqua une pause et sourit au couple enlacé.

« Puis tu t'es arrêté net. Totalement immobile... J'ai pensé que les Parques t'avaient donné un coup sur la tête, et, enfin, je suppose que c'était le cas dans un certain sens, tu es resté là à regarder Stéphie, qui était en train de s'occuper de quelques roses. Je pouvais dire, même à distance, que tu étais... étais... Jace, mon cœur, comment tu appelais ça, déjà ? questionna-t-elle l'homme qui la tenait.

_ Affriolé, sourit-il.

_ C'est ça, affriolé ! Tu étais tellement éperdu d'amour que j'en ai presque ri. Mais après Stéphie a commencé à se retourner, tu as paniqué et tu t'es téléporté hors de sa vue. Je ne t'ai pas vu sur l'Olympe pendant presque deux ans, mais quand tu venais, tu faisais en sorte de pouvoir la voir, mais toujours d'un endroit où elle tu ne pouvais pas être vu, dois-je préciser. Si jamais elle s'approchait un tant soit peu de là où tu étais, tu disparaissais. Ça a continué pendant plusieurs décennies, Héra, je te jure qu'il a hérité de toute la timidité de la famille. »

_ Donc, tu n'étais pas contente à propos de cette situation ? demanda une Aphrodite fière d'elle, qui était sur le point de remporter un pari contre son mari. Deux semaines aux Mauis, elle attendait ça avec impatience.

_ Pas contente ? Dite, tu as perdu la tête ? J'étais folle de joie. Désolée, Héra, mais avec Hadès montrant un intérêt, et bien, désintéressé, je pouvais la tenir éloignée des griffes de plusieurs personnes qui ne pouvaient lui offrir rien de plus qu'une simple liaison adultère. Mais je savais qu'Hadès ne lui adresserait même pas la parole tant qu'elle ne serait pas majeur, et ça ne serait pas avant ses 210 ans.

_ Mère, pourquoi tu ne m'en as rien dit ? demanda Perséphone en souriant, depuis l'étreinte réconfortante de son mari.

_ Parce que, ma chérie, je voulais que tu aies quelque chose que je n'ai pas eu : une enfance heureuse. Mais tu grandissais, et si rapidement, je savais qu'Hadès allait se louper si je le laissais faire, mais...

_ J'allais me LOUPER ?! » hurla un Hadès outragé.

* * *

 

 

 

**Chapitre 32**

« Oui, tu te serais LOUPE ! répliqua Déméter fermement. Tout ce que tu as fait pendant 130 ans, était de te montrer une fois par an et la FIXER DU REGARD de loin. Je veux dire, vraiment, Hadès, comment pensais-tu que tu allais attirer son attention ? Je sais ce que tu pensais, 'je vais attendre qu'elle ait 210 ans, et puis je lui dirait salut veux-tu m'épouser ?' ! »

Hadès rougit comme sa femme le regarda avec amusement. Gloussant, elle regarda sa mère et dit :

« Tu as raison, c'est tout à fait ce qu'il aurait fait. »

Déméter soupira et se laissa aller un peu plus dans les bras de Jace. Cela ne sembla pas déranger Jace, et elle continua.

« Donc j'ai pensé que je pouvais faire d'une pierre deux coups, pour ainsi dire, » déclara-t-elle d'un ton assuré et elle jeta un regard à Aphrodite qui la considéra avec incompréhension un moment, puis commença à sourire très, très largement.

« J'ai fait appel à mon petit espiègle favori, dit Déméter en jetant un regard en coin à Érin qui avait un chérubin endormi dans les bras, pour mettre le renard, ou plutôt dans ce cas, le chien, dans le poulailler.

Strife a relâché Cerbère juste à l'endroit où il fallait, dans le jardin privé de Stéphie. Hadès se rendit compte que la bête était en liberté, il eut presque une attaque quand il vit où son chiot poussé en graine s'était échappé, et fila à toute allure pour 'voler au secours' de la princesse. Bien sûre, j'avais le pressentiment que cela allait être une histoire de 'aime-moi, aime mon chien', mais en réalité, ça a tourné au 'je t'aime, supportes mon chien ?'. »

Déméter échangea un regard avec Aphrodite et eut un sourire en coin.

« Hadès était si timide qu'il n'était jamais resté assez longtemps pour être au courant que Stéphie adorait les chiots de toutes tailles ou formes. Donc je me suis assurée que chaque fois qu'Hadès croyait qu'il était temps pour lui de repartir et essayait de s'en aller, il y avait toujours un nouveau papillon pour attirer un certain cabot à sa poursuite... »

Perséphone, à ce moment du récit, rougissait en entendant le récit de sa première rencontre avec Hadès racontée du point de vue de sa mère, et gloussait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Hadès semblait juste abasourdi et confus, ce qui pourrait bien être son état normal, tout bien considéré.

« Il est resté pendant quatre heures cette première fois. Après ça, ce fut facile, je n'avais plus besoin d'inventer d'autres excuses. Hadès était réglé comme une horloge ; une fois par mois, Cerbie sur les talons, il se montrait et ils discutaient pendant des heures. Ça aussi, ça a duré des décennies. Et enfin, quand elle eut 211 ans, il m'a demandé officiellement l'autorisation de lui faire la cour. Comme si j'allais dire non, pff ! »

Déméter regarda son gendre d'un air amusé.

À ce moment, Perséphone frappa le bras de son mari.

« Me faire la cour ! Hadès, qu'est-ce que tu pensais que tu faisais pendant toutes ces années, alors que j'attendais, j'attendais, j'attendais que tu... Tout ce que tu avais à faire était de me faire un signe du doigt, et je t'aurais suivi n'importe où, espèce d'IDIOT ! »

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle laissèrent échapper un rire ou un gloussement en voyant la stupéfaction sur le visage de la déesse et l'air d'excuse embarrassée sur celui d'Hadès...

« Que voulais-tu dire en parlant d'une pierre deux coups ? demanda Aphrodite avec un petite sourire, cherchant le bonus supplémentaire d'un massage quotidien sous le soleil de Maui...

_Mmm... »

Déméter était distraite par Jace qui, incapable de s'en empêcher, était en train de lui mordiller le cou.

« Je savais qu'Érin et Cupidon s'observaient à distance chacun de leur côté depuis des années, je me suis dis que SI je faisais en sorte qu'Érin joue un tour que Cupidon pensait tomber sous SA propre juridiction, ils seraient à couteaux tirés en moins de temps qu'il n'en faudrait pour le dire. Et ce fut le cas. C'était seulement une question de temps avant qu'ils ne passent à autre chose, ça a marché aussi. »

La plupart des personnes dans la pièce regardait maintenant Cupidon qui rougissait et étudiait le plafond. Érin, lui, ignorait tout le monde et caressait Bliss qui dormait dans ses bras. Mais on pouvait voir qu'il rougissait lui aussi.

« Donc tout ça a changé après que tu as commencé à prendre le thé avec Psychée, constata d'une voix ferme Héra, lançant un regard sévère au reste de la salle, mais avec un petit sourire discret au coin des lèvres. Nous en revenons encore à Psychée... Ce Tribunal …

_ Attendez ! »

Cette fois, ce fut Hadès qui interrompit la procédure.

« Oui, Hadès, » s'enquit Héra, un peu surprise par son éclat.

Hadès ne regardait pas Héra, mais en bas de son trône, où Joxer affichait un visage légèrement troublé et se caressait la mâchoire en réfléchissant.

« MORTEL ! OUI, TOI ! VIENS ICI ! » appela Hadès en pointant son doigt vers l'homme.

Joxer lança un bref regard à Arès et, quittant l'abri de ses bras protecteurs, marcha d'un pas décidé vers les trois trônes. Il s'inclina devant Hadès.

« Votre Majesté ? demanda Joxer d'une voix hésitante.

_ Ok, mortel, qu'est-ce qu'on a oublié CETTE FOIS-CI ? Et essaie de ne pas faire ton numéro de stupidité. Ça marche peut-être sur les mortels et les demi-dieux, mais fais montre de ton intelligence une fois de trop devant un Dieu et ta couverture est grillée, et crois-moi, pour toi c'est le cas. Et je veux toujours savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas en rose comme le reste d'entre nous. »

Joxer, choqué, regarda le Roi du Monde Souterrain. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, il sortit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, c'est-à-dire ce qu'ils avaient oublié cette fois-ci.

« Je pensais juste qu'avant d'appeler la Dame Psychée ici, nous ferions mieux de vérifier qu'on est tous du même côté avant qu'elle arrive. »

Il y eut des murmures de colère anxieuse tout autour de lui. 'Ça y est, pensa-t-il, j'ai offensé les dieux, je vais mourir.'

« Explique, demanda Héra qui paraissait furieuse.

_ Nous pensons que Dame Psychée est la personne responsable pour les Brouillards Cervicaux, fit-il en indiquant d'un signe de tête les trois pots en verre sur la table près du mur dont le contenu s'agita furieusement. Et que ces choses ont été responsables des changements de disposition et des étranges actions de ceux qui ont été infectés. N'est-ce pas ? » déclara-t-il.

Héra hocha la tête, et il continua :

« Ce que nous ne savons PAS, c'est s'il est possible que d'avoir une de ces choses à l'intérieur de quelqu'un fera obéir cette personne à tout ce que la Dame Psychée dira quand elle sera là. Quelqu'un pourrait mentir ou déformer la vérité, ou la défendre sans en avoir l'intention parce qu'il serait infecté. »

Joxer prit une profonde respiration.

« Mon Seigneur Arès a appelé ça une guerre. Si c'est ce que c'est, alors traitez ça comme une guerre. Toutes les épées doivent être aiguisées, toutes les dagues prêtes, tous les points de la défense vérifiées. Notre défense sont les personnes qui sont ici. Avant de l'appeler, nous devons être sûrs de tous être du même camps dans cette guerre. Toutes les personnes ici-présentes, Dieux, Déesses ou mortels DOIVENT être examinées pour chercher s'ils ont un Brouillard Cervical. Et si on trouve quelqu'un d'infecté, on doit trouver ce que cette personne a fait pour aggraver la situation, ou ce qu'elle a dit pour couvrir Psychée. Chaque morceau d'information que nous découvrirons nous aidera à comprendre l'ensemble de sa campagne. »

Sur ce, Joxer s'inclina de nouveau devant les trois trônes et se tourna avec une expression inquiète, et si Arès était en colère contre lui ?

Depuis tout petit, il savait ce qui arrivait aux guerriers intelligents dans l'armée de son père, et toutes les fois où il s'est fait battre par son père à cause de son intelligence... Rien que ce souvenir suffisait à le faire frémir. Le seul moyen de survivre était de la dissimuler ; utilise des moyens détournés et ne laisse personne savoir. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être un maladroit, mais s'il laissait quelqu'un découvrir qu'il était un maladroit intelligent, il serait fichu. Les seules personnes qui savaient étaient ses frères, et... oh ! il allait mourir, il le savait, Arès ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Le sang se retira de son visage, il ne serait plus jamais autorisé à retourner dans un temple d'Arès, et cette pensée lui donna envie de mourir.

Les yeux dans le vide, il retourna au banc d'où il s'était levé il y a quelques minutes à peine. Quelqu'un lui toucha la main. Il leva les yeux. Arès était en train de lui sourire, il l'attira sur le siège pour qu'il s'y rassoit, et le prit fermement sous son bras. Ses yeux croisèrent les yeux verts foncées du dieu de la guerre souriant.

« Arrête de t'inquiéter, c'est une stratégie très sensée, » fut tout ce qu'il dit. Mais cela suffit. Les larmes vinrent aux yeux bruns de Joxer, ça allait bien se passer, il était si heureux.

« Hermès, Hermès, HERMÈS ! Suffisamment mauvais comme ça que le mortel ait ENCORE raison, le greffier est hors-service à prendre l'apéritif, » s'écria Hadès.

Héra se tourna et vit que le dieu messager se prenait une pause dans un hamac rose surdimensionné. Un bras mécanique rose agitait un très large éventail en plumes rose pour lui donner de l'air frais, et il buvait un cocktail rose. Il y avait d'étrange fil sortant de ses oreilles, et il avait mis les protections oculaires qu'Érin avait utilisées un peu plus tôt. Héra lui envoya une petite décharge d'énergie, le hamac se retourna et le jeta sur le sol.

« Ok, Ok, j'arrive... » marmonna la voix au niveau du sol.

Comme ils attendaient que le dieu messager veuille bien se relever, Héra interpella Asclépios :

« Peux-tu faire ça, examiner tout le monde ? Ça ne va pas trop drainer ton énergie ? »

Le dieu guérisseur réfléchit avant de répondre.

« Et bien, scanner est facile, je sais quoi chercher, mais s'il y a plus de deux ou trois personnes avec un brouillard cervical ou si celui-ci est important, je pourrais me retrouver à court d'énergie. Mais quand même, je pense que Joxer a raison sur ce coup, nous devons savoir, » finit-il avec un soupir, et il marcha vers le centre du temple pour y créer un fauteuil de consultation.

 

Pendant qu'il se mettait en place, Jace et Déméter se levèrent et d'un geste, le divan disparut. Le couple traversa la pièce et Déméter créa une chaise du côté libre de Jett et Éris.

« Nous allons commencer par Hermès. Comme il est le greffier officiel de cette procédure, nous devons nous assurer de son impartialité. Avant que la Dame Psychée n'arrive, commença Héra, nous les juges seront examinés après lui, puis le reste des dieux et des mortels dans la pièce, » finit-elle d'ordonner.

Hermès commença à paraître nerveux, mais il prit son courage à deux mains et s'assit sur le fauteuil de consultation au milieu de la salle. Asclépios commença le scanner, pendant que toute la pièce retenait son souffle. Hermès commençait à se sentir gêné.

Un moment plus tard, Asclépios appela :

« Héph, Arès... »

En un instant, le Dieu de la Guerre tenait Hermès pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper, et Héphaïstos lui tendait un autre pot de verre avec un couvercle, prêt à attraper l'infection qui était sur le point d'être purgée.

Ace retira sa main, et Héph recueillit avec habilité l'abomination et ferma le couvercle. Il alla le poser à côté des trois autres. D'un geste de la main, la table changea. Il y avait maintenant des casiers aux parois en épais marbre rose avec un compartiment pour chacun des trois containers déjà là, plus six autres au cas où. Si ce truc était aussi dangereux qu'Asclépios l'avait dit, Héphaïstos ne voulait pas que les pots soient en contact avec les uns avec les autres. Il ajouta le quatrième pot dans un compartiment vide, et revint vers l'endroit où Ace faisait l'examen, ramenant de quoi boire pour les deux dieux.

Ace tendit un gobelet à Hermès.

« Respire lentement, et bois ça.

_ Hermès ! Rapidement, qu'est-ce que tu te rappelles dont tu ne te souvenais pas avant ? demanda Héra.

_ Et bien, pas grand chose, je me souviens d'avoir bossé sur les préparations de mariage d'Hadès et de Stéphie, Zeus m'avait fait aller et venir tous les jours ou en tout cas, ça m'a donné cette impression. Après, après, le mariage était annulé et je me suis baladé partout en racontant qu'Hadès avait enlevé Stéphie avec l'aide de Big Z, et c'était faux mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. J'essayais de monter tout le monde contre Hadès pour une quelconque raison. Oh, mec, ma tête. »

Asclépius eut un sourire en coin.

« C'est l'alcool, cette fois, pas le Brouillard Cervical, dit-il avec un petit rire.

_ Oh, arrête de crier... » marmonna Hermès en retournant vers son bureau en se tenant la tête.

Héphaïstos vit qu'Arès se tenait debout à côté de lui, le visage grave. Un instant plus tard, Hadès aussi, et il sut pourquoi, c'était le tour d'Hadès. Silencieusement, il tendit à son frère une chaîne spéciale, aux maillons très épais, et un pot et couvercle à son oncle, puis il s'assit.

Arès enroula la chaîne autour d'Hadès avec une expression soucieuse et préoccupée. Asclépios commença le scanner. Au bout de quelques minutes, le guérisseur se redressa et annonça :

« Clair. »

Avec un grand soupir de soulagement, Arès détacha son oncle et fit disparaître les chaînes. Hadès tendit le pot au dieu guérisseur et se réfugia auprès de Perséphone. De tous les dieux et déesses ici-présents, Hadès était celui qui aurait pu leur causer le plus de problèmes si un brouillard cervical avait été découvert.

Héph se leva ensuite avec un froncement d'inquiétude sur le visage comme sa femme descendit calmement et s'installa sur la chaise d'Ace.

D'un accord tacite, tout le monde était prêt quand leur tour arrivait, pour rendre le processus aussi court que possible. Là, c'était le tour d'Aphrodite.

Le scanner commença. Clair.

Aphrodite sourit à son mari et lui fit une bise rapide sur la joue avant de retourner s'asseoir pour laisser la place à Héra.

Héra attendit majestueusement le verdict du guérisseur. Clair.

Héphaïstos et Perséphone furent déclarés 'clair' aussi. Ace se tourna vers le reste de l'assemblée.

La première chaise était celle de Déméter et de Jace. Déméter fut excusée car son Brouillard Cervical venait de lui être enlevé très peu de temps auparavant, mais Jace s'avança et s'assit sur le fauteuil.

« Clair, » déclara Ace fermement.

De la chaise suivante vinrent Éris, puis Jett. Ils furent tous les deux 'clair'.

Sur la chaise d'après se trouvait Érin et un Bliss endormi. Avec un sourire l'ancien Dieu s'avança avec sa petite charge dans les bras. Ace examina Bliss en premier sans réveiller le petit Dieu qui se reposait. Clair. Puis il examina la version mortelle du Dieu Strife de l'Espièglerie. Clair. Avec un sourire, Érin serra un peu plus l'enfant contre lui et retourna vers leur chaise.

La chaise suivant était celle de Cupidon. Inquiet et préoccupé, il s'avança. Il ne voulait pas vraiment savoir ce que sa 'femme' avait bien pu lui faire. Il avait eu des soupçons, mais... Il s'assit sur le fauteuil d'examen. Et sentit les bras puissants de son père lui entourer les bras et les ailes. Le scanner commença.

Ace avait un pressentiment à ce propos, et il avait raison. Respirant à fond, il remodela ses mains pour la quatrième fois dans la même journée et commença à nettoyer le brouillard cervical de la tête de Cupidon. C'était un truc vicieux. Se déplaçant d'un endroit à l'autre.

« Pot, » exigea-t-il d'un ton tendu et sortit sa main pour déposer ce qu'il avait collecté dans la tête du dieu de l'amour.

Un instant plus tard, il était de nouveau au travail. Comme Déméter, Cupidon avait couches sur couches de ce truc, bougeant et se tortillant. Donc le guérisseur devait bouger et se tortiller de la même manière. Il continua.

« Pot, » exigea-t-il de nouveau et il se tourna de nouveau vers son patient. Tout n'était pas parti. Il vérifia et revérifia, scanna et re-scanna. Là, enfin fini.

« Pot, » exigea-t-il une troisième fois, déposant le reste de cette masse vile dans le pot de verre, le scellant loin de la personne que ça avait blessée.

Asclépios commença à se redresser, mais l'effort avait été trop important pour lui, et il commença à s'effondrer. Une fois de plus, des bras de mortel furent là pour le rattraper. Joxer avait vu le guérisseur devenir de plus en plus pâle, et s'était avancé derrière lui quand il devint évident qu'il allait demander un troisième pot pour cette horrible chose. Joxer rattrapa le Dieu, et, passant le bras sous ses épaules, l'aida à marcher vers le divan qui était toujours dans la pièce. Il courut ensuite vers la table des rafraîchissements et revint avec la boisson rose qui avait semblé redonner des forces au dieu avant.

Cupidon se sentait étourdi. Les bras de son père étaient toujours autour de lui, le tenant dans une étreinte paternelle réconfortante. Il se rappela tout d'un coup ce que Psychée avait voulu qu'il oublie.

« Je vais la tuer, laisse-moi prendre ma Flèche de Mort ! cria Cupidon, son arc de pouvoir apparaissant dans sa main.

_ Non, lui répondit Arès.

_ Pourquoi ! Tu es dans le coup toi aussi ? gronda Cupidon à son père.

_ Oui. Ma part est de 20%, » répondit Aphrodite d'une voix mielleuse et le frappa d'une boule d'énergie rose si petite qu'elle ne fit rien d'autre que de remettre un peu de bon sens dans la cervelle du dieu de l'Amour enragé.

Stupéfait, le dieu de l'amour resta immobile dans les bras de son père ; sa mère vint le voir et s'assit à côté de lui.

« Cupie, mon cœur, de quoi tu t'es souvenu ? demanda-t-elle calmement, vérifiant d'un coup d'œil vers Hermès que tout était noté dans le rapport officiel. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait que tu oublies ?

_ Ce n'était pas une flèche d'Amour Véritable. C'était une flèche de Super Confiance en Soi. Une dont le but est de seulement pousser un mortel à choisir la meilleur option qu'il voit. »

Cupidon leva les yeux vers sa mère, son visage exprimant le désarroi et une horreur grandissante. « Elle était censée voir un des seigneurs de guerre de Père, une alliance entre deux armées, et la stabilité pour une région entière. Mais, mais, mais... »

Il était trop bouleversé pour continuer.

« Mais elle t'a vu en premier et t'a choisi toi au lieu de ce qu'il fallait ?

_ Oui, » confirma Cupidon oralement pour le rapport qu'Hermès notait avec diligence.

Aphrodite leva alors les yeux vers Arès, qui acquiesça et aida un Cupidon sous le choc à retourner à son siège. Érin le regardait avec des yeux remplis d'inquiétude. Cupidon lui retourna son regard avec des yeux tellement remplis de douleur qu'Érin pouvait la sentir à un mètre de là, et il serra un Bliss endormi dans ses bras d'un peu plus près.

« Peux-tu continuer, Asclépios ? » demanda une Héra inquiète.

Le guérisseur ayant eu un apport massif d'ambroisie rose que Joxer, ne se rendant pas compte de ce que c'était, lui avait apporté , retourna à la chaise pour l'examen. Il avait déjà examiner Hélios, donc il ne restait plus qu'Arès et Joxer. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient déclarés 'clair' à leur tour.

Joxer tira sur la manche d'Arès. Arès se pencha pour écouter le chuchotement du guerrier dans son oreille. Il hocha la tête.

« Ace, à toi. »

Le guérisseur sursauta, mais réalisa la raison pratique de cela, et se soumis aux soins de son Oncle. Arès essaya du mieux qu'il put de ne pas lui faire mal. Si Asclépios aurait été en pleine forme, il n'aurait pas eu ces un ou deux frémissements, mais de toute façon, quelques instants après il fut déclaré 'clair' lui aussi...

* * *

 

**Chapitre 33**

« Donc, qu'est-ce ça nous a appris ? » dit Hadès en se frottant les mains et en regardant aux alentours d'un air un peu confus.

Stephie soupira en lui faisant un sourire plein d'amour, et lui expliqua en détails :

« En gros, notre mariage était totalement en bonne voie quand une certaine personne, que nous ne nommerons pas pour le moment et pour une raison qui lui est propre, le fit dérailler. Puis j'en ai eu marre et je t'ai rejoints quand même, tu te souviens ? Ça m'a pris quatre mois pour faire enfin rentrer dans ton crâne épais que je ne te quitterai pas, dit-elle d'un ton affectueux.  
Pendant ce temps, cette personne a prétendument utilisé ses charmes pour pousser Hélios à dire à tout le monde que toi et Zeus m'avez kidnappé, ce qui est totalement pas crédible. Ensuite, après que j'ai laissé mère seule pendant que ces quatre mois sans réaliser que cette personne se servait de ce temps pour l'infecter avec le même poison qui a infecté tous les autres. Donc, mère, suivant _ses_ instructions, me ramène de force, Dieu merci j'étais en train de grignoter un petit truc à ce moment-là, ou on serait vraiment dans le pétrin, finit Stéphie et elle serra dans ses bras son mari confus.

_ Mais ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi elle l'a fait. Ni ce qu'elle avait à y gagner. Je ne comprends toujours pas, grommela Hadès d'un air mécontent.

_ J'ai bien peur que ces réponses ne peuvent être trouvées qu'à un seul endroit. Ce Tribunal appelle la Déesse Psychée. »

Il y eut un flash d'énergie rose et Psychée apparut, criant et tempêtant.

« Comment osez-vous ! » cria-t-elle à la Reine des Dieux, en ponctuant chaque syllabe de son dédain.

Ses cris alertèrent Bliss qui fut réveillé en sursaut de sa sieste réparatrice par une des choses qui l'effrayait, et il eut un petit cri de peur.

Psychée tourna sur elle-même en entendant ce son, et vit qui tenait l'enfant.

« Donne-moi ça, » siffla Psychée et avec une colère indignée, elle s'avança vers le nouvellement restauré mortel/ex-dieu, et l'enfant dans ses bras.

Bliss était terrifié, elle approchait, et il s'agita dans les bras de Mien, il devait s'échapper, devait s'échapper...

Mais avant que Psychée ne puisse faire plus d'un pas ou deux, Arès et Érin se tenaient debout devant la paire sur le banc. Trois mortelles identiques étaient derrière eux. Tous les cinq arboraient cette sorte de sourire qui disait 'allez viens, fais-moi plaisir'.

Arès parla.

« Érin est sous la protection de la Maison de la Guerre. »

Il allait continuer, mais une voix sur sa gauche l'interrompit.

« Et Bliss est très bien là où il est. Je pense que tu devrais plutôt te préoccuper de ne pas offenser ce Tribunal. »

La voix qui avait parlé était dure et froide. Bien plus dure que quiconque dans la pièce, à l'exception d'un seul, ne l'avait jamais entendue venant du doux dieu de l'amour. Cupidon était toujours assis dans son siège. Ses clairs yeux bleus ne regardait pas son fils ni Psychée, mais étaient fixés droit devant lui sans rien voir. Essayant par un effort divin de ne pas interférer avec le déroulement de l'enquête, mais voulant toujours une occasion d'infliger du mal à la femme en face de lui.

Psychée se rendit compte que toute tentative de regagner le contrôle de la situation se ferait auprès des trois Dieux derrière elle. Elle jeta un regard haineux aux Dieux de la Guerre et se retourna vers les trois juges du Tribunal d'enquête. Elle leva la tête et les fusilla du regard.

Héra ne trouva pas ça drôle.

« Nous ne trouvons pas ça drôle*. Je vous conseille de vous rappeler votre place, dit froidement Héra. Vous avez été appelée ici par un Tribunal d'enquête officielle sur la condition actuelle du Rose d'Aphrodite. Toute action supplémentaire que vous prendrez sera considérée comme outrage à la cour. M'avez-vous compris ?

_ Je comprends, répéta Psychée, ses yeux lançant des éclairs tellement elle était furieuse de cet état de fait.

_ Très bien. La Déesse Aphrodite a une question ou deux. »

Héra laissa la parole à la Déesse de l'Amour.

Aphrodite était restée assise sans rien dire à côté d'Héphaïstos lorsque l'ex-mortelle maintenant déesse était apparue dans le temple. Se planter maintenant n'était pas en option, trop de vies en dépendaient.

« Psychée, Déesse de l'Olympe, avec qui d'autre que votre époux le Dieu Cupidon avez-vous eu des relations sexuelles depuis que vous l'avez épousé et obtenu le privilège de la divinisation ? »

Chaque mot d'Aphrodite était soigneusement pesé, si elle avait dit 'coucher avec', celle-ci aurait pu dire 'personne', franchement, qui se coucherait dans un lit avec cette déesse juste pour dormir ?

Psychée sourit.

« Personne. »

Des murmures de colère furent entendus dans toute la pièce. Héra eut un regard sévère pour la déesse en face d'elle, et fut sur le point de dire quelque chose quand Aphrodite eut un mouvement, et elle porta son regard vers la déesse de l'amour.

Aphrodite souriait de toutes ses dents. Ce n'était pas un sourire plaisant. C'était un sourire qui disait, 'laissons-la creuser sa propre tombe'. Héra inclina la tête en direction de Dite, et resta silencieuse pour le moment. Psychée ne le savait peut-être pas, mais mentir en face d'un Tribunal Officiel entraînait une certaine sanction. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était que Psychée profère un total de trois mensonges et n'importe quel dieu présent pourrait demander une révision de son statut de déesse, au quatrième, Cupidon pourrait demander une dissolution formelle de leur union. Et ensuite peut-être que le Rose serait terminé.

« Quand et pourquoi avez-vous interféré avec le mariage d'Hadès et de Perséphone ?

_ Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont vous voulez parler, » lança Psychée.

' _Deux_ ,' pensa Arès à Érin avec un sourire carnassier, ' _et nous n'avons même pas encore abordé le fait qu'elle a aussi interféré avec un autre Royaume._ '

« Pourquoi avez-vous infecté Déméter pour qu'elle déteste les hommes ? vint ensuite.

_ J'aimerais vraiment que vous demandiez quelque chose de sensé, » répondit la femme.

' _Trois_ ' pensa Érin à Arès, ' _ça va être teeeeeeeellement fun._ '

« Qui d'autre avez-vous infecté sur l'Olympe ?

_ Infecté, avec quoi ? » fit-elle avec un reniflement méprisant.

' _Quatre_ ,' pensa Cupidon presque avec soulagement en direction d'Héra, attirant l'attention de la Déesse du Mariage sur ses intentions. Elle lui lança un regard plein d'inquiétude et de compréhension, de dissoudre une union était toujours douloureux, mais elle s'inquiétait que ceci soit pire que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé.

Aphrodite sourit au dehors, mais elle commençait à se sentir troublée intérieurement. Ce n'était pas les réponses qu'elle espérait. C'était un tribunal d'enquête officielle, Psychée ne pouvait pas leur mentir, et pourtant elle le faisait. Comment pouvait-elle y parvenir ? Ils en avaient la preuve sous les yeux, elle mentait. Enfin, ils se contenteront de ce qu'ils ont.

Aphrodite lança un regard à Cupidon, et vit l'expression déterminé qu'il affichait. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Héra, et l'expression qu'elle y vit la fit frissonner. Héra n'avait jamais aimé la femme qui se trouvait devant elle. Ajoutez à cela qu'elle venait juste de mentir sur sa fidélité à ses vœux de mariage, et c'était encore pire.

Le temple tout entier retint son souffle quand Cupidon se leva.

« J'accuse formellement la Déesse Psychée de mentir à cette cour, avec pour preuve le procès-verbal complet de cette enquête tenu par le greffier officiel Hermès, messager des Dieux.

_ Ainsi noté, répondit Héra d'une manière formelle.

_ VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT DE..., cria une Psychée outragée, mais elle fut coupée dans son élan par les mots qui suivirent.

_ Je requière aussi formellement que l'union maritale entre nous soit dissoute conformément à la loi, finit sombrement Cupidon avec détermination.

_ Ainsi noté. En tant que Déesse du Mariage, je demande formellement à Psychée, Déesse de l'Olympe, a-t-elle quelque chose à ajouter, avant que je ne rende mon verdict ?

_ Oh non. Allez-y, faîtes comme vous voulez, mais j'en parlerai à Zeus avant même que l'encre n'ait le temps de sécher sur ce stupide bout de parchemin d'Hermès, répliqua Psychée d'une voix froide.

_ L'autorisation de votre mariage par Zeus n'était que temporaire jusqu'à ce que je le confirme, ce que dans ce cas précis, je n'ai jamais fait. Souvenez-vous que le Mariage est mon Domaine, et la décision finale me revient, » lui rappela Héra encore plus froidement.

« Je décrète qu'à partir de ce jour, le mariage de Cupidon et de Psychée prend fin, » dit Héra avec une pointe de délectation.

Le soupir de soulagement et de joie collectif fut de très, très courte durée comme Psychée sourit simplement à la Reine des Dieux et répliqua à son annonce par :

« Très bien, je prends Bliss et je m'en vais, » avec un amusement mauvais dans sa voix.

Le hall se remplit de cris de colère et de confusion, et des pleurs d'un petit enfant.

« De quoi parles-tu, Psychée ? demanda un Cupidon en colère.

_ Quoi ? demanda un Hadès confus.

_ Vous n'allez quand même pas oser invoquer ! commença une Héra indignée.

_ Vous croyez ? fit la déesse diabolique d'un ton féroce.

_ SILENCE ! » ordonna Héra.

Le silence tomba.

« Je vous demande, Dame Psychée, de reconsidérer votre décision, demanda Héra avec une intensité mortelle.

_ Jamais, répondit Psychée avec mépris. Maintenant, ordonnez-leur de me le donner. Essayez quoi que ce soit, et j'en appellerais aux Parques. »

Héra était livide. La pièce tout entière pouvait voir les efforts qu'elle faisait pour se contrôler.

« S'il vous plaît, Dame Héra, demanda Cupidon en respirant profondément, de quoi parle-elle ? »

Héra dut visiblement se recomposer et reprendre le contrôle des vagues de colère qu'on pouvait sentir émaner de sa personne.

« La Déesse Psychée invoque une très ancienne loi. Chaque Dieu et Déesse de l'Olympe est né dans l'une des quatre Maisons, mais ne commence pas officiellement leurs devoirs avant leur 210ème anniversaire. En tant que fils d'un Dieu de l'Amour, Bliss est un membre de la Maison de l'Agression. En tant que Déesse créée, cette personne, cracha Héra comme si ces mots l'écœuraient, n'a jamais déclaré une affiliation à une Maison. En tant que tel, tout enfant qu'elle a doit rester avec elle jusqu'au jour de sa majorité. Et toute enquête sur son aptitude à la Divinité doit attendre jusque-là, expliqua-t-elle avec un masque de mépris pour la déesse maléfique en face d'elle.

_ Donc toi, stupide volatil, tu me donnes le foutu marmot, et nous partons ! dit Psychée en se tourna vers son ex-mari.

_ NON ! cria Cupidon en regardant avec horreur la femme qui était il y encore quelques instants sa femme. Tu ne veux pas de Bliss ! Tu ne l'aimes même pas ! Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

_ Parce que TOI, tu le veux, et ce que TU veux, je veux le détruire encore plus. Maintenant dépêche-toi, ou tu ne le reverras JAMAIS jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne son 210ème anniversaire ! répliqua Psychée, du venin dans la voix, et c'était peut-être la seule chose vraie qu'elle ait dite depuis son arrivée.

_ Grand-mère ! plaida Cupidon. S'il te plaît, ne la laisse pas faire ça. »

Le visage d'Héra était plein de douleur et de compassion quand elle regarda son petit-fils.

« Je suis désolée, mon enfant, mais il n'y a rien que je puisse faire. Pas même moi ne peut révoquer cette loi, » répondit-elle d'une voix douloureuse à son petit-fils.

L'assemblée était sous le choc. Aphrodite, qui avait été à l'origine de tout ça, pleurait ouvertement dans les bras d'Héphaïstos. Pas ça, elle n'avait jamais prévu que ça tournerait comme ça. Elle avait juste voulu prouver que Psychée trompait Cupidon, débarrasser son fils de cette douleur, mais de perdre Bliss à cette femme... La douleur était insupportable.

« Par la loi de l'Olympe, Bliss est confié à la garde de Psychée, » déclara Héra avec tristesse.

 

Cupidon savait ce qui allait se passer. La loi de l'Olympe était claire là-dessus, tout enfant allait dans la maison de la personne qui l'avait porté. Psychée n'avait jamais été nommée officiellement déesse de l'amour. Elle n'avait jamais choisi d'affiliation à aucune Maison, même après quatre ans, elle était toujours une déesse non-déclarée. Bliss était sien selon la loi de l'Olympe.

Il se tourna vers là où son fils attendait dans les bras de son seul amour. Bliss comprenais ce qui se passait. Il pleurait et essayait de s'échapper. Il luttait pour quitter les bras qui l'avait fait se sentir si bien toute l'après-midi. Loin du sort qui l'attendait avec la femme qui ne l'aimait pas.

Un Cupidon assommé se leva et s'avança vers Érin qui tenait un Bliss en pleurs. Les deux dieux se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux, avec douleur et désespoir. Perdre Bliss pour cette créature était répugnant. Cupidon savait aussi que pour avoir le moindre espoir de rester dans les bonnes grâces de Psychée et avoir le droit de rendre visite à son propre fils, il devait obéir. Il tendit les bras et dégagea gentiment l'enfant se débattant des bras d'Érin.

Bliss piqua une crise. De l'instant où il fut transféré des bras d'Érin à ceux de Cupidon, il se libéra en criant :

« NON PSYCHO, PAS ALLER PSYCHO, NON, PAS ALLER ! PAS ALLER PSYCHO ! NON ! NON ! NON ! NON ! NON ! » encore et encore de toute la force de ses poumons en s'envolant vers le plafond du temple.

Sa petite voix devint de plus en plus aiguë et perçante comme il frappa de ses poings la lucarne, pour réaliser qu'il était piégé. Le temple était scellé.

L'assemblée des Dieux et mortels ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre que de rester là à regarder, avec une résignation douloureuse, le chagrin de l'enfant qui souffrait à cause de la femme au sourire diabolique devant eux.

Bliss volait au-dessus de la tête des dieux, et savait que son papa Cupidon viendrait le chercher d'une minute à l'autre. Il criait NON à la Mauvaise Psycho. Les grandes personnes ne comprenaient pas. Il devait trouver un moyen d'y échapper, mais il n'y en avait pas. Il regarda autour de lui, et trouva Joxer.

« JOXIE RÉPARE, JOXIE RÉPARE, TE PLAIT JOXIE, SERAI GENTIL ! JOXIE RÉPARE ! » cria le petit chérubin en volant dans les bras du mortel.

Joxer fut choqué. Le petit dieu lui était rentré dedans avec la même force qu'un coup de poing de Jett, il s'effondra presque sous cette force. Pouvait-il, lui, un mortel, aider ? Le petit dieu sanglotait de manière hystérique et tremblait dans ses bras. La voix rauque d'avoir tant crié, le petit était toujours en train de répéter :

« Joxie répare, serai gentil, le promet, Joxie, te plaît, Joxie répare, pas aller psycho, te plaît, te plaît, Joxie répare. »

Le petit dieux frissonnait de détresse dans ses bras. C'était une vue qui vous brisait le cœur, et l'entendre était encore pire. Joxer leva les yeux vers Arès.

Les yeux verts sombres d'Arès croisèrent les siens, et il n'y avait aucun espoir au fond d'eux.

« C'est la loi, » dit-il à voix basse, comme s'il haïssait les mots sortant de sa bouche.

Joxer indiqua d'un signe de tête qu'il comprenait, et baissa le regard vers les yeux émeraudes baignés de larmes qui se levaient vers les siens avec une supplication.

« Toi ! Mortel ! Je vais prendre l'enfant MAINTENANT ! » dit Psychée à Joxer.

 

Joxer regarda la femme devenue déesse et ne vit aucun amour ni aucune chaleur au fond de ces yeux bleu-glacés pour l'enfant qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

La lumière se fit dans son esprit, et Joxer sourit.

Puis il baissa les yeux et sourit au petit chérubin qui gémissait toujours d'une voix rauque :

« Joxie répare, serai gentil, le promet, Joxie, te plaît ! Joxie répare, pas aller psycho, te plaît, te plaît, Joxie répare. Joxie répare. Joxie répare. » encore et encore, comme si de le dire arrangerait tout, pleurant et frissonnant dans les bras de Joxer.

« Chhh, mon petit, Joxie répare, » murmura-t-il au petit dieu qui hoquetait et sanglotait dans ses bras.

Joxer se leva et marcha vers Psychée. Bliss trembla dans ses bras.

« Donne-moi ça, » exigea Psychée comme Joxer se rapprochait d'elle.

Mais Joxer l'ignora. Il ne la regarda même pas quand il passa devant elle avec Bliss dans les bras. Son regard était fixé sur le haut trône de la Reine des Dieux.

« Pas tant que je serais vivant, » répondit-il en passant devant elle.

Deux pas de plus, et Joxer atteint la première marche du trône d'Héra. Il prit Bliss et le tendit à son arrière-grand-mère qui prit par automatisme l'enfant en pleurs. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Bliss fut dans les bras de la Déesse de l'Accouchement, qui se sentait assez confuse.

Joxer sourit à la Reine des Dieux qui affichait un visage compatissant, mais perdu.

« Il a les yeux de Votre Majesté, » murmura-t-il d'un air conspirateur afin que seuls les trois d'entre eux puisse l'entendre.

« Ça peut s'arranger ! » lança férocement Psychée derrière lui en grognant comme un animal enragé.

De nombreux événements s'enchaînèrent très rapidement après ça.

La boule d'énergie qui le frappa dans le dos lui fit faire un tour de cent quatre-vingt degrés. Le tournant loin du regard de réalisation choqué qui éclaira le visage d'Héra. Étrange, le rayonnement rose qui était présent depuis le début de la journée semblait avoir diminué, pensa-t-il d'une manière incohérente.

Il pensa entendre quelqu'un, plusieurs quelqu'un, crier son nom, puis la voix d'Héphaïstos, et une ombre noir se précipita vers lui.

Il vit Psychée porter la main pour attraper quelque chose dans son dos. Puis il la vit tomber la face la première sur le sol comme une explosion d'énergie rouge vif la frappa. Il n'y avait pas moins de vingt lames et couteaux divers plantés dans son dos brûlé. Il tomba à genoux.

Il entendit Bliss crier derrière lui.

Tout à coup, des chaînes s'enroulèrent autour du corps immobiles de la déesse, enfonçant encore un peu plus les couteaux dans son dos, et ses cris de douleur furent étouffés quand un bâillon rose lui encercla la tête.

Derrière elle, Joxer vit ses frères Jett et Jace et le Seigneur Érin chercher des couteaux supplémentaires, le Seigneur Cupidon et la Dame Éris préparer d'autres boules d'énergie. Puis sa vue fut bloquée quand un visage bien-aimé apparut devant lui. Joxer leva les yeux vers les plus beaux yeux vert sombres qu'il connaissait et sourit.

« Je t'aime, » dit-il simplement, il tendit la main pour une caresse sur cette barbe si douce, et le monde sombra dans les ténèbres comme il s'effondra en avant.

x

 

Arès était sous le choc. Donner son petit-fils bien-aimé à cette femme, maintenant, même après tout ce qu'ils avaient prouvé. Joxer le regarda alors qu'il tenait un Bliss sanglotant.

« C'est la loi, » dit-il en haïssant les mot qu'il se forçait à prononcer.

Joxer sembla comprendre. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Il vit Joxer baisser les yeux vers l'enfant dans ses bras.

« Toi ! Mortel ! Je vais prendre l'enfant MAINTENANT ! » entendit Arès la demande autoritaire de Psychée, et il vit Joxer regarder la créature, puis le petit chérubin dans ses bras.

Involontairement, Arès tourna la tête vers le côté comme il tenta de comprendre le sourire qui venait de fleurir sur le visage de Joxer. Il n'entendit pas ce que Joxer dit ensuite à Bliss, mais son petit-fils se calma dans les bras de son mortel préféré.

Arès regarda Joxer se lever et marcher près de Psychée avec le petit dieu ailé dans les bras.

« Donne-moi ça, » ordonna Psychée comme Joxer s'approcha d'elle.

'Ça,' pensa Arès, 'c'est de mon petit-fils dont tu parles, pourriture.' Il prépara sans s'en rendre compte une balle d'énergie.

Il vit avec fierté que Joxer l'ignora. Il ne la regarda même pas, comme il passa devant cette femme avec Bliss dans les bras. Arès vit où se dirigeait le mortel, droit vers la Reine des Dieux.

« Pas tant que je serais vivant, » entendit-il Joxer répondre en passant devant Psychée.

Joxer avait atteint le trône d'Héra. Arès le regarda tendre Bliss à sa mère qui prit automatiquement l'enfant qui pleurait, et Joxer murmura quelque chose à sa mère.

« Ça peut s'arranger ! » entendit-il Psyché gronder, et il la vit, sans pouvoir l'arrêter, lancer une boule d'énergie vers le dos sans protection du mortel.

Arès bondit sur ses pieds et courut en criant le nom de Joxer. La boule d'énergie dans ses mains fut relâchée sans qu'il y pense consciemment. Elle se fracassa contre Psychée, en même temps, nota-t-il distraitement, qu'une vingtaine de couteaux et une seconde, troisième, puis quatrième boule d'énergie. Joxer avait fait un tour sur lui-même et faisait face à l'assemblée. On aurait dit qu'il venait juste de finir l'un de ses prières qui donnait toujours le sourire à Arès pour le restant de sa journée après l'avoir entendue. Il avait la même expression sur le visage quand il tomba à genoux.

Puis Joxer fut dans ses bras. Il le blottit contre sa poitrine, et Joxer avait un sourire au fond des yeux.

« Je t'aime. » entendit Arès, et il sentit sa main toucher son visage et sa barbe. Les yeux de Joxer se fermèrent et il s'effondra en avant.

* * *

 * _en anglais : 'We are not amused' , citation célèbre attribuée à la Reine Victoria._

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Chapitre 34**

Rattrapant le mortel qui s'effondra dans ses bras, Arès répondit :

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Et il sentit cette vérité surprenante venir du fond de son cœur. Un cœur qui semblait sur le point de se briser. Trouver l'amour, et le perdre comme ça ?

Il était sur le point de crier le nom d'Asclépios, mais découvrit que c'était inutile, le guérisseur était déjà là, déversant de l'énergie de guérison sur la blessure dans le dos du mortel.

Ou du moins il essayait. Le guérisseur était visiblement en difficulté. De la sueur coulait de son front, et ses yeux étaient injectés de sang sous l'effet de la douleur. Il haletait fortement, et était à peine capable de tenir debout.

« Asclépios ? » questionna Arès d'une voix urgente par dessus la cohue générale de pleurs, cris et grincements de dents qui avait jailli quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Suis..., _huff_ , à court..., _huff_ , d'énergie..., » vint la faible réponse, qu'on pouvait à peine entendre au milieu des cris, hurlements, exclamations, voix colériques et autres bruits que l'assemblée produisait.

Il y eut un silence soudain dans le temple, brisé seulement par les gémissements de la déesse prisonnière des chaînes spéciales d'Héphaïstos et d'un bâillon autour de la tête. L'assemblée avait entendu et comprit la déclaration d'Asclépios. Asclépios entendit le silence avec ses oreilles, mais cela fut noyé au milieu du rugissement d'énergie silencieuse qui l'emplit tout à coup. Chaque Dieu dans la pièce déroutait une partie de leur propre réserve d'énergie vers la sienne, pour lui fournir de quoi guérir le guerrier en face de lui.

Revitalisé, ayant maintenant l'énergie nécessaire pour sauver Joxer, Asclépios se remit au travail avec une détermination renouvelée. Sa première action, avant que l'assemblée ne lui donne de l'énergie, avait été de maintenir l'apport en oxygène dans les systèmes vitaux. Maintenant, il pouvait enfin guérir les dommages proprement dit : on aurait dit qu'une cuillère avait creusé un énorme trou dans le dos de Joxer, à cause de la boule d'énergie de la déesse folle.

D'abord, retirer la chaire brûlée, puis réparer le cœur, les poumons, ensuite venaient les muscles qui les entouraient. Puis réparer les côtes et la colonne vertébrale, d'autres muscles, puis la peau. Pendant une seconde le guérisseur contempla l'option de laisser la peau rosée d'une brûlure cicatrisée, mais la rejeta.

Une seconde plus tard, la peau saine, si ce n'est un peu pâle, du guerrier était comme neuve, comme si ça ne faisait que... Asclépios releva la tête. Il vérifia l'heure, il avait passé plus d'un quart de chandelle concentré sur sa tâche. Il considéra vaguement de simplement restaurer les vêtements que Joxer portaient, mais il en décida autrement et remplaça les haillons brûlés par une chemise blanche, un pantalon vert foncé, une veste qui était une version simplifiée de celle d'Arès, et une paire de bottes noirs. Il se demanda distraitement ce qui était arrivé pendant qu'il travaillait sur son patient, qui était toujours dans les bras d'Arès.

Pas grand chose, apparemment.

L'assemblée était retournée s'asseoir, plus ou moins.

Éris, avec les deux jumeaux restants, étaient debout près d'eux, montant ostensiblement la garde devant le guérisseur, le dieu et Joxer.

Héra, qui avait toujours Bliss dans les bras, était encore sur le trône principal, et Hadès discutait avec elle à voix basse.

Perséphone parlait doucement à Déméter.

Hermès, Héphaïstos et Hélios comparaient leurs notes.

Tout le monde semblait ignorer la déesse enveloppée de chaînes qui gémissait sur le sol. Enfin, Cupidon et Strife étaient assis sur un banc, et faisaient semblant de s'ignorer mutuellement ; ils avaient tous les deux les yeux fixés sur le trône principale, et sur l'enfant qui jouait calmement avec le collier de son arrière-grand-mère. Vous pouviez presque passer à côté du fait qu'ils se donnaient la main d'une étreinte si serrée qu'Ace se demanda s'il n'aurait pas à s'occuper d'os brisés plus tard.

 

Arès pouvait maintenant entourer Joxer de ses bras, ce qu'il fit aussitôt, le caressant et murmurant presque imperceptiblement des mots tendres au creux de l'oreille du guerrier toujours inconscient. Arès leva vers Ace des yeux remplis de questions. À ce mouvement, les trois autres qui montaient la garde se retournèrent et vérifièrent que le guerrier allait s'en sortir.

« Il ira bien ! assura le guérisseur au dieu de la guerre inquiet, à la déesse et aux frères identiques qui le fixaient avec insistance. Il a besoin de repos. Arès, amène-le sur ce divan, vous deux, fit-il en indiquant les deux frères, apportez à Arès une petite table et de l'eau, Joxer aura soif quand il se réveillera. Vous ! dit-il en pointant le doigt vers Éris, vous devriez vous asseoir, » fit-il d'un ton sévère à Éris et ne la lâcha pas du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle obtempère.

Les jumeaux avaient fait le nécessaire pour apporter des boissons, et se hâtèrent, en voyant le regard d'Ace, de retourner vers leur divinité respective. Jett et Éris s'échangèrent un regard interrogateur suivit d'un rapide haussement d'épaule.

Comme Arès s'installa doucement sur le divan avec sa charge, Ace saisit le poignet de Joxer pour prendre son pouls et vérifier sa respiration. Il était sur le point de s'éloigner un peu et d'aller de se prendre quelque chose sur la table des rafraîchissements, quand il remarqua l'expression angoissée d'Arès.

« Il devrait se réveiller bientôt. Notez bien, _SI_ j'avais essayé de faire ça sur un mortel, ça n'aurait pas marché, mais enfin, un peu de repos, un bon apport de fluides, et il sera sur pied en un rien de temps. Je suis juste content qu'il soit immortel. »

L'expression d'émerveillement joyeux sur le visage d'Arès couplée au hoquet de surprise audible d'Hadès fut le signe pour Ace que personne n'était au courant de ce petit détail. Il regarda Héra. Elle ne semblait pas en colère, peut-être qu'il devrait leur annoncer les autres nouvelles.

« Comment ça a pu arriver ? » demanda un Hadès confus.

L'éruption de gloussements venant de toutes les femmes de la pièce était prévisible. Mais Hadès étant Hadès, il ne n'y attendait pas, et il traîna des pieds et retourna s'asseoir sur son trône en grommellant, où Perséphone, toujours gloussant, le rejoignit.

Ace n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont c'était arrivé, mais il avait peur de se prendre le blâme, et il essayait désespérément de trouver un moyen de rejeter la faute sur Dite et son Rose, quand Bliss lui évita d'avoir à préparer sa défense.

« Moi réparer ! dit le chérubin en tirant sur la robe de son arrière-grand-mère, et en souriant de toutes ses dents. Moi répare Joxer. Lui a donné pommes de Grammie ! Gentil Jett aussi. Maintenant Granpa plus triste, et Sent Comme MIEN plus triste. » finit-il triomphalement.

Bliss sourit encore plus largement, puis son sourire diminua un moment, mais fut remplacé par un regard de détermination féroce.

« Pas réparé lui encore, et de la gelée rose pour MIEN. »

En disant cela, il pointa d'abord du doigt Jace, puis Strife.

Jace, qui était une fois de plus en train d'embrasser Déméter, s'arrêta en sursautant quand le petit dieu de l'amour fit cette déclaration.

Jett, qui était une fois de plus en train d'embrasser Éris, s'arrêta en sursautant quand le petit dieu de l'amour fit cette déclaration.

Deux voix identiques dirent à l'unisson :

« Ne jamais être séparé de vous ? Quelle béatitude* ! »

Arès baissa les yeux sur le guerrier qu'il tenait si tendrement dans ses bras, et sourit. C'était fantastique. C'était absolument fantastique.

Héra baissa les yeux sur l'enfant dans ses bras, avec une expression qui reflétait à la fois de la compréhension, de l'amusement, et de l'indulgence.

« Qui est le petit chéri de sa Ma-Ma ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire et elle le chatouilla sous le menton pour déclencher des gloussements de la part du chérubin ailé.

Psychée gémit de douleur, mais personne ne se préoccupait d'elle pour le moment.

* * *

 

* _NdT : oui, en anglais, c'est Bliss ! ;p_

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 35**

Sur l'Olympe, deux frères étaient assis en train de regarder le monde passer de rose à toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

C'était un bel après-midi, un peu long, mais c'était parce qu'Hélios n'avait pas encore repris le travail, donc le soleil n'était pas encore couché, mais vraiment, le Rose était fini et tout redevenait normal.

Ils commencèrent à célébrer.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils remarquent les paons.

Les paons mâles étaient roses.

Les paons femelles, c'étaient pire.

Ils étaient assis dans le jardin d'Héra, paralysés de stupeur.

« Allons, tu ne penses pas que... dit une voix salée.

_ Non, je ne pense pas, répondit le second.

_ Penses pas que nous devrions... ? demanda la première voix.

_ Non, je ne pense pas, répondit le second.

_ Pas même si je... ? demanda la première voix.

_ Non. Pas même si... commença la seconde voix.

_ Et...

_ Non, pas ça, déclara fermement la seconde voix.

_ Alors, nous attendons ? demanda la première timidement.

_ Oui, nous attendons. À moins que tu aies une meilleur suggestion, » répliqua le second.

Le premier haussa les épaules.

Il y eut un bruit de tissu déchiré depuis l'intérieur du temple.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? cria la voix salée, alarmée.

_ Des rideaux, en train d'être mis en pièce, si j'en crois que ce l'on entend, » répondit la seconde voix.

Ils restèrent assis à regarder le petit bassin avec les faisans roses qui se promenaient autours. Un demi longueur de chandelle plus tard, ils s'aperçurent que le rose était en train de revenir lentement.

Un petit moment plus tard, ils entendirent un léger son plus loin.

« Encore ? demanda la première voix.

_ Oh, oui. C'est chez Apollon, d'après le bruit. Pleins de draperies là-bas, répondit la seconde voix.

_ Oh, » dit la première voix.

x

 

Joxer était heureux. Il faisait LE meilleur des rêves qu'il n'avait jamais eu de toute sa vie. Il était dans les bras d'Arès, et le Dieu guerrier murmurait, et bien, des mots tendres dans l'oreille ne seraient pas une mauvaise description, mais vraiment, le dieu de la guerre ne faisait PAS dans le tendre, enfin, c'est ce qu'on aurait dit.

« Il faudra que je remercie le Seigneur Morphée pour ce rêve-là, » pensa-t-il et il se blottit dans son lit, à côté du feu. Le matin devait se lever et Gabby lui tordrait le nez dans peu de temps.

Marrant, mais il pouvait jurer que son matelas bougeait. Et il n'avait jamais remarqué que son coussin émettait un battement de cœur avant. Bizarre.

Il fit le point sur la situation.

D'abord, il n'était pas allongé, mais en position semi-assise.

Pas sur le sol dur, mais où qu'il était, c'était définitivement confortable.

Il était appuyé sur quelque chose.

Et puis, il n'y avait pas le bruit du feu, et il n'y avait pas l'odeur du bois brûlé, ni celle de Xéna, qui pouvait vraiment sentir mauvais parfois.

Il semblait qu'il y avait des bandes d'acier autour de lui qui bougeaient légèrement.

Ok, pour être honnête, il y avait une main qui lui frottait le dos.

Sa tête reposait sur quelque chose qui semblait être du cuir, et ce cuir montait et descendait, et il y avait définitivement un battement de cœur qui l'accompagnait.

« Réveille-toi, amour. S'il te plaît, réveille-toi, » dit une voix bien-aimée.

Arès était en train de murmurer des mots tendres à l'oreille.

« Je vais VRAIMENT devoir remercier le Seigneur Morphée pour ce rêve, » marmonna-t-il et fut récompenser en ayant presque le tympan explosé par un cri :

« Joxer ! »

Il se leva brusquement et le regretta sur le champ, car un éclair de douleur lui traversa le corps, ses yeux semblèrent exploser à cause de la lumière, et sa tête lui cognait si fort qu'il pensa un instant qu'elle allait éclater.

Il poussa un grognement et se prit la tête dans les mains. Des étoiles dansaient sous ses paupières, et il avait mal aux cheveux. Des mains le repoussèrent dans sa position initiale, et un bras l'entoura. Une coupe de quelque chose fut mis contre ses lèvres avec un ordre ferme : « Bois ! », lui firent ouvrirent les lèvres et avalaient plus du même jus que Bliss lui avait donné plus tôt.

« Bliss ! » cria-t-il en repoussant le gobelet dès qu'il put avaler et prendre une goulée d'air.

_ Il va bien et il est avec Mère, BOIS ! » vint ordonner une seconde fois la voix, et le gobelet fut tenu une seconde fois contre ses lèvres, et y resta tant qu'il n'avait avaler le contenu tout entier.

Ce fut seulement alors, quand le gobelet fut enlevé, et que les explosions devant ses yeux diminuèrent, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était assis à côté d'Arès. Que le bras d'Arès était passé autour de ses épaules, et qu'il était incliné contre la large poitrine d'Arès.

Joxer leva les yeux vers les yeux bien-aimés vert foncés.

« Je n'ai rien fait de VRAIMENT stupide ? N'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix mal-assurée.

Arès se contenta de sourire et il resserra son emprise sur le jeune guerrier.

« Nous sommes heureuses que la première chose qui te vienne à l'esprit en te réveillant soit la sécurité de notre bien-aimé arrière-petit-fils, Joxer de Corinthe, » dit Héra depuis l'endroit où elle jouait avec Bliss.

Elle leva les yeux.

« Nous sommes aussi heureuses de vous accueillir, toi et tes frères, dans les rangs des immortels. Oh, oui, nous allions presque oublier. Bliss, mon chéri, tu pourrais 'réparer' Jace, mon cœur ? »

Bliss gloussa et se concentra très fort et il y eut un petit pop. Flottant dans les airs à côtés de Jace, il y avait un flacon argenté avec un dragon. Déméter sourit en remerciement à Héra et au petit dieu de l'amour, l'attrapa au vol, et le tendit à Jace.

Jace prit le flacon, et commença à le porter à ses lèvres, puis fit une pause :

« Ne m'envoyez jamais plus au loin ? » demanda-t-il.

Déméter ronronna et dit

« Jamais plus, Boobala. »

Sur ce, Jace vida le flacon entier d'une seule gorgée et recommença à embrasser les bras de Déméter.

« Immortel ? demanda Joxer d'un ton inquiet.

_ Oui, Bliss a... comment je pourrais dire ça... récupéré quelques uns de mes pommes d'or. Il voulait que son granpa soit heureux, et Éris aussi, il semblerait. Aucun de vous deux ne serait heureux sans le troisième. Voyant que Déméter avait de toute évidence des plans pour lui, et bien, nous pouvons tout aussi bien tout faire d'un seul coup, répondit Héra.

_ Maintenant, Réparer MIEN, insista une petite voix depuis ses genoux. Héra eut un sourire indulgent.

_ Mam Mau ne peut pas encore fait ça, mon petit, » le réconforta-t-elle.

Bliss leva les yeux vers la Reine des Dieux avec un masque d'intense concentration. Il semblait juger s'il pouvait faire confiance à cette grande personne. Il acquiesça, il pouvait attendre de réparer le bonheur, un petit moment, au moins.

Elle était sur le point de continuer quand un grognement grave et très bruyant se fit entendre dans le temple.

Ace était à ce point, forcé par ses propres attributs divins d'aider les souffrants, se leva et s'avança vers la déesse à terre. Il s'arrêta et regarda Héra.

« Si je pouvais, Votre Majesté ? » demanda-t-il.

Le visage souriant d'Héra se transforma en un instant en un masque froid de justice. Elle considéra la requête.

« Très bien, mais elle restera Bâillonnée et Enchaînée. Je ne permettrait pas qu'elle soit relâchée. Qu'importe l'issue de cette enquête, elle a tenté d'assassiner un membre de cette cour, et elle est retenue pour cette charge, pour le moment. »

Ace s'inclina devant la Reine, et se précipita vers la prisonnière. Cela ne lui prit qu'un moment pour la remettre debout, et créer une chaise pour l'y asseoir. Elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement à cause de ce mouvement, mais Ace, après tout ce qu'il avait entendu aujourd'hui, n'était pas d'humeur pour les gentillesses, comme des inhibiteurs de douleur.

De plus, cela prenait de l'énergie, et vu que les réserves qu'il avait pour le moment venait de ce que les autres dieux dans l'assemblée lui avaient donné, et ils ne l'avaient fait que parce qu'ils essayaient de sauver le petit guerrier, et il n'allait pas tester leur tolérance en utilisant cette énergie sur n'importe qui. Il se concentra sur sa tâche.

Des deux mains, il retira les deux premiers couteaux.

MMMMMCHHDDDDDDD ! Un cri très étouffé fut entendu au travers du bâillon.

Ace regarda les couteaux, puis aux alentours. Il n'avait pas pensé à ce qu'il allait faire avec ça quand les auraient retirés.

Une bassine de métal flotta dans les airs à côté de lui, et une seconde plus tard, Héphaïstos aussi. Il s'était avancé depuis le trône de sa femme. Aphrodite essuyait ses larmes, mais elle avait clairement repris le contrôle d'elle-même.

« Mets-les dans la bassine, elle est enchantée pour nettoyer le métal, » commenta Héphaïstos au guérisseur. Donc Ace y laissa tomber les couteaux.

Ils firent un agréable CLANG/CLANG.

Une seconde après le 'clang', Héph se saisit d'un couteau et le montra.

« À qui est celui-là, alors ? » demanda-t-il.

Jett prit la parole :

« À moi.

_ Ok, voici pour toi. »

Et il lança le dangereux instrument vers l'assassin comme si c'était un jouet pour enfant.

Ace sortit une seconde paire de dagues du dos de Psychée.

AHHHGGHHH !

Clang. CLANG !

Héph en saisit une autre.

« Et celle-ci ?

_ À moi, » répondit Éris qui l'attrapa volontiers.

MMMSSSMMMHHH

Clang/CLANG !

« Encore à moi ! » dit Éris qui attrapa celle-là facilement.

TCHHHHLIKDNLSK !

CLANG/CLANG !

Héph prit la masse de métal avec une lanière qui y était attachée et l'observa.

« Jett, ça ressemble à ton type de lanière, » commenta-t-il.

YYOUUUIIIIIII !

CLANG/CLANG !

« Y a-t-il un nœud de cuir en haut, à droite ? demanda poliment l'assassin.

_ Ouaip, répondit le dieu de la forge.

_ C'est la mienne alors.

_ Oh, et bien, elle est impossible à réparer, j'en ai peur. Je t'en ferai une autre, » répondit Héph et il laissa tomber la lame dans le bassin.

HHHHHHIUUUYYYY : SHFFF

CLANG/CLANG !

« Celle-là a une marguerite dessus, commenta Héph en triant les bouts de métal.

_ C'est à Jace, répondit Jett.

_ Oh, bien, » répliqua Héph, en tournant les yeux vers le Haut-Prêtre de Déméter. Jace était en train d'embrasser Déméter, encore. Héph se retourna vers Jett. Qui secoua la tête et appela son frère.

« Jace. »

« Jace ! »

« JACE !

_ Quoi ! répondit finalement l'homme en éloignant ses lèvres de la tâche consistant d'embrasser chaque partie de Déméter qu'il pouvait atteindre en restant semi-décent, il y avait un enfant dans la pièce, après tout.

_ Ton couteau, » répondit Héph et il lui lança.

L'artiste le prit adroitement et le mit dans sa poche, puis retourna embrasser Déméter.

… !

CLANG/CLANG !

Jett et Héph se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules. Ils pouvaient garder de côté le reste des couteaux de Jace jusque plus tard.

Ace avait saisit un autre bout de métal tordu qui dépassait du dos de Psychée et tira.

… !

« Désolé, mais je n'ai pas compris ça, » répondit-il.

Les couteaux sur lesquels il se concentrait avaient été fondus dans la chaire de la déesse, et il avait des difficultés à les enlever. L'un d'eux lâcha finalement avec un bruit écœurant, et sortit enfin de son dos.

DDDDHKKIIIIIFJPSPPPPJSLD !

CLANG/CLANG !

Héph n'essaya même pas de montrer les deux morceaux de métal tordus suivants. Il attendrait et enverrait plus tard tout ça à son atelier pour les refondre et les reforger en quelque chose de plus sophistiqué. De plus, il pensa à part lui que si c'était les siennes, il préférerait brûler toutes traces d'elle de ces lames.

Éris savait que le prochain qu'Ace retirerait serait à elle, mais elle regarda son fils, qui était assis près de Cupidon, si silencieux et si intense. Jett, qui regardait tout ce que sa bien-aimée faisait, compris son inquiétude et ses intentions.

« Vous savez, Seigneur Érin, je crois que je suis contrarié, » fit Jett d'un ton pensif.

Érin, tiré de son silence, répondit par une question extrêmement cohérente, enfin, pour lui dans l'état dans lequel il était en ce moment :

« Quoi ? »

Et il tourna le regard vers celui qui était le grand amour de sa mère, et aussi un ami pour lui.

Squiich pop...

….

CLANG/CLANG !

« Oui, je suis vraiment très contrarié, répondit l'assassin, elle a vraiment ruiné nos couteaux.

_ Oui, j'aimais vraiment bien un ou deux d'entre eux, » poursuivit Éris.

Squisshhh

CLANG/CLANG !

« C'est seulement parce que ce sont ceux que vous lui aviez offerts, » répondit Jace en reprenant son souffle.

Squisshy plop,

HHHINGNNNYYFFFDDDd

CLANG, CLANG.

« Et bien, elle en était assez fière, et c'est vrai qu'il s'en servait plutôt bien à son service, » commenta Érin toujours aussi distraitement.

Squischy, Sqyishy, tug, tug, plop.

BBBBBSSSSSSTTTTTRRRRDDD

CLANG/CLANG.

Ace enleva le dernier des couteaux du dos de la déesse qui se débattait, et se tourna vers la bassine. Elle était maintenant en partie remplie de métal brûlé et noirci. Ces boules d'énergie avaient réellement réussi à faire fondre les couteaux. Il faudra qu'il étudie les effets ce ce phénomènes, dans un millénaire ou deux, quand il aura le temps.

Ace tourna le regard vers Héph qui claqua des doigts et fit disparaître la bassine avec tout son contenu de métal fondu jusqu'à son labo. Au même moment une autre bassine apparue remplie d'eau chaude et une serviette suspendue dans l'air à côté. Ace sourit en remerciement au dieu de la forge et procéda à ses ablutions.

Héph lui rendit son sourire et retourna s'asseoir près de sa femme. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait repéré les signes, cette fois-ci. Elle recommençait à s'inquiéter et des choses, qui un instant auparavant étaient revenues à la normale, étaient en train de redevenir rose.

Joxer observait tout ça en silence, fermement maintenu contre la poitrine d'Arès. Il espérait qu'il n'aurait pas à bouger de là pendant très longtemps.

Ses espoirs furent brisés un moment plus tard.

« Joxer de Corinthe, Haut-Prêtre d'Arès, Dieu de la Guerre, présentez-vous devant Nous, » vint l'ordre royal depuis le haut trône.

Joxer leva le regard vers Arès avec de la terreur au fond de ses yeux bruns. Haut-Prêtre, il n'était pas le Haut-Prêtre d'Arès, il était juste Joxer. Arès allait le tuer.

Le visage calme d'Arès, et son sourire rassurant lui redonna courage.

« Oui, tu l'es, » lui murmura le dieu guerrier et l'aida à se relever.

Avec un sourire perplexe sur le visage, Joxer s'avança vers la Reine des Dieux.

Héra adressa un sourire à l'étrange petit mortel qui avait un sourire heureux sur le visage comme il venait vers elle. Il était vraiment maladroit, c'est vrai, mais comme Hadès l'avait si succinctement fait remarqué, si intelligent, non pas en connaissances académiques, mais en terme de bon sens. Elle fit un sourire à son arrière-petit-fils.

'Oui, du bon sens, c'est ce que possède ce jeune homme,' pensa Héra à part elle, puis se demanda distraitement d'où il le tenait. Joxer, une fois de plus, se tenait debout au même endroit où il s'était tenu une demi longueur de chandelle plus tôt. Et il n'y avait toujours pas de trace de peur sur son visage. Elle, à sa place, aurait les chocottes. Elle mis en place un cône de silence* autour de Bliss, qui était toujours sur ses genoux, Joxer et elle-même.

« Joxer, j'ai officiellement rendu jugement sur cette affaire. Ce que je sais, c'est que ce que tu m'as montré est irrecevable, dit-elle en levant la main quand Joxer semblait sur le point de prendre la parole, car je suis le Juge dans cette affaire. Je ne peux pas être appelée comme témoin. Je dois avoir une preuve extérieur objective de ce que tu m'as montré, ou j'ai bien peur que mon verdict original restera en vigueur, Héra informa le mortel. Aphrodite sait que quelque chose cloche, et en ce moment-même le Rose est de retour. »

Sur ce, elle montra sur sa robe. Quelques instants auparavant, elle avait été d'un vert clair impeccable, et maintenant des petits alligators roses apparaissaient dessus.

« Tout repose entre tes mains, Joxer de Corinthe. Je te charge de découvrir la façon dont ceci est arrivé. Apporte à cette cour les preuves dont elle a besoin pour rendre un juste jugement, » finit la Reine des Dieux.

* * *

 

* _Le Cône de Silence (Cone of Silence) est une blague récurrente de la série américaine 'Get Smart'. Le cône de silence, inventé par le Professeur Cone, est censé protéger les conversations confidentielles avec une cloche de verre entourant les interlocuteurs. Malheureusement, le Service Secret ayant acheté leur machine dans un 'magasin discount', celle-ci ne marche jamais, et est une source intarissable de situations comiques._

* * *

 

 

 

**Chapitre 36**

« Hé ! C'est pas juste ! interpella Hermès dès que Héra abaissa le cône de silence. Je ne peux pas archiver ce que vous dîtes quand vous faites ça !

_ Comme c'était une conversation privé entre notre inquisiteur officiel et nous-même, cela ne sera pas dans les archives, répondit Héra au Messager en fronçant les sourcils.

Par la présente, nous nommons Joxer, Haut-Prêtre d'Arès Dieu de la Guerre, notre inquisiteur officiel à propos du retour du Rose d'Aphrodite, » déclara fermement Héra.

Joxer le Magnifique, Haut-Prêtre du Dieu de la Guerre, n'était pas heureux. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'allait plus jamais être heureux, mais pour le moment, il n'était pas heureux.

Héra, la Reine des Dieux, venait juste de lui ordonner de démêler ce bazar. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire, maintenant ? Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire ou faire. Il chercha frénétiquement de l'aide du regard auprès de ses frères. Gagne du temps, articula Jett ; il regarda Jace, mais celui-ci était en train d'embrasser Déméter, encore.

Cependant, Joxer savait que si Jace n'avait pas été en train d'embrasser Déméter, il articulerait la même chose. Gagner du temps était toujours une bonne option.

Mais comment gagner du temps ? Il y eut un son de mécontentement. Il vit un messager des dieux dans tous ses états qui était en train de grommeler à propos des cônes de silence en direction de son stylo qui notait tout ce qu'il disait. Bingo.

« Je demande à cette cour une suspension d'environ une longueur de chandelle, afin de pouvoir relire le compte-rendu officiel pour réfléchir à ma prochaine action, dit Joxer, à moitié mort de peur.

_ Accordé, répondit Héra qui était toujours en train de regarder son arrière-petit-fils.

_ Euh... une autre chose, commença Joxer en regardant l'enfant.

_ Quoi ? » demanda Héra.

Joxer monta sur le dais et tendit les bras, Bliss s'y jetant avec enthousiasme. Joxer lui murmura quelque chose au creux de l'oreille. L'enfant gloussa follement et vola jusqu'aux deux hommes assis tout près l'un de l'autre.

« Papa, Mien ! » cria-t-il et il leur fit à tous les deux un câlin en s'installant entre eux.

Le dieu ailé et le mortel nouvellement restauré n'hésitèrent pas avant de couvrir le petit de câlins et de bisous. Ils ne se plaignirent pas non plus que cela les faisaient se toucher l'un l'autre un peu plus.

Joxer sourit devant ces trois-là, puis tourna le regard vers la Déesse toujours bâillonnée, enchaînée, les yeux bandés, et gémissant sur sa chaise. Il devait réparer ça, il le devait.

Joxer alla à la table où Hermès transcrivait le déroulement de l'enquête. Hermès était pour le moment en train de faire griller de petite saucisse roses au-dessus d'un petit brasier qu'il avait conjuré. Avant même que Joxer ne lui demande, Hermès montra du doigt le rouleau de parchemin sur le bureau et retourna s'occuper de ses saucisses.

Joxer haussa les épaules. D'abord, il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, prit quelques menus objets qui traînaient ça et là, et les plaça à portée de main. Puis il se saisit des transcriptions, ouvrit le rouleau au commencement, prit une profonde inspiration, fit le vide dans son esprit, et commença à lire. C'était une guerre, c'était tout, juste une toute petite guerre, pas de problème. Un moment plus tard, le monde s'évanouit autour de lui comme il se plongeait dans la lecture des transcriptions.

x

 

Arès était impressionné. Impressionner le Dieu de la Guerre n'était pas chose aisée, mais au cours des deux dernières heures, il l'avait été. Il semblait que Joxer possédait des ressources insoupçonnées, à la fois en intelligence, en courage, et, cette pensée le fit sourire, en amour. Il savait que le mortel était l'un de ses meilleurs fidèles. Absolument maladroit, mais vraiment, le pouvoir qu'il tirait d'une de ses prières !

Parfois, après que son demi-frère et, et bien, le terrible quatuor, comme il aimait les appeler, venaient encore d'interférer avec l'un de ses plans, une seule prière de Joxer suffisait à lui éclairer sa journée.

Ce qu'il soupçonnait, son Oncle Hadès l'avait confirmé. Joxer était brillant, et il le dissimulait soigneusement. Le sourire d'Arès s'évanouit, il allait trouver pourquoi. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il allait devoir faire du mal à quelqu'un, très, très mal. Son sourire revint.

Arès se leva lorsque fut annoncée la suspension de séance, et commença à s'avancer vers son nouveau Haut-Prêtre, il voulait échanger un ou deux mots avec cet homme.

« S'il vous plaît, Seigneur Arès, n'y allez pas, » vint la calme, polie, mais ferme demande.

Pour la première fois depuis un bon moment, Jace s'éloignait de la Déesse qu'il aimait : il se précipita en face du dieu guerrier. Une Déméter confuse se tenait à côté de lui.

Un instant plus tard, Jett, avec une Éris toute aussi confuse, était aux côtés de son frère jumeau, en face du Dieu de la Guerre, et il faisait écho à sa requête :

« S'il vous plaît, n'y allez pas. »

Arès était stupéfait, personne n'avait jamais essayé de l'arrêter depuis, et bien, il avait oublié depuis combien de temps ça ne lui était pas arrivé. Il regarda les miroirs parfaits de Joxer qu'étaient Jace et Jett, portant une expression très sérieuse sur le visage, et il se demanda pourquoi ils paraissaient si inquiets. Non pas que faire griller ces deux mortels n'était pas un tout petit peu tentant, mais les conséquences seraient trop grandes. On ne se frottait aux femmes dans cette famille, pas si on voulait vivre longtemps et en bonne santé.

« Expliquez, » ordonna Arès optant pour la voie diplomatique plutôt que de les faire griller.

Jett et Jace s'échangèrent un regard, s'accordant muettement entre eux, et Jett, l'aîné, prit la parole :

« Vous réalisez que Joxer est, et bien, très intelligent, mais, enfin, une catastrophe totale en tant que guerrier ?

_ J'ai remarqué, oui, gronda Arès.

_ Et bien, ce qui lui a toujours fait défaut en terme de savoir-faire et de coordination, il le compense par sa force mentale, de la concentration et du talent. En vérité, il aurait dû être dédié à la Déesse Athéna pour ses seuls capacités tactiques.

_ Capacités en tactique ? demanda une Éris confuse.

_ Comment croyez-vous que notre père a été capable de remporter autant de batailles ? fit remarquer Jett avec un sourire narquois. Père ne savait pas se sortir d'un assaut en trois vagues, même QUAND c'était lui qui attaquait.

_ Ça a toujours été Joxer. Il entre dans une sorte de transe quand il résout un problème. Regardez-le. »

Sur ce, les cinq regardèrent Joxer. Il était assis en tailleur sur le sol. Il lisait la totalité du rouleau très rapidement. Autour de lui étaient placés de nombreux objets : des fruits, des bols, des bougies, et des bougeoirs. Il termina de lire le rouleau et le plaça à côté de lui. Joxer prit alors tous les objets et les plaça en cercle. Puis, le cercle fut brisé comme il commença à les déplacer ça et là. Il s'arrêtait de temps en temps et regardait où il avait placé quoi. Puis il secouait la tête et recommençait à les déplacer. S'arrêtait et secouait la tête et recommençait. Il bougeait si vite qu'Arès avait du mal à suivre.

« Brisez sa concentration et cela pourrait vous coûter une bataille. Un des lieutenants de Père l'a fait, une fois, et Joxer a raté quelque chose, et Père a perdu presque la moitié d'une légion. Puis a battu Joxer à moitié à mort pour cette erreur, expliqua Jace avec chagrin. Père n'a plus jamais autorisé personne à refaire cette erreur, des gardes surveillaient Joxer après ça, pour ne pas qu'on le dérange. Non pas que Père lui ait jamais accordé le moindre crédit pour ses campagnes.

_ Mais s'il est un si bon tacticien, pourquoi n'est-il pas toujours au service de votre père, ou pourquoi un seigneur de guerre ou un autre n'a pas essayé de l'enlever ? demanda une Déméter confuse à Jace.

_ Parce que personne ne savait que c'était Joxer qui dressait les plans de bataille pour Père. Dès que Père se rendit compte que Joxer était le cerveau de notre trio, fit Jett en se désignant de la main lui puis Jace et Joxer, il a fait en sorte de toujours garder Joxer en arrière plan. Ne l'a jamais autorisé à avoir un entraînement quelconque au combat, ni aucun contact en dehors de la famille. Donc après mon départ et celui de Jace, Jox était virtuellement un prisonnier. »

Arès gronda, et Jace leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

« Nous ne savions pas, ou nous l'aurions sorti de là bien avant qu'il ne le fasse par lui-même.

_ Ceci explique pourquoi le travail de Janus est tout d'un coup devenu très, très bâclé. Savez-vous pourquoi il est parti ? demanda le dieu guerrier très irrité.

_ Nan, » répondit Jace.

Arès regarda Jett. Jett jeta un regard à Éris qui lui tenait la main. Il lui fit un sourire, leva leur deux mains jointes, et déposa un baiser sur la sienne. Puis il regarda le dieu guerrier.

« Pour la même raison que Jace et moi sommes partis. »

En entendant cela, Jace parut choqué, et dit :

« Non, il n'a pas pu être aussi stupide. N'est-ce pas ?

_ Si, il l'a été, répliqua Jett.

_ Dîtes-moi maintenant ou je vous faire frire sur place, » commenta Arès en crossant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Éris se mit devant Jett, et puis Déméter fit de même, criant « Non ! » puis s'évanouit dans les bras de Jace.

Arès fixa la Déesse évanouie avec des yeux ronds, puis l'immortel, qui la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à leur chaise ; heureusement, personne dans la pièce ne les avaient remarqués. Arès secoua la tête et puis se retourna vers Jett, la question toujours en suspens.

« Il a interdit à chacun d'entre nous de continuer à prier notre Déesse, ou, dans le cas de Joxer, vous. Vous avez vu ce qu'a fait Jace quand il fut banni du temple de Déméter ? Et bien, ce n'était qu'un petit aperçu de ce qui lui est arrivé quand père a refusé de le laisser prier quand nous étions chez nous. Donc il est parti, et père a essayé de m'imposer la même chose à moi, et puis, à Joxer, je présume. Nous parlons ici d'avoir un garde pour le surveiller en permanence avec ordres de le battre s'il commençait à prier, » commenta Jett en regardant son frère sur le sol qui continuait à marmonner à part lui et à déplacer les petits objets ça et là.

Arès et Éris se regardèrent et sourirent. Si Jett les avaient vus, il serait parti en hurlant dans la direction opposée. Ces sourires promettaient des choses vraiment très, très douloureuses : qu'un humain interfère avec la dévotion envers un dieu à ce point était une affaire très... létale. Même Herc n'avait jamais, au grand jamais, été si loin, même lui était n'était pas assez stupide pour faire ça.

_Je me demande ce que Mère fera quand elle l'apprendra_... pensa Arès d'un sourire carnassier.

_Je me demande ce que Père fera_ , pensa Éris d'un sourire carnassier.

_METTONS HADÈS AU COURANT !_ pensèrent-ils ensemble, et leur sourire s'élargit.

« Non, ça ne va pas, » leur parvint un grommellement colérique, et deux dieux et un immortel tournèrent le regard vers le guerrier toujours assis sur le sol et déplaçant des objets à droite à gauche. Ses bras s'élancèrent et il bougea deux pièces, puis resta les yeux rivés sur la combinaison qu'il avait créée.

« Ne devrait plus trop tarder, maintenant, fit remarque Jett.

_ Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? demanda Éris.

_ Car il se met toujours en colère comme ça juste avant qu'il ne trouve la solution, » lui sourit Jett, puis il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Elle rougit.

Arès les ignora tous les deux, il garda les yeux braqués sur le guerrier qui avait arrêté de bouger et qui fixait du regard les objets en face de lui. Il s'avança très doucement vers lui et s'accroupit, un genou par terre, à ses côtés. Arès regarda les pièces étalées, cela ne voulait rien dire pour lui, il leva les yeux vers Joxer. Le visage de l'homme était un masque de pure concentration.

« C'est ça ! » cria Joxer et il s'empara d'un des objets au sol.

Il regarda Arès et sourit.

x

Joxer fixait du regard les bouts de trucs qu'il avait étalés sur le sol. Il avait simulé tous les scénarios auxquels il pouvait penser dans sa tête, en boucle. Mais pourtant, rien ne collait avec tous les faits. Il devait cherchait plus fort. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se creusa la tête à la recherche d'options alternatives. Rien, il regarda à nouveau les pièces, puis il tourna la tête sur le côté.

« Non, ça ne va pas, » pensa-t-il furieusement, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute, et il déplaça deux pièces.

Ah, c'était mieux. Oui, ça y était. Oui, ça marchait ! Maintenant, il tenait l'élément manquant. Alors, qu'en faire ? Il continua à se concentrer.

Joxer sourit. Oui, c'était ça. C'était la raison pour laquelle tout ça avait pris si longtemps. Ils n'abordaient pas le problème sous le bon angle. Celui-là était bien mieux et ça pouvait marcher.

Il leva le regard et découvrit Arès qui l'attendait.

« Je l'ai. Ça va marcher, » dit-il en souriant à Arès.

Arès lui rendit son sourire.

« Joxer, es-tu prêt ? s'enquit Héra depuis le dais.

_ Oui, M'dame, » répondit-il et il prit la main qu'Arès lui tendait pour le tirer sur ses pieds.

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire.

Joxer était heureux.

* * *

 

 

**Chapitre 37**

Joxer s'avança pour se tenir devant les trois trônes.

« Attendez ! Attendez une minute ! » jaillit la voix quelque peu ennuyée depuis la table dans le coin.

Hermès avait terminé ses saucisses roses et, alignés devant lui, se trouvaient du pain, de la moutarde, un espèce de truc vert et un machin de fils blancs, qui sentait mauvais.

« Est-ce qu'on REPREND MAINTENANT, parce que si c'est le cas, on ne peut pas ! » fit-il d'un ton exaspéré.

Héra, agacée, regarda Hermès.

« Et pourquoi donc ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

_ Parce que Bliss a mon stylo, » dit le messager des dieux en pointant du doigt.

La plupart des gens de la pièce, à une exception notable près, levèrent les yeux. Durant la suspension de séance, le petit dieu ailé avait quitté les bras de son père et s'était emparé du stylo.

Lui et Strife étaient actuellement impliqués dans une partie effréné de jeu de passes avec Cupidon qui essayait d'intercepter. Ils volaient littéralement à travers la pièce avec Érin qui courrait à droite et à gauche en lançant le stylo à Bliss. Le fait que le reste de l'assemblée s'était immédiatement mis soit à les encourager, soit à engager des paris, ne semblait déranger personne.

« STRIFE ! CUPIDON ! BLISS ! » rugit Arès.

L'effet fut instantané. Strife se tourna, haussa les épaules, lança le stylo à Hermès, retourna nonchalamment à sa place et s'assit. Cupidon plana gracieusement pour atterrir et s'asseoir à côté de lui, sur la chaise qu'il avait abandonné pour jouer, marmonnant :

« Ok, Ok, Papa, pas la peine de monter sur tes ergots. »

Bliss, d'un autre côté, fit une galipette arrière et se jeta dans les bras d'Arès avec un cri de joie :

« Granpa ! »

Le Dieu Guerrier marmonna et avança d'une démarche féline vers son fils et son neveu, câlinant Bliss tout le long du chemin.

« Là, » fit-il en passant le petit à Cupidon.

Arès se tourna et lança un regard à sa mère avec une expression disant 'ce-sont-des-grands-enfants-que-veux-tu'.

Hermès, ayant rattrapé le stylo, le secoua une fois ou deux et le plaça sur le rouleau qu'il avait récupéré.

« Je suis prêt, » chantonna-t-il, et il fit apparaître un très grand verre très rose avec un très petit parasol, mis ses pieds sur la table, et prit une gorgée.

Joxer, se souvenant de sa promesse à son dieu de ne pas rire, se retint.

« M'dame, dit-il d'un ton formel en s'inclinant légèrement devant Héra, juste pour que tout soit clair. En tant qu'inquisiteur officiel, je peux demander n'importe quoi ? À n'importe qui ici ?

_ Oui, répondit Héra.

_ Et si j'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui n'est pas présent ? » continua-t-il.

Héra interrogea du regard Aphrodite et Hadès. Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux leur assentiment.

« Vous nous le dîtes et nous l'appellerons, bien sûr, soupira Hadès. S'il te plaît, continue. »

Puis il ignora le reste de la pièce pour se tourner vers sa femme pour l'embrasser. Que ça ne sembla pas déranger.

Joxer sourit. Il pouvait faire ça. Il se tourna vers Asclépios.

« Seigneur Asclépios, vous seriez capable de pratiquer une autre brouillarocervicalisectomie, et bien, deux en fait ? » demanda Joxer en se tourna vers le dieu guérisseur.

Asclépios était en ce moment couché sur un canapé, la tête sur les genoux d'Hélios et le dieu-soleil le nourrissait de grain de raisin. Asclépios leva les yeux et sourit.

« Je suis reposé et nourri, prêt à repartir, répliqua le guérisseur.

_ Merci, répondit Joxer. Pouvez-vous confirmer que Dame Psychée a ou n'a pas un brouillard cervical en ce moment ? demanda l'inquisiteur officiel.

_ Pas de soucis. Elle est claire, j'ai vérifié quand je lui ai enlevé les couteaux de Jett, Jace et Éris, répondit sans bougea de sa confortable position, Hélios lui donnant un autre grain de raisin.

_ Bien, répliqua Joxer, puis il se tourna vers les trois juges. Puis-je juste poser des questions aux gens qui sont ici ? Comme ça ils n'ont pas besoin de se lever ? Je veux dire qu'ils sont tous obligés de dire la vérité, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui, tu peux procéder, et oui, ceux qui sont questionnés peuvent rester où ils sont et oui, ils doivent dire la vérité, » répondit Héra.

Elle avait un regard signifiant clairement de continuer.

Joxer sourit en se tournant.

« Dame Aphrodite. Vous êtes la raison principale de notre présence à tous ici. Vous avez soit découvert que Dame Psychée était infidèle envers votre fils, le Seigneur Cupidon, soit vous l'avez soupçonnée. Cela vous a distrait de vos devoirs et a engendré le Rose, que nous avons tous ressenti. Correct ?

_ Oui, » répondit simplement Aphrodite.

Joxer sourit et se tourna vers Héphaïstos.

« Seigneur Héphaïstos, vous avez été appelé ici parce que votre femme en avait envie. Correct ?

_ Oui, » répondit le dieu de la forge qui se tourna ensuite pour embrasser avidement sa femme.

Joxer se contenta de sourire et se tourna vers Hadès et Perséphone.

« Seigneur Hadès, vous... commença-t-il mais Hadès l'interrompit.

_ J'ai été amené ici parce qu'Aphrodite a entièrement recouvert mon palais de Rose, et le reste du Monde Souterrain y passait aussi. Sans oublier le lit de 30 mètres carrés qu'elle a créé dans le Tartare, » commença-t-il.

À ce moment, la plupart des personnes dans la pièce avait des difficultés à ne pas ricaner, mais Hadès poursuivit, les ignorant tous.

« Elle aurait bien pris Zeus, mais il est parti sans prévenir, et je suis le pauvre diable qui doit s'en occuper, finit-il pour Joxer.

_ Dame Perséphone ?

_ J'ai été appelée par Dame Héra. Pour qu'Hadès, en tant que Roi de l'Asphodèle, ne soit pas ici sans la présence d'un autre membre de sa cour, répondit-elle avec tact.

_ Dame Héra ? Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas témoigner, mais pour confirmation, vous avez été appelée pour être un juge impartial dans cette procédure ?

_ C'est vrai, » confirma Héra.

Joxer ensuite se tourna vers Arès et sourit. Il était si beau.

« Seigneur Arès, vous avez été informé par Dame Aphrodite de ses soupçons sur la fidélité de Dame Psychée ? Demanda-t-il à son dieu.

_ Aphrodite m'a en effet informé de ceux-ci, répondit-il.

_ Et vous avez décidé de la supporter dans sa demande d'enquête officielle ? continua Joxer.

_ Oui, j'ai été cherché Mère, Dame Héra, pour être juge, » répondit Arès.

Joxer se tourna vers Aphrodite.

« Dame Aphrodite, pourquoi avez-vous appelé le Seigneur Érin ? »

Aphrodite parut un peu surprise par cette question.

« Et bien en fait, pour deux raisons. D'abord, nous devons prouver que Cupidon lui avait été fidèle. Si Cupidon allait jamais être infidèle, j'ai présumé que ce serait avec Strife. Ensuite, et bien, Zeus refusait qu'on le ramène, et ceci était une façon détournée de, et bien, de le ramener à la maison, » répondit-elle.

Joxer sourit à la déesse de l'amour, puis regarda le Roi du Monde Souterrain Très Choqué.

« Merci, » dit-il.

Joxer se tourna vers Érin et Cupidon. Bliss, semblait-il, aimait ce qui se passait et s'envola droit dans les bras de Joxer. Joxer sourit au petit, le mit sur sa hanche et continua.

« Seigneur Cupidon, si vous pouviez me clarifier quelques trucs que je ne comprends pas. D'abord, on ne vous a pas posé cette question, donc juste pour les archives, je vais la poser maintenant. Pendant toute la période où vous avez été marié à Dame Psychée, fit-il en lançant un regard à l'enfant sur sa hanche, avez-vous jamais été infidèle ?

_ Non, répondit Cupidon fermement.

_ Ok. Ensuite, vous avez dit que ce n'était pas une flèche d'amour véritable. Que c'était une flèche de super confiance en soi. Mais ça aurait seulement touché Dame Psychée. Vous n'avez pas été touché, et pourtant, vous êtes tombé follement amoureux d'elle, l'avez amené sur l'Olympe, et lui avait même obtenu des Pouvoirs Divins. Comment ça se fait ? » demanda Joxer avec un sourire.

Cupidon parut encore plus stupéfait qu'Aphrodite.

 

* * *

 

**Chapitre 38**

Cupidon parut encore plus stupéfait qu'Aphrodite.

Psychée gémit et marmonna sous son bâillon, mais les chaînes la maintenaient solidement sur place, donc personne ne se souciait vraiment d'elle.

Perséphone grogna, mais c'était parce qu'Hadès lui faisait un massage des pieds.

Joxer décida avec tact de l'ignorer.

La plupart du reste de la pièce paraissait choquée aussi. Cupidon ouvrit la bouche, mais rien n'en sortit.

« En voilà une réponse intelligente, remarqua douloureusement Strife, j'aimerais connaître la réponse à cette petite question moi-même. »

Et il se tourna vers le Dieu à côté de lui. Bliss, à ce moment, pencha la tête vers Joxer, le serra dans ses bras, s'agita pour s'en extraire, et vola vers son MIEN. Qui blottit le petit Dieu dans des bras, avec Cupidon qui restait assis là, la bouche ouverte, les fixant avec des yeux ronds.

La plupart de la pièce était dans le même état qu'Érin.

« Je ne sais pas, dit finalement Cupidon, d'une voix faible à Érin.

_ Magnifique ! s'exclama Joxer et son sourire s'agrandit.

_ Seigneur Asclépios, avez-vous vérifié que le Seigneur Cupidon n'avait pas de bloques de mémoire ? » demanda Joxer, puis il se tourna vers le dieu des guérisseurs.

Ace détourna son regard de son activité consistant à manger les grappes de truc qu'ils avaient tous les deux avec Hélios, et se redressa. Il n'y avait pas du tout pensé.

« Non, je cherchais un brouillard cervical, les bloques de mémoire sont tout aussi durs à détecter, je veux dire qu'il faut les chercher spécifiquement, ce que je n'ai pas fait, répondit-il d'un ton stupéfait.

_ Merci, répliqua Joxer avec un petit sourire, et il se tourna vers Hélios qui était assis à côté.

_ Vous rappelez-vous quand est-ce que vous avez commencé à raconter à tout le monde que Zeus avait aidé Hadès à kidnapper Perséphone ? » demanda-t-il.

Hélios pencha la tête sur le côté et réfléchit.

« Non, je me souviens avoir pris le thé avec Psychée, mais je ne suis pas sûre au bout de combien de temps... » s'estompa la voix du dieu de lumière avec confusion.

Joxer sourit.

« Merci, dit-il avant de se tourner vers Dame Déméter.

_ Dame Déméter, vous rappelez-vous quand vous avez commencé à détester les hommes ?

_ Oh, oui, ça a commencé juste après que j'ai pris le thé avec Psychée, répliqua-t-elle depuis la sécurité des bras de Jace.

_ Et quand avez-vous commencé à vous opposer au mariage de Dame Perséphone et du Seigneur Hadès ? »

Une expression très troublée s'installa sur le visage de la déesse.

« Non, je ne peux pas vraiment me rappeler, » dit-elle avec un peu d'inquiétude.

Joxer se contenta de lui sourire chaleureusement, puis se tourna vers Hermès, qui semblait beaucoup apprécier les saucisses roses, et en faisait une nouvelle fournée. Mais cette fois, il avait ajouté du pain de forme fine et longue, et un légume filandreux et puant. Joxer en perçut une bouffée et fit un pas en arrière.

« Seigneur Hermès, pouvez-vous, s'il vous plaît, nous dire pourquoi vous avez raconter à tout le monde que le Seigneur Hadès avait enlevé Perséphone, et que Zeus l'avait aidé ? »

Hermès leva les yeux et fixa du regard l'immortel. Il devait y réfléchir, à celle-là.

« Et bien, je me souviens de ce jour, le jour où Perséphone et Hadès se sont mariés en cachette. C'était après que Zeus leur avait interdit de se marier, ce que je trouvais bizarre, vu qu'il m'avait fait préparer toutes les invitations de mariage. Je lui en avait parlé un ou deux jours plus tard mais il m'a juste hurlé dessus, déclara Hermès avant de reporter son attention sur ce qu'il faisait, c'est-à-dire retourner ses saucisses.

« Y avait-il quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce quand vous avez eu cette conversation avec le Seigneur Zeus ? »

Hermès leva les yeux.

« Non, » répondit-il.

Joxer sourit.

« Vous souvenez-vous par hasard qui était dans la salle d'attente ? Ou qui sortait de son bureau quand vous y êtes entré ? »

Hermès parut confus.

« Et bien, Pol était là pendant environ une minute, mais il est allé dans le jardin quand j'ai commencé à parler avec Zeus.

_ Quand avez-vous commencé à raconter à tout le monde que c'était un enlèvement, alors ? s'enquit gentiment Joxer.

_ Oh, à peu près une semaine après, je pense, j'avais un rendez-vous avec, avec, et bien, Psychée était là et nous avons bu un verre, et soudain on dirait que j'avais tout à coup des souvenirs différents, dit-il en secouant la tête comme pour essayer d'éclaircir sa mémoire, et après ça, j'ai juste commencé à raconter des trucs les plus étranges à tout le monde, » finit-il en haussant les épaules comme s'il ne comprenait pas très bien lui-même ses actes.

Joxer eut encore un sourire.

« Merci. »

Il s'avança nonchalamment vers Psychée et vérifia que ni le bâillon, ni le bandeau, ne couvrait ses oreilles.

« Vous suivez ? » lui demanda-t-il avant de retourner en face d'Héra.

« M'dame, je requière l'assistance des Seigneurs Asclépios, Arès et Héphaïstos, j'aimerais appeler un témoin, mais ne peux pas garantir si le témoin sera infecté par un brouillard cervical ou non, » déclara-t-il.

Héra regarda les trois dieux en questions. Arès était déjà debout et fléchissait les muscles des bras. Héphaïstos, après un rapide baiser à Aphrodite, se mit debout et créa d'autres chaînes. Asclépios mangea encore un peu de raisin, et but une gorgée d'un truc rose, se leva et s'avança au centre du temple. Quand il y fut, il créa une autre chaise et mit Psychée sur le côté.

Les trois Dieux étaient en place presque à moment où Joxer finissait sa phrase, et ils attendaient qu'Héra appelle celui que Joxer voulait appeler. Elle sourit à l'homme en brun, ses enfants avaient vraiment bon goût, et dit :

« Qui aimerais-tu convoquer, mon cher ?

_ Le Seigneur Zeus, » répondit Joxer.

Le sourire d'Héra s'élargit, mignon et futé, et ses frères étaient du même acabit. Ses enfants avaient Vraiment Bon Goût. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Hadès.

Hadès, réalisant que c'était son frère qu'on allait appeler, boudait. Il s'amusait bien à masser les pieds de Stéphie. Il soupira, se redressa et essaya d'adopter une posture royale, mais échoua lamentablement quand Stéphie gloussa et le tira vers elle pour un autre baiser.

Héra tourna ensuite le regard vers Aphrodite, qui en ce moment paraissait très fière d'elle. Elle était en train de souffler sur ses ongles, qui ressemblaient plus à des griffes pour Héra, mais celle-ci était vraiment trop polies pour faire une remarque. Elle soupira.

« Le Tribunal d'Enquête Officielle sur le Rose d'Aphrodite appelle Zeus, Seigneur de l'Olympe. »

x

Très loin de là, dans le Hall de l'Olympe, deux dieux étaient en train de paniquer silencieusement.

C'était déjà assez mauvais que les paons d'Héra étaient roses, assez mauvais que la panthère apprivoisée d'Éris, qui était pour le moment rose, était actuellement en train de déchiqueter tous les rideaux de tous les temples ; ils pensaient que ça ne pouvait pas être pire.

Ils se trompaient.

Ils fixèrent d'un air ébahi un homme en guimauve de 30 mètres de haut. Le géant de guimauve rose de 30 mètres de haut était en train de joyeusement fracasser les temples autour de lui. Le fait qu'il y avait quatre hommes qui le pourchassaient en tirant des rafales d'énergie rose en se criant l'un à l'autre : « Ne croisez pas les flux ! » semblait juste amplifier l'atmosphère de panique et d'impuissance*. Cela ne pouvait être pire.

Ils se trompaient.

« Le Tribunal d'Enquête Officielle sur le Rose d'Aphrodite appelle Zeus, Seigneur de l'Olympe. »

Les deux dieux pâlirent. Ils se tournèrent pour s'échanger un regard.

« Tu t'occuperas de mes nuages ? demanda le premier.

_ Hin, hin, répondit le second.

_ Surveille le truc de la pluie et des nuages pour moi, si je ne reviens pas ? continua le premier.

_ Oui, répondit le second.

_ Tu, tu sais où j'ai caché les éclairs les plus dangereux, tu les donneras à Athéna de ma part ? fit le premier en se redressant et en s'apprêtant à partir.

_ Bien sûr, » répondit le second.

Ils échangèrent un signe de tête et le premier disparut.

« Il va me manquer, » commenta celui qui restait.

Au loin, on pouvait entendre le son de rideaux que l'on déchirait, et le bruit d'un autre temple qui s'effondrait.

* _Vous reconnaîtrez ici (ou pas) le super méchant Marshmallow Man de la série SOS Fantôme (Ghost Buster), poursuivit par l'intrépide équipe luttant sans relâche contre les forces maléfiques du paranormal ! ..._

* * *

 

 

**Chapitre 39**

Un flash rose signala l'arrivée du Seigneur de l'Olympe.

Il eut à peine le temps de réaliser où il se trouvait avant que des chaînes ne s'enroulent autours de lui, puis que des bras très musclés l'attrapent, et qu'on ne l'assoit sur une chaise très rose.

« QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ?

_ Wow, moins fort, veux-tu, Père, j'ai encore besoin d'entendre de cette oreille, vint la calme demande d'Arès au creux de l'une des oreilles de Zeus.

_ Maintenant, Seigneur Zeus, si vous pouviez juste rester tranquillement assis, on en aura fini en moins d'une minute ou deux, » expliqua la voix d'Héphaïstos dans son autre oreille.

Zeus leva des yeux choqués vers sa femme qui était assise, et qui lui souriait du haut de son trône, puis sa vue fut bloquée par son arrière-petit-neveu, le dieu des guérisseurs, qui lui aussi, lui faisait un sourire. Cela ne sentait vraiment pas bon.

« Voilà, respirez profondément et ça serait fini dans quelques instants, dit Asclépios.

_ JE NE VOUS PERMETS PAS ! » hurla Zeus en se débattant, mais la restriction combinée du métal d'Héphaïstos et de la force de son fils le maintenait sur la chaise.

Il était trop tard, Asclépios avait commencé à fouiller dans la tête de Zeus, et celui-ci commençait à vraiment avoir une impression de vertige.

« Pot, » jaillit l'ordre d'un ton ferme.

Zeus sentit de l'énergie quitter son esprit un moment, puis elle revint et c'était un sentiment tellement agréable. C'était comme si un grand poids était enlevé de ces épaules. Puis il sentit l'énergie le quitter encore.

« Pot, » jaillit de nouveau l'ordre.

Mais cette fois, l'énergie ne revint pas.

Mais à ce moment, Zeus s'en moquait. Il se sentait réellement léger et libre, comme s'il n'avait pas été capable de se concentrer depuis très longtemps, et qu'il le pouvait de nouveau. Oh, tellement agréable. Il vacilla. Il y eut des bras puissants pour le soutenir. Il leva le regard vers les yeux verts remplis d'inquiétude de son fils Arès.

« Merci, fils, » dit-il avec un sourire.

Et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Arès lui sourit. C'était magnifique.

x

 

Ça y était. Zeus allait être questionné pour que ses théories soit prouvées ou réfutées. Puis il allait mourir. Il le savait.

Joxer chercha nerveusement du regard ses frères pour demander leur soutien, mais n'en trouva aucun. Jace et Jett étaient actuellement tous les deux en train d'embrasser leur déesse respective. Il leva les yeux au plafond et, après avoir compté jusqu'à dix, il se tourna et se mit à interroger le Seigneur de l'Olympe.

« Excusez-moi, Seigneur Zeus, » commença-t-il.

Zeus leva les yeux et sourit. Joxer se crispa intérieurement. Il allait mourir.

« Salut, qui es-tu ? demanda Zeus.

_ Je suis Joxer, Sire, répondit-il, et il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour.

_ C'est notre inquisiteur royale, chéri, répond à ses questions et nous pourrons tous bientôt rentrer chez nous, intervint Héra.

_ C'est cool. Tu me parais vaguement familier, je me demande pourquoi ? Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe alors ? » demanda Zeus comme Asclépios lui tendit quelque chose à boire.

Héphaïstos lui enleva les chaînes, et Arès le serra légèrement dans ses bras. Puis il plaça sa main sur les épaules de l'homme mince, avant de retourner sur son siège quelque part derrière Zeus.

« Tu as été appelé pour répondre aux questions de ce Tribunal sur le Rose actuel d'Aphrodite, chéri, dit Héra depuis son trône avec un regard indulgent à son mari.

_ Oh, c'est cool. Et qu'est-ce c'était que...euh... ce truc avec Ace ? » demanda Zeus qui n'avait encore tout saisit, et il fit de large gestes en agitant un récipient vide avec un pilon qu'il avait dans la main.*

« Ça, Grand Oncle, c'était un brouillard cervical. Je vous en ai débarrassé. Vous devriez vous sentir un peu étourdi pendant quelques minutes, mais à part ça il ne devrait pas y avoir d'autres effets secondaires, » répondit Asclépios à la place de la Reine, puis il prit des mains de Zeus le récipient vide avec le pilon, qui disparut aussitôt.

Ace s'inclina devant le Roi des dieux et retourna sur son siège où Hélios recommença à le gaver à nouveau de raisin.

« C'est cool, » répondit Zeus, qui secoua la tête, et regarda l'homme vraiment très mince avec des yeux marrons, et dit :

« Je me répète, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui, Sire, affirma Joxer avec un sourire avant de lui poser une question. Quand avez-vous commencé à vous opposer au mariage du Seigneur Perséphone et de la Dame Perséphone ?

_ M'opposer, je ne... Oh, et bien, je suppose que je l'ai fait. N'est-ce pas. Je... et bien maintenant que j'y pense, c'était... c'était... et bien un mois avant le mariage, je pense, je venais de prendre du thé, très charmant, avec... avec... avec cette nouvelle déesse, c'est quoi déjà son nom, Psychaa, Psycho, Psyche, quelque chose comme ça. Puis j'ai commencé à me sentir bizarre à propos de tout ce truc. Pas pu m'en empêcher. Hermès, j'adorerais avoir l'une de ces choses, je pourrais en avoir une, s'il te plaît ? »

En entendant ça, le Messager des Dieux leva les yeux de là où il était en train de faire cuire sa troisième fournée de saucisses roses, et en souriant, il en transporta une avec beaucoup de moutarde jusqu'au roi des dieux. Qui à son tour commença à dévorer le tout. Puis il fit signe à Joxer de continuer.

Joxer regarda le dieu de toute évidence affamé qui mâchait son casse-croûte en s'excusant à moitié, avant de reprendre.

« Quand avez-vous commencer à activement dire aux gens que vous aviez aidé le faux kidnapping de la Dame Perséphone ?

_ Huumiammslurp, dit Zeus. Pardon, où en étions-nous ? Ah oui, et bien, c'était trois mois après qu'ils se soient enfuis ensemble pour se marier en cachette, je crois. Je sais que c'était juste avant que Déméter ne commence à vouloir récupérer son bébé. Ce qui était ridicule, maintenant que j'y repense. Parce qu'elle attendait avec impatience le mariage, et semblait terriblement fière quand ils se sont enfuis pour se marier, non, je ne comprends pas du tout pourquoi j'ai fait ça. »

Zeus regarda le mortel qui lui semblait si familier et fit un sourire en coin. Mais ce dernier disparut rapidement quand il aperçut l'air renfrogné de sa femme.

« Vraiment, Zeus mon chéri, je ne peux t'emmener nulle part, » s'exaspéra Héra.

Zeus baissa les yeux sur la tache de moutarde qui flamboyait comme un éclair jaune sur sa tunique. Il eut un sourire en coin pour sa femme et avec un geste de la main, il changea l'offensif garnement en une tunique propre.

Joxer essaya vraiment de toute ses forces de ne pas rire. Il l'avait promis, mais ça devenait de plus en plus dur de respecter cette promesse. La pensée qu'il eut ensuite le refroidit. La prochaine question avait le potentiel de blesser le cœur de beaucoup de gens dans la pièce.

« Monsieur, quand avez-vous décidé de refuser les requêtes de la Maison de la Guerre pour le retour du Seigneur Érin, Dieu Strife de la Dissension et de l'Espièglerie, du Royaume du Seigneur Hadès ? » demanda gentiment Joxer.

Le roi des dieux y réfléchit un moment.

« Et bien voilà qui est étrange, je ne me rappelle pas avoir fait ça, je ne me rappelle vraiment pas, » répondit Zeus avec un sourire.

Joxer le regarda avec émerveillement puis y réfléchit un moment et son sourire s'agrandit. Je l'ai.

« Magnifique. Donc vous n'auriez aucune objection au retour du Seigneur Érin ? Ou qu'il réassume ses Devoirs Divins, je veux dire, vous ne lui refuseriez pas de l'Ambroisie, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Joxer.

Strife entendit la question, et la réponse, dans un silence stupéfait.

« Joxie répare, » murmura avec conviction Bliss à son arrière-grand-mère.

En voyant son expression, elle sourit et une assiette de cookies roses à l'Ambroisie apparut dans les mains du petit dieu ailé.

Une seconde après, Cupidon tenait un calice venant du palais rempli à ras-bord d'une boisson rose. Au même moment, Éris se tenait près d'Érin et lui tendait un petit bol de dragée à l'Ambroisie, celles que Strife préférait.

Strife les regarda tous les trois. Il prit l'un cookie de Bliss et l'engloutit. Il tendit la main et prit une poignée des dragées de sa mère, les lança en l'air pour les rattraper avec la bouche ouverte et les avaler. Il tendit de nouveau la main et prit le calice du palais des mains de Cupidon et le vida d'une traite.

Les picotements prirent naissance dans ses orteils et se propagèrent. En un instant, le monde devint plus clair, plus précis, et il claqua des doigts. L'assiette, le calice et le bol disparurent, et il eut une glace à l'eau rose dans la main. Il la tendit à Bliss qui gloussa et s'attela à faire disparaître la glace par la bonne vieille méthode.

Il eut un sourire pour sa mère et Cupidon. Qui le lui rendirent. Il sourit à Joxer. Qui lui sourit aussi. En fait, il était sur le point de sourire à tout le monde quand Zeus se retourna.

x

 

Zeus commençait à se sentir inquiet de tous ces sourires aux alentours, quand il sentit la création d'un nouveau dieu. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et son visage se renfrogna. Il n'avait pas autorisé la création d'un autre dieu. Il se retourna pour pulvériser ce nouveau dieu qui avait l'impudence d'essayer d'apparaître en sa présence.

Il s'arrêta net quand il réalisa avec un sourire (qui valait bien ceux présents dans la pièce, s'il avait pris la peine de les remarquer) que c'était seulement Érin, qui était assis à côté de Cupidon et de Bliss, en train d'absorber une très large dose d'Ambroisie.

« Oh, salut, bienvenu, sympa de te revoir. Oh, c'est magnifique, je n'aurais pas à déranger Hadès puisque tu es déjà là, » fit Zeus avec un large sourire à son petit-fils.

Son petit-fils, se rendant compte qu'il n'allait pas se faire pulvériser, lui rendit son sourire.

Zeus jeta ensuite un regard autour de lui pour regarder tous ceux qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avant. Déméter et un mortel, Éris et un autre mortel, Arès, Ace, Hélios. Qu'est-ce que cet idiot faisait ici, ne se rendait-il pas compte que ce jour n'allait jamais finir si ça continuait ?

Quelque chose titillait l'esprit de Zeus. Essayait avec insistance d'attirer son attention. Sa tête tourna de nouveau pour faire le tour de toutes les personnes présentes.

Mortel, mortel, mortel.

Ouaip, trois d'entre eux.

Trois mortels.

Trois mortels identiques.

Trois mortels identiques, presque tous assis près d'un membre de sa famille.

Deux des mortels identiques assis chacun près d'un membre de sa famille qui était enceinte.

Le concept des trois mortels identiques, et vaguement familiers, fut repoussé avec fanfare au fond de son esprit, s'inclinant devant le concept de la grossesse qui occupa le devant de la scène.

Enceinte.

Il consacra, oh, trois bonnes secondes à y penser. Puis ses instincts primaires prirent le dessus et il eut des envies de faire griller quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

« Enceinte ! » rugit-il et il commença à se lever de sa chaise, pour être arrêter par une barrière d'énergie qui ressemblait suspicieusement à celle d'Héra.

Il se tourna vers elle.

« Oui. Elles le sont. Maintenant, contente-toi de te calmer et assieds-toi, déclara Héra d'un ton ferme.

_ Je vais... commença Zeus, pour être implacablement coupé par Aphrodite sur un ton polaire.

_ Assieds-toi. Ou l'histoire de 'courir après les mortels transformé en animal' sera comme un agréable souvenir quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, » dit-elle calmement.

Zeus se rassit. Ce n'était pas bon de provoquer les membres féminins de cette famille. Il l'avait découvert à ses dépens.

* _référence à une citation du film 'Le Fou du Roi' (The Court Jester)_

* * *

 

 

**Chapitre 40**

« C'est quoi 'a-ceinte' ? demanda Bliss à Cupidon.

_ C'est quand quelqu'un va avoir un bébé, répondit distraitement Cupidon qui était en train d'essuyer les taches roses sur le visage de son fils.

_ Oh. Qui es a-ceinte ? demanda Bliss.

_ Bonne question, Bliss. Mais en voilà une meilleure : comment le savez-vous, Seigneur Zeus ? Je vous prie de pardonner mon ignorance, mais Dame Héra est la Déesse en charge des mariages et des naissances, et le Seigneur Asclépios est un guérisseur, et ça fait partie de leur métier de savoir ces choses-là. Mais vous ? Comment avez-vous su ? » dit Joxer avec un sourire en regardant Zeus.

Zeus lança un regard noir au mortel joyeux, il regarda encore, l'immortel joyeux (comment par tous les cercles du Tartare était-ce arrivé?). Il jeta un coup d'œil aux deux autres qui lui ressemblaient, ouaip, immortels ici aussi.

Le concept de trois mortels identiques s'agita au fond de son esprit juste pour lui rappeler qu'il était toujours là.

Puis une alarme retentit qui ramena ses pensées sur l'instant présent. Il n'aimait vraiment pas parler de la façon dont il savait que la famille était sur le point de s'agrandir. Il se renfrogna.

« S'il vous plaît, Seigneur Zeus, c'est important, affirma Joxer.

_ Bon, très bien, répliqua Zeus avec humeur. J'ai certaines habilités en terme de naissance, dit-il n'ayant pas envie d'en dire plus.

_ Ah, oui. Vous avez donné naissance à Dame Athéna, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Joxer et ceci fut confirmé par un hochement de tête de la part du Roi des Dieux. Avez-vous jamais donné naissance à un autre enfant ? » encouragea Joxer.

Zeus lança un regard à sa femme. Elle n'allait vraiment pas aimer ça. Athéna, ça avait été assez dur déjà, et ça, il l'avait fait tout seul, mais... Valait mieux déballer tout d'un coup, pensa-t-il.

« Oui, et bien, il y avait ce magnifique Prince de Lycie, et nous... »

Il lança un regard à Héra. Elle était en train de trembler. Il continua.

« Enfin bref, trois mois plus tard, j'ai découvert que... et bien, j'étais... »

Il regarda brièvement Héra, qui avait porté la main à sa bouche.

« J'ai obtenu l'aide d'Apollon, et j'ai nommé l'enfant Sarpedon, et je l'ai laissé avec son père. Son autre père, je veux dire, » finit-il, et sa femme laissa échapper quelques petits gloussements en essayant de toutes ses forces de se retenir de rire.

C'était aussi le cas de toutes les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

« N'avez-vous pas, je veux dire... hérité de cette habilité ? déclara Joxer.

_ Oui, l'un des petits cadeaux de mon père, répondit un Zeus d'un ton maussade.

_ Excellent, fit Joxer avec un sourire chaleureux, et il se tourna vers Héra. Même si je n'ai aucune question à poser à ce témoin pour le moment, pourrait-on lui demander de rester, pour de plus amples informations, ou de l'aide plus tard ? demanda-t-il.

_ Certainement, » répondit Héra qui tendit la main à son mari et rendit le trône sur lequel elle était assise un peu plus large. Mais pas trop large, elle le voulait assez près pour le tourmenter un petit peu.

Zeus, qui était assez doué pour pour reconnaître le début d'une tentative de séduction, se rendit compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire, et il se pavana jusqu'au trône. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas trop en colère contre lui, pensa-t-il. Héra lui fit un sourire carnassier, et essaya de cacher son amusement derrière sa main.

Il soupira et comprit. Elle était au courant pour ce garçon, il n'arrivait jamais à rien lui cacher. Il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer les femmes dans cette famille. Héra se déplaça un peu pour lui faire de la place, et lui sourit à nouveau. Et elle n'était pas vraiment fâchée contre lui. Cela pouvait être bon, vraiment bon, pensa-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de sa femme.

Joxer avait des difficultés, de grandes difficultés à ne pas rire en voyant le Roi des Dieux marcher en plastronnant et s'asseoir près de sa femme. Ses épaules tremblaient sous l'effort qu'il faisait pour se retenir.

Il se tourna pour regarder Psychée, toujours assise sans bouger, toujours attachée, et bâillonnée, et aveuglée. Il s'avança et enleva le bandeau devant ses yeux, il vit la colère et la haine dirigées contre lui au fond de ces yeux bleus et froids.

« Existe-t-il quelque chose qui pourrait forcer la Dame Psychée à dire la vérité ? s'interrogea-t-il à voix haute, sans s'adresser à personne en particulier.

_ Le simple fait que ce soit une enquête officielle devrait déjà l'avoir obligée à dire la vérité, répondit Hadès avec quelques inquiétudes, car cela n'était jamais arrivé auparavant.

_ La seules chose qui pourrait l'empêcher de dire la vérité serait un sort de compulsion très puissant, l'informa Héra.

_ Pas un bloque-mémoire ? demanda Joxer avec un sourire, connaissant la réponse.

_ Oh, non, assura Asclépios. Si c'était un bloque de la mémoire, elle ne se serait simplement souvenu de rien. Là, elle a volontairement menti. Non, dans ce cas, je suis d'accord avec Dame Héra. Je pense que nous avons affaire à un sort de compulsion majeur.

_ Peut-on le contourner ? demanda Joxer en montrant des signes d'inquiétude pour la première fois, levant les yeux vers le dieu guérisseur.

_ Si c'était une compulsion, la seule chose qui pourrait passer outre un tel envoûtement, que ce soit pour un immortel ou un Dieu, serait une potion appelée Essence d'Espièglerie, dit Ace. Et avant que vous ne posiez la question, oui, c'est tiré des larmes d'Érin. Et NON ! Il ne va pas être capable d'en faire avant au moins un an. Il est juste trop 'nouveau' si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Ce n'est pas un truc facile à faire, vous savez, je lui ai montré comment le faire il y a bien 300 ans.

_ Ouai, désolé Joxer, mais c'est un truc réellement dure à faire, dans les bons jours. »

Sur ce, Strife regarda Cupidon avec du chagrin au fond des yeux, avant de porter le regard sur Joxer.

Mais Joxer ne regardait pas Érin, il regardait Éris en souriant. Érin jeta un regard à sa mère. Sa mère était en train de sourire et de chercher quelque chose dans sa poche droite. Elle en sortit d'un air triomphal ce qui était la dernière fiole d'Essence d'Espièglerie de toute la Grèce.

« Ah, Discorde. Ne faîtes jamais une guerre sans elle, » dit Arès d'une voix très satisfaite.

Joxer lui fit un grand sourire.

Joxer s'inclina devant Éris en lui indiquant de procéder, ce qu'elle fit. Elle se précipita vers la femme attachée sur la chaise et arracha son bâillon.

« Non ! cria Psychée qui réalisa l'extrême stupidité d'ouvrir la bouche, et ferma hermétiquement ses lèvres.

_ Oh, bien, la manière amusante, alors, » répondit Éris qui ensuite déboucha la bouteille d'une main et pinça les narines de Psychée de l'autre.

La pièce tout entière sembla avoir la même idée au même moment. Tout le monde commença à compter à voix haute.

*Dix

*Neuf

*Huit

*Sept

*Six

*Cinq

*Quatre

*Trois

*Deux

*Un

A 'Un', Psychée ne fut plus capable de résister aux exigences physiologiques auxquelles son corps croyait être soumi, et ouvrit la bouche pour aspirer l'air dont elle pensait avoir désespérément besoin.

Au même moment, Éris vida le contenu de la fiole dans la gorge et força ses mâchoires à se fermer pour qu'elle ne puisse pas recracher la potion. En lui caressant la gorge pour activer le réflexe de déglutition.

Psychée n'avait aucune chance.

 

Un moment plus tard, satisfaite que la potion avait commencé à faire effet, Éris relâcha Psychée et s'inclina d'abord devant le haut trône, puis devant Joxer, avant de retourner devant les bras de Jett. Qui fut très heureux de l'avoir de nouveau dans ses bras.

Joxer regardait la Déesse qui toussait et hoquetait. Pas son meilleur moment, mais bon.

« Vous avez écouté les témoignages d'aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Joxer.

_ Oui, répondit Psychée.

_ Je veux que vous réfléchissiez à tout ce que vous avez entendu. Que vous décidiez qui vous pensez qu'ils... » il désigna les juges derrière lui, « … vont croire si vous ne commencez pas maintenant à tout nous dire, » déclara simplement Joxer.

Psychée le regarda avec confusion. Joxer soutint son regard. La compréhension envahit son visage. Son expression de rage fit place à une sincère terreur. Quand Joxer vit qu'elle avait réalisé toute l'ampleur de sa situation, il poursuivit son interrogatoire.

« Qu'est-il arrivé quand le Seigneur Cupidon s'est rendu compte que vous aviez la mauvaise cible. Que vous vous étiez entichée de lui, et non du seigneur de guerre Xerses dont vous étiez amoureuse ?

_ Comment savez-vous que j'étais amoureuse de... » commença Psychée avant de s'interrompre, horrifiée par la réalisation qu'elle avait dit la vérité. Qu'elle ne pouvait faire autrement.

« Oui, fit-elle en grinçant des dents.

_ Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? l'encouragea Joxer.

_ Il n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'il était désolé, que c'était une erreur, qu'il était amoureux d'un autre type appelé Érin. Mais que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter, qu'il savait comment tout faire rentrer dans l'ordre. À ce moment-là, je ne voulais pas qu'il 'fasse tout rentrer dans l'ordre', je le voulais juste LUI. Maudites Flèches. Cupidon a appelé un autre dieu, et lui a demandé de faire quelque chose, mais l'autre Dieu, lui, IL était d'accord avec moi. Il a agité la main, et Cupidon était figé là, immobile. IL commença à s'extasier que c'était une opportunité magnifique, que ça collait parfaitement avec tous ses plans. Il prit une des autres flèches de Cupidon, et la tira sur lui. Puis il agita de nouveau la main, et il disparut. J'avais Cupidon, et Cupidon m'avait, finit-elle d'un ton amère.

_ Cet autre Dieu qui était censé aider le Seigneur Cupidon, qu'est-ce qu'il était supposé faire ?

_ Je ne sais pas, un truc à propos de recentrer ma concentration sur Xerses, » répondit-elle d'une voix malheureuse, incapable de s'en empêcher.

Le ton de sa voix fit réfléchir Joxer, qui pencha la tête d'un côté pendant quelques secondes. Il pencha la tête de l'autre côté en regardant la femme enchaînée, puis se redressa.

« Pourquoi voulez-vous faire souffrir le Seigneur Cupidon ? demanda-t-il doucement, presque avec gentillesse.

_ Parce que maintenant tout est fichu, et c'est de sa faute ! cria-t-elle, et elle se mit à sangloter en continuant. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit touché par cette deuxième flèche, je le voulais à la loyale. Mais non, IL a insisté. Une merveilleuse opportunité, a-t-IL dit. Juste gagner un peu de temps avant que l'effet de ces flèches stupides ne s'estompe.

_ Et quand ça s'est estompé, que s'est-il passé ? demanda Joxer.

_ J'ai pensé, SUPER ! Je pouvais enfin me tirer d'ici, retrouver ma propre vie. Xerses était toujours là. Je suis aller LE voir, toute contente, je pouvais enfin me sortir de ce pétrin, mais NON, IL avait un autre plan. Il y avait toujours un autre plan avec LUI, cracha la déesse en colère.

_ Ce plan, ou peut-être une partie de ce plan devrait-je dire, n'impliquait-il pas de fournir une raison de vous garder sur l'Olympe ? questionna Joxer.

_ Oh, oui, une nuit, IL m'a appelée, et m'a dit qu'IL avait juste ce qu'il fallait. Si Cupidon ne m'aimait plus, alors nous allions faire en sorte qu'il me garde quand même. Donc nous y avons été, et si c'est pas la chose la plus écœurante que j'ai jamais dû faire ! D'abord nous avons dû assommer cet idiot, puis IL a sorti ÇA de l'Autre. Puis IL m'a mis ÇA à l'intérieur de moi. Il m'a même expliqué ce qu'il faisait, se lamenta-t-elle.

_ Sorti quoi de qui ? demanda Joxer.

_ Ce morveux Bliss de STRIFE ! hurla-t-elle.

Un silence absolu s'abattit sur le temple.

Bliss écoutait, bien en sécurité dans les bras de Cupidon. Il pencha sa tête un petit peu, et s'agita légèrement pour sortir des bras sans forces de son père pour aller se jeter dans ceux d'Érin.

« Mien, » dit-il simplement et il se blottit de toutes ses forces dans les bras du dieu restauré Strife.

Strife baissa les yeux sur le paquet d'ailes et d'amour dans ses bras, et pour la première fois, il vit la vérité. Il répéta ses mots à l'enfant.

« Mien, » dit-il simplement, et en fut récompensé par un immense sourire et encore plus de câlin.

L'instant d'après, il put jouir d'une sensation dont il avait été privé pendant plus de cinq ans. Des armes solides comme l'acier, des ailes douces comme l'air, et cette odeur subtile qui lui disait à la fois Cupidon et Maison l'entourèrent. Érin leva ses yeux vers les yeux bleus brillants de Cupidon.

« Mien, » confirma Cupidon.

À cet instant, Érin sut que Cupidon avait été lui aussi une victime de ce quoi que ce soit qu'il se passait ici, tout comme lui et Bliss. Bliss qui était à lui et à Cupidon. Il sourit devant l'amour dans les yeux de son bien-aimé et confirma doucement :

« Mien. »

Puis il se laissa aller dans l'étreinte qui lui était si vitale.

Héra laissa échapper un immense soupir de soulagement. Celui-ci fut de courte durée.

La pièce retentit de cris de colère.

« Tu étais au courant ? » demandèrent plusieurs voix.

Le plus bruyant était Zeus, et elle dut se frotter l'oreille en lui lançant un regard noir.

« Désolée, chérie, murmura-t-il.

_ Silence ! » rappela Héra à l'ordre toute la pièce.

Hélios, qui s'ennuyait ferme auparavant, se redressa sur son siège et jeta un regard curieux sur le tumulte autour de lui. Il flâna jusque Hermès qui était en train d'observer les discussions houleuses qui se avaient lieu tout autour.

« Baston ? demanda Hélios à Hermès qui s'asseyait à côté de lui.

_ Baston, » acquiesça Hermès.

Ils se sourirent et l'un deux matérialisa un bol de quelque chose à grignoter.

« Saucisson ? demanda l'un.

_ Saucisson, acquiesça l'autre et ils profitèrent du spectacle.

* * *

 

**Chapitre 41**

Pendant le court instant de silence, Héra entra en action. Elle sortit son Ace.

« Asclépios ! » appela Héra.

Asclépios soupira, se leva et s'avança vers la masse de plumes posée sur un banc. Il devinait ce que Dame Héra allait lui demander de faire. À cette pensée, il sourit, le résultat allait être un régal à voir.

Cupidon, Strife et Bliss étaient enlacés dans un câlin groupé. À tel point que Cupidon avait totalement dissimulé les deux autres derrière ses ailes. On pouvait seulement apercevoir quelques petites mèches de cheveux blonds ou noirs dépassant de la masse de plumes blanches.

« Peux-tu s'il te plaît confirmer la découverte de l'Inquisiteur Royal à propos de la filiation du dieu Bliss ? » demanda-t-elle avec plaisir.

En entendant le ton de sa voix, Zeus la regarda et s'exclama :

« Tu SAVAIS !

_ Et si c'était le cas, ou non, répliqua-elle calmement à son mari, je ne pouvais vraiment rien dire vu que c'est moi qui JUGE ce bazar ! répondit-elle.

_ Je M'en Moque ! Comment as-tu osé ne pas m'en parler ! » cria Zeus en se levant sur ses pieds et en se tournant vers sa femme.

Quand ils furent tous les deux debout en train de se crier dessus, le reste de la pièce se contenta de les laisser faire.

Joxer regarda avec ébahissement le Roi et la Reine des Dieux se disputer avec férocité. Il sursauta de surprise quand quelqu'un lui tapa sur l'épaule. C'était Arès.

Joxer leva vers lui des yeux pleins d'inquiétude.

« Ne devrions-nous pas faire quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en indiquant d'un geste le Roi et la Reine des Dieux qui semblaient prêts à en venir aux mains.

_ Oh, non, c'est juste la dispute numéro 42, 'Je suis le Roi des Dieux, Et bien commence par te comporter comme tel' version standard, répondit Arès avec un sourire en coin.

_ Version standard ? Demanda Joxer en pâlissant.

_ Hin, hin, acquiesça Arès en se retournant pour regarder ses parents.

_ Et bien, je pense que tu aurais dû me le dire avant. Je suis le Roi des Dieux, hurla Zeus à Héra.

_ Et Bien Commence Par Te Comporter Comme TEL ! » hurla Héra en retour en ponctuant chaque mot d'un coup d'index dans la poitrine de Zeus.

Joxer jeta un coup d'œil à Arès avant de regarder le couple qui se disputait, puis de nouveau Arès.

« Comment on sait quand ce n'est PAS la version standard ? » se demanda-t-il avec quelques inquiétudes.

Arès se fendit soudainement d'un immense sourire.

« J'aurais un petit frère ou une petite sœur dans environ neuf mois, » répondit-il.

Arès se retourna vers Joxer.

« Ce qui m'amène à ma question suivant. Comment t'es-tu rendu compte que Bliss était le fils d'Érin ? Même moi je ne le savais pas, » grogna-t-il.

 

Joxer déglutit. Puis il croisa les yeux verts foncés à côté de lui. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et :

« Et bien, vous voyez, ça s'est passé comme ça, ma mère, Jocasta ? Et bien, avant d'être mariée à mon père, c'était une haute-prêtresse de Dame Héra. Maintenant, c'est vraiment une très bonne position pour ma mère de toutes les façons, et un jour, pendant qu'elle aidait Dame Héra avec une autre dame qui avait un bébé, la Dame Athéna est arrivé. Elle, la Dame Athéna, pas la dame qui accouchait, avait besoin d'aide, parce que bien sûr la dame qui accouchait avait déjà de l'aide de la part de ma mère et de Dame Héra. Et la Dame Athéna a dit que c'était une de ses Amazones, est-ce que la Dame Héra pouvait... ? Alors Dame Héra a dit à Dame Athéna qu'elle arriverait dès que la dame qui avait le bébé en aurait fini. Et elles étaient si polies entre elles, et elles papotaient, puis Dame Athéna est partie. Le bébé est arrivé très vite après ça, ou du moins c'est ce que ma mère m'a raconté. Donc après que le bébé est né, c'était un garçon au fait, elle et Dame Héra étaient en train de faire ce qu'on fait quand un bébé vient de naître. Ma mère disait que c'était vraiment très mignon que le bébé ait les yeux bleus comme la Dame Athéna, et Dame Héra a dit que les bébé mortels naissaient toujours avec des yeux bleus puis la couleur changeait pour devenir la même que quelqu'un de la famille. Et que c'était différent pour les Dieux, qui avaient toujours la même couleur d'yeux que la personne qui les avaient créés. Donc ma mère a rit et dit 'ne voulez-vous pas dire la mère', et Dame Héra a dit 'non, la personne qui les avaient créés' et elle voulait vraiment dire la personne qui les a créés. Parce que les Dieux, les Dieux mâles de la lignée de Zeus, pouvaient avoir des enfants et c'est pourquoi Dame Athéna avait les yeux bleus, parce que le Seigneur Zeus l'avait créée, et il avait les yeux bleus. Puis Dame Héra est partie. Et bien, ma mère s'en est rappelé, et quand on l'appelait pour aider d'une des femmes du château à accoucher, elle présentaient toujours les bébés à Jett, Jace et moi quand nous étions petits, et un jour, quand j'avais 8 ou 9 étés, j'ai demandé pourquoi tous les bébés avaient les yeux bleus, et elle m'a raconté l'histoire de Dame Héra et de Dame Athéna. C'est pourquoi quand Dame Psychée m'a dit de lui donner Bliss, je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas parce que Bliss avait des yeux verts, et Dame Psychée avait des yeux bleus, et c'est à ce moment j'ai dû m'arrêter pour y réfléchir. Maintenant, si VOUS êtes le fils de Dame Héra et celui du Seigneur Zeus, alors vous avez des yeux verts parce que même si le Seigneur Zeus a contribué, c'est Dame Héra qui vous a créé, vous voyez ? Mais votre fils, le Seigneur Cupidon, est aussi le fils de Dame Aphrodite, et, et bien, elle lui a en quelque sorte créé donc lui, IL avait les yeux BLEUS aussi comme la personne qui l'avait créé. DONC, Dame Psychée avait les yeux bleus aussi, vous voyez ? Et SI Bliss était son fils, alors IL aurait dû avoir des yeux BLEUS aussi comme la personne qui l'avait créé. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il a les yeux verts. Donc, j'ai commencé par penser, Dame Héra ne pouvait pas se TROMPER, je veux dire, c'est la Déesse Principale de la Fertilité, et elle n'avait JAMAIS vraiment JAMAIS menti à ma mère, donc, donc, comment diable Bliss pouvait-il avoir des yeux verts si Psychée était sa mère ? Mais alors je me suis souvenu que Éris était la Fille de Dame Héra et qu'elle avait des yeux verts. Mais elle était aussi la Fille du Seigneur Zeus qui était un dieu mais qui pouvait lui aussi avoir des enfants. Et si elle avait passé cette habilité au Seigneur Érin ? Qui était le fils de Dame Éris et qui avait des yeux verts. Donc, c'est là que j'ai réalisé que Bliss avait toujours appelé le Seigneur Érin 'Mien' et que c'était la seule façon dont Bliss pouvait avoir des yeux verts s'il était né de quelqu'un qui avait les yeux verts. Et la seule personne avec qui Cupidon nous a assuré qu'il avait fait l'amour était le Seigneur Érin et il avait les yeux verts, donc Bliss devait être le leur, mais avait je ne sais comment été volé. ÇA marche parfaitement, vous voyez, » finit avec honnêteté Joxer.

 

Arès, Dieu de la Guerre, regarda son plus fidèle adorateur et sourit. Il venait juste de réaliser quelque chose. Il n'était pas un idiot, mais une âme magnifique qui l'aimait sincèrement. Mais bien plus que ça, quand il était nerveux, il babillait, mais par la chouette d'Athéna, il le faisait dans un but précis !

Joxer le Magnifique, Haut-Prêtre d'Arès Dieu de la Guerre, Inquisiteur Royale des Dieux, sourit. Arès lui souriait, il était si heureux !

Asclépios détestait devoir déranger la famille nouvellement retrouvée, mais il avait des ordres et il se rendait aussi compte que sans sa confirmation, la décision original de donner Bliss à Psychée tenait toujours.

Il tapota gentiment sur la masse de plumes en face de lui. Des grognements purent être entendu depuis le tas. Il tapota de nouveau. Encore des grognements. Asclépios soupira.

« Les gars, » essaya-t-il de nouveau.

Rien.

« Très bien, si vous voulez que le jugement original tienne, et qu'Héra relâche Pschée pour que vous puissiez lui confier le petit chérubin, pas de problème, je vais juste retourner m'asseoi... »

Il ne put aller plus loin car deux bras, l'un nu et l'autre recouvert de cuir noir, jaillirent de la pile de plume, l'attrapant par les deux bras.

Asclépios sourit aux trois dieux qui le regardaient, toujous abrités par les ailes de Cupidon.

« Savais que vous entendriez raison, commenta Asclépios en se débarrassant des mains qui l'empoignaient. Alors, Bliss, ça ne va pas faire mal du tout, assura-t-il à l'enfant inquiet. Ça pourrait même chatouiller un petit peu, » finit-il avec un sourire.

Sur ce, et ne laissant pas de temps aux autres dieux pour s'inquiéter, il agrippa par l'oreille gauche d'abord Érin, puis Bliss. Il avait raison, cela chatouillait un petit peu, et les gloussements de Bliss remplirent la pièce.

Ces gloussements eurent pour effet de calmer les deux souverains de l'Olympe.

« Ce n'est pas fini, avertit une voix tonnante dans un murmure que personne d'autre ne pouvait entendre.

_ Parfait, nous reprendrons cette discussion à la MAISON, » répliqua l'autre voix.

Asclépios se redressa. Et adressa un large sourire aux visages inquiets qui lui faisaient face, puis fit un clin d'œil. Ils relâchèrent la respiration qu'ils avaient collectivement retenue. Asclépios se tourna vers les trônes.

« L'Enfant-Dieu Bliss est le fils du Seigneur Érin Dieu Strife de la Dissension et de l'Espièglerie, et du Seigneur Cupidon, Dieu de l'Amour, » déclara-t-il d'une voix ferme.

* * *

 

 

**Chapitre 42**

« Magnifique, répondit Zeus. Si c'est tout, alors je vais juste...

_ Tais-toi et assieds-toi. CHÉRI, » répliqua Héra en tendant la main et en le repoussant sur le trône.

Héra et Zeus se fusillèrent du regard quelques secondes, puis Zeus, paraissant un peu penaud, se rassit.

Héra se tourna vers Psychée, toujours enchaînée.

« Le saviez-vous quand vous avez revendiqué Bliss comme étant votre fils devant ce conseil? demanda-t-elle froidement.

_ Oui, répondit-elle d'un ton morne.

_ Très bien. Vous êtes privées de tous vos droits en ce qui concerne Bliss. La garde de l'enfant est maintenant confiée à ses pères, Cupidon Dieu de l'Amour et Érin Dieu de l'Olympe.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Dieu de l'Olympe ? répondit Zeus avec humeur.

_ Il n'est pas officiel. Pour l'instant, répliqua Héra à Zeus avec un petit sourire.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, pas officiel ? commença Zeus, mais il s'arrêta quand il se rendit compte qu'Héra lui lançait un regard lourd de sous-entendu en penchant la tête d'un côté. OH ! S'exclama-t-il, réalisant ce qu'elle voulait dire. Je vais devoir m'en occuper, hein ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton beaucoup plaisant et il se tourna vers les trois dieux assis en tas de plumes.

« Par la présente, je réinstalle Érin dans toutes ses positions et titres précédents. »

Et il se rassit.

Héra le regarda fixement. Il lui renvoya un sourire suffisant.

« C'est la Version Abrégée, » commenta-t-il.

 

Bliss était heureux. Mais il y avait quelques points flottant dans son petit esprit en demandant son attention. À ce moment, deux de ces idées flottaient autour de sa tête et commencèrent à s'agiter follement pour attirer son attention. Il décida de prendre la parole.

« Papa ? » demanda-t-il, puis son sourire fut plus large qu'il ne l'avait jamais été quand deux voix lui répondirent :

« Oui ? » « Oui ? » en même temps.

Il aurait bien glousser, mais sa question était trop effrayante.

« Plus de Psycho ? demanda-t-il à Papa Cupidon.

_ Non, Bliss. Plus de Psycho, répondit Cupidon en souriant.

_ Mien reste ? Toujours ? Joxie répare ? demanda ensuite Bliss, et il se tourna dans les bras de Cupidon pour regarder le dieu aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts.

_ Oui, je reste toujours, et oui, Joxie réparé, » répondit Érin, des larmes se formant dans ses yeux.

Il fut récompensé par plus de câlins de Bliss.

Mais alors une troisième idée jaillit sur le devant de son esprit, et il voulait des réponses.

« Bien. Pourquoi faire mal papas ? Pourquoi faire mal Bliss ? Pourquoi faire mal tout le monde ? » demanda-t-il à ses pères.

Cupidon et Érin regardèrent tous les deux, puis s'échangèrent un regard et posèrent le regard sur Joxer.

Joxer sourit à l'Enfant-dieu.

« Tu as de très bonnes questions aujourd'hui, Bliss. Nous devons trouver la réponse à ça pour pouvoir stopper le Rose, le complimenta-t-il, et le petit dieu lui sourit.

_ Mais nous nous sommes occupés du Rose, commenta Aphrodite. N'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle confuse.

Elle regarda en premier Héra qui haussa les épaules. Aphrodite se tourna ensuite vers Hadès qui était bien trop occupé à embrasser Perséphone pour lui répondre.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Héra pour se plaindre, mais laissa tomber quand elle se rendit compte qu'Héra était accaparée par une discussion furieuse à voix basse avec Zeus, et qu'ils ignoraient tous les deux l'assemblée.

Aphrodite soupira, puis posa le regard sur Joxer qui secoua la tête.

« Mais Joxie, Bliss est à sa place et Psychée est enchaînée. C'est fini. Non ? C'est FINI, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton inquiet.

_ Malheureusement non. Votre Rose est juste une conséquence collatéral d'un problème beaucoup plus grave. Nous nous sommes occupés d'un ou deux des effets collatéraux. Plus exactement, la découverte de nombreux brouillards cervicaux, et la véritable parenté de Bliss, mais nous n'avons toujours pas trouvé la vraie raison derrière tout ça. N'est-ce pas, Psychée ? »

Sur ce, Joxer se tourna et marcha vers la déesse qui sanglotait toujours dans ses chaînes.

« Non, » répondit la Déesse.

Joxer étudia la déesse larmoyante, les yeux braqués sur elle. Sa tête se tourna sur le côté et sa main vint caresser son menton.

« Vous avez ESSAYÉ de l'arrêter, n'est-ce pas ? demanda soudainement Joxer.

_ Oui, dit-elle, mais personne... personne... »

Et Psychée s'effondra en pleurs, toujours enchaînée.

« Personne ne s'est rendu compte de ce que vous essayiez de faire. Vous avez laissé des indices là où vous pouvez, n'est-ce pas ? Un petit peu de ci, un petit peu de ça, qui ne collait pas. Seulement, personne n'a pensé à avoir une vue d'ensemble, donc personne n'a vu vos indices, n'est-ce pas ? déclara Joxer.

_ Oui, sanglota Psychée.

_ Et à chaque fois, il l'a découvert ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait pour vous garder dans le rang ? demanda Joxer.

_ Chaque fois, j'essayais de lui résister, mais il se contentait de rire et puis bam, d'autres morceaux de mon esprit, de ma mémoire, n'étaient plus là, répondit-elle à travers ses larmes.

_ Et Bliss, vous étiez sous l'emprise d'un sortilège de compulsion, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes obligé de vous battre pour Bliss, même maintenant, il voulait que vous causiez des problèmes jusqu'à la fin. Même si vous saviez que vous alliez détruire des vies, et que tout le monde vous haïrait, vous ne pouviez pas vous en empêcher. Correcte ? »

La Déesse enchaînée continua simplement à sanglota, incapable de parler, elle acquiesça aux déclarations de Joxer.

Aphrodite regarda Héphaïstos, qui avaient des yeux beaucoup plus perçant que beaucoup ne le réalisait, qui tendit la main. Les chaînes autour de la déesse sanglotante disparurent. Elle s'effondra sur le côté, et fut rattrapée par Ace qui la tint, finit de guérir ses blessures, et l'amena doucement du côté le plus calme du temple pour qu'elle puisse se remettre.

« Donc, attendez, vous voulez dire que Psychée n'avait pas VOULU, et bien, voler Bliss, mettre le bazar, et presque commencer une guerre ? Aïe ! » s'exclama Hélios qui faisait griller des saucisses roses près d'Hermès.

Hé, il avait faim, ok ? Toute cette histoire de compot demandait beaucoup de calories à un dieu.

« Non, elle était, de par son propre témoignage, juste un autre pion, utilisé pour créer chaos et dissension entre les dieux, répondit Joxer en regardant Psychée d'un air pensif.

_ Mais qui ferait ça ? Et pourquoi ? demanda Aphrodite.

_ Et bien, répondit Joxer, je pense que je sais qui et... pourquoi. »

Joxer soupira et secoua la tête.

« Cependant, obtenir la vérité et arrêter cette folie sera un peu plus dur que je ne le pensais. »

Le fracas du tonnerre secoua le temple. Tout le monde se tourna pour regarda le haut trône. Zeus et Héra étaient debout côte à côte.

« Héra et moi sommes d'accord, cette folie touche tout l'Olympe. Joxer de Corinthe, Haut-Prêtre d'Arès Dieu de la Guerre, Inquisiteur Royale Officiel, tu as tout le pouvoir et toute l'autorité du trône de l'Olympe. Fais ce que tu dois faire pour trouver la vérité et mettre fin à tout ça, » décréta Zeus.

* * *

 

 

**Chapitre 43**

Le hoquet qui jaillit de tout le temple fut immédiatement suivi par un silence absolu.

Excepté le babillage incohérente et les froissements venant Joxer qui s'enfuyait.

Il n'alla pas très loin. Il ne fit que trois pas avant de heurter un mur de cuir noir. Des bras d'acier s'enroulèrent autour de lui. Dans un recoin de son esprit, il réalisa que le cuir n'était plus rose, qu'il était retourné à la version noir standard que portait le dieu guerrier, et pour une raison inconnue, cela lui fit étrangement plaisir. Mais ce n'était pas le moment ni l'endroit pour se préoccuper de ce genre de chose. Cela ne pouvait pas lui arriver à lui. Il était juste le petit guerrier que personne ne regardait à deux fois, même dans une foule. Non.

Non ? Il devait se sortir de ça ? Totalement terrifié, il commença à verbaliser la diatribe qu'il avait dans la tête.

« Non, non, ai changé d'avis, revenez sur terre, ou réveillez-vous, ou quelque chose, je ne suis pas prêt pour ça, s'il vous plaît, ça ne peut pas arriver, d'une minute à l'autre je vais le planter et vous m'exploserez, ce qui ne serez pas trop mal si vous le faîtes, mais je ne veux vraiment me faire exploser justement, c'est juste que j'espérais plutôt être là quand les bébés arriveront, je commençais vraiment à me faire à l'idée de devenir oncle, et puis il y a toute cette histoire de... »

La phrase de Joxer fut stoppé de manière très efficace par Arès qui l'embrassa gentiment sur les lèvres.

« Arès, le réprimanda gentiment Zeus, ce n'est pas le moment. Si tu te mets à faire ça, on n'ira nulle part. Très bon choix au fait, tu vas le garder alors ?

_ C'était l'idée générale, Père. Juste... donne-moi juste une minute, veux-tu ? » dit Arès d'un ton sec à son père, mais il sourit en regardant droit dans les yeux bruns, complètement terrifiés, de son bien-aimé.

« Ce que veut dire la déclaration de Père, c'est que tu continues de faire exactement la même chose que tu faisais avant. C'est juste que maintenant, dans cette enquête sur le Rose d'Aphrodite, au lieu d'être officiel par la volonté de l'autorité de la maison royale par procuration, tu as maintenant l'aval officiel du trône. C'est la même tâche, trouver la vraie raison derrière le Rose, c'est juste que Père t'a accordé officiellement le poids de son nom et du trône derrière toi. Ce n'est pas grand chose, murmura Arès en croisant les doigts derrière son dos.

_ Vraiment ? demanda Joxer anxieusement en levant les yeux vers ces yeux verts foncés bien-aimés.

_ Vraiment, » répondit Arès en souriant à l'immortel dans ses bras.

Il devait vraiment trouver le moyen de faire ça plus souvent, se fit-il intérieurement à lui-même, et croisa encore des doigts derrière le dos de Joxer. Oh, il allait payer pour ça plus tard !

« Très bien, vous deux, arrêtez-vous pour l'instant, merci beaucoup. Si, comme notre reine et notre inquisiteur royale l'ont fait remarquer, cette affaire a des implications plus profondes que la seule parenté correcte de l'enfant-dieu Bliss, alors cela affecte le cœur même de l'Olympe. Le fait que je ne le sache pas et que je ne me suis pas rendu compte que c'était en train de se produire me rend furieux ! (Du tonnerre retentit alors dans le lointain.) Je veux que cela cesse. » dit Zeus d'un ton vif, et il vit avec patience son fils serrer dans ses bras l'inquisiteur royal, et commencer à retourner à son siège.

Joxer se mit à réfléchir à comment mettre fin à ce bazar. Il savait qui l'avait commencé, et il avait une bonne idée du pourquoi. Joxer arrêta Arès d'une main sur son bras. Ensuite, il regarda le roi des dieux, et balaya la pièce du regard. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et se concentra. Il allait avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide sur ce coup. Nan, ce dont il avait vraiment besoin, c'était d'un plan. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Il commença à compter les joueurs dans sa tête. Il se tourna vers Arès et, en se rendant compte qu'il lui tenait toujours le bras, rougit.

« À quel point, bégaya-t-il, votre famille est douée pour désassembler la vérité ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

_ Joxer, c'est nous qui l'avons inventé, lui sourit Arès.

_ Cool, » répondit Joxer qui jeta un coup d'œil à Psychée et Asclépios.

Il se retourna vers Arès.

« Vous voulez jouer ? demanda Joxer.

_ Guerre Thermo-Nucléaire ? Cool, » répondit Arès.

Joxer eut un sourire vraiment très, en tout cas pour lui, très sournois.

« Oh, Seigneur Asclépios... » appela-t-il et il s'approcha du guérisseur.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 44**

Il avait choisi une approche classique du Rose, comme la plupart des autres. Abandonnant l'Olympe et s'enfuyant dans le royaume des mortels.

Il ne s'était pas vraiment inquiété quand il s'est rendu compte que le Rose démarrait. Il s'était demandé, les premières secondes, si ça avait quelque chose à voir avec le GRAND PLAN. Il écarta cette idée aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue.

La blonde était juste trop stupide pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait. Quand quoique ce soit la contrariait, et bien, sa réponse normale était d'abord de bouder, puis de crier, puis de se casser un ongle. Quelqu'un, quelque part, commencerait une orgie et toute cette histoire s'essoufflerait et mourrait.

Mourir, en voilà une idée plaisante. Il s'était débarrassé du gamin inutile d'Éris. Était-ce à présent le bon moment pour commencer à élaguer un peu plus l'arbre familial ? Devait-il suivre cette voie, et si c'était le cas, hum... qui serait le prochain ? Éris elle-même, ou devrait-il éliminer un de ces monstres ailés ? Non, trop de morts d'un seul coup, trop rapidement, cela pourrait attirer des soupçons. Non, pas de morts, dans ce cas. Peut-être qu'il pourrait trouver d'autres moyens de tourmenter son ennemi ? Une nouvelle attaque, lente, à peine décelable, ça semblait intéressant. Et bien, il n'arrivait pas à se décider, que choisir, que choisir, que choisir...

Il sourit et sortant l'un de ses plumes préférées de nulle part, il se mit à prendre des notes sur quelques idées qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Il voulait une trace de toutes ses options. Il pourrait les regarder plus tard à loisir, et améliorer certaines d'entre elles. Quelle merveilleuse façon de passer son après-midi !

Il prêta une oreille distraite aux divers noms de dieux et de déesses que le comité appelait comme témoin. Psychée fut appelée. Il eut un bref moment d'inquiétude en entendant ça.

Non, il se rassura lui-même. Même s'ils trouvaient quelque chose, ils ne feraient jamais le lien avec lui. Il rit silencieusement, ça n'irait même pas aussi loin. Il s'en était assuré. Ce petit comité n'irait pas très loin. Il avait très bien couvert ses traces, et quand même, par une chance colossale, ils trouvaient quelque chose, et bien, sa couverture était déjà en place, n'est-ce pas ?

Après s'être rassuré de cette manière, il continua de prendre des notes, qui s'accumulaient. Souriant en peaufinant les parties concernant la mort d'un mortel ou deux par-ci par-là. Affaiblir la base de pouvoir. Toujours une de ses préférées.

« Le Tribunal d'Enquête Officielle sur le Rose d'Aphrodite appelle Apollon, Dieu de la Musique et de la Guérison. »

Sa plume fit des taches d'encre sur la page. Il pausa en entendant cette convocation. Pouvaient-ils vraiment avoir... ? Il rejeta cette possibilité, et envoya ses notes à son temple, puis se leva, vérifia sa tenue, et se téléporta dans un flash jusqu'au temple d'Aphrodite à Thrace.

* * *

 

 

**Chapitre 45**

Apollon arriva. Il trouva exactement ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Pour commencer, tout était d'un Rose écœurant. Tout. Il baissa les yeux sur son impeccable toge blanche, et soupira, son impeccable toge rose. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Le temple était de la nuance, ou plutôt devrait-il dire de nuances les plus écœurantes de rose qu'il avait jamais vues. Les couleurs juraient affreusement ensemble, et vraiment, c'était du rose d'intensité industrielle. Il regarda le tribunal, et en perdit presque son déjeuner.

Les trois juges étaient assis dans leur trône officiel dans l'ordre légal. C'était leur identité qui l'inquiétait un peu. Aphrodite était là, bien sûre, en tant que source du Rose, elle devait faire partie de la commission. Ensuite, elle avait entraîné Héra là-dedans. Vraiment, avoir Héra ici pouvait éventuellement rendre les choses un peu plus compliquées. C'était une déesse très calme en temps normal, mais assurément, tout ce truc de fidélité dans le mariage était assez important pour elle.

Sur le trône à côté d'elle se trouvait Hadès. Hadès complètement vêtu de rose, avec des cheveux roses. C'était les cheveux roses qui le fit cligner des yeux. Il ne s'était pas préparé à une telle vue. Il regarda de nouveau Hadès et frémit.

Pour finir, la cour semblaient s'ennuyer et en avoir marre. La cour consistait en un Hadès très agacé, une Héra qui semblait s'ennuyer ferme, et une Aphrodite rouge et pleurnichante.

Pychée était debout devant eux, avec un air suffisant et provocateur.

« Ce n'est pas juste ! Elle ment, je sais qu'elle ment, » était en train de crier Aphrodite à Héra, qui eut un mouvement imperceptible de recul.

«Tu allez voir, Pol' va nous dire la vérité ! » cria Aphrodite à Psychée.

Apollon eut un sourire très satisfait intérieurement, mais n'exprima extérieurieurement qu'un air de confusion et d'inquiétude. Oui, tout se passait exactement comme il l'avait prévu.

« Oh, te voilà, Apollon, commenta Hadès en remarquant l'arrivée du dieu.

_ Ah ! Apollon, mon cher, déclara une Héra très exaspérée, merci d'être venu aussi rapidement. Aphrodite, fit-elle en désignant d'un geste la Déesse de l'Amour assise à côté d'elle, croit que Psychée s'est montrée, comment pourrais-je dire ça, infidèle envers ses vœux maritaux avec le fils d'Aphrodite, Cupidon. »

Héra laissa son incrédulité à propos de cette allégation transparaître dans son ton. Elle marqua une pause.

« Oh, non ! hurla Aphrodite en un cri strident.

_ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, cette fois, questionna un Hadès qui semblait vraiment s'ennuyer et vraiment très agacé.

_ Je me suis cassé un ongle ! sanglota presque Aphrodite.

_ SI on pouvait se concentrer sur le problème actuel, » vint la voix froide d'Héra depuis le trône principal.

Héra lança un regard noir à Aphrodite, qui, quand à elle, sortit de nulle part une trousse de manucure, et se mit à réparer ses ongles.

Héra parut devoir se retenir physiquement de réagir, et se tourna vers Apollon. Regardant l'élégant dieu en face d'elle, elle prit une respiration pour se calmer, et continua.

« Ce que cette cour vous demande, c'est juste des réponses à quelques questions, mon cher, » fit Héra en souriant de nouveau au dieu doré qui souriait aussi.

Oh, oui, ça se passait vraiment bien, pensa Apollon à part lui.

« Je me place à la disposition de cette cour, » répondit-il avec un sourire et il fit quelques pas vers la déesse de l'esprit et son sourire suffisant.

C'était merveilleux que la couverture de Psychée, qu'il avait créée lui-même, tienne toujours ; et tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de la confirmer devant la cour pour qu'Aphrodite soit discréditée, et il aurait moins à faire pour son plan.

« D'abord, Apollon, mon cher, dit gentiment Héra comme si elle connaissait déjà la réponse et n'attendait qu'une confirmation de sa part, Psychée et toi avaient vous jamais eu des activités qui … humm... aurait pu nuire à la stabilité matrimoniale de Cupidon et Psychée ? » finit-elle lamentablement.

Apollon lui sourit et dit :

« Non, ma Reine.

_ Et, continua Héra d'un ton d'ennui, tout fixant du regard Aphrodite, es-tu au courant d'actions quelconques visant à détruire leur mariage, ou de quelqu'un voulant détruire leur mariage ? demanda-t-il avec indifférence.

_ Non, ma Reine, » fut la réponse souriante d'Apollon à la cour.

L'effet de cette déclaration fut immédiat.

Trois chaînes en acier d'Héphaïstos jaillirent dans l'air et encerclèrent le Dieu par surprise. Au même moment, Psychée se recula d'un saut et créa un bouclier psychique autour du dieu piégé. Asclépios apparut au même instant, et renforça les boucliers que Psychée avait tendus autour d'Apollon.

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! rugit-il.

_ Je pense que peut-être, ça, ça veut dire oui, » vint une voix calme de derrière lui.

* * *

 

 

 

**Chapitre 46**

L'illusion qui avait dissimulé le reste des membres de l'assemblée à la vue de l'accusé fraîchement débarqué fut levée. Les liens d'acier qui l'entouraient n'étaient en fait pas suspendus en plein air, comme on aurait pu le croire pendant un instant, mais fermement tenus par Arès, Héphaïstos et Zeus.

Zeus chargea le métal qu'il tenait dans les mains avec des éclairs perments, puis dirigea l'électricité pour qu'elle ne passe pas dans les chaînes tenues par Héphaïstos ou Arès.

Apollon était bel et bien pris au piège. Enragé, il se débattit dans ses chaînes.

« Alors, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'ai une question ou deux, » vint de nouveau la calme voix par derrière, et légèrement plus bas.

Apollon regarda par-dessus son épaule et accrocha les yeux marrons d'un homme, qui était vêtu d'un pantalon de cuir brun et d'un chemise de lin verte.

« Et qui es-tu ? » cracha-t-il férocement.

L'homme s'avança en face de lui avec prudence, suivi par Zeus, et il pencha la tête sur le côté en disant simplement :

« Je suis Joxer.

_ Non, répliqua Apollon, qui es-TU pour oser questionner un dieu ? »

Joxer sourit et répondit :

« Je suis juste Joxer. Pensiez-vous vraiment que vous alliez vous en tirer ? Je veux dire, quelqu'un allait se douter de quelque chose tôt ou tard.

_ Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Débarrasse-moi de ces chaînes sur le champs ! fit presque en hurlant.

_ Bien sûr, vous aviez couvert vos traces vraiment très, très bien. Ça m'a pris presque un quart de chandelle pour comprendre, » continua d'un ton doux Joxer.

Joxer regarda quelqu'un sur sa droite et fit un léger hochement de tête.

Se tendant contre ses chaînes, Apollon gronda :

« Et tu penses que tu vas me stopper, petit homme ?

_ Oh, non ! assura Joxer à la déité qui se débattait. Je ne vais rien faire du tout, je me demandait juste ce que vous espériez tirer de toutes ces machinations ? »

Se rendant compte qu'il ne pouvait se libérer par lui-même des liens qui l'emprisonnaient, il tourna toute son attention vers l'homme qui se tenait à côté de Zeus.

« Le contrôle total de l'Olympe, répondit-il d'une voix exprimant son mépris absolu de tous ceux qui étaient dans cette pièce.

_ Oh. Je pensais bien que c'était ça, répondit Joxer avec un sourire, et il regarda quelqu'un sur sa gauche et fit un léger hochement de tête. Et vous alliez parvenir à ça... »

Il laissa la question en suspens.

« Par la destruction totale des fondations de l'Empire Olympien, déclara Apollon d'une voix ferme.

_ Oui, je sais ça, écarta Joxer, mais ce que je vous demande, c'est la campagne globale ?

_ Diviser et Conquérir.

_ Ah, oui, ça correspond. Détruire la famille, amener des doutes sur la succession au trône. Je suppose que votre prochain coup aurait été de créer de l'instabilité au niveau de la population mortelle, pour diminuer la force et le contrôle intérieur des dieux, et par là même, les affaiblir encore plus, continua pensivement Joxer.

_ Exactement, répondit Apollon avec arrogance comme il était tiré d'un ou deux centimètres en arrière par les deux dieux derrière lui.

_ Créant ainsi, dans vos folles espérances, une réaction en chaîne qui aurait continué à s'auto-alimenter jusqu'à la destruction totale ? » demanda Joxer.

Apollon rit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire 'dans mes folles espérances' ? Ça a déjà commencé. Rien ne peut l'arrêter maintenant.

_ Ben... euh... Je regrette de devoir vous l'annoncer, mais on l'a déjà stoppée. Et même si nous ne l'avions pas stoppée, ça n'aurait jamais marché. Jamais, » déclara d'un ton ferme Joxer au dieu qui se débattait.

Cette déclaration figea le dieu capturé. Il prit une profonde respiration, puis une autre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, ça n'aurait pas marché ! Ça marche, le ROSE en est la preuve, » grogna-t-il à Joxer, puis se débattit encore plus pour l'atteindre, mais les chaînes le tenaient trop fermement.

« Écoutez, c'est vraiment un peu ridicule de vous parler comme ça. Maintenant, s'il vous plaît, » demanda poliment Joxer.

Tandis que Joxer avait diverti son attention loin des trois dieux qui le retenaient dans les chaînes, ceux-ci s'étaient mis en position, un devant et deux derrière.

« Que... »

Mais avant que le dieu confus ne puisse prononcer un mot de plus, il y eut une immense force qui tirait dans deux directions opposées et une explosion secoua le temple. La forme en face de l'assemblée sembla rester suspendue en l'air pendant un instant avant de se séparer en deux, en éjectant quelqu'un vers l'arrière tandis que l'autre restait au centre d'un halo d'énergie rose.

Arès et Héphaïstos rattrapèrent un Apollon inconscient avant qu'il ne puisse tomber trop loin. La chose qui était restée coincée dans les chaînes que contrôlait Zeus rua dans tous les sens.

Mais c'était en vain. Au signal de Joxer, chaque Dieu et chaque Déesse de la pièce avait renforcé les boucliers basiques que Psychée et Asclépios avaient formés.

La créature, à présent prisonnière des chaînes de Zeus et du pouvoir des boucliers, rugit de rage. Le renforcement constant des boucliers l'entourant, plus l'électricité permanente qui parcourait la chaîne dans les mains de Zeus, la rendait incapable de bouger et tenaillée par la douleur.

* * *

 

**Chapitre 47**

La chose Rose dans les chaînes de Zeus rugit si bruyamment que Joxer dut se couvrir les oreilles. Il remarqua que Bliss avait fait la même chose, sauf que dans son cas, Cupidon et Érin l'aidaient tous les deux à se couvrir les oreilles. Bliss semblait être au bord des larmes à cause de la douleur, et ses pères paraissaient si furieux qu'il pouvait presque voir la colère s'échapper de leurs pores.

Joxer ne blâmait pas le petit, ce bruit était douloureux. Il se sentait fatigué, et ce bruit n'arrangeait rien. Il soupira, il y avait toujours tant à faire et à apprendre et à demander.

Le rugissement fut stoppé de manière rapide et efficace quand un bâillon apparut par magie quelque part sur la zone du visage de ce 'blob'.

Une seconde avant que le rugissement ne commence, Arès et Héphaïstos portèrent gentiment Apollon vers un long divan. Ace et Psychée vinrent immédiatement à son chevet et furent aux petits soins pour le dieu inconscient.

En entendant le rugissement du blob, Arès et Héphaïstos reprirent leurs chaînes en main et les ré-entourèrent autour du blob, tout en renforçant les boucliers de leur roi.

Joxer enleva ses mains de ses oreilles, mais dut les remettre aussitôt après pour les frotter en une vaine tentative de les faire arrêter de sonner. Il jeta un regard vers Bliss qui faisait la même chose, et qui étaient consolé par ses deux pères.

« Merci ! déclara Joxer à la ronde, car il ne savait pas quel dieu ou quelle déesse avait bâillonné le blob, et on lui avait appris à être toujours poli.

_ Un seul petit couinement, P'tit Rose, murmura Zeus et c'était encore plus effrayant de l'entendre parler si bas, et je vais envoyer tellement d'éclairs foudroyants dans cette chaîne que tu ressembleras à une barbe à papa.

_ J'ai quelques nouveaux outils que j'aimerais beaucoup tester, au cas où tu referais ça, déclara Héph en donnant un coup sec sur sa chaîne.

_ Blesse encore une seule fois les oreilles de ma famille, et je moque de 'ce' que tu es, je te tuerais sur place, affirma Arès en regardant Bliss puis Joxer qui se frottaient tous les deux les oreilles.

_ Si vous êtes sage et que vous arrêtez ces hurlements, je suis sûr qu'ils vous enlever ça de votre... bouche, » fit Joxer avec un peu d'appréhension.

La chose sembla faire un mouvement d'acquiescement. Les trois Dieux qui tenaient ses chaînes se tendirent et resserrèrent leur emprise sur les liens au cas où elle essayerait encore de se faire entendre. Joxer jeta un regard en arrière comme Aphrodite leva la main et que le bâillon disparut.

Le Gros Blob Rose continua d'être un Gros Blob Rose, cependant, juste un qui ne faisait pas de bruit.

Le problème, cependant, c'était que le Gros Blob Rose n'était pour le moment rien d'autre qu'un... et bien, qu'un Gros Blob Rose.

« Ne pensez-vous pas que vous devriez reprendre votre forme normale ? » fit négligemment remarquer Joxer.

Le GBR secoua négativement... enfin, pour le moins, la partie supérieur du blob fit un mouvement de droite à gauche que Joxer interpréta comme un hochement négatif.

« Bon, très bien, alors, » répondit Joxer d'un ton fatigué, la manière compliquée, alors.

Où commencer, se demanda-t-il, mais ses réflexions furent coupées court quand une plainte se fit entendre.

« Ok, je suis confus, commenta Hadès.

_ Il tient ça de son frère, » fut la remarque d'Héra à Aphrodite, qui gloussa.

Zeus renifla dédaigneusement dans leur direction, mais se contenta d'un regard froissé vers sa femme. Elle lui envoya un baiser et rougit, Zeus sourit et reporta toute son attention vers son prisonnier.

Joxer se tourna avec lassitude vers le dieu sombre du Monde Souterrain, dont la femme venait de se glisser sur ses genoux et de le prendre dans ses bras.

« À propos de quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

Hadès ne répondit pas, il était trop occupé à embrasser Perséphone, ou plutôt c'est elle qui l'embrassait, enfin, Joxer n'était pas sûr et il n'allait certainement pas demander. Un moment plus tard, Hadès demanda, un peu hors d'haleine :

« Tu as dit que 'son' plan ne marcherait pas, mais ça a marché. Dite est partie dans le ROSE, non ?

_ Non, ça n'est pas ça. Le Rose de Dame Aphrodite n'est pas un... enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que... »

Joxer s'arrêta une seconde pour réfléchir, comment pouvaient-ils l'ignorer ? Il se le demandait.

« Le Rose d'Aphrodite n'est pas la confirmation d'un problème insoluble, c'est plus un système d'alerte avancé. »

Devant le regard toujours empli de confusion du Seigneur Hadès, et, constata-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours, de quelques autres, il resta là un peu hésitant sur la manière de poursuivre, et il était fatigué, tellement fatigué. De quelque part derrière lui, il entendit une chaise être traînée.

Arès, en écoutant son plus fidèle adorateur, se demanda à nouveau combien de personnes réalisaient la vérité de ce qu'il disait, pas beaucoup d'après leur visage.

 _« Joxie commence à sembler un peu vidé, je pense que tu devrais lui donner un peu d'aide, frangin,_ envoya Éris à travers leur lien avec un sourire.

 __ Oui ! Ils n'ont jamais compris, n'est-ce pas ?_ lui renvoya-t-il, en faisant un geste à Hélios de venir prendre la chaîne à sa place.

 __ Non, frangin, c'est pour ça que Père t'a nommé son Héritier et pas Apollon, »_ répondit Éris qui se blottit dans les bras de Jett.

Arès retourna vers l'endroit où se tenait Joxer et lui prit gentiment le bras. Surpris, Joxer tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit. Arès était là, il était si heureux, fatigué, mais heureux. Tirant d'une pensée un banc vide de l'autre bout de la pièce, Arès s'y assit et tira dans ses bras l'Inquisiteur Royal très fatigué, en position inverse de celle d'Éris et de Jett. Y voyant là une très bonne idée, Jace fit la même chose avec Déméter, que ça ne sembla pas déranger du tout.

 

Il devint clair pour tout le monde que l'attaque d'un peu plus tôt avait laissé Joxer très faible et sur le point de s'effondrer. Asclépios ne manqua pas de le remarquer, et sans quitter Apollon toujours inconscient, il envoya une très large chope fumante dans la main d'Arès. Arès se tourna et fit boire Joxer à petites gorgées. Joxer se sentit mieux. Il fit mine de se lever, mais les bras d'Arès qui l'enveloppait fermement le gardèrent là où il était. Il n'essaya pas de se lever de nouveau.

« Je suggère, pour la santé de l'Inquisiteur Royal, qu'il reste là où il est. Je veux dire, je viens SEULEMENT de finir de le remettre en une seule pièce il n'y a même pas une demi longueur de chandelle. Et maintenant ça ? C'est un miracle qu'il ne se soit pas évanoui, déclara Asclépios d'un ton contrarié.

_ Accordé, » déclara fermement Héra.

Ça ne dérangea pas du tout Joxer d'obéir. C'était l'endroit où il avait toujours voulu être. Dans les bras d'Arès, même s'il savait que ce n'était qu'un rêve étrange, il ne voulait pas se réveiller.

Arès lui fit prendre une autre gorgée de la chope avant de l'autoriser à continuer.

« Si c'était une Guerre, si quelqu'un attaquait physiquement l'Olympe, quelqu'un qu'on peut voir, comme ce Dahok, vous faîtes appelle au Seigneur Arès. N'est-ce pas ? »

Il attendit le hochement de confirmation du Seigneur Hadès avant de poursuivre.

« Mais si vous êtes attaqués par quelque chose ou quelqu'un que vous ne pouvez PAS voir ? » demanda-t-il.

 

En voyant le malaise dans les yeux d'Hadès, il continua :

« Quand quelqu'un vous attaque de façon invisible, il ne s'en rend pas compte, mais au final, ça finira par perturber le flot normal du pouvoir sur l'Olympe. Une grande partie de ce flot passe par Aphrodite. Plus, je pense, que vous ou, 'ça' » il fit un signe de tête vers le GBR, « ne le réalisent. Les liens d'amour et d'affection entre les Dieux sont énormes, et le courant de pouvoir que cela crée est gigantesque, mais parce qu'elle le régule, c'est presque immédiat pour vous tous, à une échelle individuelle ; vous pourriez presque en oublier parfois quelle puissance l'amour crée et contrôle. Vous pouvez VOIR la masse des Armées que le Seigneur Arès crée pour gérer les émotions négatives, mais pas la puissance invisible qu'Aphrodite contrôle quotidiennement. Dès qu'il y a une cassure majeur dans ces lignes de pouvoirs, Aphrodite va forcément s'en rendre compte de manière consciente ou inconsciente. Dans ce cas, quand 'ça', » Joxer fit un signe de tête vers le GBR, « a perturbé l'union du Seigneur Cupidon et du Seigneur Érin, ça a essayé de le cacher en forçant la Dame Psychée à la place du Seigneur Érin. Mais ça n'a pas marcher, le Seigneur Cupidon n'aimait pas vraiment Dame Psychée, ni elle lui, le flot de pouvoir ne passait pas, mais avec le Seigneur Érin qui était toujours là, le pouvoir déviait, essayait de revenir là où il devait être. GBR ne s'est probablement pas rendu compte de ce que c'était en train de faire, mais il savait qu'il devait stopper ce flot de pouvoir, donc il a fait tuer le Seigneur Érin par Callisto. Mais ça a entraîné tout un tas de nouveaux problèmes dans le flot du pouvoir de l'amour. Mais je ne pense pas que 'ça' s'en soit rendu compte, 'ça' a seulement vu que le Seigneur Arès voulait que son neveu revienne, que Dame Éris voulait que son fils revienne, que tous les enfants du monde voulaient que leur Dieu revienne. Bliss savait instinctivement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais le GBR avait mis trop d'efforts dans son plan, le Seigneur Érin ne devait pas revenir. Donc le GBR travailla sur une nouvelle façon de le garder au loin, et il se figura qu'il devait commencer par le haut. D'abord Zeus, puis Hélios, dieux après déesses furent utilisés pour arrêter tous ceux qui voulaient pétitionner le Seigneur Hadès de rendre le Seigneur Érin. Et le GBR devait se pencher sur le Seigneur Hadès pour lui donner une raison de garder le Seigneur Érin avec lui. Si Dame Perséphone n'était pas là, il se sentira seul une fois de plus et le Seigneur Érin comblerait ce vide, le Seigneur Hadès ne voudrait pas le laisser partir. Pendant ce temps, le GBR utilisa toutes les techniques qu'il connaissait pour causer autant de chaos et de désordre que possible. La tactique de Diviser pour Conquérir classique. Il n'avait juste pas réalisé le pouvoir de l'amour qu'il perturbait. Ça aurait pu marcher si ce n'était pour le pouvoir de l'amour. »

Joxer, incapable de garder les yeux ouverts, les ferma et se blottit plus profondément dans les bras d'Arès.

« Vous ne pouvez tout simplement pas passer outre la base de pouvoir d'Aphrodite de cette manière : ce n'est pas une blonde idiote, vous savez, elle l'a mis en place de façon efficace. Tout est en place. Tout a son rôle... Quand le pouvoir s'accumule, elle doit l'envoyer quelque part, en faire quelque chose, donc ça sort juste ROSE, plein de rose partout. Plus il y a de ROSE, plus le problème est gros, même si elle ne se rendait pas compte à quel point cette fois-ci. Mais le Seigneur Arès, si, c'est son boulot, vous savez... Ce que je veux savoir c'est... Comment par tous les royaumes êtes-vous arrivé ici ? Et qu'est-ce que vous faisiez avec Apollon ? Et comment vous pensiez que les Dieux de l'Olympe vous aurait suivi... ? »

Au fur et à mesure, la voix de Joxer devint de plus en plus faible. Ses commentaires un peu plus disjoints, légèrement incohérents. Puis, incapable de continuer, il retomba doucement sur la poitrine d'Arès et, en écoutant le rythme régulier des battements de cœur du Dieu qu'il aimait tant, calmement, poliment, il s'endormit rapidement.

* * *

 

 

 

**Chapitre 48**

« Joxie ! »

Bliss était inquiet et son regard passa d'un de ses pères à l'autre pour être rassuré. La réponse vint du Dieu qui tenait Joxer.

« Bliss, tout va bien, mon petit, Grand Granpa n'a pas réalisé, c'est tout, le réconforta Arès depuis son siège où il tenait Joxer contre lui.

_ Réalisé quoi ? demanda Zeus d'un ton indigné.

_ Que tu es, sans aucun doute, le plus... »

Héra était si livide qu'elle fut incapable de continuer pendant quelques secondes. Se reprenant, elle poursuivit.

« Comme j'ai essayé de te le dire plus tôt, mais tu ne m'as tout simplement pas écouté, ENCORE. Il est immortel depuis moins d'une JOURNÉE, et son système a été touché pour une explosion très puissante. Asclépios a passé près d'une demi longueur de chandelle à le rafistoler, il est presque MORT, demande à Hadès si tu ne me crois pas, et puis tu débarque et tu le nomme OFFICIELLEMENT Inquisiteur Royal... espèce de stupide... m'a pas écouté... évidemment qu'il est mort de fatigue, déclara Héra d'une voix furieuse.

_ Oh, je ne pensais pas... commença Zeus.

_ Non, tu ne le fais jamais, coupa impitoyablement Héra. Asclépios ! Tu t'en es occupé ? »

Cette dernière phrase était adressée sur un ton pressant au guérisseur.

Asclépios leva le regard d'un air distrait de là où il soignait Apollon. Hochant la tête, il répondit à Héra.

« Oh, oui. La chope chaude, » expliqua-t-il avant de retourner son attention sur son patient.

Psychée lui tendait divers objet, et épongeait la transpiration du visage d'Apollon pendant qu'Asclépios travaillait.

Arès eut un petit sourire. Ça allait être distrayant.

« Excusez-moi. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec notre frère ? » fit une voix d'un ton mortel derrière Arès, qui aurait cru qu'un ton PAREILLE pouvait sortir de la gorge de Jace, pensa-t-il avec un sourire carnassier. Il y eut ensuite un bruissement d'aile, et il sentit un petit corps lui rentrer dedans, lui aussi par derrière. Bliss voulait vérifier par lui-même, semblait-il.

« Joxie mal ? fit la voix très inquiète de Bliss qui grimpait pour contourner Arès et se laisser tomber sur la place vide à côté de son grand-père, en tapotant un Joxer inconscient d'un geste très doux.

_ Dois-je tuer quelqu'un, Seigneur Arès ? vint la prompt question de Jett comme il se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Éris.

_ Oh, je ne sais pas... c'est une idée... »

Carnage et mutilation. Les prochaines minutes s'annonçaient merveilleuses.

Avant qu'il ne puisse expliquer la situation aux frères de Joxer, le GBR poussa un grognement et Héphaïstos, qui pour dire la vérité en voulait un peu au GBR, ça faisait bien 20 minutes qu'il n'avait pas pu embrasser sa femme, et qui avait toujours voulu être le héros, entra en action.

En une seconde, trois solides pylônes d'environ 60 cm de haut s'enfoncèrent dans le sol du temple. Dans un autre flash de lumière, les chaînes que tenaient Hélios, Zeus et lui furent attachés aux pylônes et une barrière d'énergie encore plus puissante fut érigée autour du GBR.

« Voilà, commenta Héphaïstos, ça devrait le retenir pendant que Joxer est inconscient.

_ Mon Héros ! » s'extasia Aphrodite et elle l'attira dans un profond baiser.

'Je devrais VRAIMENT faire ce truc du Héros bien plus souvent', pensa-t-il juste avant de devenir incapable de penser à quoique ce soit d'autre que sa femme.

Au même moment, Arès se trouva encerclé par deux frères très contrariés. Les laisser s'en prendre à Père, ou ne pas les laisser s'en prendre à Père ? Humm, décision, décision, décision...

« Arès, » Héra tança le Dieu de la Guerre.

Elle était mère, après tout, elle pouvait lire l'indécision, voire l'espièglerie sur le visage de son fils. Pour la première fois depuis presque cinq ans. Elle tourna les yeux vers Strife qui souriait largement, dans les bras de Cupidon.

« Strife ! » le réprimanda-t-elle, avec un sourire dans la voix.

Les deux Dieux levèrent les yeux et dirent quasiment d'une seule voix, avec le même sourire dans la voix :

« Désolé, Mère. »

« Désolé, Grand-mère. »

Jace et Jett observèrent et écoutèrent cette petite scène sans rien dire mais ils étaient toujours très inquiets.

« Seigneur Arès ? » questionna Jace très poliment, mais d'un ton très déterminé.

Arès baissa les yeux vers le frère qu'il tenait dans les bras avant de les regarder. Et de sourire. C'était son sourire spécial : 'je vais adorer ça et je vais bien me marrer'.

« Demande à mon père, » répondit-il.

Passant la patate chaude à son père.

Jett et Jace se tournèrent d'un seul homme et firent un pas en direction du Roi des Dieux qui commença à se sentir très très nerveux.

« Tu sais toujours où se trouve cette Dague au Sang de Biche ? demanda Jace à Jett comme ils faisaient tous les deux un deuxième pas.

« Tu le sais bien. » répondit Jett.

Il y eut des dagues dans chacune de leurs mains. Leur visage promettait la mort s'ils n'obtenaient pas ce qu'ils cherchaient.

Zeus, qui venait juste de mettre l'électricité en circuit fermé dans les chaînes, s'assurant que le GBR ne pourrait pas s'échapper, leva les yeux et perdit ses couleurs. Il fit un pas en arrière quand il se rendit compte qu'il venait d'être désigné comme source des problèmes de santé de l'Inquisiteur Royal. Il se tourna vers Héra avec un regard d'horreur et de supplication.

Héra regarda son mari. Puis les garçons, puis son fils qui tenait Joxer, le regard qu'elle échangea avec Arès était limpide. Humm, que faire, que faire, que faire...

« Héra, pitié ! » supplia Zeus, jetant des coups d'œil affolés entre sa femme et les deux visages jumeaux de mort qui faisaient un pas de plus vers lui.

Héra soupira. Elle consulta du regard Arès et haussa les épaules, Arès lui rendit son regard et haussa lui aussi les épaules en réponse. Oh, bon, c'était marrant tant que ça a duré.

« Les filles, fit la voix ferme et calme d'Héra.

_ Oui, Sœurette.

_ Oui, Mère. »

D'un geste de la main, les deux immortels furent de nouveau dans l'étreinte de leur déesse, en train d'être embrasser à pleine bouche.

« Je veux... _bise, bise, bise..._ toujours... _, bise, bise, lèche,_ savooooiiire... _Mmmmmm..._ pourquoi... _bise,_ Oh oui, _bise, bise..._ Joxer est... arrête, oui, là, juste là, Oh ma déeeesssssse, aahh... malade _,_ » l'un des deux immortel dévoré de baiser parvint à haleter.

« J'aimerais moi aussi avoir la réponse à cette question, affirma Hadès, les bras pris par Perséphone.

_ Zeus, » interpella Héra avec irritation, et quand il parvint jusqu'à elle, elle lui désigna la place devant elle et le trône.

Il s'assit d'un air penaud, s'excusant du regard pour ce problème.

Héra prit rapidement les choses en main.

« Asclépios, pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, me faire un rapport sur tes deux patients, s'il te plaît, avant que les frères de Joxer ne fassent quelque chose que personne ne regrettera ? » demanda-t-elle avec un regard sévère à Zeus, qui sembla encore plus désolé, si c'était encore possible.

Asclépios était en train de se laver les mains, et répondit :

« Certainement. »

Il s'avança au centre de la pièce.

« Tout d'abord, l'Inquisiteur Royal avait raison. Apollon avait une énorme quantité de brouillard cervical. Je crois que c'était la seule solution pour le, le... » il désigna d'un signe de tête le GBR « … le GBR, il n'aurait jamais réussi à le contrôler sinon. J'ai retiré quasiment six pots de ce truc de la tête d'Apollon. Il va avoir besoin de deux, voire trois semaines de repos complet pour retrouver sa santé physique, et de je ne sais pas combien de temps pour réparer les dégâts fait à son esprit. En gros, il était prisonnier de son propre esprit, et bien, en train d'être 'violé', forcé de regarder la lente destruction délibérée de sa famille et de tout le panthéon. Les traumatismes vont prendre des années à réparer. »

Asclépios fit son rapport en secouant la tête et en regardant tristement le dieu de la musique si silencieux, si immobile sur le divan.

« Quand à l'Inquisiteur Royal... »

Il se tourna pour regarder Joxer dans les bras d'Arès et sourit. Puis il porta le regard sur les frères de Joxer, son sourire toujours en place, les filles ne leur laissant pas vraiment le loisir de l'écouter, il attendit qu'ils reprennent leur souffle. Quand ce fut le moment, il reprit :

« L'Inquisiteur Royal est devenu immortel il y a moins de six heures, sa nouvelle forme n'était tout simplement pas capable d'accepter le stress de la position. »

Devant le regard vide des deux immortels et de la plupart du reste de la pièce, Asclépios interrogea Héra du regard. Elle hocha la tête. Il se tourna ensuite vers Arès, qui sourit et qui, en serrant le troisième membre des triplés un peu plus contre lui, acquiesça aussi.

« Un nouvel immortel n'est pas capable de faire face à l'immense poids de cette nomination, avec tout le pouvoir que cela implique. Il a essayé de le gérer, mais ça l'a submergé. C'était soit le faire passer complètement de ce côté ou le regarder mourir. Vu que je ne tenais pas à voir mourir un patient sur lequel j'ai passé tant de temps et d'énergie, et encore moins à avoir les Maisons de la Guerre, de l'Amour et de la Terre après moi dans le cas où il mourrait, donc j'ai fini le travail, » finit-il avec une pointe de plaisir.

Les Dieux et Déesses de la pièce semblaient soit enchantés, soit stupéfaits.

Jett et Jace échangèrent un regard.

« On le torture ou on le tue ? demanda Jett à Jace.

_ Les deux me semblent bien ! » répondit Jace.

Déméter et Éris gloussèrent. Ace soupira et expliqua plus en détails aux immortels.

« La position d'Inquisiteur Royal est uniquement attribuée à un immortel qui est alors, automatiquement et temporairement, souligna-t-il, élevé à la condition de Dieu. Joxer, en tant qu'immortel, pouvait être nommé, mais en tant qu'immortel qui est, et bien, aussi nouveau qu'on puisse l'être, et bien, son corps ne pouvait pas supporter le pouvoir ni le stress, c'était soit terminer le travail, soit le regarder mourir. »

Ace attendit que les deux frères additionnent deux et deux.

« Vous voulez dire que Joxer... commença Jace.

_ Est un Dieu ? » termina Jett.

Ils regardèrent tous les deux Arès avec ébahissement.

Arès sourit.

« Oui, et je veux le lui annoncer, parce qu'il ne s'en rend pas encore compte, donc si vous pouviez garder le silence. » leur fit-il malicieusement.

Ils lui rendirent son sourire. Tous les trois regardèrent Strife. Strife leur retourna leur regard et eut un large sourire.

« Ouah, quelle bouffée de pouvoir, mec ! » pouffa-t-il.

Puis ils gloussèrent tous les quatre.

 

En à peine une minute, tout le monde dans la pièce, à l'exception d'Apollon toujours inconscient, et du GBR toujours enchaîné, était soit en train de glousser ou de rire aux éclats.

Bliss riait le plus fort, et après avoir fait un bisous d'abord à son grand-père puis à son Joxer, il retourna en volant vers ses pères.

Héra laissa l'hilarité continuer un petit peu, mais il y avait d'autres problèmes urgents à régler.

« Arès, nous tenons le coupable, pourrais-tu dé-sceller le temple, s'il te plaît ? »

Arès acquiesça, et il y eut un courant d'air comme la barrière disparaissait.

« Merci, mon cher. Hélios, tu ferais bien de te remettre au travail, sinon, nous allons devoir expliquer cette journée particulièrement longue aux mortels. »

Sur ces mots, le Dieu des Couchers de Soleil s'inclina et disparut.

Ce point étant traité, elle se tourna vers Asclépios.

« Combien de temps penses-tu que Joxer restera inconscient ? Et, crois-tu qu'on puisse déplacer Apollon sans risques ?

_ Joxer devrait se reposer, fit-il en fixant Arès des yeux. Tu le gardes assis, ou tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter de ses frères, tu en répondras devant MOI. »

Il se tourna vers Apollon.

« Pour Apollon, je vais l'emmener dans un de mes temples, il pourra s'y reposer au calme, » répondit Asclépios, et lui, le divan et Apollon disparurent.

« Dame Psychée, tu sembles être une victime innocente dans tout ça, » dit Héra.

Elle contempla la jeune et malheureuse déesse devant elle.

« Je vais devoir réfléchir à ce que je vais faire de toi. S'il te plaît, va dans mon temple, et attends-moi là. Quand l'Inquisiteur Royal sera de nouveau réveillé, fit-elle en lançant un regard amusé au jeune dieu dans les bras de son fils, je discuterai avec lui de ta situation. »

Psychée s'inclina profondément devant les trois trônes et partit.

« Hermès. Nous avons découvert la cause du Rose d'Aphrodite et nous... Hermès, Hermès, HERMÈS ! » Héra finit par crier au Dieu Messager.

Hermès était suspendu la tête en bas et faisait des tractions sur un étrange appareil métallique.

* * *

 

 

**Chapitre 49**

« Hermès ! » répéta Héra d'un ton ferme.

Le dieu messager ignorait le reste de la pièce, il était suspendu la tête en bas et faisait des tractions sur un étrange appareil métallique en forme de A.

« Vingt-sept, » grogna-t-il comme il se levait.

Et en soufflant bruyamment, il se baissa.

« Vingt-huit, » vint ensuite, bien que celle-ci fut plus dur à accomplir.

« Vingt-neuf, » cette montée fut encore plus lente que les deux précédentes, et la descente fut encore plus rapide et moins contrôlée.

Haletant pour reprendre son souffle, Hermès fit « Trente », mais au lieu de redescendre comme il l'avait fait avant, il claqua des doigts et le A disparut. Il fit un salto arrière en l'air et atterrit légèrement sur les pieds à l'endroit où le A se trouvait auparavant.

L'assemblée commença à applaudir, mais envoyèrent rapidement ailleurs le son créé par les applaudissements**. Personne, en ce moment, ne voulait contrarier Arès, qui tenait toujours la forme endormie près de sa poitrine. Il était évident que le Dieu Guerrier n'allait pas personne mettre fin à la sieste de Joxer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde avant que Joxer ne le veuille ou qu'il n'ait plus besoin de dormir.

Héra se contenta de secoua la tête, et recommença.

« Comme l'Inquisiteur Royal a découvert la raison derrière le Rose d'Aphrodite, fit-elle en indiquant le GBR enchaîné au centre de la pièce, je déclare que l'Enquête Officielle du Rose d'Aphrodite est close, » finit-elle d'une voix formelle.

Elle s'apprêta à s'asseoir quand Zeus commença à bredouiller :

« Mais, mais, mais, et qu'est-ce qu'on pour... fit-il en désignant avec de large geste le GBR, tu ne peux pas... »

Zeus n'alla pas plus loin dans sa tirade car le dieu messager poussa un GROGNEMENT.

Ça a été une merveilleuse journée tant que ça a duré. Il aurait vraiment aimé que ça dure un peu plus. Il leva les yeux et vit qu'Hélios était en effet retourné travailler, le soleil plongeait lentement à l'Ouest. Il grogna, maintenant, il allait devoir recommencer toute cette histoire de courir, prendre, et apporter des choses pendant toute la journée et sans repos car tous les Dieux et Déesses de l'Olympe voudraient envoyer des messages ici et là.

Il s'inclina poliment devant Héra et fut sur le point de se téléporter au loin, quand il se rendit compte que ses pieds était en fait cimentés sur le sol. Il leva le regard, confus.

Héra, à ce moment, avait une fois encore tiré Zeus en arrière et l'avait faire taire, de manière créative ; Joxer était encore endormi, vous savez. Quand elle eut fini et que Zeus sembla proprement embrassé, elle défroissa ses robes, et regarda Hermès en souriant.

« Comme je le disais, nous aurons néanmoins encore besoin de tes services. Pourrais-tu s'il te plaît conclure le Rouleau Rose, et te préparer à siéger en tant que Scribe Officiel sur une autre affaire. Arès, mon cher ? »

Héra passa la parole à Arès.

Hermès eut un petit sourire, puis se tourna vers Arès. Ça allait être magnifique, Arès semblait furieux. Il sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et baissant les yeux vers ses pieds, découvrit que Héra l'avait relâché. Il avança d'un pas léger vers son bureau, conclut les notes sur le « Rose » et les envoya dans la bibliothèque officiel de l'Olympe pour de plus amples consultations par la suite. Il claqua des doigts et un autre parchemin interminable apparut. Il vérifia le bon fonctionnement du stylus magique pour s'assurer qu'il continuerait à bien se comporter, puis, dans avec un regain d'enthousiasme, il créa un plateau avec ses beignets préférés, des Krispy Kreams fourrés à l'Ambroisie. Ah, les jours de repos étaient merveilleux.

Arès, qui avait observé son manège avec amusement, attendant qu'Hermès ait avalé la première bouchée de son beignet fourré à l'Ambroisie avant de hocher la tête à Hermès pour lui indiquer de commencer à prendre des notes. Hermès agita la mains, et le stylus se mit en postion. Hermès fit un signe de la tête à Arès, prêt à partir.

Arès prit la parole et le stylus commença à écrire. La voix d'Arès était basse, calme et mortel. Elle contenait toute son autorité de Dieu de la Guerre et d'Héritier du Trône de l'Olympe.

« Moi, Arès, Dieu de la Guerre, déclare par la présente un Triumvirat Officiel et Royal à propos de l'attaque contre le Panthéon de l'Olympe par l'entité connue pour le moment sous la désignation de Gros Blob Rose. Dans l'hypothèse où l'entité connue sous le nom de Gros Blob Rose serait déclarée coupable selon les Articles de la Guerre, elle sera punit conformément à ces articles. Dans l'hypothèse où cette Enquête prouverait que le Gros Blob Rose a agit sous les ordres d'un Troisième Parti, pas encore connu, un état de GUERRE TOTALE sera déclaré entre notre Panthéon et ce Troisième Parti encore inconnu. »

Arès eut un sourire comme Joxer bougea, non, se blottit encore plus profondément dans son étreinte, comme pour le protéger de l'énorme déclaration qu'il venait juste de prononcer.

Le Gros Blob Rose sembla se débattre encore plus violemment dans ses chaînes, puis il s'arrêta subitement et resta immobile.

Zeus et Hadès s'échangèrent un signe de tête. Ils se levèrent ensembles. Ils joignirent les mains, ils tirèrent et avec un 'pop', leur troisième frère se tenait à leurs côtés.

 

Poséidon cligna des yeux en réalisant qu'il avait été transporté depuis l'Olympe où il était en train de regarder avec un certain amusement Bathshebe frapper systématiquement tous les temples de l'Olympe mettant les rideaux en pièces. Pas même les barrières de protection que certains dieux et déesses avaient dressées pour les protéger du Rose d'Aphrodite ne pouvaient arrêter un très gros félin en mission.

C'était tout simplement une des règles non-dites de l'univers.

Un chat peut passer des portes fermées à clé quand il est en mission.

 

Il hoqueta de surprise, puis fut entraîné dans un lien mental à trois avec ses deux frères. En une seconde, il sut tout ce qu'Hadès savait, car celui-ci avait été présent depuis le début de l'enquête. Et il essaya de ne pas rire en voyant les divers gadgets sexuels qui remplaçaient les instruments de torture dans le Tartare. Puis il apprit tout ce que Zeus savait, ce qui reprenait la dernière partie de l'enquête, mais sous un angle différent. Enceinte ? Triplés ? ROSE ? Et il savait ce que serait la prochaine étape. Car si la Guerre était déclarée, cela nécessitait la permission, l'acceptation, et l'engagement total des trois Royaumes qui constituaient le Panthéon de l'Olympe.

Car s'il devait y avoir une Guerre, alors ce serait une guerre totale et absolue. C'était une leçon très importante que lui et ses frères avaient tirée de leur guerre avec les Titans. Ne jamais commencer un combat, et si vous vous y trouvez entraîné, faîtes en sorte d'être sûr que c'est vous qui le finirez. Il regarda ses frères, si silencieux, attendant toujours sa réponse. Comme s'ils avaient des doutes sur sa réponse. Il leur sourit et ils se détendirent.

Il se tourna vers le GBR.

« Donc, 'ça' a, dans le désordre, violé l'esprit d'Apollon pendant au moins cinq ans ? A été la cause de la séparation de trois, voire plus, couples stables, subjugué les liens naturels dans une famille, interféré avec le flot normal du pouvoir de la Déesse de l'Amour Aphrodite, fit Poséidon qui continua avec un grognement féroce, et causé la MORT de notre NEVEU BIEN-AIMÉ ! »

Il ne rugit pas, mais parla encore d'une voix plus basse qu'auparavant. Mais le GBR était toujours inconscient, donc ne profita pas vraiment du plein impact de cette voix. Ok, ok, ça n'eut pas d'impact du tout sur lui, mais le reste de l'assemblée était impressionnée, ce qui était son objectif premier, de toute façon.

Il baissa les yeux vers la créature comateuse enchaînée et haussa les épaules. La seule manière pour la situation d'être pire, serait que la Déesse se mette en colère elle-aussi. Alors le GBR n'aurait pas l'ombre d'une chance, pauvre chose. Il se retourna en souriant vers ses frères avec un geste de la main signifiant 'que le spectacle commence'.

« Donc, c'est quoi en premier ? Rôtir ou griller ? Ce que je préfère, bien entendu, c'est le coup de pousser du bout d'une planche, mais ça ne marche pas vraiment sur la terre ferme, et j'ai peur que ça ne ruine les parquets d'Aphrodite si j'essaie de faire ça ici, et je n'ai vraiment pas envie qu'elle soit en colère contre moi, merci beaucoup, finit-il en blaguant avec un petit sourire à Aphrodite, qui pouffa et lui sourit aussi depuis son perchoir sur les genoux d'Héphaïstos.

_ Nous attendons que l'Inquisiteur Royal se réveille, » répondit Héra en agitant un plateau de boisson non-alcoolique en direction de son frère et de Zeus.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Aphrodite et Héphaïstos.

« Ça ne te dérange pas, ma chère ? » demanda-t-elle poliment.

Aphrodite savait que ça allait arriver. Dans une Enquête Royal Triumviral, Poséidon, en tant que Roi, la supplantait, et prenait temporairement possession de son trône. Cela ne la dérangeait pas vraiment. Elle était de plus en plus furieuse à propos de ce que ce GBR avait fait, et elle caressait l'idée de devenir... et bien, folle de rage. Elle avait un rouleau tout prêt plein de bonnes idées qu'elle mourrait d'envie de mettre en pratique sur quelqu'un, ou dans ce cas, 'quelque chose'.

Si l'issue de cette enquête n'était pas à son goût, c'est-à-dire cette chose se faisant rôtir lentement pour toute l'éternité sur une fournaise ouverte, et bien... elle aurait justement l'opportunité d'essayer certaines des options les plus créatives. Elle et Héphaïstos se levèrent, s'inclinèrent devant les monarques régnants et se joignirent les autres Dieux, Déesses et deux immortels sur les chaises en demi-cercle tout autour dans le temple.

Les gens se déplacèrent furtivement et de nouvelles chaises furent ajoutées ça et là. Le trône d'Aphrodite se transforma soudainement en trône très sympa, avec des motifs beaucoup plus nautiques, comme des coquillages, des baleines et ainsi de suite. Le trône qu'Hadès avait utilisé toute l'après-midi sembla devenir, et bien, plus sombre en quelque sorte, tandis que le trône qu'Héra et Zeus occupaient devint bleu, plus bleu, -si l'on peut dire - avec des touches de dorures. Les trois trônes furent élevés tous au même niveau.

Divers dieux et déesses saisirent cette opportunité pour visiter les petites chapelles le long du hall. Tandis que d'autres s'assirent et grignotèrent les mets variés sur la table de buffet.

Tout cela se passa dans le plus grand calme, car Joxer était toujours endormi. Personne n'avait le cœur de le réveiller, il semblait si... et bien, mignon était le mot, et aussi presque comblé. Ça, et un seul regard sur le visage heureux et plein d'indulgence du Dieu de la Guerre, étouffait dans l'œuf la moindre idée de l'approcher. Car personne dans le hall ne l'avait vu aussi heureux depuis plusieurs siècles, voire même jamais, donc tous ceux présent étaient réticents pour le moment de ne serait-ce qu'approcher le couple si tendrement enlacé.

Ou cela pouvait être à cause de Jett et Jace qui étaient tous les deux en train de calmement aiguiser des objets pointus.

x

 

Joxer pouvait sentir les bras qui le tenait si fermement contre une poitrine avec le cuir le plus doux qu'il n'ait jamais touché, et soupira de contentement. Il devrait VRAIMENT remercier Morphée pour ces rêves merveilleux qu'on lui envoyait ces derniers temps.

Il se sourit à lui-même comme il entendit une voix imaginaire lui demander gentiment s'il voulait déjà se lever.

« Pas encore. Je suis si bien, » répondit-il avec un soupir de contentement et il se blottit encore plus dans la chaleur et l'odeur de son Dieu de la Guerre onirique qui le tenait.

Quelques moments plus tard, la voix fut de retour. De nouveau, elle lui demanda s'il voulait se lever, cette fois ajoutant qu'il y avait des choses à faire, des torts à réparer, des injustices à vaincre, pourrait-il se réveiller maintenant s'il te plaît ?

Joxer soupira profondément, il ne voulait vraiment pas se réveiller, c'était un si beau rêve. Bon, tant pis. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit les yeux verts foncés qu'il aimait tant, et manqua de s'évanouir.

« Pas un rêve ? demanda-t-il.

_ Non. Pas un rêve, lui répondit le Dieu Guerrier dans un murmure.

_ Ai-je encore fait quelque chose de vraiment stupide ? » demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

Arès soupira, il allait vraiment devoir travailler sur la confiance en lui-même qu'avait Joxer, mais là ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Donc il eut juste un sourire en regardant les yeux bruns de chiot battus devant lui pour lui assurer que non.

Joxer poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'assit à contre-cœur, puis quitta les bras bien-aimés qui le tenaient. En se frottant ses yeux encore ensommeillés, il se leva, s'étira, et fut pleinement réveillé.

 

En se réveillant, il remarqua que certaines choses avaient changées. Le rose était beaucoup moins prévalent, d'une part, et d'autre part, quelques personnes semblaient manquer à l'appel. Aphrodite et Héphaïstos étaient maintenant assis près d'Arès, et il regarda le dais. Il y avait de plus grands trônes, et n'était-ce pas, n'était-ce pas... ? Il déglutit. Mais avant qu'il puisse faire autre chose, Poséidon était descendu de son trône et se trouvait debout en face de lui.

« Et ce doit être notre nouvel Inquisiteur Royal, tu vas le garder alors, Arès ? demanda Poséidon avec un sourire appréciateur en détaillant le jeune homme de haut en bas. Parce que sinon, je serais ravi de ... d'aller me chercher quelque chose à boire... » s'interrompit Poséidon en pâlissant avant de sortir cette dernière partie d'une voix étranglée, et de s'éloigner rapidement.

Se demandant ce qui avait pu perturber le Roi de la Mer, Joxer regarda par-dessus son épaule, mais ne vit qu'Arès. Arès fixait son oncle du regard, il était si beau, pensa Joxer, et toujours aussi confus, il déambula vers la chapelle du petit Dieu. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, et il prit quelques friandises sur la table des friandises. Il se demanda ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Il tourna le regard vers Arès qui était de nouveau assis, et qui lui souriait.

Il lui sourit aussi, et contournant le GBR, il retourna s'asseoir sur le banc à côté d'Arès. En grignotant de délicieux cookies roses et une sorte de lait à la fraise qu'il avait trouvés sur la table de buffet, il se posa près d'Arès.

« Alors. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ensuite ? demanda-t-il à voix basse à Arès en jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours.

_ Maintenant, jeune Joxer, vous devez de trouver quoi ou qui est le Gros Blob Rose, si 'ça' a agit seul ou sous les ordres de quelqu'un d'autre quand 'ça' a attaqué l'Olympe. » l'informa Zeus depuis son trône.

Arès passa son bras autour des épaules de l'homme stupéfait.

« Puis nous partons en guerre, » finit Arès en adressant un large sourire à Joxer.

Joxer était choqué.

« Hein ? Quoi ? »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore plus.

Arès lui sourit.

« Tu n'as rien à faire de plus que ce que tu as déjà fait. Pose des questions, écoute, et reste toi-même, le rassura Arès.

_ Joxer, » l'interpella gentiment Héra depuis son trône.

Joxer regarda de nouveau Arès qui le récompensa en le serrant brièvement dans ses bras et en hochant la tête, l'encourageant à se mettre sur ses pieds et partir faire ce qu'il devait. Il passa devant le GBR pour se tenir là où Héra et Zeus attendaient, debout, à côté d'Hadès et Perséphone, Poséidon était de retour lui aussi devant son trône.

« Joxer, mon cher, commença Héra comme il arriva au niveau des cinq dieux devant leur trône. Ce que nous voulons savoir, c'est... elle fronça les sourcils puis lâcha, Qui ou quoi est le Gros Blob Rose ? Travaillait-il seul ou de concert avec d'autres personnes ? Arès a convoqué un Triumvirat Royal, si le GBR a agit seul, alors nous le punirons en conséquence. Mais si 'ça' a agit selon les ordres d'un autre... »

Héra soupira profondément avant de poursuivre :

« Alors nous serons obligés de considérer une déclaration la guerre. Si nous le faisons, ça serait avec les trois Royaumes mettant toutes leurs forces en commun pour attaquer. C'est pour ça qu'on appelle ça un Triumvirat Royal. Les trois Royaumes doivent tous être présents, et les trois Rois doivent donner leur accord. C'est pourquoi tu dois trouver tout ce que tu peux sur le GBR. S'il te plaît, mon cher. »

Joxer, surpris mais résigné à son sort, s'inclina devant les trois trônes et se tourna vers le Gros Blob Rose.

« Joxie, mon cœur ! Juste avant que tu t'effondres, tu disais quelque chose à propos de demander comment le blob est arrivé ici et quelque chose à propos d'Apollon et que nous ne l'aurions pas suivi. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? » demanda-t-elle avec intérêt.

Joxer jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, elle était en train de lire un rouleau très étrange et Héphaïstos lui souriait avec indulgence. Étrange.

Joxer resta les yeux braqués sur, et bien, la déesse de l'amour vêtue de façon assez conservative, pour elle, en tout cas.

« Ah bon ? » se demanda-t-il à voix haute.

 

Les deux ou trois dernières minutes, il se souvenait avoir été tenu dans les bras de quelqu'un et que c'était très agréables en effet, mais c'était tout ce qu'il se rappelait. Il devait penser en dehors du cheval, et tout découvrir. Maintenant, si seulement il pouvait se souvenir ce qu'il avait trouvé. Il allait juste devoir sortir un peu des sentiers battus. Ça y était. Ils allaient le tuer, maintenant. Il n'avait pas eu assez de temps pour trouver autre chose.

« Prends tout le temps que tu veux, jeune Joxer, vint la voix grave et calme du Seigneur Hadès. Le blob n'a pas créé tout ce chaos en un jour, il va peut-être te falloir un peu de temps pour découvrir la vérité. »

Il se tourna dans son trône pour embrasser sa femme. Il posait des questions sur le jeune Dieu devant lui. Hadès avait vu le pouvoir de ce petit homme, à la fois en tant que mortel et en tant qu'immortel. Cela l'amusait toujours de voir ce qu'un très jeune Dieu pouvait faire avec ses tout-nouveaux pouvoirs. Surtout quand il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il s'en servait. Il contrôlait le sourire qui menaçait d'envahir son visage.

Joxer regarda le Roi du Monde Souterrain, qui se bécotait avec sa femme, et acquiesça, puis il tourna son attention vers la forme rose enchaînée. Il fit les cent pas autour du blob, s'efforçant de se rappeler ; il se souvenait que 'ça' n'était pas si calme avant, en fait, le calme du GBR n'était pas naturel.

« C'est si calme, là, pourquoi c'est si silencieux ? » demanda-t-il à toute la pièce.

Sa question rencontra un rire poli.

« J'ai mis en place une boucle d'énergie dans les colonnes, répondit Héphaïstos. Un bonus supplémentaire, on pourrait dire. Tout énergie que 'ça' libère est absorbée par les colonnes et la redirige sur le GBR. Et bien, il y a un petit moment, 'ça' a commencé à essayer de partir, l'énergie fut absorbée puis redirigée, et, enfin bon, 'ça' s'est assomé 'lui-même' , » conclut Héphaïstos avec un petit rire.

Joxer sourit en entendant ça puis continua à déambuler silencieusement autour du blob, essayant de se rappeler ce dont il parlait juste avant de s'endormir. S'endormir sur Arès ! Oh, il savait que ses frères n'allaient pas arrêter de le charrier. Même si ce n'était que le rêve le plus étrange qu'il ait jamais fait. Il s'assit à côté d'Arès et s'efforça de se souvenir à quoi il pensait avant de tomber de sommeil.

« Pourquoi 'ça' a commencé à s'agiter et, euh..., de se zapper lui-même ? demanda-t-il à Arès avec peu d'enthousiasme.

_ Oh, j'ai demandé formellement un Triumvirat. Là, 'ça' s'est agité pendant une minute puis 'ça' s'est effondré, répliqua distraitement Arès.

_ Oh, » répondit d'un ton plat Joxer, regardant autour de lui et repéra Hermès devant sa table qui mangeait quelque chose, son stylus suspendu mi-air devant un nouveau rouleau.

Le regard de Joxer passa rapidement d'Hermès au GBR silencieux puis de nouveau Hermès. Il se leva tout d'un coup et se précipita vers Hermès qui finissait son deuxième beignet fourré à l'Ambroisie. Sans prendre la peine de s'excuser, il attrapa les archives officielles en dessous du stylus et commença à lire. Certes, il y avait peu à lire, mais cela semblait suffisant pour Joxer.

Joxer reposa lentement le rouleau sous le stylus et fit un demi-tour sur lui-même. Il commença à faire des va-et-vient devant le GBR en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Puis il s'arrête soudainement en poussant un grand soupir de soulagement, et se tourna vers Arès. En le faisant, il souriait. Jett et Jace échangèrent un sourire. Ils connaissaient ce sourire par cœur. Il voulait dire 'J't'ai eu !'.

x

 

Arès parut un peu confus quand il vit Joxer se précipiter pour prendre le rouleau et le lire attentivement. Il eut un sourire quand Joxer se retourna en souriant. Ça allait être grandiose.

Joxer revint s'asseoir à côté d'Arès.

« Alors, demanda Arès. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

_ Et bien... considéra Joxer un moment, puis il regarda manquant d'assurance, vers Arès. D'abord, nous attendons que le Blob se réveille, répondit Joxer en souriant. Mais, je ne suis pas sûr si c'est une bonne idée. Pensez-vous que ça les dérangerait si je... et bien, si... »

Joxer jeta un regard inquiet vers le Triumvirat.

« Quoi ? » demanda Arès.

Cela retint l'attention du Triumvirat, et Joxer, surpris, fut appelé devant les trois trônes. Anxieusement, il s'éloigna du côté d'Arès et s'avança vers les trois Monarques Olympiens.

« Euh, je me demandais juste, si j'ai besoin de quelque chose, ou que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose, enfin, SI pour la raison que... Puis-je demander SI... vous voyez... »

Héra se rendit compte à quel point Joxer était mal à l'aise et en lui souriant, l'informa gentiment :

« Joxer, tu es maintenant l'Inquisiteur Royal des trois trônes, pas d'un seul. Mais comme avant, tu as le soutien des trois Trônes Royaux. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu n'as qu'à demander, si c'est raisonnable, nous te le fournirons, » expliqua Héra.

Joxer parut enchanté, et sans autre mot pour les cinq dieux sur les trois trônes, il retourna en courant vers Hermès. Il prit Hermès à part dans une discussion intense et passionnée, et en prenant un autre rouleau sur la table, il commença à écrire furieusement.

Hermès, quand à lui, avait rapidement enfilé ses chaussures et son chapeau ailés. D'un geste de la main, il fut revêtu de sa plus belle tunique (enfin, ça, Joxer ne le savait pas, mais cela attira l'attention des autres dieux et déesses). Tant que Joxer était toujours en train d'écrire sur le rouleau, Hermès créa un petit feu et un pot de cire de cachet sur le table. Quand Joxer eut fini avec le rouleau, Hermès le prit et le scellé avec la cire à cacheter qu'il venait juste de créer. Une seconde plus tard, le petit feu et le pot étaient partis.

Tout comme Hermès.

Joxer regarda Hermès jaillir hors du Temple et poussa un soupir de contentement comme il retournait s'asseoir à côté Arès.

« J'espère que ça ne prendra pas trop longtemps, » commenta-t-il à Arès, comme s'il était complètement sûr qu'Arès comprenait tout ce qui venait de se passer.

Le souhait de Joxer s'accomplit. Quelques instants après le départ d'Hermès, celui-ci était de retour et il y eut une autre conversation intense. Puis ce fut finit, et Joxer paraissait maintenant excité, mais toujours inquiet, comme Hermès retourna à son bureau, en s'inclinant devant les trônes en passant.

Le Triumvirat n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que le résultat du message de l'Inquisiteur Royal ne devint évident.

* * *

 

 

** Dans ce cas, une petite ville de Chypre

Où se tenait un concours de danse.

Il se trouva justement que le concours se finissait et que le gagnant allait être désigné par le volume des applaudissements du public.

Il se trouva justement que la Maîtresse de Cérémonies venait juste de lever sa main au-dessus de la tête de la Veuve Nasillon quand la nécessité divine de déplacer les sons pour ne PAS réveiller Joxer frappa la cité.

Le matin suivant :

Une Très Heureuse Veuve Nasillon remporta l'ovation de la foule, un bouquet de fleurs, et cinq chaînes attachées à deux vaches et trois beaux jeunes hommes portant des colliers autours du cou et pas grand chose d'autre, chez elle.

La suite, c'est à vous de l'imaginer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 50**

Dans le lointain à travers le portique nord du Temple, un arc-en-ciel s'étira au travers du ciel bleu de fin d'après-midi de la Grèce.

Zeus regarda l'arc-en-ciel avec ébahissement, puis vers Joxer, puis vers les autres autour de lui. Tous s'affairaient à se lever et à transformer leurs atours en toges officiels. À ce moment, Arès se rendit compte que Joxer s'était levé comme presque tout le reste du temple. Arès se leva et se changea pour vêtir ses toges officiels. Il agita la main et le GBR fut mis hors du chemin.

Jace et Jett furent un peu plus lents à se lever, ils communiquèrent grâce à leurs yeux de cette manière particulière unique aux jumeaux et aux triplés.

Arès, sachant que les apparences en ce moment étaient importantes, agita la main et les trois triplés furent habillés de manière identique, Jett en noir, Jace en bleu et Joxer en gris acier. Jett et Jace remarquèrent leurs nouveaux vêtements, sourirent, embrassèrent leur déesse sur la joue et vinrent se tenir derrière Joxer, les dagues prêtes.

Arès se rendit compte de ce qu'ils faisaient. Quoiqu'il arrive, quoi que Joxer ait mis en branle, qu'importe la manière dont les choses se passeraient, Joxer aurait ses frères derrière lui. Le Dieu de la Guerre sourit. Son sourire s'agrandit quand il réalisa qu'Éris se tenait à sa gauche.

« _Hé, nouveau côté pour moi ! J'aime bien,_ fit remarquer silencieusement Éris, taquinant un petit peu son frère car Joxer se tenait à la droite d'Arès, là où elle se tenait d'habitude.

_ _Habitue-toi_ , répondit Arès et lui lança un regard significatif.

_ _Cool !_ » fut le dernier commentaire avant que les Visiteurs N'ARRIVENT.

Le pont arc-en-ciel toucha terre devant le portique nord et le premier visiteur en descendit.

« Salutation Zeus ! Roi de l'Olympe !

_ Salutation Odin ! Roi d'Asgard !

_ Ma Cour et Moi pouvons-nous nous joindre à vous ? demanda Odin selon le rituel d'introduction.

_ Nous serons honorés de vous avoir parmi nous, » répondit Zeus encore plus formellement.

Les six autres qui étaient avec Odin sortirent du pont arc-en-ciel et regardèrent autour d'eux avec intérêt. Car s'ils avaient déjà visité l'Olympe, ils n'avaient jamais été dans un des temples mineurs.

Toujours formellement, Zeus descendit du dais et inclina la tête devant Odin.

« J'espère que votre voyage était confortable, que votre séjour parmi nous sera long afin que nous puissions profiter de votre amitié, de votre sagesse et de vos conseils, entonna Zeus à Odin.

_ Notre voyage était sans importance car vous étiez au bout du chemin. Notre amitié, vous l'avez, et c'est de vous que nous gagnerons en sagesse et c'est nous qui profiterons de votre sagesse et de vos conseils, » répondit formellement Odin.

Les deux monarques s'inclinèrent l'un en face de l'autre.

Puis tout le Tartare se déchaîna.

« Qu'est-ce que par les Halls du Walhalla tu crois que tu fais à m'envoyer une note comme ça, espèce de ballon rempli d'air chaud ? hurla Odin en agitant le parchemin enroulé sous le nez de Zeus.

_ J'enverrai, à ma discrétion, toutes les notes que je veux, espèce de pauvre excuse de variation minuscule de poche thermique dans l'atmosphère ! tonna Zeus à la face d'Odin.

_ Il te manque deux ou trois bouffées d'air ! Comment oses-tu penser que NOUS pourrions même envisager de prendre la peine de déranger ton insignifiant petit... Odin commença à crier à Zeus, afin d'être interrompu.

_ Insignifiant ? s'exclama Zeus, outragé. Espèce d'excuse immature d'éclair de chaleur, je pense que tu devrais d'abord comprendre comme on fait ça pour de vrai avant de commencer à balancer des remarques désobligeantes ! »

La dispute continua de cette manière pendant un certain temps, laissant la possibilité aux autres visiteurs de rattraper le temps perdu avec de vieux amis.

« Héra ! interpella gaîment une femme en rouge. Tu autorises toujours la surpopulation de la Grèce ?

_ SURpopulation ?! Au moins, nous, nous AVONS une population, ta population mortelle est SI petite et si éparpillée qu'ils ne savent même pas comment FAIRE, c'est même un miracle que tu aies des mortels ! » rétorqua Héra en riant.

Ces piques étaient une tradition pour ouvrir leur conversation, variant suivant qui était sur le territoire de qui. Après une si longue amitié comme la leur, les deux Déesses les considéraient comme une invitation ouverte au bavardage.

« Alors, Héra, comment vas-tu, ma chère ? dit chaleureusement Freya et elle serra son amie dans ses bras.

_ Très bien, je suis heureuse de pouvoir te le dire, répondit Héra en retournant son étreinte.

_ Bien ! C'est mieux que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vues. Comment ça s'est passé avec ce petit problème que tu avais avec Zeus ? questionna-t-elle avidement.

_ Il s'est trouvé que ce vieux fou avait un polichinelle dans le tiroir, et essayait de me le cacher. Peux-tu imaginer une chose pareille ? » dit Héra avec un sourire sur le visage.

Freya la regarda en clignant des yeux, puis elle perdit le contrôle d'elle-même, partant dans un fou rire jusqu'à en avoir mal aux côtes.

Quelques mètres plus loin, deux voix salées se fracassaient joyeusement l'une contre l'autre.

« As-tu entendu la nouvelle à propos de l'Homme-Sirène et du Pécheur ? demanda le premier.

_ Ouaip, désolé, connais celle-là, le second répondit.

_ As-tu entendu celle sur le Monstre Marin et la Sirène ? » s'enquit le premier, et quand le second hocha négativement la tête, le premier lui murmura la blague dans l'oreille.

Ils éclatèrent de rire tout les deux à la chute de la blague.

Les dix minutes qui suivirent, les deux dieux restèrent debout et se murmurèrent des blagues dans l'oreille en riant à la fin de chacune.

Puis l'un deux commença à expliquer une nouvelle création qu'il avait développé. Il y eut des gestes de mains montrant diverses longueurs qui furent montrées, rejetées, affirmées, et la véracité de la taille réelle fut ensuite discutée en long, en large et en travers.

Ainsi, Poséidon et Njörd ignorèrent complètement le reste de la pièce.

C'était une des Lois Universelles de la Nature.

Mettez deux vieux marins ensembles et ils se mettent à échanger des blagues et des histoires de poissons.

Ça arrive à chaque fois.

« Espèce de pauvre excuse sous-développée de poche d'air chaud, exposa Zeus

_ C'est sûr, tu t'y connais en poches d'air chaud, hein ? Vu que tu es plein d'air, espèce d'insignifiante excuse de variation météorologique, » l'informa froidement Odin

Hermès et Hermòd étaient bien sûr en train de passer un super bon moment. Avec une enquête officielle toujours en cour, et maintenant deux stylus d'écriture allant aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient pour noter toute l'action à leur place, ils passèrent leur temps à s'échanger les dernières nouvelles. Ce qui, bien sûr, n'empêcha pas Hermès de montrer à Hermòd son nouveau jouet.

« Ce truc est génial ! était en train d'expliquer Hermès. Pratique pour s'occuper l'esprit sans trop réfléchir pendant que quelqu'un veut que tu patientes pendant qu'ils écrivent la réponse à un message ! »

Il tendit à Hermòd une Gameboy Rose, et ils se penchèrent tous les deux sur l'écran afin que Hermès puisse montrer à Hermòd comment ça marchait et quels étaient les meilleurs options !

Heimdall resta debout et sourit. En tant que gardien du Bifröst, il devait rester avec le pont, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas en profiter un peu. Il salua de la main Héphaïstos et Aphrodite qu'il avait croisé brièvement quelques éons auparavant. Ils lui rendirent son salut. Bliss vola jusqu'à lui et lui serra la main, puis fit un aller-retour en volant jusqu'à la table du buffet avec quelque chose à grignoter. Heimdall le remercia sur un ton très solennel, et Bliss gloussa.

Puis Bliss alla voir le dernier dieu à être descendu du Bifröst, qui se tenait silencieusement à côté de Heimdall et lui serra la main. Le dieu Nordique sobre et réservé serra la main du petit dieu ailé. Bliss gloussa encore plus, serra le dieu silencieux dans ses bras, puis retourna en volant vers ses pères.

Le calme dieu nordique lui fit un sourire indulgent, puis retourna à son observation de tout ce qu'il se passait avec ses yeux vifs de couleur marron.

La situation était circonspecte comme un dieu guerrier au cheveux blonds rencontra un dieu guerrier au cheveux noirs.

Arès regarda calmement Tyr, le Dieu Nordique de la guerre.

« Alors, déclara Tyr.

_ Alors, déclara Arès.

_ Quelque chose de nouveau récemment ? demanda poliment Tyr.

_ Et bien, quelques barbares du nord ont attaqué trois de nos cités fondatrice ce matin. C'étaient juste des tribus nomades, pas des tiens. Enfin, ça valait le coup. Ça va faire prendre à ces cités 25 ans d'avance pour la formation de notre ligne de défense nord, l'informa Arès. Et toi ?

_ Nouvelles frappes à Lundinium, essaye de mettre sur pieds une place forte. La population native pourrait causer quelques nuisances, mais nous devrions être capables de passer un bon moment avec eux pendant le millénaire qui vient. Sinon, pas d'inquiétude, » répondit Tyr comme s'il informait un concurrent des dernières nouvelles.

Mais vraiment, il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter.

« Alors, » reprit Tyr comme s'il cherchait quelque chose d'autre à dire.

Il trouva un visage familier dans la foule qui entourait Arès.

« Éris, ravi de te voir. ».

Il lui fit un baise-main. Jett gronda, et Tyr adressa un sourire au Roi des Assassins.

« Le tien ? » demanda-t-il à Éris, et pour la première fois en plusieurs siècles, Éris rougit et acquiesça.

Le sourire de Tyr s'agrandit.

Puis une expression de confusion passa sur son visage comme il s'aperçut pour la première fois qu'elle se tenait à gauche d'Arès avec un jeune immortel qui grognait dans sa direction de façon menaçante. Un second jeune immortel identique au premier et qui ressemblait vraiment à un jeune dieu se tenait à la droite d'Arès.

Il porta ses yeux à la droite d'Arès, puis passa rapidement à la gauche d'Éris, sur l'immortel à côté d'Éris, puis sur le troisième jeune immortel, ressemblant exactement aux deux autres, qui se tenait derrière le jeune dieu à la droite d'Arès.

Tyr regarda Arès et leva un sourcil.

« Trois ? demanda-t-il calmement. Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu exagéré ? »

Arès sourit, au moins, il n'avait pas essayé de faire des avances à Joxer.

« Non. » déclara simplement Arès.

Il était sur le point d'introduire les triplés au Dieu Nordique de la Guerre, quand les hurlements entre les deux monarques montèrent significativement en volume.

« Et bien, je ne pense pas que tu sois encore à Asgard, Odin ! Donc ne crois pas que tu peux juste entrer en flottant sur cette pauvre excuse de réfraction lumineuse et essayer d'imposer ton insignifiante autorité par ici, fulmina Zeus.

_ Ne me force pas à faire sortir les singes volants, espèce de pauvre excuse de courant thermique ascendant, » lui cria Odin en réponse.

Joxer observa tout ça avec beaucoup de confusion. Zeus et Odin paraissaient sur le point de s'entretuer d'une minute à l'autre, ou alors de se commander de la bière pour boire comme des trous.

Il espérait vraiment que c'était l'option bière, il détestait l'idée que ça tourna à la bataille rangée. Arès devrait se battre pour défendre l'Olympe. Et avec des dieux combattant des dieux, Arès pourrait être blessé. Joxer pâlit à cette pensée.

S'il y avait une guerre entre les dieux, Arès pourrait être blessé. Il se tourna vers Arès, les yeux remplis de panique.

« Arès, » commença Joxer avec angoisse.

Arès se tourna avec un sourire en entendant la voix de Joxer. Il pouvait sentir l'inquiétude qu'émettait le jeune dieu. Ce qui figea sur place fut quand il se rendit compte que cette inquiétude était pour lui, pour sa sécurité personnelle.

Émerveillé, Arès répondit :

« Tout va bien, ils sont toujours comme ça quand ils se voient. Puis l'un d'entre eux commande de la bière et ils se portent un toast l'un à l'autre...

_ Puis à eux-mêmes, jeta Tyr.

_ Puis au Panthéon, enchaîna Arès.

_ Puis à Asgard, ajouta Tyr.

_ Puis au Tartare, continua Arès.

_ Puis au Walhalla, expliqua Tyr.

_ Puis au lieu où ils se trouvent être, commenta Arès.

_ Puis aux serveuses, dit sombrement Tyr.

_ S'il y a des serveuses, remarqua Arès sombrement.

_ Tu te souviens de cette fois où ils ont commencé et qu'il y avait un... commença Tyr avec un sourire maléfique.

_ Ne m'en reparle pas, » l'avertit Arès.

Héra dut se rendre compte que le temps des bavardages étaient terminé, et que si on voulait avancer, il fallait arrêter ces deux ivrognes avant qu'ils ne commencent leur semi-millénaire concours de boisson. Elle s'avança au côté de Zeus.

Freya l'avait devancée, et était beaucoup moins subtile dans son approche. Elle marcha jusqu'aux deux copains, et les sépara en leur adressant à chacun un sourire sirupeux avant de déclarer :

« Si vous n'arrêtez pas de vous disputer maintenant, ce lit Royal que vous aimez tant n'aura plus de Reine. »

La dispute s'interrompit sur le champs et ils s'échangèrent un regard quelque peu embarrassé puis ils se tournèrent vers Freya et Héra en murmurant un 'désolé'.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Odin sur un ton de conversation normale.

_ Aucune idée. Ça a commencé quand Aphrodite est partie dans le Rose. »

Zeus regarda avec un amusement à peine dissimulé Odin pâlir, mais comme Odin était un invité, il se hâta de le rassurer.

« Tout va bien, nous l'avons contenu, en quelque sorte. Nous avons un nouvel Inquisiteur Royal. C'est lui qui a envoyé la note. Tout est lié au Rose d'Aphrodite, et à ce Gros Blob Rose là-bas. Si tu demandes à notre Inquisiteur Royal, je suis sûr qu'il pourra tout expliquer, fit Zeus en lui tapotant le bras.

_ Aphrodite est partie dans le Rose ! couina Odin qui s'apprêta à partir en courant quand Freya lui saisit le bras.

_ Calme-toi, je suis sûre que ce nouvel Inquisiteur a tout ce qu'il faut, qu'il a la situation bien en main, ou il ne nous aurait pas demander de venir ici, il ne nous aurait pas mis en danger, nous sommes des invités, souviens-toi. Je suis sûre que tout va être éclairci, expliqué ou autre d'un moment à l'autre, » insista Freya en traînant les deux dieux vers la zone des trônes qui s'était élargie pour s'accommoder d'un trône de plus.

Sur ce, tout le monde dans la pièce se tourna vers Joxer qui fit un pas en arrière vers Arès, qui lui agrippa les épaules en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

« Juste comme tout à l'heure. Tu peux le faire. »

Joxer hocha la tête et s'avança.

« Vos Majestés, fit-il en s'inclinant vers Zeus, Odin et Héra. Pour résumer la situation au Seigneur Odin et aux autres visiteurs, Aphrodite est partie dans le Rose ce matin. Après une enquête approfondie, le Tribunal d'Enquête a découvert que le, et bien, nous l'appelons le Gros Blob Rose, est à l'origine de la mort d'un dieu olympien, Érin, Dieu Strife de la Dissension et de l'Espièglerie, d'ingérence dans la naissance naturelle de Bliss, Dieu de la Joie, et de la contamination d'au moins cinq Dieux et Déesses avec des brouillards cervicaux. Enfin, 'ça' a interférer avec le flot naturel du pouvoir sur l'Olympe, menaçant de destruction l'Olympe, la Grèce et la moitié du monde connu. »

Joxer se recula et le GBR fut avancer au centre de la pièce d'un geste de la main par Arès.

« Je crois que vous avez un autre nom pour lui, » finit-il en s'inclinant avant de retourner aux côtés d'Arès.

Odin regarda fixement le GBR inconscient.

Puis commença à jurer. En Nordique, parce qu'il se rendit compte qu'il y avait un petit enfant dans la pièce et qu'il en voulait pas effrayer le petit Bliss, il aimait les enfants.

« De tous les petits ingrats... C'est donc là qu'il était depuis ces dernières... Depuis combien d'années avait-il disparu ? » finit-il par demander à Freya.

Freya, complètement perdue, leva les yeux vers le Roi des Dieux Nordiques et lui sourit poliment en demandant :

« Qui ?

_ Loki, répondit le dieu réservé à côté de Heimdall.

_ Exactement, confirma Joxer en regardant le dieu nordique avec intérêt.

_ LOKI ! » rugit Odin, (mais ce n'était pas grave car Érin et Cupidon avaient anticipé ce qu'il allait faire et avaient couvert les oreilles de Bliss avant qu'il ne beugle), en lançant un rayon d'énergie dans le Gros Blob Rose qui gisait au sol.

Il y eut un étrange bruit de succion, puis juste au même endroit, étendu au milieu des chaînes, se trouvait un homme maigre très élégant avec d'étranges cheveux verdâtre.

La décharge d'énergie réveilla Loki. Qui souhaita être resté inconscient. Il se réveillait pour se retrouver entouré par des Olympiens très en colère, mais aussi par des Dieux Nordiques très, très en colère.

« Oups ? demanda-t-il.

_ C'est tout ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense ? fit Odin d'une voix mortellement calme.

_ Et bien, c'était un bon enquêteur, » lui assura Loki.

Odin agita la main et Loki fut attaché par des chaînes, et son visage couvert par un masque en écorce (ce qui est une toute autre histoire, qui prendrait un acteur élancé avec un budget illimité pour les effets spéciaux pour pouvoir la raconter*).

 

Odin se tourna vers Zeus.

« Et bien, dit Odin.

_ Oui. C'est un problème, répondit Zeus.

_ Excusez-moi, c'est quoi le problème ? » murmura Joxer à Arès.

Ce fut Tyr qui lui répondit.

« Odin a officiellement reconnu Loki. Par conséquent, les actions de Loki reflètent et impliquent Asgard, donc Asgard a attaqué l'Olympe. Ce qui veut dire qu'Asgard a maintenant une dette envers l'Olympe. Maintenant, nous devons trouver comment Asgard va compenser l'Olympe pour cette insulte.

_ Et s'ils ne trouvent pas d'accord ? demanda Joxer sur un ton inquiet.

_ Alors il y aura un combat à mort entre Arès et moi, » répondit joyeusement Tyr.

Joxer devint blanc comme un linge et se tourna vers Arès.

Arès regarda le visage blanchâtre de Joxer, puis il tourna les yeux vers Tyr avec une certaine exaspération.

« Non, nous ne nous battrons pas, le rassura Arès. Il dit juste ça parce que c'est le tout DERNIER recours. On en est jamais arrivé là. Vraiment, Tyr, grommela Arès.

_ Rooh, où est passé ton sens de l'humour ? » ricana Tyr.

* * *

 

_*NdA : Le masque fut retiré de Loki par Odin au bout de cinq minutes, quand Loki se mit à chanter que son nom était Cuban Pete, et à tourner sur lui-même. Odin balança ensuite de toutes ses forces le masque par la fenêtre la plus proche... Deux siècles plus tard, l'histoire continue...)_

* * *

 

 

**Chapitre 51**

Joxer ne trouvait pas ça drôle.

Il regardait depuis dix minutes la cour royale qui consistait en Zeus, Héra, Poséidon, Hadès, Perséphone, Odin, Njörd, et Freya se disputant pour savoir ce qu'ils devaient faire avec Loki, et quelle réparation les Asgardiens devraient payer à l'Olympe. Ça n'avançait pas très vite, ni très bien. Et si tout ne rentrait pas dans l'ordre... Il n'accepterait pas de risquer la vie d'Arès. Ça n'arriverait JAMAIS.

Loki, quand à lui, semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou. Il avait enlevé le masque de son visage (voir la note du chapitre précédent). Toujours enchaîné aux piliers, il était maintenant assis sur une chaise très confortable qu'il s'était créée lui-même, il buvait un large verre avec un grand parasol, et semblait très content de lui-même.

C'est le côté 'content de lui' qui attira l'attention de Joxer.

'Alors, pourquoi serait-il si content de lui ?' se demanda Joxer, et ignorant la cour royale, qui semblait fasciner toutes les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, il se concentra sur le Dieu Nordique de l'Espièglerie enchaîné.

x

Le seul autre dieu dans le pièce qui n'était pas en train de regarder pas la cour royale...

ou

… de regarder le Dieu Nordique enchaîné et de s'inquiéter...

ou

… saisissant l'opportunité pour se caresser mutuellement les amygdales...

c'était Bliss.

Assis sur les genoux de son père, de ses deux pères, il observait tout ce qui se passait avec des yeux brillants d'un vert profond comme son papa Érin. Mais ce qui le dérangeait, c'était que Joxie ne lui avait pas dit ce que 'a-ceinte' voulait dire, et Joxie lui expliquait toujours les choses. Il regarda autour de lui, on dirait qu'il pouvait poser la question maintenant, les autres se mettaient dans tous leurs états pour ce marrant petit dieu.

« Aller Joxie ! » murmura Bliss à ses pères, et il s'extirpa d'eux pour s'envoler près de l'homme assis à côté des deux dieux de la guerre.

Joxer fut à peine conscient que Bliss s'était assis sur ses genoux. Il fit distraitement de la place pour l'enfant et ses bras s'enroulèrent automatiquement autour de lui, le protégeant et le serrant dans ses bras. Il était complètement concentré sur Loki.

Les câlins étaient agréables, bien sûrs, mais ce n'était pas assez pour Bliss, qui était en mission. Il tendit la main et tira sur la veste grise de Joxer jusqu'à ce que l'attention du nouveau dieu se porte finalement sur cette information venue de l'extérieur, et il baissa les yeux sur le petit chérubin, lui prêtant toute son attention.

Joxer sourit à Bliss.

Bliss lui sourit en retour.

« Joxie, c'est quoi 'a-ceinte' ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix forte, articulant soigneusement pour qu'il ne puisse pas y avoir d'erreur.

Le silence tomba dans la salle.

x

 

À l'autre bout de la pièce, Zeus, le roi des dieux, était sur le point d'avoir Hermès lui préparer une de des étranges viandes roses sur une tranche de pain qu'il mangeait un peu plus tôt. Les pourparlers n'allaient nulle part, et il avait faim. Boire en compagnie de Poséidon lui laissait toujours un creux. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Odin, et se demanda distraitement s'il avait le même problème avec Njörd. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il entendit la question de Bliss.

Le temple tout entier entendit la question de Bliss.

L'étrange information qui attendait patiemment dans un coin de son esprit jaillit sur le devant de la scène et exécuta joyeusement une danse digne du Moulin Rouge, dans une lueur rosée, en plus !

Le concept de trois immortels identiques agita sa main depuis un balcon au fond de son esprit. Le fait que le balcon était incrusté de diamants et de faux diamants roses lui échappa totalement.

« Enceinte ! » rugit-il.

Héra grimaça et l'attrapa par sa tunique pour le rasseoir sur son siège en disant :

« Je ne vais pas le refaire, mon chéri, quelque soit le volume auquel tu cries.

_ Et bien, tu sais, Héra, ma chère, j'ai justement une adorable potion pour ça, si tu changes d'avis, ou si tu décides de changer le sien, » commenta Freya avec un sourire.

Odin leva les yeux et fit simplement :

« Ne me regarde pas.

_ Enceinte, » soupira Hadès, et serra Perséphone beaucoup plus fort contre lui.

Zeus poussa un grognement.

« Pas moi ! » interpella gaiement Njörd, seulement pour que Poséidon lui donner un coup de coude qui le délogea presque de son siège en lui disant avec un sourire à moitié sérieux :

« Je peux changer ça. »

Et ils éclatèrent de rire.

Joxer regarda ce qui se passait avec la Cour Royale et essaya vraiment, mais vraiment de toutes ses forces de ne pas rire, après tout il l'avait promis à Arès. Ça datait seulement de ce matin ?

« Joxie ? C'est quoi en-cein-te ? » questionna d'un ton autoritaire Bliss, qui se sentait toujours confus.

Donc Joxer retourna son attention sur l'enfant-dieu dans ses bras. L'expression d'extrême inquiétude et de confusion face à la réaction que sa question avait engendrée renfrognait le visage de Bliss.

Joxer soupira. Ça allait le détourner du vrai problème qu'il devait résoudre, mais...

« Enceinte, expliqua Joxer en articulant soigneusement la prononciation correcte pour le petit dieu. Ça veut dire … enfin la plupart du temps...qu'une dame va avoir un bébé. »

Et là, Joxer espérait avec ferveur qu'il n'allait pas devoir rentrer dans la mécanique du COMMENT la dame devenait enceinte. Le petit Dieu le sauva de cette partie de la discussion.

Le visage toujours renfrogné avec concentration, il demanda :

« Oh. Qui est a-ceinte ?

_ Enceinte. » corrigea Joxer.

Puis il se rendit compte que Zeus tapait du pied et semblait sur le point d'exploser.

« Oui, s'il te plaît. Répond. À. Ça. Et pendant que tu y es, tu pourrais nous expliquer comment TU savais qu'elles étaient enceintes. » ordonna Zeus.

Joxer pensa qu'il ferait mieux d'obéir avant que quelque chose n'explose. Il baissa le regard vers Bliss.

« Et bien, tu vois, la seule fois qu'une Déesse s'évanouit que lorsqu'elle est enceinte. C'est ce que ta Grand Mama, Dame Héra, a dit à ma mère, qui était l'une des haute-prêtresses de ta Grand Mama. Et vu que ta Grand Mama ne ment jamais, je la crois. »

Joxer leva les yeux vers Zeus qui semblait s'apaiser. Un peu.

Joxer déglutit et continua.

« Et bien, tu vois, Dame Perséphone s'est évanouie un peu plus tôt, et ça veut dire qu'elle est enceinte. »

Sur ce, tout le monde regarda Perséphone qui était assise sur les genoux d'Hadès. Il la nourrissait de bonbons roses. Elle avait une large sourire.

« Et bien, plus tôt dans la journée, Dame Éris, qui est la maman de ton papa Érin, ce qui en fait ta Granma, s'est évanouie aussi. »

À cette déclaration, tout le monde dans le hall se tourna vers Éris. Elle semblait très pâle en absorbant les propos de Joxer. Jett l'entoura immédiatement de ses bras. L'expression sur son visage passait frénétiquement de la terreur totale, au choc, à la fierté, et à son inquiétude pour la Déesse.

Avant que quiconque ne puisse tuer son frère pour avoir mis la Déesse enceinte, Joxer poursuivit, se figurant qu'il valait mieux sortir toute la vérité.

« Ensuite, bien sûr, il y a Dame Déméter qui s'est évanouie quand ton Granpa a grogné en direction de Jace plus tôt. »

Déméter, qui n'avait pas réalisé les implications de son évanouissement précédent, commença à devenir aussi pâle qu'Érin l'était actuellement.

Le visage de Jace, de son côté, passait frénétiquement du choc à de l'inquiétude pour la déesse, pour tourner à une expression tout simplement très énervée.

Mais avant que l'immortel jaloux ne puisse poser la question sur qui pouvait être responsable de cette grossesse, il y eut une explosion de son depuis le trône principal.

« Comment c'est arrivé ! J'exige une explication ! hurla Zeus.

_ Et bien, mon chérie, tu vois, quand deux personnes s'aiment vraiment très fort, elles veulent veulent se montrer leurs sentiments et... » Héra commença à calmement expliquer au roi des dieux.

Le reste de la pièce essayait de toutes leurs forces de ne pas rire. Ça ne marcha pas très longtemps, et tout le monde, à l'exception de Joxer qui essayait toujours vaillamment de respecter sa promesse, éclata de rire.

Zeus jeta un regard furieux à la pièce. Les rires augmentèrent.

« PAS ÇA, je veux dire Déméter ! Elle ne s'est pas trouvée à proximité de quiconque de sexe MASCULIN ! Ni mortel, ni Dieu, pendant plusieurs années, autant que nous le sachions, encore moins des DÉESSES. Comment est-elle tombée enceinte ? » continua-t-il en grognant dangereusement et les rires s'éteignirent.

L'argument de Zeus pénétra lentement la conscience de la plupart de l'assemblée. Jace commençait à sembler un peu malade, et Déméter sur le point de pleurer.

Joxer était toujours en train d'essayer de garder son rire sous contrôle, après tout, il avait promis à Arès. Il lança un regard à Arès qui tenait une main sur sa bouche pour contenir ses éclats de rire. Les expressions sur le visage de tout le monde étaient soit de l'amusement ou de la confusion. Il regarda Arès qui lui fit par signe 'continue, donne l'explication'.

Il soupira, et après une inclinaison rapide devant le Roi des Dieux, il se tourna vers son frère et la déesse que celui-ci aimait.

« Excusez-moi, ma Dame, commença-t-il, mais pouvez-vous me dire quand était la dernière fois que vous et Jace avait été... euh... hésita-t-il en lançant un regard vers Bliss, ensemble ? » demanda-t-il avec tact.

Jace répondit.

« Quatre ans, trois mois, huit jours, sept heures. »

Déméter, stupéfaite, fixa Jace un moment, puis se retourna vers Joxer.

« Comme il a dit, conclut-elle.

_ Et peu après, vous avez eu votre 'thé' avec Dame Déméter et, euh... le Seigneur Loki, n'est-ce pas ? »

Devant le hochement de tête de Déméter, Joxer poursuivit :

« Vous êtes la Déesse de la Fertilité et des Récoltes, exacte? demanda Joxer avec un sourire.

_ Exacte, lui assura Déméter d'un air intriguée.

_ Ma Dame, qu'est-ce qui arrive aux plantes quand il n'y a pas de pluie ni d'eau pour leur croissance ? demanda Joxer, passant du coq à l'âne, et il attendit la réponse avec un sourire.

_ Et bien, dans la plupart des cas, elles enterrent de profondes racines et se reposent ou hivernent jusqu'à ce que la pluie revienne. C'est un trait de survie que j'ai trouvé, ça m'évite bien du travail, » expliqua Déméter.

Joxer, avec Bliss toujours dans les bras, se tourna vers Héra, la Déesse de l'Accouchement.

« Ma mère m'a toujours dit que les enfants avaient besoin d'amour pour grandir. Je peux assumer que ça doit être encore plus vitale pour un bébé Dieu ou Déesse, n'est-ce pas, ma Dame ? »

Héra comprit tout de suite et lança un discret :

« Reste ici et ne dis rien. » à Zeus, avant de se lever et de s'avancer vers Déméter.

Elle mit la main en face de la déesse et se concentra.

« Oui, Notre Inquisiteur Royal a raison. Après le bannissement de Jace par Déméter, l'enfant ne recevait plus assez d'amour, et elle a interrompu sa croissance. »

Elle regarda Jace et Déméter.

« C'est une 'elle', au fait, et elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle en recevait assez maintenant. Je veux dire, vous deux ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de vous toucher. Elle devrait être là dans à peu près trois mois. »

Elle sourit à sa sœur et à Jace.

Elle se tourna vers l'autre couple de futurs parents. Elle mit une main en face d'Éris et après quelques secondes, sourit.

« Tout va bien, il est un peu impatient d'arriver lui aussi. Devrait naître à peu près au même moment que celle-là, » fit-elle avec un geste en direction de Jace et d'Éris.

Elle se tourna et retourna près de Zeus qui tapait du pied. Quand elle fit à sa hauteur, il tendit la main et l'attira pour une rapide consultation. Il y eut des chuchotements animés, puis Zeus eut un sourire triomphant.

Zeus se mit debout. Il avait enfin quelque chose à faire.

« Jett de Corinthe, Jace de Corinthe, présentez-vous devant nous. SUR LE CHAMP ! » fit-il d'une voix mortellement calme.

Les deux hommes se levèrent, embrassèrent leur Déesse respective, et marchèrent avec une humble dignité vers leur destin au pied du trône royal de l'Olympe.

Zeus leur lança un sourire carnassier.

« Que ressentez-vous exactement pour ma sœur et ma petite-fille ? » demanda le Roi des Dieux.

Les deux hommes, qui s'attendaient à se faire exploser d'un instant à l'autre, ne s'attendaient pas à cette question et répondit d'une vois stupéfaite :

« Je l'aime, Sire. »

« Je l'aime, Seigneur Zeus. »

presque en même temps et d'une même voix, sonnant étrangement comme un écho.

« Bien. Déméter, Éris, vous les voulez ? demanda Zeus à sa sœur et à sa petite-fille comme elles se hâtèrent aux côtés des hommes qu'elles aimaient.

_ Oui, Grand-père, répondit Éris.

_ Oui, Frère, répondit Déméter.

_ Et bien, dieu merci pour ça, alors. Vous deux, vous n'allez pas avoir un enfant toute seule. Encore une fois. » déclara-t-il fermement.

Zeus regarda les deux immortels stupéfaits.

« Vous n'avez aucune objection, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il encore plus froidement, préparant une boule de feux au creux de sa main.

_ Nope, vint leur réponse.

_ Bien, dans ce cas, Héra, ma chérie, si tu voulais bien ? fit Zeus en se tournant avec un sourire vers sa femme.

_ Oh, génial ! cria de joie Aphrodite. Un mariage ! J'adore les mariages, s'exclama-t-elle en tapant des mains.

_ Quel merveilleuse idée ! intervint Freya. Puis-je ? » demanda-t-elle à Zeus et Aphrodite.

Elle n'était pas chez elle, donc elle devait demander une autorisation officielle avant chaque utilisation majeure de pouvoir divin. Zeus sourit et agita la main, lui faisant signe que la place était à tout à elle, Aphrodite sourit et hocha la tête. Elle lui tendit un sourire de remerciement, et d'un geste de la main, le temple tout entier fut transformé, enfin, devint un peu moins rose.

À présent, il y avait une grand quantité de velours blanc et des fleurs de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel semblèrent jaillir du pont arc-en-ciel et emplir tout les endroits sur les tables et les chaises. Un flash fit apparaître une canopée au-dessus des trônes et les fleurs paraissaient former des colonnes vivantes depuis le sol pour la soutenir.

Comme Freya s'occupait de la décoration, Aphrodite prit en charge les couples. Même si les deux hommes restèrent habillés comme ils l'étaient, leur tenue était maintenant éclatant, voire éblouissante. Dans un flash, Déméter fut habillée d'une longue robe de vert scintillant et d'or. Des opales et des diamants jaunes scintillaient sur l'étoffe.

Avec un hochement d'approbation de la part d'Aphrodite, les cheveux de Déméter furent rassemblés par une couronne d'or décorées de feuilles et de fleurs, de l'or le plus fin qu'Héphaïstos ait jamais sorti de ses forges.

Aphrodite sourit quand elle eut fini de s'occuper de Déméter. Éris était une toute autre affaire, bien sûr. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, puis eut un petit sourire et fit un geste de la main. La même robe apparue sur Éris, avec des différences majeures. Tout d'abord, elle était noir, avec des diamants et des rubis rouge-sang cousus sur le tissu. Il y avait une fine bordure rouge-sang au bord des manches, du col et de l'ourlet.

Puis, la dague qu'Éris portait toujours sur elle disparut une seconde, puis, quand elle réapparut, elle était noire avec un nouveau fourreau en rubis et saphirs, sur une fine ceinture argentée autour de sa taille. Ses longs cheveux noirs restèrent lâchés, mais furent couronnés avec un diadème d'argent fin et de diamants.

Freya tira sur la main d'Aphrodite et lui murmura à l'oreille. La déesse de l'amour sourit et, d'un geste de la main de Freya, les saphirs et quelques uns des diamants furent remplacés par des pierres d'un noir de geai venant d'Asgard. L'instant d'après, Freya créa deux bouquets assortis, l'un blanc, l'autre rouge, qui apparurent directement dans les mains des mariées.

Érin, surpris et amusé, embrassa Cupidon et prit place à côté de Jett. Arès se leva, traversa la temple, et se tint à côté de sa sœur.

Héra eut un sourire éclatant.

« Qui se porte témoin pour le mariage de ces Déesses ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Je me porte témoin pour ma mère, la Déesse Déméter, répondit Perséphone.

_ Je me porte témoin pour ma sœur, la Déesse Éris, répondit Arès.

_ Qui se porte témoin pour le mariage de ces immortels ? demanda ensuite Héra.

_ Je me porte témoin pour l'immortel Jett, répondit Strife.

_ Je me porte témoin pour l'immortel Jace, répondit Joxer en souriant à ses deux frères.

_ Joignez vos main, » ordonna Héra aux couples.

Les deux couples le firent, et elles leur attacha les mains avec une fine corde dorée qu'elle sortit de nulle part.

« Voulez-vous, Déméter et Éris, prendre ces immortels comme époux ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Oui, je le veux, répondirent Éris et Déméter.

_ Voulez-vous, Jett et Jace, prendre ces déesses, Déméter et Éris, comme épouses ? Demanda-t-elle lentement.

_ Oui, je le veux, » répondirent les deux hommes.

Au grand étonnement de la plupart des personnes présentes, Zeus se plaça à côté de sa femme, et entonna :

« Je suis témoin de ces unions. Maris et Femmes ils sont. »

En prononçant ces mots, il mit une main sur chacune des cordes liant Déméter à Jace et Éris à Jett. Les cordes devinrent blanches avant de se fondre dans la peau des deux couples.

« Qu'il soit déclaré que les mariages de Déméter et Jace, et d'Éris et de Jett ont été formellement reconnus, et que ce soit doublement inscrit dans les archives officielles de l'Olympe, » entonna Héra à Hermès qui avait maintenant un stylus supplémentaire pour garder le rythme avec toutes les procédures en cour.

Elle se tourna et sourit aux jeunes mariés.

« Vous pouvez vous embrasser si vous voulez, » dit-elle, et à peine avait-elle finit le mot 'embrasser' que les deux couples été déjà joints par la bouche.

Héra eut un petit sourire et se tourna vers son mari qui lui sourit aussi.

Il y eut des applaudissements depuis la plupart des gens dans la salle, et les deux couples et leurs témoins s'éloignèrent des trônes pour célébrer, quand Érin découvrit que ses pieds avaient été cimentés au sol.

* * *

 

 

 

**Chapitre 52**

_Pour me faire pardonner, je poste les deux chapitres le même jour._

« Et où crois-tu aller comme ça ? » demanda Zeus d'une vois grave et menaçante.

Cupidon fut aux côtés d'Érin en un instant. Il était prêt à défendre Érin contre n'importe quelle accusation que Zeus pensait faire.

« Il ne l'a pas fait, attaqua Cupidon avec véhémence.

_ Vraiment ? demanda Zeus avec une expression d'intense concentration sur le visage.

_ Non, il ne l'a pas fait ! reprit Cupidon avec force. Donc quoique tu prépares, tu peux juste l'oublier. Je ne vais pas te laisser...

_ Au contraire, fit Zeus en coupant les objections de Cupidon. Je peux t'assurer qu'il l'a fait. Et qui plus est, TU étais dans le coup. MON Inquisiteur Royal tient la preuve dans ses bras, » les informa noblement Zeus.

Joxer, qui tenait toujours Bliss dans ses bras, comprit très vite et s'avança aux côtés d'Érin avec Bliss. Arès eut un petit rire et s'avança aux côtés de son fils.

Il fallut une minute à Érin pour comprendre. (hé, il avait été mort pendant deux ans, ayez un peu d'indulgence !)

Puis la lumière se fit.

Érin devint pâle, enfin plus qu'il ne l'était normalement.

« Hé, attendez une minute, bredouilla Érin sans s'adresser à personne en particulier.

_ Non. Tout de suite, répliqua Zeus en se tournant pour sourire à Héra qui lui rendit son sourire.

_ Là tout de suite ? demanda avidement Cupidon.

_ Là tout de suite. Ça traîne depuis trop longtemps, n'est-ce pas, mon cher ? Vraiment, 27 ans, c'est un peu long pour des fiançailles, vous ne trouvez pas ? » répondit Héra avec un sourire en faisant signe du geste au couple de s'avancer sous la canopée.

Érin se tourna vers Cupidon, qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Cupe, demanda Érin, la question brûlant au fond de ses yeux.

_ Oui, mon amour, » répondit Cupidon et il tendit la main pour la poser sur la joue de son bien-aimé avec un sourire.

Et ce fut tout ce qui était nécessaire. Cupidon n'ajouta rien de plus, et il prit la main d'Érin, les tournant pour qu'ils fassent face à leur Grand-mère qui leur souriait.

« Alors, qui se porte témoin pour le mariage du Dieu Cupidon, demanda Héra.

_ Sa mère Aphrodite et moi nous portons témoins, répondit Arès.

_ Et qui se porte témoin pour le Dieu Érin ? demanda ensuite Héra.

_ Moi, Joxer de Corinthe, commença Joxer, mais il fut interrompu par une petite voix.

_ Et Moi aussi ! Moi témoin pour Papa et Daddy, » Bliss assura à Héra.

Celle-ci lui sourit en réponse et dit :

« Je me doutais bien que tu le ferais, » rassura-t-elle le petit dieu avec un sourire.

Héra créa une autre corde dorée, mais celle-ci avait un brin rose au milieu. Héra la regarda et lança un regard interrogateur à Aphrodite.

Aphrodite répondit en souriant :

« J'ai mis un lien d'amour véritable dessus, » expliqua-t-elle.

Héra sourit et regarda les deux mariés.

« Comprenez-vous ce que cela veux dire, et y consentez-vous ? » demanda Héra.

Érin pâlit encore plus, si c'était possible, et répondit faiblement :

« J'y consens. »

Cupidon jeta un coup d'œil à Érin.

« Respire, mon cœur, » lui conseilla Cupidon, puis il se tourna vers Héra.

« J'y consens, » déclara-t-il d'une voix ferme.

Héra lui sourit.

« Joignez les mains, » ordonna Héra au couple.

Les deux hommes obéirent, et elle leur attache les mains avec la fin corde rose et dorée.

« Voulez-vous, Cupidon, prendre Érin pour époux ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Oui, je le veux, répondit Cupidon.

_ Voulez-vous, Érin, prendre Cupidon pour époux ? demanda Héra avec un sourire rassurant.

_ Oui, je le veux, » fit Érin d'une voix qui légèrement d'air.

Puis Zeus se leva et s'avança.

« Je suis témoin de l'Union de Cupidon, Dieu de la Passion, Maison de l'Amour, et d'Érin, Dieu de l'Espièglerie, Maison de la Guerre. Leur union est éternelle dans le temps et dans l'espace, amour véritable mutuel, qui ne sera jamais brisé, ainsi je me porte garant de ce rite, » entonna Zeus.

Cette fois, il plaça ses deux mains sur celles de Cupidon et Érin, et la corde brilla d'une lueur blanche, puis d'une lumière rouge, avant d'être absorbée dans la peau des deux hommes.

« Vous pouvez vous embrasser, » leur dit Héra.

Timidement, comme s'ils avaient peur que l'autre s'évanouisse ou ne disparaisse, ils s'échangèrent un baiser hésitant sous la canopée.

L'instant d'après, le temple fut rempli de cris de joie et de rires, et les trois couples furent acclamés et on but à leur santé.

* * *

 

 

 

**Chapitre 53**

« Et le rose continue... et le rose continue... »

L'enquête officielle sur le Rose d'Aphrodite, qui était maintenant une Inquisition Royale sur le Dieu Nordique Loki, alias le GBR, avait tournée à la réception de mariage.

La fête se passait bien, et tout le monde s'amusait.

Enfin presque tout le monde.

Dans le quart de longueur de chandelle qui s'était écoulé depuis les mariages d'Érin et Cupidon, de Jace et de Déméter, et de Jett et d'Éris, il y avait eu des rires et des larmes, et de petites explosion occasionnelles. Divers breuvages alcoolisés avaient été créés une étrange boîte était apparue et avait commencé à produire de la musique, sans aucun musicien. Des cadeaux avaient été créés à partir de rien pour les couples et les bébés qui allaient bientôt arriver. En somme, beaucoup de choses se passaient et tout le monde semblait passer un bon moment. Joxer, qui tenait Bliss, avait rendu le petit dieu ailé à l'un de ses deux pères qui étaient à présent en train de danser avec leur fils. Ce qui était une bonne chose, car il se sentait de nouveau terriblement fatigué, il ne désirait rien de plus que de se coucher et de faire une sieste. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça, quelque chose n'allait pas et personne d'autre que lui ne semblait s'en rendre compte.

Loki était assis sur une confortable chaise. Semblant toujours très content de lui-même.

Joxer devenait de plus en plus inquiet et de plus en plus fatigué à mesure que le temps passait. Non pas qu'il n'était pas heureux, comprenez bien, l'un de ses dieux favoris était de retour, marié à l'amour de sa vie, et le fils qu'il ne savait pas qu'il avait était à lui maintenant. Puis il y avait ses frères. Jace était sur un petit nuage, Déméter lui parlait (entre autres choses) et ils allaient avoir un bébé. La même chose pouvait être dite de Jett, bien qu'Éris ne l'avait jamais banni, il était si heureux qu'il rayonnait. Joxer secoua la tête, ils allaient être tous les deux insupportables pendant au moins un mois.

« Vous allez être tous les deux insupportables pendant au moins un mois, » leur avait-il dit il n'y avait même pas un dixième de longueur de chandelle. Ses frères avaient tous les deux ri, en lui tapant dans l'épaule et ils étaient retournés vers leur épouse pour plus de toast, de banquet, et d'échauffement pour ce qui allait de toute évidence se passer ennsuite.

Les Dieux Nordiques prenaient le coup de main. Il y avait des cadeaux offerts à droite à gauche. C'était très agréable. Zeus avait invoqué de l'Ambroisie, et l'avait officiellement donnée aux deux mariées. Qui avalèrent la nourriture des dieux avec un sourire en tenant la main de leur nouveau mari, qui réalisèrent que leur enfant, par cette acte de générosité de Zeus, seraient des Dieux à part entière quand ils naîtraient. Freya jetait quelques sorts de protection supplémentaire sur les deux mamans. Poséidon et Njörd étaient en train d'essayer de se surpasser mutuellement en créant des berceaux à partir d'un coquillage géant. Cela ne semblait gêner aucun des deux que les berceaux semblaient plutôt dangereux, et qu'aucun parent sain d'esprit ne mettrait leur enfant dans n'importe lequel d'entre eux. En fait, toute la salle devenait gaga à l'idée des bébés, et tournoyait un peu, aussi.

Joxer était fatigué et avait la tête qui tournait depuis une petit moment. Cependant, ce n'était pas ce qui le dérangeait. C'étaient deux choses, en réalité. La première des deux était aisément identifiable. Mais la seconde, il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais quelque chose clochait, ça clochait vraiment. La colonne sur laquelle il était appuyée devint rose.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » vint de derrière lui la voix calme et profonde du dieu qu'il adorait depuis toute sa vie.

Joxer se retourna en sursaut, et manqua de tomber quand il vit qu'Arès lui souriait. Il était si beau et il avait le plus jolie des sourires, quand il souriait ainsi, Joxer s'arrêtait net avec un sourire niais sur le visage. Ce qui, bien entendu, faisait s'arrêter toutes les autres fonctions vitales automatiques, telle que l'équilibre, et la respiration aussi.

Arès rattrapa Joxer avant qu'il ne tombe, et le remit contre la colonne. Vraiment, il n'arrivait à comprendre pourquoi ça n'arrêtait pas d'arriver. Peut-être qu'il demanderait à Ace de l'examiner quand tout serait fini, Joxer semblait aller bien, mais continuait à trébucher tout le temps comme ça. C'était vraiment étrange. Et puis, Joxer avait toujours ce sourire sur le visage. Assez déconcertant ; plaisant, mais déconcertant.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? redemanda Arès, et Joxer semblait retrouver ses esprits et le sourire niais fut remplacé par un vrai sourire.

_ Ne va pas ? Pourquoi, vous croyez que quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Joxer à Arès avec intérêt.

Arès jeta un bref coup d'œil sur la colonne rose derrière lui et dit d'un ton plat :

« Oh, j'ai un sixième sens pour ce genre de chose. Vas-tu me le dire ou je vais devoir sortir l'artillerie lourde ?

_ L'artillerie lourde ? Qu'est-ce que l'artillerie lourde ? demanda Joxer, confus.

_ Laisse tomber, lui sourit Arès. Répond juste à la question.

_ Quelle ques... commença Joxer avant de réaliser ce qu'Arès était en train de demander, vraiment, de l'avoir si proche commençait à l'empêcher de réfléchir. Oh, cette question. Et bien deux choses, en fait. Premièrement, le conseil n'est toujours pas parvenu à un accord sur quelle forme de réparation Asgard devra à l'Olympe et deuxièmement... Je ne sais pas, quelque chose ne va pas, mais je n'arrive pas à trouve quoi, je ne peux pas me concentrer avec tout ce bruit, et... et... »

Joxer détourna le regard, il ne voulait pas admettre au Dieu de la Guerre qu'il voulait juste faire une sieste. Sa fierté ne s'en remettrait pas. Ce qui tomba dans sa ligne de vision fut encore pire que d'avouer la vérité à Arès.

Trois différents dieux étaient en train de danser la rumba. Ok, c'étaient Zeus, Aphrodite et Freya. Et ils semblaient bien se marrer. Le reste de la salle faisait divers sorte de danse en se rentrant dedans. Joxer déglutit. Ça devenait de plus en plus dure de se concentrer quand Aphrodite se déhanchait comme ça, et Freya, c'était pire. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se concentrer malgré la musique assez forte. Il aurait aimé un peu de calme afin de pouvoir réfléchir.

Tout à coup, ce fut le silence total.

Joxer ouvrit les yeux, confus. Il pouvait toujours voir les autres faire la fête, mais il n'y avait aucun bruit. Il tourna la tête et vit Arès qui lui souriait, et Joxer manqua de nouveau de tomber. Arès lui prit juste le bras et le remit d'aplomb.

« Merci, Arès, maintenant je peux me concentrer. »

Joxer fit un sourire radieux à sa personne préférée, et se retourna pour ne pas voir la fête, et ainsi de ne pas se faire distraire, se laissa glisser le long de la colonne, et commença à réfléchir au problème.

'Mignon, intelligent, et totalement innocent,' pensa Arès à part lui, puis il sourit, s'appuyant contre la colonne pour monter la garde sur le nouveau Dieu.

Joxer, de son côté, était en train de chercher ce qui le dérangeait.

D'abord, il y avait les réparations qu'Asgard devait payer à l'Olympe. Ce n'était pas si terrible. Arès lui avait juré qu'ils résolvaient toujours ce genre de chose. Donc il n'avait pas trop de soucis à se faire de ce côté-là.

Mais Loki souriant...

Joxer jeta un coup d'œil sur le Dieu Nordique enchaîné. Oui, il était toujours en train de sourire, ce qui posait la question : 'mais qu'est-ce qui le faisait sourire comme ça ?' Il devait y réfléchir. Et vite, car il ne savait pas combien de temps les dieux nordiques allaient rester, ni combien de temps la fête allait durer.

Souriant. Ok, le sourire indiquait que Loki n'était pas contrarié par les actions entreprises par les autres dieux jusqu'à maintenant. Ce qui voulait dire que les choses ou les actions des autres dieux impliqués étaient... étaient quoi ? Là, il y avait deux possibilités. Les actions allaient soient dans le sens qu'il 'espérait' qu'elles aillent, ou dans le sens qu'il avait 'planifié'. Mais dans ce cas, aucune de ces possibilités ne marchait. Il pouvait avoir 'espérer' être découvert. Ok, c'était une hypothèse, mais vraiment, il ne pensait pas. Loki avait été trop prudent pour recouvrir ses traces depuis au moins quatre ans, pour 'espérer' que quelqu'un le découvre. Non, Loki était une personne qui avait tendance à 'planifier' ce qui allait se passer. Il pourrait bien s'être adapté avec les changements dans le plan, comme lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que Cupidon aimait Érin, ou qu'Érin était enceint de Bliss. Non, Loki était bien trop prudent pour 'espérer' que quelqu'un le découvre. 'Planifier' marchait, presque. Loki avait réussi au début à prendre le contrôle d'un des Olympiens les plus importants sans déclencher les suspicions. Puis, il avait eu ce qu'il fallait pour couvrir ses traces, en posant les fausses pistes pour que Psychée soit blâmée quand le plan serait découvert. Quand le plan serait découvert, ou _si_ le plan serait découvert. Tout ce que Loki avait fait avait des couches et des couches de mensonges et de plans imbriqués, et de contre-plans et de contre-mensonges, donc d'un certain côté, l'option 'planifier' marchait aussi, mais pas complètement. D'abord, il y avait la découverte de sa vraie nature à partir du GBR. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il ait 'espéré' que cela arrive, ni qu'il l'ait 'planifié'. Deuxièmement, il avait été complètement surpris et ennuyé d'avoir été démasqué.

Troisièmement, s'il avait 'planifié' cette 'conquête' de l'Olympe, alors pourquoi avait-il paniqué et s'était-il assommé quand il avait découvert que les Dieux Nordiques venaient ? SI Loki avait planifié tout ce cirque, il n'aurait pas eu d'objection, et ne se serait pas inquiété à propos de la venue d'Odin et des autres Nordiques, n'est-ce pas ? Quatrièmement, il y avait la réaction des Dieux Nordiques. D'après ce que Joxer avait pu voir, Odin et Tyr auraient ouvertement déclaré la guerre, pas fait tout ce truc de 'écraser, tuer, diviser et conquérir' que Loki avait dit être son plan. Loki avait dit. Donc c'était là le cœur du problème, rien de ce qui sortait de la bouche de Loki n'était digne de confiance. Ajoutez à ça qu'Odin et le reste des Nordiques avaient été tout aussi confus et dans le noir que les Olympiens par cette tentative apparente de 'conquête', donc ils n'étaient pas derrière ses actes. Non, 'planifier' ne marchait pas non plus, et 'conquête' n'était pas non plus dans les plans du Dieu Nordique. Donc 'planifier' n'allait vraiment pas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il restait ? Peut-être qu'il y avait une troisième possibilité. Peut-être pas 'espérer', ni 'planifier', peut-être 'influencer' ? Peut-être que Loki manipulait les choses, détournant les actions et les situations à ses propres fins pour correspondre à ses besoins. En provoquant des situations qu'il pouvait manipuler à ses propres fins, pour correspondre à ses propres buts. Là, ça collait. Il faisait les choses pour une raison. Avait un plan, mais s'adaptait aux circonstances et créait des circonstances qui profiteraient à ses propres fins ou raisons. 'Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à trouver cette raison,' se dit Joxer à lui-même.

Joxer le frotta les yeux, les fermant en soupirant. Il était si fatigué. Il allait juste se reposer un peu pendant une minute ou deux avant de s'y remettre. Il sentit des bras puissants l'entourer, et le pencher en arrière. Il sentit la poitrine puissante qui irradiait la chaleur, la sécurité, et sentiment d'appartenance, contre laquelle il fut serré. Sa tête se posa sur une épaule solide, il prit une profonde inspiration respirant le cuir et la cannelle, et s'endormit.

Arès baissa le regard vers Joxer.

« Mignon, intelligent, et totalement innocent, » se répéta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

* * *

 

 

 

**Chapitre 54**

Aphrodite dansait la rumba avec Zeus et Freya quand elle sentit le Rose changer. Elle tourna les yeux et vit Joxer tourner la colonne derrière lui en Rose. Elle sourit. Quand la danse se termina, elle renvoya Zeus à Héra d'un geste de la main, puis s'arrêta à la table des boissons pour prendre un gobelet de vin frais avec Freya. La coupe à la main et la Déesse de l'Amour Nordique à ses côtés, elle s'avança vers les deux dieux, dont l'un des deux qui était rapidement en train de s'endormir dans les bras de l'autre.

Freya, la contrepartie nordique d'Aphrodite, n'était pas du genre à mâcher ses mots.

« Tu sais, Dite, ton Frère, là, il est totalement bouché. Je veux dire, il est intelligent, mignon, un délice en cuir noir, bien que je dois admettre que le Costume Officiel en Cuir Rouge est carrément chaud, mais il est COMPLÈTEMENT BOUCHE !

_ Tu parles, acquiesça Aphrodite. Je lui donne un jour ou deux pour rassembler son courage et faire quelque chose à ce propos, sinon... je te jure que je vais lâcher Cupidon et Érin sur ces deux-là. Je veux dire, je savais pour Joxie depuis sa naissance, mais le pauvre Arès n'a rien su de lui avant les cinq ans de Joxie. Cérémonie de consécration à son temple de Corinthe, s'expliqua Aphrodite, sur quoi Freya hocha la tête. Mais après, rien. Je veux, à quel point cette tête de nœud peut être bouchée ? Les deux autres frères sont super câlins avec des membres de sa famille proche, tous prêts à rejoindre la famille, ce qu'ils viennent de faire, d'ailleurs. Et il ne se doute de rien ? Hello. Cet idiot ne s'est même pas rendu-compte de ses propres sentiments, ou des raisons pour lesquelles il vérifiait régulièrement comment allait le petit Joxer toute sa vie, jusqu'à cet après-midi. Si Joxer ne s'était pas fait cramer cet après-midi... soupira-t-elle. Vraiment, même Héra l'a deviné, et elle venait juste de rencontrer Joxie depuis trois ou quatre minutes MAX, soupira-t-elle de nouveau. Mignon, intelligent, et ne se doute de rien... c'est valable pour les deux. Joxer, c'est le pire, d'une certaine façon. Timide ! Je ne sais pas d'où il tient ça, aucun de ses deux frères n'est comme ça. Joxer sait qu'il est amoureux d'Arès, mais pour se couvrir, il prétend qu'il est après cette perdante de blonde. Il n'aime même PAS les blondes, » Aphrodite put enfin exprimer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur en se confiant à Freya, en sachant qu'elle ne répéterait à personne une confidence professionnelle.

Aphrodite et Freya n'étaient pas les seules à remarquer le couple de dieux enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Il ne fallut qu'un battement de cœur ou deux pour que quatre ombres tombent sur Arès, comme Jett et Jace, et Éris et Déméter, l'entouraient.

Il leur sourit, et avant que Jett et Jace puissent poser la question, il expliqua.

« Complètement épuisé d'avoir grandi. »

Les deux déesses pouffèrent, et Jace et Jett parurent perdus jusqu'à ce qu'Éris explique :

« Quand un Dieu est très très jeune, comme tous les bébés, ils s'endorment assez souvent. Ils ont besoin de beaucoup de sommeil. C'est pour ça que Bliss n'arrête pas de piquer du nez. Joxer est pareil. »

Les deux frères exprimèrent leur soulagement dans un soupir.

Celui-ci fut de courte durée.

« Euh... Arès ? demanda Éris. Pourquoi cette colonne est rose ?

_ Parce que le petit frère de ton nouveau cher et tendre est toujours préoccupé par quelque chose, » répondit Aphrodite à la place d'Arès avant qu'il ne puisse s'expliquer aux quatre devant lui.

Elle poursuivit avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir de nouveau la bouche.

« Dès qu'il se lèvera et que son cerveau sera de nouveau fonctionnel, il trouvera ce qui l'inquiète. Jusque là, et parce que c'est un tout nouveau Dieu, et qu'il ne sait même pas qu'il en est un, et bien, ma meilleur hypothèse, c'est que son inconscient copie mon propre système d'alarme, parce qu'il n'a pas encore trouver le sien propre. Un qui dise 'Salut, je suis Joxer, Inquisiteur Royal du Panthéon de l'Olympe, et je suis Inquiet.' » finit Aphrodite.

Le reste de ceux qui faisaient la fête venait juste de se rendre compte que les deux couples que l'on fêtait n'étaient plus au centre de l'attention. Les fêtards les cherchèrent aux alentours et les repérèrent à côté de la colonne rose.

Où l'Inquisiteur Royal était endormi dans les bras du Dieu Olympien de la Guerre.

Héra et Odin, qui venait de finir une danse très compliquée et impliquant beaucoup d'interactions, qui avait fait grimper la tension et la jalousie de Zeus, s'approchèrent. Comme ils s'avançaient, Héra créa une boisson rafraîchissante et la tendit à Odin qui était légèrement hors d'haleine.

« Odin, mon cher, dit Héra avec un sourire en lui tendant le verre.

_ Merci, ma chère, » répondit Odin un peu hors d'haleine.

L'avalant d'une traite, il rendit le verre à Héra et dit :

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours.

La plupart du groupe se regardèrent les uns les autres. Puis se tournèrent vers Odin avec une expression de 'comment commencer à expliquer ça ?'. Aphrodite tenta le coup.

« C'est comme ça voici Joxer, l'Inquisiteur Royal de l'Olympe. Et c'est celui qui s'est rendu compte que Loki était le responsable de tout ça. Donc, pour le moment, et bien... et bien, c'est... »

Aphrodite regarda Odin qui lui souriait d'un air encourageant, donc elle poursuivit.

« Joxer pense qu'il se passe quelque chose d'autre. Nous devons juste attendre qu'il se réveille pour nous dire ce que c'est, » finit-elle avec un sourire.

Odin perdit le sourire. La plupart du groupe aussi.

« Comment savez-vous ce qu'il pense, et pourquoi penserait-il ça ?

_ Parce que, commença Héra avec un sourire, qui désarma totalement le Dieu Nordique, c'est Aphrodite qui le dit, et je la crois, en plus, quelque chose doit clocher, sinon la colonne sur laquelle notre Fils et l'Inquisiteur Royal sont appuyés ne serait pas Rose. Ça veut dire, bien sûr, que quelque chose est vraiment pas net. N'est-ce pas, mon chéri ? » finit Héra en lançant un sourire amoureux à un Zeus carrément jaloux qui se dépêchait vers eux.

Zeus fut totalement désarmé quand sa femme lui sourit puis vint se blottir à ses côtés.

Cupidon, Érin, et Bliss arrivèrent à ce moment-là, parce que Bliss voulait savoir si son Joxie allait bien.

Un instant plus tard, Tyr les rejoignit aussi et demanda :

« Une idée de quand Joxer va se réveiller ? »

Il avait une petite guerre sur laquelle il devait vraiment jeter un coup d'œil.

Odin et Zeus échangèrent un regard et haussèrent les épaules, puis se tournèrent vers Arès qui indiqua d'un signe de tête qu'il n'en avait aucune idée. Odin et Zeus se tournèrent ensuite vers Tyr et haussèrent de nouveau les épaules.

« Je suis réveillé, je me repose juste les yeux, répondit Joxer.

_ Tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire ? demanda Arès avec humeur.

_ Je ne voulais pas avoir à bouger, » fut la réponse sincère de Joxer.

Sur ce, il ouvrit les yeux et se mit debout. Tout le monde prit la parole en même temps, tous en direction de Joxer.

Joxer fut bombardé de toutes parts par des questions. Arès, qui s'était levé en même temps que lui, pouvait sentir la confusion et

la panique commencer à submerger le jeune Dieu. Ce qui, en retour, commença à le mettre grandement en colère.

Joxer, réalisant inconsciemment que l'énergie qui s'échappait d'Arès préludait à une explosion majeure venant du Dieu de la Guerre, signala sa présence et commença à rassembler et à conduire les divers Dieux, Déesses et Immortels, loin du volatil Dieu de la Guerre. Avec un rapide :

« Peut-être, Dame Héra, que ce dont nous avons besoin, c'est d'un bon festin pendant que nous considérons toutes les implications des actions du Dieu Nordique Loki, et, et bien, avoir un festin de bienvenu pour des dignitaires en visite, n'est-ce pas, euh... normal ? » demanda Joxer à Héra avec une expression de panique majeure sur son visage.

Héra saisit l'allusion de Joxer et partit au quart de tour.

« Excellente suggestion, et tu as complètement raison, Joxer, mon cher. Nous devons faire une réception officielle pour nos invités, et nous combinerons ça avec la publication officielle des mariages, » répondit Héra, et d'un geste de la main, le temple d'Aphrodite fut transformé pour la troisième de la journée.

* * *

 

 

 

**Chapitre 55**

Joxer vit que le geste d'Héra fit plus que de simplement redécorer le temple de Thrace.

Ça l'avait complètement transformé.

À présent, il n'y avait plus de colonnes encombrant l'espace ou soutenant le toit, car il n'y avait plus de toit. Ils étaient à ciel ouvert. Avec autant d'espace à disposition, le second geste d'Héra fit disparaître les trônes sur le dais, et à leur place apparut une longue table avec sept hauts trônes. Les trois du centre étaient légèrement plus larges, plus grands, et de toute évidence destinés à Zeus, Odin et elle-même. De chaque côté des trois trônes principaux il y avait deux paires de chaises, pour Hadès et Perséphone, et pour Poséidon et Njörd. Des motifs appropriés, géométriques ou coquillages, indiquaient de quel côté les couples devaient s'asseoir.

Ce fut quand les quatre Familles Royales s'assirent que Joxer fut réellement impressionné. Immédiatement, la première table se recouvrit de Pourpre Royal. Derrière les trônes, quatre bannières pourpres portant quatre Couronnes dorées pour l'Olympe, l'Asphodèle, l'Océan et Asgard. Les couronnes dorées étaient aussi présentes sur les blasons pourpres sur la nappe blanche étincelante qui semblait couler sur les tables, en dessous des assiettes, couverts et gobelets qui commencèrent à apparaître dans un bruit sec.

Les murs du temple furent alors recouverts de tapisseries qui donnaient l'impression de briller et de bouger sous la lumière. La lumière semblait venir de nulle part, mais pourtant la pièce était éclairée par une douce lueur comme celle d'un bel après-midi à l'heure du thé. Des bannières blanches, jaunes, roses et dorées s'étirèrent par-dessus l'ouverture où se trouvait auparavant le toit et semblèrent suspendus dans l'air.

L'espace principal du temple contenait maintenant des petites tables alignées suivant un pentagone. La Table Royale sur le dais surélevé formait le plus petit côté du pentagone, et les plus petites tables partaient vers les murs puis revenaient vers le centre du temple. Chaque table pouvait accueillir deux ou trois personnes confortablement. Il y avait un large passage jusqu'au milieu des tables. Un tapis rouge se déroulait lui-même, le long du chemin créant un chemin au centre des quatre côtés du pentagone, partant de la porte du temple pour se terminer devant la table royale. Cet arrangement assurait que chacun dans la salle pouvait voir et être vu par tout le monde.

Les membres de l'assemblée s'avancèrent simplement pour s'incliner devant Zeus, Héra et Odin, puis choisirent leur place. Quand ils s'assirent, les tables et les chaises s'ajustèrent pour répondre à leurs besoins, ou, comme le remarqua Joxer, pour refléter leur personnalité ou leur position.

Les trois couples nouvellement mariés s'assirent ensembles et leur table devint blanche et dorée sous une canopée blanche qui apparut au-dessus d'eux. La chaise haute de Bliss apparut dans un pop, et fut couverte par une canopée dorée.

Freya rejoignit Aphrodite et Héphaïstos pour s'incliner devant la table principale. La table qu'ils choisirent devint d'une jolie teinte rose avec du gris ressemblant au ciel un soir d'orage.

Hermès et Hermòd furent les suivants à s'incliner devant Odin et Zeus. Joxer ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quand ils s'assirent, leur table porta un motif noir et blanc. Puis ils commencèrent à s'amuser en faisant des bruits : 'Vroum ! Vroum !'. Ce rêve devenait de plus en plus étrange, pensa Joxer avec un soupir.

La dernière paire de dieux qui présentèrent leurs respects furent les Nordiques. L'imposant Heimdall et le Dieu silencieux, dont Joxer ne connaissait pas encore le nom, s'assirent. Ils choisirent la table à mi-distance du dais, près de la voûte où le pont arc-en-ciel se trouvait. Cette table, comme les autres, changea automatiquement, la moitié fut couverte par un arc-en-ciel, et l'autre par une couleur bleue claire avec une chouette blanche comme blason au milieu. Derrière, sur les bannières, les motifs furent répétés.

Quelqu'un, Joxer n'avait aucune idée de qui c'était, s'était même donné la peine de faire apparaître une table rose, avec des chaînes et tout, pour Loki, et de le placer dans une petite alcôve derrière les tables du côté gauche. De là où se tenait Joxer, il était clair que la main droite de Loki était coincée par le mur du temple, et que la personne la plus proche de lui sur sa gauche, c'est-à-dire Héphaïstos, et même Hadès, pouvait entrer en action s'il essayait quoique ce soit.

Arès lui toucha le bras et Joxer le suivit au centre de la pièce, où ils s'inclinèrent, avec le Dieu Nordique Tyr, devant les monarques. Joxer suivit ensuite Arès et Tyr vers la première table sur la droite. La table était directement à droite des Monarques de l'Olympe et d'Asgard. La table se recouvrit de Pourpre Royale quand Arès s'assit. Joxer réalisa brusquement que c'était évident que la première table sur la droite serait pour Arès. Bien évidemment qu'elle se couvrirait de Pourpre Royal, Arès était l'Héritier du Trône de l'Olympe, le Prince Couronné de l'Olympe, Dieu de la Guerre, il était prêt à parier qu'il y avait aussi une corne dorée sur le devant. Joxer jeta un coup d'œil sur la bannière accrochée au mur derrière eux, une corne dorée sur un fond pourpre s'agitait sous la brise. Joxer commença à vaciller à ce point et on ne peut pas dire qu'il s'assit, mais plutôt qu'il s'effondra sur la chaise à côté d'Arès.

« Ça va aller, fit Arès en lui tapotant le bras, le banquet va commencer presque immédiatement. Pas de discours, juste une série de présentation, et presque tout le monde est déjà là. Papa a instauré cette règle après la dernière fois que quelqu'un a tenté de faire un discours. Ça a duré trois jours et tout le monde commençait à perdre connaissance à cause de la faim, » Arès, qui avait raté le coche, essaya de rassurer de jeune dieu stupéfait à ses côtés, supposant que c'était la faim qui le faisait vaciller.

Joxer lui fit un faible sourire. Il était amoureux d'Arès, qui était le Dieu de la Guerre, et qui se trouvait aussi être l'Héritier du Trône de l'Olympe. C'était totalement futile de ne serait-ce qu'envisager une quelconque relation avec lui. Cauchemar, c'était un cauchemar. C'était la seule explication. Il était fini ; ça, ou Morphée était là-dehors quelque part en train de jouer avec son esprit et de passer un sacré moment à le secouer dans tout les sens.

Joxer regarda sans enthousiasme les autres personnes présentes s'installer, et Zeus se lever de sa chaise. Les autres firent silence.

« J'appelle tous les Dieux de l'Olympe. Nous Accueillons en ce jour nos Invités d'Asgard et leur offrons ce Festin en leur honneur. Que tous se présentent et les accueillent comme, Moi, Votre Roi, le fait. »

Zeus se rassit. Hermès se leva, et après avoir faite quelques 'vroum, vroum,' supplémentaires à Hermòd, qui tentait de masquer ses gloussements, il prit place à l'entrée du temple et soupira bruyamment.

Ce qui suivit était la version rapide et sans pitié des Chaises Musicales.

Dieux et Déesses commencèrent à apparaître dans un bruit sec devant l'entrée du temple d'Aphrodite, où Hermès faisait le truc de l'annonce et tout, déclarant le nom du dieu ou de la déesse, son rang et son numéro de matricule, et tout le tintouin. Le Dieu ou la Déesse flânait, avançait d'un pas nonchalant, errait, se précipitait, se pavanait, sautillait, ou traînait des pieds, jusqu'à la table principale pour s'incliner devant Zeus, puis Odin, disait bonjour, et allait choisir une table pour s'y ennuyer. Ce qui était à ce moment-là que les chaises musicales entraient en jeu, car si la nouvelle personne qui arrivait avait la séniorité sur la personne qui était arrivée la première, ce première dieu ou cette première déesse poussait un soupir, se levait, et allait à une autre table. Athéna était la pire, car elle voulait s'asseoir à un endroit précis, et attendit patiemment qu'Artémis comprenne le message et change de place.

Il y eut toutefois quelques exceptions notables.

Quand Ace fut annoncé, il s'avança directement à la table principale, s'inclina très profondément, et dit qu'il était très heureux que les visiteurs soient venus, mais qu'il était attendu de toute urgence par un patient, et que ni lui, ni son patient nommé Apollon ne pourraient assister au banquet. Donc est-ce qu'Apollon et Lui pouvaient être excusés ? Odin et Zeus acquiescèrent tous les deux, et il se téléporta.

Psychée apparut ensuite et fit la même demande, on lui accorda une dispense de participer, et elle aussi disparut discrètement quand on l'y autorisa.

Quand tous les divers dieux et déesses furent apparus, ou étaient apparus avant de repartir, Zeus se leva et déclara :

« Que le Festin Commence. »

Et de la nourriture apparut sur toutes les tables.

Joxer découvrit que son assiette était remplie de tous ses aliments préférés, et vu que la dernière fois qu'il se souvenait avoir manger remontait à plus d'une demi-journée, et bien qu'il pensait que tout ceci n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar, son corps lui criait famine. Il s'abattit sur sa nourriture comme un enfant affamé. Il essaya de manger plus lentement, mais il avait tellement faim ! Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait si faim alors qu'il était dans un rêve, mais il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis une semaine. Quand le plus gros de son appétit fut calmé, il fit une pause en portant une coupe d'un truc rose à ses lèvres, et il repéra Loki.

Loki souriait. Encore.

Joxer compléta le mouvement de la coupe de truc rose vers ses lèvres et avala la coupe, la remit sur la table et commença à étudier Loki. Loki et son satané sourire qui était éclatant en ce moment. Il savait que peut-être, juste peut-être, Loki avait déclencher ces choses pour une raison, qu'il avait un plan, qu'il adaptait aux circonstances, avec des variations de circonstances qui correspondaient à ses propres buts ou raisons. Donc qu'est-ce qui le faisait sourire en ce moment ? Ou, mieux encore, pour QUOI souriait-il ? Joxer suivit le regard du Dieux Nordique et vit Athéna.

Athéna, de son côté, ne prêtait même pas attention à Loki, elle regardait le Dieu Nordique silencieux qui était assis à côté d'Heimdall. Le Dieu Nordique silencieux à côté d'Heimdall, quand à lui, regardait droit vers Athéna. Joxer les observa tous les deux pendant plusieurs minutes. D'abord Athéna, puis le silencieux Dieu Nordique. Son cerveau s'emballa.

Joxer passa les yeux sur son assiette et commença à faire bouger des petits pois. Très rapidement.

Il ne remarqua même pas qu'ils devinrent roses.

« Oh, oh, dit Jett à Éris avec un sourire.

_ Quoi ? répondit-elle.

_ Joxer est encore entré en mode réflexion totale, répondit Jett, qui pour une étrange raison se demanda soudain pourquoi le lobe gauche de la déesse paraissait si tentant, avant d'arrêter de se poser la question et de commencer à le mordiller.

_ Devrais-je prévenir Arès ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

_ Hum, hum, » répondit Jett en commençant à suçoter le lobe en question.

« _Arès, mon cher, fait attention à ton petit, il s'est encore mis à réfléchir, »_ fut tout ce qu'Éris fut capable d'envoyer à son frère grâce à leur lien avant de le bloquer totalement et de se concentrer sur son nouveau mari.

x

« _Arès, mon cher, fait attention à ton petit, il s'est encore mis à réfléchir, »_ fut tout ce qu'Arès put capter à travers son lien avec sa sœur avant que tous les barrières protectrices de cette dernière ne se mettent en place.

Arès, alarmé, leva les yeux vers sa sœur, pour la trouver dans une profonde étreinte avec son nouveau mari. Il sourit au couple puis tourna les yeux vers Joxer qui était en train de trier des petits pois dans son assiette aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Des petits pois roses, Arès frémit, refusant de considérer les conséquences de _ça_ , et continua à manger tout en regarda Joxer.

Arès ne trouvait ni queue ni tête à ce que pouvait bien voir Joxer dans ces regroupements de petits pois roses, mais il n'allait pas lui poser la question. On l'avait prévenu de ne pas déranger Joxer quand il était en mode réflexion profonde.

Tyr, à ce moment, remarqua la furieuse agitation des petits pois roses. Des petits pois Roses.

'Ça doit être un truc de Dieu Grec' pensa-t-il à part lui, et choisi sagement de ne pas poser de questions à ce propos. Au lieu de ça, il dit :

« Alors, c'est pour quoi, tout ça ? »

Il posa la question directement à Arès, en montrant Joxer de la pointe de son couteau. Il s'attaqua ensuite au plat suivant, dans ce cas précis, une bête rôtie bien saignante.

« Oh, c'est Joxer en mode réflexion, » répondit Arès en piquant dans une large part de rôti sur le plateau qui était apparut sur la table puis en la posant dans son assiette. « Quand il s'inquiète à propos d'un problème, il s'assit juste et réfléchit, puis pose une question ou deux, réfléchit encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il résolve tout, et alors tout le Tartare se déchaîne, passe-moi la sauce, tu veux ?

_ Bien sûr, répondit Tyr en lui passant le plat demandé. Quel problème ? Tu sais, ça ressemble vraiment à... commença Tyr avant que Joxer ne l'interrompe subitement.

_ Arès, qui est ce Dieu Nordique assis à côté d'Heimdall ? questionna Joxer en pointant à moitié le Dieu Nordique qui portait une armure, une magnifique épée à son côté.

_ Vidar, répondit Tyr à la place d'Arès. C'est le Dieu des Pouvoirs Silencieux de la Nature, un type très pratique à avoir sous la main. Parle pas beaucoup, mais quand il le fait, gare ! » conclut Tyr qui ponctua la fin de sa phrase en buvant son verre.

Joxer retourna alors à sa contemplation de sa collection de petits pois dans son assiette, ignorant complètement les deux dieux à côté de lui. Il recommença à déplacer des petits pois avec son couteau, encore plus rapidement qu'auparavant. Après une seconde ou deux, il s'arrêta et se contenta de fixer son assiette du regard.

Tyr lança un regard à Arès et désigna Joxer d'un signe de tête. Arès, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au jeune dieu à ses côtés, tourna à nouveau son regard en direction de Tyr et haussa les épaules. Ils retournèrent tous les deux à leur dîner. Joxer continua à fixer du regard les petits pois roses.

Le flot de conversations polies flottaient autour de Joxer qui était perdu dans ses pensées. Zeus, pensant que c'était le bon moment pour un peu de musique d'ambiance, agita la main, mais au lieu des Muses qu'il avait invoquées, ce fut la fanfare de l'Université Rice jouant Louie Louie* qui apparut. Cela fit relever la tête de Joxer, mais il se contenta de vérifier que Loki était toujours en train de sourire, que Vidar regardait toujours Athéna et qu'Athéna regardait toujours Vidar. C'était le cas, et il retourna à sa contemplation de petits pois roses, ne voyant même pas la fanfare.

La Fanfare fut remplacée par un petit groupe de fées avec des ailes roses qui se saisirent de harpes roses et commencèrent à jouer. Ce qui n'était pas exactement la musique des dieux, mais c'était carrément plus calme que la fanfare, donc on les laissa continuer.

Les pièces se mirent lentement en place dans l'esprit de Joxer. Chaque pièce, ou fait, fut examiné sous toutes les coutures, pour vérifier leur précision et leur véracité, avant d'être placé dans la pile des 'savoirs'. Puis la pile de faits fut mise à plat et les pièces assemblées toutes ensemble comme un puzzle pour enfant, pour former une image si incroyable que Joxer retira toutes les pièces et recommença. Obtenant la même chose la seconde, troisième, et quatrième fois. Il retourna en arrière et revérifia toutes les petites pièces roses, c'est-à-dire les faits, pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien raté, et recommença. Ce fut la même image pour la cinquième fois.

Il était fichu. Ce cauchemar devenait très, très mauvais, et il aimerait vraiment que Gabby lui torde le nez très bientôt pour le réveiller et l'en faire sortir. Mais rien ne se passa. Joxer lança un regard vers l'endroit où était assis Morphée, mais celui-ci était en pleine discussion avec Érin. Ouaip, il devait avoir vraiment énervé quelqu'un quelque part et ceci était un cauchemar. Il était grillé, et il savait qu'il serait coincé à faire ce cauchemar jusqu'au bout. Joxer soupira. La vie était tellement injuste, ce cauchemar aussi.

Arès remarqua l'expression malheureuse sur le visage de Joxer et se renfrogna lui aussi.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse à Joxer qui était maintenant en train d'embrocher une tranche de viande rôtie et de la couper vicieusement en tout petits morceaux qu'il attrapait de sa fourchette avec les dents au petit bonheur la chance.

Joxer leva les yeux l'assiette qu'il s'était resservie.

« J'ai trouvé pourquoi Loki est en train de sourire, répondit-il sans joie.

_ Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle, non ? » intervint Tyr.

Joxer haussa les épaules. Il ne voulait vraiment pas être dans les environs pour la fin de ce cauchemar.

Les Destinées avaient un autre plan. Les six femmes étaient assises à une petite table et souriait d'une oreille à l'autre en lançant en l'air du pop-corn qu'elles gobaient. De temps à autres, l'une d'entre elles poussait un petit cri de joie, se concentrait, et elles éclataient toutes de rire.

Zeus le remarqua, et voyant que tout le monde avait fini de manger de toute façon, renvoya les fées roses et tapa des mains pour attirer l'attention.

« Maintenant que tout le monde s'est restauré et hydraté, nous devons retourner aux choses sérieuses. Comme beaucoup d'entre vous le savent, aujourd'hui, Aphrodite est partie dans le Rose. »

Il y eut un grondement d'assentiment venant des dieux et déesses présents à cette déclaration. Quand cela se calma, Zeus poursuivit.

« La cause de ce Rose a été prouvée comme étant le Dieu Nordique Loki qui a commis les crimes suivant contre le Panthéon de l'Olympe :

Avoir envahi l'esprit d'un Dieu Olympien, à savoir Apollon.

En tant qu'Apollon, avoir interférer avec trois couples, excusez-moi, quatre, possiblement plus. (Non, je ne vais pas donner leur nom et leurs titres, on en aurait pour toute la nuit, marmonna avec humeur Zeus.)

Avoir interférer dans la naissance naturelle du Dieu Bliss par son père Érin, Dieu de l'Espièglerie. (Des hoquets de surprise et d'indignation jaillirent à ce point, suivit par 'Mien' croassé par Bliss qui serra très fort son Papa Strify.)

Avoir causer la mort d'un Dieu, à savoir le Dieu Érin, de l'Espièglerie, Maison de la Guerre. (Les hoquets devinrent furieux à ce point et Zeus s'empressa de continuer.)

Et finalement, il a continué de cette manière, en infligeant de nombreux brouillards cervicaux à des divers dieux et déesses pour garder secrète son implication dans tout ça. »

À ce point, le bourdonnement furieux depuis le temple monta en crescendo. Et la plupart, si ce n'est tous, les dieux Nordiques commencèrent à paraître un peu inquiets. Mais Zeus tapa du poing sur la table et exigea le silence, donc les murmures de mécontentement s'arrêtèrent net.

« Nous avons parler avec nos confrères du Panthéon Nordique, et je suis heureux de vous rapporter que Loki a entrepris ces actions sans la connaissance, ni le consentement ou l'approbation du Panthéon Nordique. »

Zeus regarda Odin qui confirma d'un hochement de tête vigoureux.

« Donc, nous avons beaucoup de choses à discuter dans les prochains jours pour, pour, pour... » mourut la voix de Zeus.

Durant la dernière partie du discours de Zeus, Joxer s'était levé, tirant nerveusement sur ses nouveaux vêtements (vraiment, c'était l'une des meilleurs parties de ce cauchemar) et s'avança pour se tenir devant Zeus et le reste de la table royale. Il s'inclina dès que Zeus eut fini dans un bredouillement et attendit qu'on lui permette de parler.

« Nous donnons la parole à Joxer, Notre Inquisiteur Royal, informa Zeus pour les Dieux et Déesses de l'assemblée qui ne savaient pas qui était Joxer. Tu as découvert la cause du Rose d'Aphrodite. Nous t'en remercions. J'en conclue que tu as d'autres choses à rajouter ? finit Zeus en laissant Joxer s'expliquer.

_ Oh, non. Pas encore, gémit Hadès.

_ C'est mieux que d'être une baleine, » répliqua Njörd.

Un regard de Zeus et d'Odin fit taire les deux dieux.

« Oui, Sire, répondit Joxer en souriant avant de se dépêcher de continuer. Quand j'ai découvert la cause du Rose d'Aphrodite, je n'avait pas trouvé le mobile des actions du Dieu Loki. J'ai pensé un petit moment qu'il avait effectivement été envoyé par le Panthéon Nordique pour prendre le contrôle de l'Olympe, mais deux facteurs ont révélé cette hypothèse comme étant incorrecte. Premièrement, il y a les assurances de la part du Panthéon Nordique, ils avaient 'égaré' Loki depuis quelques temps il semble, et ils trouvaient les actions de Loki impardonnables. Deuxièmement, s'il avait vraiment voulu prendre le contrôle, le premier choix logique de dieu dont il aurait dû prendre possession aurait été votre Héritier, Arès Dieu de la Guerre, mais il s'est attaqué à Apollon. Ce qui est étrange, à moins qu'il voulait être dans une position qui lui permettait non pas de contrôler, mais d'influencer et de diriger. Vous admettrez qu'Apollon est plus impliqué qu'Arès dans le flot d'informations au jour le jour de l'Olympe. Cependant, le point que je veux souligner est que le Dieu Loki n'a pas commis ces actions pour renverser l'Olympe, mais avec l'intention de défendre une cause très singulière en faveur du Panthéon Nordique. »

Odin bondit sur ses pieds, près à combattre ce jeune dieu impudent, mais fut stoppé par deux choses, à savoir Héra qui l'assit de force sur son siège, et Joxer qui ne lui prêtait aucune attention.

Joxer était en fait en train de s'avancer vers le Dieu enchaîné Loki, qui était toujours en train de sourire.

« Quand l'avez-vous découvert ? » lui demanda-t-il d'un ton conspirateur.

Loki regarda le jeune Olympien et son sourire s'agrandit.

« Tu es rapide. Je t'aime bien. Tu dois tenir ça de son côté à elle. Je l'ai découvert il y a un peu plus de vingt ans. Et toi ?

_ Oh, il y a juste quelques minutes. Vous savez qu'ils vont vous punir pour ça. Je ne peux pas vous tirer du fait que vous avez lâcher Callisto sur Érin, ni..., dit Joxer en lançant un regard au petit dieu, ... que vous avez déplacé Bliss, il aurait pu être gravement blessé, » se corrigea-t-il rapidement.

Loki haussa juste les épaules.

« Je me raccrochais un peu aux branches à ce moment-là. Rien ne semblait marcher. Personne ne comprenait. Regarde-les, cette bande de... Il leur a fallut 'toi' pour qu'ils comprennent. Laisse-les tenter le pire qu'ils peuvent, qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien me faire ? M'enfermer ? Je peux m'échapper de tout ce qu'ils pourraient inventer. »

Joxer secoua la tête et dit :

« Tu dois vraiment l'aimer, pour faire tout ça pour lui. N'est-ce pas ?

_ Ja, répondit Loki. Il est l'un des seuls Nordiques sur lequel je peux compter. Je devais aider, » finit Loki en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en se rasseyant, tout en lançant un sourire à Joxer comme pour dire 'Ok, c'est toi qui leur explique. Moi, je vais juste m'asseoir là et profiter du spectacle'.

Joxer haussa les épaules et alla à la petite table où Aphrodite, Héphaïstos et Freya étaient assis. Il se pencha et parla à voix basse à Aphrodite et Freya. Les deux déesses regardèrent Joxer comme s'il était fou.

« S'il vous plaît, » demanda-t-il.

Avec une certaine appréhension, les deux Déesses se levèrent et fermèrent les yeux. Ensembles, elles pâlirent toutes les deux, leurs paupières s'ouvrirent brusquement et elles commencèrent à se crier dessus et après Joxer.

(Les exclamations que les deux Déesses proférèrent ont été censurées dans cette fic, car elles étaient un peu trop violentes pour cette histoire. Désolé les gens.)

« STUPIDES IDIOTS ! » les deux Déesses hurlèrent comme un seul homme (ou femme, dans ce cas) les deux derniers mots de leur tirade à l'unisson en paraissant furieuses.

Carrément furieuses, même Joxer recula d'un pas quand elles se tournèrent vers lui.

« Fais quelque chose, » aboya Aphrodite à Joxer qui sourit en acquiesçant : il n'allait pas contredire une Déesse en rogne.

« Ou je m'en chargerai, » dit Freya d'un ton sauvage.

Ok, en fait, deux Déesses en rogne.

À ce point, Zeus et Odin crièrent tous les deux :

« JOXER ! »

Et il grimaça.

« J'exige... commencèrent-ils tous les deux.

_ C'est MON Inquisiteur Royal ! cria Zeus à Odin.

_ OUI, mais c'est avec MON Dieu de l'Espièglerie qu'il est en train de flirter, » rétorqua Odin.

Au mot 'flirter', Arès gronda, mais avant que quelqu'un ne puisse encore empirer la situation, Joxer s'avança au centre du temple et déclara simplement :

« Je peux expliquer. »

Ce qui fit taire tout le monde.

Joxer soupira et s'avança vers Vidar. L'élégant Dieu Nordique gardait stoïquement les yeux fixés droit devant lui, son épée et son attirail de combat brillant sous la lumière artificielle du temple.

« L'aimez-vous encore ? » demanda Joxer au Dieu silencieux.

Vidar ne dit rien, mais c'était la norme pour lui en public. Joxer haussa les épaules. Et traversa le temple pour se tenir là où Athéna était assise de manière tout aussi stoïque.

« L'aimez-vous encore ? » essaya de nouveau Joxer.

Mais Athéna resta aussi silencieuse que Vidar. Et Joxer commençait à perdre patience.

« Enfin, franchement, l'un de vous ferait mieux de commencer à parler. Ok, si vous ne le faîtes pas, je vais le faire, et je vais obligatoirement me tromper sur certains points, » déclara Joxer d'un ton ferme, et il attendit, puis soupira avant de reprendre la parole.

« Vous deux étiez en train de travailler ensembles sur quelque chose, une guerre ou la conclusion d'une dispute entre les deux Panthéons, ça vous a mené à une compréhension mutuelle, puis au respect, puis à la joie d'être en la compagnie l'un de l'autre, puis... »

Joxer marqua une pause pour leur donner le temps d'ajouter quelque chose, ce qu'aucun des deux ne fit.

Freya et Aphrodite sautèrent sur l'occasion de donner leur propre opinion de la situation.

« Fichus idiots, fulmina Aphrodite.

_ Qui, eux pour s'être séparés, ou nous pour ne pas avoir réalisé qu'ils étaient âme-sœur ? » demanda Freya, stupéfiant l'assemblée par cette déclaration.

Joxer adressa un sourire aux deux Déesses de l'Amour, et reprit :

« Mais quelque chose arriva, quelque chose à laquelle vous ne vous attendiez pas. Je ne suis toujours pas vraiment sûr, mais ce fut suffisant pour vous forcer à vous séparer. Aucun doute là-dessus, Athéna était malheureuse depuis ces trente dernières années. Tous les prêtres et les prêtresses dans ses temples l'ont remarqué. »

Joxer tourna le regard vers le contingent Nordique.

« Et Vidar ? » leur demanda-t-il.

Odin fut celui qui lui répondit.

« Oui, il a été très silencieux ces derniers temps. Je ne l'ai pas entendu prononcer un seul mot depuis, ça fait quoi, vingt ans ? demanda-t-il à l'ensemble de ses dieux et déesses.

_ Plutôt trente ou trente-et-un, » répondit Tyr qui le réalisait pour la première fois.

À ce point, tout la salle avait son attention fixée sur la paire de Dieux silencieux.

« Il y a cinq ou six ans, Loki a compris ce qu'était, ou est encore, ce 'quelque chose' qui vous a séparés. Il a dû se rendre compte qu'aucun de vous deux ne changerait d'avis. C'est pour ça qu'il a démarré toute cette campagne, pour amener ici le contingent Nordique. Il savait que Vidar se joindrait à eux, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir vous apercevoir, Dame Athéna. Et vous avez certainement bien choisi votre siège, directement en face de Vidar. Vous n'avez pas arrêté de vous regarder tous les deux pendant toute cette dernière heure, » conclut Joxer.

Il les regarda tous les deux. Aucun ne faisait le moindre mouvement. Il soupira. Il allait devoir sortir l'artillerie lourde. Si seulement il savait ce qu'était une artillerie.

« Je n'ai été vraiment sûr que quelque chose n'allait pas ou n'était pas terminé au moment où Loki ne semblait pas être trop inquiet de s'être fait prendre. Ce fut de le voir sourire qui m'a fait réfléchir. Le fait qu'il vous souriait à tous les deux fut un indice majeure dans la bonne direction. Ajoutez à ça le fait que, et bien, vous n'étiez pas en train ni de manger, ni de boire, ni de parler à qui que ce soit, fit Joxer avec un regard à Vidar, vous restiez juste là à vous fixer du regard, et bien, c'était plutôt évident, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Une fois de plus, il n'y eut que du silence de la part des deux dieux en question. Donc Joxer se tourna vers la table royale.

« Seigneur Zeus, Seigneur Odin, que serait-il arrivé, il y a trente ans, ou même trente-cinq ans, si quelqu'un de votre Cour vous avait annoncé qu'ils avaient trouvés leur âme-sœur, et qu'il était d'Asgard ou qu'elle était de l'Olympe ? » demanda calmement Joxer.

Les Monarques regardèrent Joxer puis échangèrent un regard horrifié.

« La guerre totale, vint la voix calme d'Arès.

_ Nos Panthéons avaient des 'problèmes' à ce moment-là, » confirma Tyr.

Joxer se tourna vers la table du Prince.

« Et ils le savaient ? » fit-il en indiquant Athéna et Vidar.

Il posa cette question aux deux Dieux de la Guerre non pas pour chercher une confirmation, mais pour souligner ce point pour le reste de l'assemblée. Arès et Tyr acquiescèrent.

« Donc, pour protéger ceux qu'ils aimaient, ils ont sacrifié la vie qu'ils auraient pu avoir tous les deux pour protéger les deux Panthéons. N'est-ce pas ? » demanda Joxer en s'avançant vers Athéna.

Elle hocha la tête tout en continuant de regarder Vidar. Joxer traversa le temple jusqu'à Vidar.

« N'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il de nouveau.

Vidar imita Athéna et hocha la tête.

« L'indice vraiment concluant fut quand j'ai commencé à repenser à tout ce que Loki avait fait durant ces dernières années. Séparer des couples qui étaient faits pour être ensemble. Comment aurait-il pu être plus flagrant ? Il ne se rendait pas compte que ça déclencherait le Rose d'Aphrodite, mais ce fut le cas. Puis tout ce qu'il a eut à faire fut de suivre le mouvement, de continuer de prétendre à une attaque de l'Olympe, et d'admirer les feux d'artifices. Et bien, voilà, ils sont là. »

Joxer regarda les deux amants silencieux.

« C'est votre meilleur chance de présenter votre cas, mais si vous ne parlez pas, vous allez perdre ce qui pourrait bien être comme votre seule chance, » intima Joxer à l'un puis à l'autre, mais ça ne sembla avoir aucun effet.

Il soupira et retourna vers la table du Prince. Peut-être que s'il demandait à Arès... Le hoquet de surprise derrière lui le fit se retourner brusquement pour voir Athéna se lever en première, imitée par Vidar.

Les deux amoureux s'avancèrent entre les tables et se rejoignirent au milieu.

Vidar leva simplement la main et la posa sur la joue d'Athéna.

« Mon amour, » dit-il dans le silence absolu du temple.

La main d'Athéna recouvrit la sienne.

« Mon cœur, » répondit-elle.

Tout le Tartare se déchaîna par des cris et des applaudissements qui emplirent le temple.

« Je te l'avais dit que quand il parlait, tout le Ragnarök se déchaînait, entendit Joxer le commentaire de Tyr à Arès.

_ Ouaip, quand il s'inquiète à propos d'un problème, il s'assit juste et réfléchit, puis pose une question ou deux, réfléchit encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il résolve tout, et alors, tout le Tartare se déchaîne, » acquiesça Arès.

* * *

 

* _Louie Louie est une chanson de rythm and blues composée par Richard Berry._


	9. Chapter 9

« Mes Dames ? » demanda poliment Joxer.

Une nouvelle vague de gloussements emplit le temple.

« Mes Dames ? » ré-essaya Joxer.

Les gloussements augmentèrent en volume.

« Mes DAMES, s'il vous plaît, » déclara finalement Joxer d'un ton ferme.

Maîtrisant enfin leurs rires, les six femmes présentèrent une vague de sourires à Joxer.

Joxer sourit aux Destinées, et les Destinées lui rendirent son sourire.

(La plupart des Dieux et Déesses de la pièce, à ce moment-là, eurent la chaire de poule, et une pulsion presque irrépressible de crier 'Non, il est trop jeune pour mourir !' et de se mettre à couvert, pour une mystérieuse raison).

« Je m'excuse d'interrompre... » commença Joxer avant d'être interrompu par les Parques et les Nornes* qui s'expliquèrent :

« C'est en fait nous qui t'interrompons, expliqua Urd.

_ C'est toi qui es l'Inquisiteur Royal du Panthéon Grec, assura Clotho.

_ Un honneur que le Panthéon Nordique serait AVISÉ de t'octroyer aussi, » affirma Verdandi à Joxer en jetant un regard à Odin avec un ferme avertissement silencieux 'fais-le ou les choses vont très rapidement très mal tourner'.

Odin se leva.

« Je nomme et reconnaît Joxer comme Inquisiteur Royal du Panthéon Nordique avec tous les droits et responsabilités que cette position implique, » entonna le Dieu Nordique, et il but une large gorgée de sa gourde en se rasseyant, et en murmurant :

« Que le Walhalla nous protège, d'une voix si basse que seul Zeus l'entendit et lui adressa un petit signe de tête.

_ Donc, tu le vois bien, tu es le seul qui puisse rendre jugement dans cette affaire, continua Lachésis, comme si Odin n'avait jamais pris la parole.

_ Pour découvrir l'entière vérité, commenta Skuld.

_ Et rendre un jugement définitif et assigner les réparations pour les deux parties, » termina Atropos.

Joxer et le reste de l'assemblée la fixèrent du regard, sous le choc. Joxer fut le premier à faire un mouvement. En un instant, il fut aux côtés de toutes les Parques et Nornes, et les serra dans ses bras. Ses pensées jaillirent sur ses lèvres, comme il les serrait contre lui.

« Oh, merci, merci. J'étais teeellement inquiet que, et bien, vous savez bien, comme ils, » et il indiqua la Table Royale d'un signe de tête, « peuvent être quand ils sont de mauvaises humeurs, et vous savez que s'ils n'avaient pas trouvé une compensation acceptable alors Tyr et Arès auraient dû combattre à mort. Et bien, vous comprenez mon inquiétude. Si c'était une bataille normale, Arès aurait gagné, facile, sans vous offenser Tyr, mais là on parle de deux Dieux de la Guerre. Ils se seraient entre-tués et après tout le monde aurait été triste. Érin vient juste de retrouver son Oncle Arès vient juste de retrouver son neveu, sans parler de son second lieutenant. Éris, sa Mère, serait totalement pas heureuse, ce qui voudrait dire que Jett ne serait pas heureux, et je déteste quand mes frères ne sont pas contents, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Et puis, il y a aussi Cupidon et Bliss. Hors-de-contrôle est le mot qui me vient à l'esprit, un bel euphémisme si je vous donnais mon avis, mais là encore. C'est juste une rapide esquisse de ce qui arriverait de notre côté de la bataille, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui arriverait du côté des Dieux Nordiques, enfin, si un peu, mais l'image dans son ensemble, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Les répercussions de tout ça serait... régler ce problème en en parlant est tellement mieux, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci... » finit précipitamment Joxer en serrant une nouvelle fois dans ses bras les Parques et Nornes qui gloussaient histoire de faire bonne mesure.

« Donc. Par où je commence ? » leur demanda Joxer.

Elles gloussèrent de nouveau. Puis, elles le regardèrent, et l'une dit tout simplement :

« Commence par le commencement. »

Les autres se répandirent en hurlements de rire, et se dirigèrent vers les sièges à côté du Pont Arc-en-Ciel.

Joxer sourit aux Parques et aux Nornes qui retournaient s'asseoir. Leur concert de gloussements n'avaient toujours pas cessé, et elles étaient toutes les six assises sur les premières marches du Pont Arc-en-Ciel, échouant totalement à adopter un air calme et serein. L'une des femmes se remettaient à glousser, et les autres ne pouvaient s'empêcher de faire pareil. Ou quelqu'un marmonnait un mot ou une phrase, et les hurlements de rire reprenaient de plus belle.

Commence par le commencement, avaient dit les Parques et les Nornes à Joxer. Le commencement, pour lui, était cette histoire de vague de rose qui avait démarré ce matin. Ou peut-être que c'était un rêve, il aurait dû s'éclaircir les idées hier soir. Joxer soupira, soupçonnant que le vrai commencement remontait beaucoup plus loin.

Bon, prenons les choses dans l'ordre. Il se dirigea vers Hermès et Heimdall. Joxer était une fois de plus soulagé que la quantité divine d'alcool qu'ils avaient consommée n'avait pas empêcher le stylus magique de noter tout ce qui était dit. Il saisit le stylus et lui demanda très poliment s'il voulait bien commencer à noter toutes les informations nécessaires pour les archives officielles. Le stylus s'envola de sa main et se mit en position pour écrire sur un parchemin magique sans fin. Joxer lança un coup d'œil aux deux dieux ivres morts et endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et revint dans la partie principale du temple.

Il s'avança vers les deux dieux qui semblaient être la cause indirecte de tout ce bazar.

Vidar et Athéna était assis côte à côté, les yeux dans les yeux. Ils se tenaient les mains. S'ils avaient une conversation télépathique ou non, Joxer ne pouvait le dire, et il n'allait certainement pas demander.

« Vidar, Athéna, quand vous êtes-vous rencontrer pour la première fois ? demanda-t-il aussi gentiment qu'il le pouvait.

_ Deux mille cent cinquante-six ans, » répondit calmement Athéna.

Joxer sourit.

« Et depuis combien de temps avez-vous réalisé que vous étiez amoureux l'un de l'autre ? » demanda Joxer avec un sourire forcé.

Il allait devoir poser des questions très spécifiques s'il voulait tirer des réponses honnêtes de ces deux-là.

« Il y a deux cent quinze ans, sept mois, douze jours, six heures et dix-huit minutes. C'était un mardi, » répondit Vidar sans détourner le regard d'Athéna.

Athéna rougit. Joxer ne demanda pas pourquoi.

« Donc, si je comprend bien, il y a 29 ans, vous étiez tous les deux impliqués dans une sorte de négociations entre les Principaux Panthéons. Et la relation entre l'Olympe et le Nord était au bord de la guerre. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait, exactement ? » demanda Joxer en adressant le regard, et donc ses questions, à la Table Royale.

Zeus et Odin semblaient tous les deux décidément très mal à l'aise, et étudiaient attentivement les décorations, ou dans ce cas, l'absence de décoration, du plafond du temple d'Aphrodite.

Héra, quand à elle, n'était pas si hésitante à donner son interprétation de la situation.

« Ils se disputaient à propos d'une femme mortelle, » gronda-t-elle, en lançant à son mari et à Odin ce qui ne pouvait être décrit que comme un regard de mépris total.

Elle poursuivit, tandis que les deux hommes rougissaient :

« Et s'il vous plaît, ne recommencez pas avec _ÇA,_ 'Elle' n'était PAS importante. Nous avons tous été entraînés là-dedans, quand l'un d'entre eux, ne me demandez pas lequel, a commença à balancer des ÉCLAIRS à droite à gauche. Une chose en entraînant une autre, quelqu'un fut blessé, et voilà que nous étions à deux doigts de la guerre totale, » rapporta la Reine Olympienne avec une intensité venimeuse.

Si l'expression de rage complète affichée sur son visage était un signe précurseur, Joxer ne voulait pas remuer ça, même avec un bâton d'un demi-pied.

« Donc, la nouvelle qu'Athéna et Vidar étaient impliqués romantiquement n'aurait pas été bien reçue ? demanda Joxer.

_ Mon chéri, toute fraternisation, d'un côté comme de l'autre, aurait été perçue comme une totale et complète trahison, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, répliqua Freya en faisant la moue.

_ Et vous et Aphrodite êtes toutes les deux passées à côté... euh... » Joxer ne voulait pas continuer de peur d'offenser l'une des deux déesses de l'amour.

Aphrodite lui vint en aide.

« Désolée de le dire, les gens, mais 'ce' couple-là est totalement passé par notre angle mort, remarqua Aphrodite en haussant les épaules.

_ Je veux dire, ils sont tellement réservés que de les avoir tous les deux en même temps dans une même pièce tenait carrément du miracle. Ne parlons même pas de prendre la parole devant d'autres personnes. Bien joué, Loki! » interjecta joyeusement Freya en direction du dieu Nordique enchaîné.

Loki, en réponse, fit joyeusement un salut de la main, et se cala dans son trône rose plutôt bien ornementé.

Joxer eut un petit rire à part lui en se tournant vers les deux dieux silencieux, tellement immobiles assis l'un à côté de l'autre.

« Sachant cela, vous avez tous les deux décidé de vous séparer ? Pour le bien des deux Panthéons ? » demanda Joxer d'une voix intense.

Athéna et Vidar se regardèrent, et tandis que Vidar se contenta de hocher la tête, Athéna dit :

« Oui. » très doucement.

_ Mais ensuite Vidar, demanda Joxer, découvrit qu'il était enceint ? »

De nouveau, les deux acquiescèrent.

« Pourquoi vous ne pouviez pas garder les bébés, c'était _des_ bébés, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Joxer.

_ Oui, _des_ bébés. Les garder aurait voulu dire questionner leur parenté. Questionner leur parenté aurait entraîné une escalade vers la guerre, » répondit Vidar.

À ce commentaire, Arès et Tyr bondirent tous les deux de leur chaise en faisant une déclaration colérique, quoiqu'un peu embrouillée, chacun criant par dessus l'autre une explication dans un effet stéréo, que en fait, il n'y avait pas moyen qu'aucun d'entre eux ne déclare une guerre pour des enfants. JAMAIS. Ils n'avaient jamais laissé un enfant entrer dans une vraie armée, et qui croyaient-ils être pour oser avoir une si mauvaise opinion des Dieux de la Guerre en pensant qu'une guerre dans laquelle ils seraient engagés utiliserait la naissance d'un Enfant Divin pour renforcer cette guerre, tout particulièrement une guerre qu'AUCUN des deux, Tyr comme Arès, ne voulait, au départ, et que la seule raison pour laquelle ils avaient été impliqués étaient sous les ordres directs de Zeus et d'Odin, et aucun d'entre eux n'avaient donc réalisé que personne n'avait été blessé après ce premier incident où Aphrodite s'était cassé un ongle, mais vraiment, comme l'un d'entre eux avait-il pu penser que durant la 'Guerre de l'Ongle Cassé' comme ils l'avaient si gentiment nommée, un enfant aurait pu se retrouver blessé?

A ce point du discours, ils avaient épuisé leur réserve d'air et d'énergie, et avant qu'ils ne puissent reprendre leur souffle, Joxer continua :

« A votre avis, la naissance d'enfants aurait résolu cette petite dispute entre les deux Panthéons ? Joxer questionna les deux dieux guerriers.

_ Tout ce que j'aurais pu utiliser pour les forcer à mettre fin à tout ça, je m'en serait servi. Et j'aurais accueilli les petits à bras ouverts, répondit Arès dans un grondement.

_ Tout ce qui se serait présenté, je l'aurai pris, pour mettre fin à tout ça. Les grand-parents sont rarement d'humeur à se battre avec des nouveaux-nés dans les parages, » assura Tyr à la fois à Arès et au reste de l'assemblée.

Athéna et Vidar paraissaient abasourdis, comme si cette possibilité ne leur était jamais venue à l'esprit. Ce qui de toute évidence était le cas.

Joxer secoua la tête.

« Donc les bébés sont ici, en Grèce ? » demanda Joxer.

Il savait que ça avait déjà été dit, mais mieux valait que cela soit officiellement reconnu par toutes les parties impliquées.

« Correcte, » répliqua Athéna.

Joxer prit une profonde inspiration. Il était sur le point d'aborder les compensations de la part d'Asgard, et il ne savait pas comment tout le monde allait réagir. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers les Parques et les Nornes, et fut encouragé par six pouces levés en l'air, et un tonitruant : « Amis de l'Araignée, Go ! » de la part de l'une d'entre elle, il ne comprit pas tout, mais cela semblait rendre ces dames contentes, donc il prit la parole.

« Bon alors, dit pensivement Joxer, je porte le jugement suivant concernant les réparations qu'Asgard doit à l'Olympe... Si les enfants d'Athéna et de Vidar sont déjà en Grèce, ont été élevés en tant que Grecs, Asgard renoncera à tous droits sur eux au profit de l'Olympe. »

Joxer leva la main pour interrompre Odin qui s'apprêtait à protester.

« Le Panthéon Grec devra les retrouver et les reconnaître comme Dieux à part entière, comme des enfants de deux Dieux, avant la fin de cette journée, finit Joxer d'un ton définitif.

_ Approuvé, entonna Zeus sans enthousiasme encore d'autres dieux à qui il devrait trouver des Attributs Divins, et pour de nouveaux membres de la famille dont il ne savait même pas encore s'il les appréciait ou non.

_ Approuvé, entonna joyeusement Odin, il pouvait voir Zeus se tortiller.

_ Ensuite, si Athéna et Vidar 'choisissent' de se marier... » Joxer insista sur ce point, car il se rendait pleinement compte que cela pourrait devenir un mariage forcé de plus s'il n'avait pas fait cette précision, et même s'il semblait bien qu'ils pourraient avoir en fait envie de se marier, il voulait quand même que Vidar et Athéna aient le choix.

« ...leurs futurs enfants, s'ils choisissent d'en avoir, seront consacrés en nombre égal à Asgard par rapport à ceux consacrés ici en Grèce.

_ Approuvé, entonna Odin sans enthousiasme encore d'autres dieux à qui il devrait trouver des Attributs Divins, enfin au moins, il commencerait avec des bébés et il pourrait les élever en fonction de leur position.

_ Approuvé, entonna joyeusement Zeus, à son tour de regarder Odin se tortiller.

_ Bon, passons au Dieu Loki. Tandis que ses motivations étaient celles d'un ami voulant en aider un autre, il l'a fait d'une manière qui a fait du mal à de nombreuses vies innocentes. Bien que ses motivations étaient celles d'un ami en aidant un autre, il l'a fait d'une manière qui a blessé beaucoup de vies innocentes. En priorité et au-delà de toutes autres punitions qu'il recevra de la part du Jugement d'Asgard, il sera requis de Loki de protéger les vies innocentes qu'il a bafouées, c'est-à-dire Bliss et l'enfant de la Déesse Déméter, qui a interrompu sa croissance à la suite des actes de Loki.

» De plus, Il sera le protecteur de tous les enfants qui naîtront non seulement de l'union d'Athéna et de Vidar, s'ils choisissent de se marier, mais aussi de tous les enfants de n'importe quel membre du Panthéon Grec et Nordique à partir de ce jour. Il examinera personnellement chaque Dieu, Déesse, demi-Déesse et mortel de Grèce, et enlèvera tous les Brouillards Cervicaux et tous les blocs mémoriels qu'il aurait pu placer.

» En réparation de la mort du Dieu Érin, Dieu de l'Espièglerie, second lieutenant du Dieu de la Guerre... »

Sur ce, Joxer marqua une pause. La solution la plus logique serait de placer Loki sous le contrôle d'Érin pendant une année, voire une dizaine d'années ou plus, mais ce n'était pas vraiment une si bonne idée. Une paire de Dieux de l'Espièglerie ? Travaillant tous les deux de concert ? La Grèce n'y survivrait pas. Non, il devait mettre Loki sous la responsabilité d'un Dieu ou d'une Déesse ayant un travail en opposition complète avec ce que Loki considérait comme amusant, mais celui-ci ou celle-ci devait être assez vif d'esprit pour l'attraper s'il décidait de tenter quelque chose. Et puis, il y avait le problème d'Apollon. Apollon, qui était intelligent et qui aimait faire la fête, sauf quand il était dans une de ses 'humeurs', et là, il pouvait surpasser même Athéna dans la catégorie Sérieusement Dangereux. Joxer parierait tout ce qu'il avait qu'Apollon serait en mode Complètement Furieux quand il irait mieux. Joxer prit une profonde inspiration.

« … Et en réparation de l'attaque du Dieu Apollon, Loki est chargé d'assister le Dieu des Guérisseurs Ace pour les Soins d'Apollon. Quand Apollon se sera remis, il restera au service d'Apollon et complètera toutes les taches qui lui seront assignées pendant une période de 50 ans. »

Loki, qui à cet instant s'amusait beaucoup, cria :

« Comme tu dis, euh, Joxer ! Ça sera du gâteau, je peux mettre fin à ce truc en une journée et être rentré à Asgard avant le petit-déjeuner, » ricana-t-il.

Cela énerva Joxer.

« Si Loki devait ne pas respecter l'une de ces conditions, ou s'il ne remplissait pas ses devoirs à la pleine satisfaction du Dieu Apollon, ou d'Héra qui supervisera sa peine au nom de l'Olympe, ou encore de Freya qui supervisera sa peine au nom d'Asgard, Loki sera remis entre les mains de Cupidon, Dieu de l'Amour, Consort d'Érin Dieu de l'Espièglerie, d'Éris, Déesse de la Discorde et Mère d'Érin Dieu de l'Espièglerie, et d'Arès, Dieu de la Guerre et Oncle d'Érin Dieu de l'Espièglerie, afin qu'ils le punissent comme bon leur semblent, » termina Joxer d'un ton venimeux.

Loki pâlit, et couina :

« Non, tu ne peux pas faire ça.

_ Approuvé, entonna Zeus en se demandant combien il pouvait remporter en organisant des paris.

_ Approuvé, » entonna Odin en se demandant si Zeus le laisserait participer aux paris.

Il y eut un coup de tonnerre, et Loki fut téléporté, très probablement pour commencer sa peine au service d'Apollon.

Il y eut un second coup de tonnerre, et les Trois Nornes et les Trois Parques se levèrent.

« Les Parques s'en portent Témoins, entonnèrent les Parques.

_ Les Nornes s'en portent Témoins, entonnèrent les Nornes.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos de ça ? demanda Odin à Zeus.

_ Parce ce n'est plus nous qui commandons ici, mon vieux, les femmes semblent avoir pris le contrôle sur ce coup-là, » répondit Zeus en buvant une longue gorgée de l'alcool contenu dans la corne d'Odin.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa fille et son galant. Ils étaient debout dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et formaient un couple assez mignon. Ce Vidar lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Ce truc de Triplés s'agitait et lui faisait des signes depuis le fond de son esprit, mais plutôt que d'y prêter attention, il se servit une autre tournée de la corne d'Odin.

Athéna et Vidar se parlaient à voix basse. Si bas que personne ne pouvait entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Ce qui était vraiment remarquable, c'était que tout le monde pouvait les voir en train de parler, et tous étaient impressionnés par le tableau qu'ils formaient tous les deux.

Joxer les regarda et sourit, avant de se tourner vers Héra.

« Dame Héra, comme vous êtes la Déesse de l'Accouchement et de la Maternité, peut-être que vous pouvez discuter avec Dame Athéna et le Seigneur Vidar sur la façon de retrouver et de reconnaître leurs enfants ? » fit doucement Joxer.

Il avait le pressentiment que ce cauchemar/rêve allait bientôt se terminer, donc il se déplaça pour voir Arès.

« Tout à fait, mon cher Joxer, » répondit Héra en souriant à l'Inquisiteur Royal comme celui-ci quittait le centre du temple.

« Athéna ? Vidar, mon cher ? appela gentiment Héra. Où sont les enfants ? Et pourquoi je ne les ai pas reconnu comme Dieux au moment de leur naissance, ni même senti leur naissance imminente ? »

Vidar et Athéna partagèrent un regard coupable. Vidar adressa un hochement de tête à Athéna, lui prit la main pour y déposer délicatement un baiser, puis se tourna face à la Reine de l'Olympe.

Athéna parla calmement.

« Vidar et moi avions décidé qu'il serait mieux que les enfants naissent dans le vide entre les deux mondes, où vos pouvoirs ne fonctionnaient pas, Mère. Puis nous avons réprimé leurs Pouvoirs Divins pour qu'ils soient mortels. Nous savions que si des enfants apparaissaient sur les Terres du Nord, Freya les remarquerait. Donc je les ai amené ici, en Grèce. Je les ai caché et confié à une femme mortelle qui avait une grande compassion et en qui j'avais confiance.

_ Bien, cela répond à quelques questions. Qui était cette femme en qui tu avais assez confiance pour lui confier trois enfants divins ? » demanda Héra avec impatience.

Vidar et Athéna se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et se préparèrent.

« L'une de vos Hautes-Prêtresses, Mère. Jocasta. » répondit Athéna.

Ce fut le silence.

« La Grande Prêtresse Jocasta, qui a quitté mes services pour se marier à Jonas, le Seigneur de Guerre de Corinthe ? » demanda Héra dans un silence de plomb.

Athéna hocha la tête.

Jett, l'aîné, à qui Éris était en train de donner de la fraise, s'étouffa. Puis se redressa sur sa chaise et tourna le regard vers Jace. Jace avait eu la présence d'esprit d'avaler son vin et de ne pas le recracher au beau milieu du temple d'Aphrodite. Jace échangea un regard inquiet avec Jett, puis les deux frères se tournèrent vers Joxer, qui était en train de tourner au bleu à cause du manque d'oxygène.

« Et que fit-elle avec les enfants ? demanda Héra avec un léger sourire au visage.

_ Elle les a gardé et élevé, » répondit Vidar.

L'explosion qui secoua le temple projeta Joxer contre un mur, et la dernière chose qu'il vit fut Arès en train d'être enchaîné loin de lui avant que tout devienne noir.

x

Joxer fut réveillé par les rayons du soleil qui passait par la porte du temple. Temple ? Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et se rendit compte qu'il était dans le temple d'Aphrodite. Il secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. Ça devait être en effet le meilleur, le pire et le plus étrange des rêves qu'il avait fait de toute sa vie.

En regardant ce qu'il se passait, Joxer découvrit à sa grande horreur que les prêtresses d'Aphrodite était en train de se préparer pour leur journée de prière. Il se mit sur ses jambes flageolantes, et s'approcha de l'autel principale.

Il s'inclina respectueusement, et fit la prière suivante :

_Chère Aphrodite,_

_Désolée de m'être endormi dans votre temple._

_Saviez-vous que s'ils s'endormaient ici, les mortels faisaient des rêves vraiment intéressants ?_

_Merci beaucoup de ne pas m'avoir pulvériser ni rien._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne journée._

_Joxer._

Joxer s'inclina de nouveau et se retourna vers la sortie. Il devait trouver ses frères. S'il s'était endormi dans le temple d'Aphrodite, ils allaient être furieux. Il s'avançait vers la porte principale du temple quand passa près de lui un jeune prêtre du temple, qui portait des robes de Lundinium, et qui arrivait en courant des jardins.

« Floyd ! Tu es à nouveau toi ! » cria moqueusement quelqu'un derrière lui.

Joxer marqua une pose, puis sortit du temple et se dépêcha de descendre les marches.

Il en avait descendu la moitié, quand il s'arrêta pour regarder la fontaine qui était en face du temple principale de la Déesse. Elle semblait différente aujourd'hui. Un petit peu moins... moins... il n'arrivait pas à savoir quel mot il cherchait. Joxer abandonna et se dépêcha de parcourir le reste des marches et de traverser la place. Le temple d'Arès était à une demi longueur de chandelle de marche, et s'il se dépêchait, il pourrait y être à temps pour la prière du matin. Ou y retrouver ses frères. Voire les deux. Avec un sourire idiot sur le visage, il accéléra le pas.

À mi-chemin, Joxer bouscula un homme qui portait une toge blanche et qui avait une expression hagarde.

« Roses. Des éléphants roses. Des. Éléphants. Roses. Plus jamais, je jure que je ne boirai plus jamais d'alcool. Roses, marmonna l'homme en dépassant un Joxer stupéfait.

_ Rose ? » se demanda Joxer à part lui, puis il se secoua la tête et continua son chemin.

Puis il s'arrêta les yeux écarquillés. Il y avait un nouveau temple à Thrace. Qui n'était pas là la veille. Pile entre les temples d'Aphrodite et d'Arès. Il portait des symboles qui lui paraissaient presque familiers. Cela avait l'air très confortable de juste venir s'assoir là. Joxer fit un pas en avant, puis fit demi-tour et continua précipitamment son chemin vers le temple d'Arès. Il mit le temple étrange dans un coin de son esprit pour y revenir plus tard. Il adorerait le visiter, mais il était déjà en retard, et il espérait vraiment pouvoir assister à la prière du matin.

Le temple d'Arès était noir, gris-acier et rouge sang, bref, de couleurs très rassurantes car aucun rose. 'Rose ? Mais à quoi est-ce que je peux bien penser, moi ?' s'amusa Joxer avant de se dépêcher d'entrer dans le temple.

Le temple complètement vide.

Le temple complètement vide, sans aucun signe de ses frères.

Le temple complètement vide, sans aucun signe de ses frères, ni d'aucune trace d'activités humaines, pour tout dire.

Cela rendit Joxer très confus. Il n'y avait pas de guerriers priant pour de la force ou de l'habilité dans la bataille, ni de prêtre offrant des sacrifice, rien du tout.

Le temple était complètement désert.

Pendant un moment, Joxer se demanda s'il devait paniquer, mais il décida que non, cela semblait juste ridicule en ce moment.

Joxer regarda autour de lui et soupira. Que faire ? Il considéra ses options.

x

Dans un endroit à la fois très proche et très lointain, une assemblée était en train de l'observer à travers un Miroir de Divination.

Il y avait les Parques, les Nornes, des Asgardiens, des Olympiens, et un Dieu de la Guerre très très très en colère.

Qui était aussi enchaîné très étroitement à un mur.

« C'était vraiment nécessaire de faire ça ? demanda Cupidon en indiquant d'un geste la position dans laquelle se trouvait son père.

_ Oui, répondit Héra.

_ D'accord. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'Arès est présentement enchaîné et baillonné contre le mur ? Ça lui va bien, vraiment, mais cela devrait être consensuel, vous ne croyez pas ? demanda Tyr.

_ Parce qu'il n'est pas autorisé à interférer, répondit calmement Aphrodite.

_ Interférer avec quoi ? Et pourquoi sommes-nous tous ici, et où est-ce qu'on est, d'ailleurs ? demanda Jett.

_ Le choix de Joxer, répondit Freya. Et parce qu'aucun d'entre nous n'est autorisé à interférer, et le bureau de Zeus.

_ Cela n'a aucun sens pour moi, » répondit Jace d'un ton hostile.

Héra soupira et expliqua tout en continuant à observer Joxer dans le miroir.

« Toi, Jett et Joxer êtes les fils d'Athéna et de Vidar. Ça, ça va ? »

Comme elle n'entendit rien en réponse, et leur jeta un coup d'œil et s'aperçut qu'ils hochaient la tête sans parler, pour ne pas l'interrompre.

« De si bons garçons, remarqua Héra avec un sourire avant de continuer. Et bien, Asgard a renoncé à tous ses droits sur vous deux, vu que vous êtes mariés à un membre de notre panthéon. Mais Joxer est aussi l'Inquisiteur Royale d'Asgard, en plus de celui de l'Olympe, ce qui fait de lui un tout autre cas. Joxer n'est pas autorisé à rendre jugement sur lui-même, par conséquent Asgard a toujours des droits sur lui. Joxer doit choisir vers quel panthéon se porte sa première loyauté, Asgard ou l'Olympe. Pour ça, personne ne doit interférer avec sa décision, nous l'avons laisser dans le temple d'Aphrodite, mais une fois qu'il en est sorti, c'est à lui de jouer. Il doit décider de prier soit dans un temple Nordique, soit dans un temple Olympien.

_ Mais il n'y a pas de temple Nordique à Thrace, fit remarquer Jett.

_ Il y en a un maintenant. Et c'est juste temporaire, répliqua Zeus d'un ton brusque.

_ Oui, oui, je promets de l'enlever d'ici à cet après-midi, répondit distraitement Odin.

_ Oh, il a fait un pas vers le nouveau temple ! » s'exclama Freya avec excitation.

Jett et Jace se regardèrent l'un l'autre, puis les Dieux assemblés autour du miroir, puis Arès enchaîné et rageant contre le mur. Puis ils se regardèrent de nouveau. Le sourire sur leur visage aurait dû avertir les autres.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard.

Arès était libre.

Mais c'était trop tard.

Joxer avait fait son choix.

_Cher Arès,_

_J'espère que vous passez une merveilleuse journée._

_Merci de m'avoir protégé d'une autre bataille._

_Je ne sais pas vraiment où se trouvent mes frères, mais je suis sûr qu'ils vous salueraient aussi s'ils étaient là._

_Je ne sais pas vraiment où sont les prêtres non plus._

_Ce qui est vraiment étrange._

_Mais je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez déçu de ne pas recevoir une offrande aujourd'hui._

_Donc, voici la seule chose à laquelle j'ai pu penser._

_Désolé si vous n'aimez pas ou si ce n'est pas assez._

_Je vous aime._

_Oh, c'est Joxer, au fait._

Joxer récita cette petit prière, puis avec un couteau, il s'entailla le pouce gauche et laissa tomber quelques gouttes de sang sur l'autel. Quand le saignement se tarit, il fit un pas en arrière. Il s'inclina, fit un autre pas en arrière, et se cogna dans quelque chose.

Joxer se retourna, il était sur le point de s'excuser quand son regard tomba sur les yeux vert foncé les plus merveilleux qu'il connaisse. Et son corps se figea et il tomba.

Droit dans les bras d'Arès.

Que ça ne dérangeait pas du tout.

Un instant plus tard, il y eut un flash quand Arès les transporta tous les deux dans sa maison sur l'Olympe.

Une seconde après, l'assemblée dans le bureau de Zeus sentit les barrières magiques les plus puissantes de l'histoire de l'Olympe se dresser autour de la maison d'Arès.

« Peut-être qu'il n'est pas aussi ignorant qu'on le croyait ? » demanda Aphrodite à Freya avec un sourire complice.

La fête ne dura pas longtemps après ça. Il y avait trois couples qui attendaient impatiemment de commencer leur lune de miel, après tout.

Et puis il y avait un quatrième, et probablement cinquième mariage à préparer. Mais ça pouvait attendre le lendemain matin.

Les Parques et les Nornes voulaient s'en aller ensemble pour rattraper le temps perdu, même si l'idée de passer le reste de l'après-midi avec les compagnons de Jace faisaient frémir le reste de la pièce.

Les deux vieux marins d'eau salée voulaient échanger des histoires de pêche.

Tyr devait rentrer chez lui, il y avait une petite guerre qu'il devait vraiment surveiller, et il partit par le Pont Arc-en-Ciel en promettant de revenir trois jours plus tard.

Héra s'occupa du reste des invités, en attribuant à chacun les meilleurs quartiers, et en raccompagnant diverses divinités, etc.

« Je veux toujours savoir pourquoi ils n'étaient pas roses comme le reste d'entre nous, » grommela Hadès à Perséphone comme ils s'apprêtait à rentrer chez eux.

Aphrodite entendit la question, et sourit en répondant :

« C'est très simple, vraiment, ils étaient les Dieux non reconnus à la fois d'une Déesse Grecque et d'un second Panthéon, ils sont, ou plutôt dans ce cas, étaient, immunisés de par leur nature même. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, chacun d'entre eux étaient, et sont toujours, amoureux d'un Dieu ou d'une Déesse Grec. »

Sur ce, Aphrodite prit Héphaïstos par sa toge et les téléporta. En marmonnant quelque chose à propos d'une 45ème lune de miel.

« Me paraît censé, » commenta Perséphone, et elle attrapa Hadès pour rentrer chez eux.

« Dîtes donc, les gens viennent et repartent très vite ici, n'est-ce pas ? » remarqua Freya en trainant un Odin très saoul le long d'un couloir jusqu'à l'une des chambres d'invités, puis elle partit trouver la sienne.

Héra regarda autour d'elle. Presque tout était réglé.

Le stylus était toujours en train d'écrire. Elle y alla et lui dit poliment qu'il pouvait s'arrêter, puis envoya le rouleau aux archives royales. Les Muses pourraient tout remettre en ordre plus tard pour les livres d'histoire. Alors, y avait-il autre chose ? Ah, oui.

Hermès et Heimdall étaient toujours endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Héra souri. D'un geste de la main, elle les transporta tous les deux dans un très petit temple, sur une très petite île, avec un très grand lit.

Peut-être le mariage numéro six, contempla-t-elle.

« Héra, chérie ! Viens au lit ! » appella Zeus.

Héra sourit. Elle adorait quand Odin venait leur rendre visite. Zeus devenait jaloux, et territorial, et vigoureux. Elle avait le pressentiment que ces trois nouveaux dieux allaient rendre les choses très intéressantes. Peut-être qu'il était temps d'ajouter un petit bien à eux parmi les autres. Elle se regarda, sourit, et changea sa robe en quelque chose de BEAUCOUP plus révélateur avant de se téléporter dans les bras de son mari.

* * *

 

* _Les Nornes sont les trois Déesses Nordiques du Destin : Urd (ce qui a été), Verdandi (ce qui est) et Skuld (ce qui sera) les Parques sont les Déesses Grecques du Destin : Clotho (qui File le fil des destinées humaines), Lachésis (qui Enroule le fil), Atropos (qui Coupe le fil)._

* * *

 

 

 

**Epilogue**

 

**Environ trois jours plus tard**

Arès se réveilla en sursaut, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

Il conjura un Miroir de Divination, mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'en servir, il jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet et se rendit compte que ses cheveux étaient roses. Encore. Il reposa le miroir sur sa table de chevet, et se lova contre la chaleur de son nouveau Consort Divin qui faisait de lui un dieu guerrier très, très heureux.

Joxer réagit en se serrant un peu plus contre lui, et à moitié réveillé, il leva les yeux vers son amour, et poussa un cri de surprise.

Joxer, en clignant des yeux pour essayer d'en chasser le sommeil, demanda :

« Aphrodite ? »

Arès soupira.

« Aphrodite, » acquiesça-t-il, et ramenant sur eux les couvertures qui étaient à présent roses, il se rendormit.

Joxer sourit, haussa les épaules, puis se lova de nouveau contre le dieu guerrier qui le rendait vraiment très, très heureux, et se rendormit à son tour.

Et ils vécurent heureux.

 


End file.
